Dieu Originel : Par-delà les frontières (second jet)
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Remake de ma première fiction du Dieu Originel. Incorporant les cinquième et sixième générations, quelques changements se feront voir, déjà sous le fond et la forme. L'histoire elle aussi sera alors plus travaillée pour emmener à quelque chose de plus plaisant. Suivez alors les aventures de Ryusuke, lycéen qui sauve un jour une Tarsal d'une attaque de Dardargnans.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre fortuite

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre fortuite**

« STOP ! STOP ! C'est bon ! Arrête ! Mon Machoc a compris la leçon ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas certain que toi, tu l'aies compris. »

_Le pokémon à la crête brune et à la peau grise était tombé, des marques de poing sur le visage. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, aux habits dépareillés était en train de reculer avant qu'un poing ne fonce vers lui, se stoppant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tomba à genoux, sous le choc de l'émotion._

« Et la prochaine fois que tu tentes une manœuvre comme ça, la distance n'existera pas entre mon poing et ton visage, est-ce bien compris ? »

« J'ai parfaitement compris le message ! PROMIS ! PROMIS ! »

« Bien maintenant, disparais de mon champ de vision. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec des imbécilités de ton genre. »

_L'adolescent qui avait mis à terre le Machoc s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée, ne jetant plus un seul regard à la personne qui rappelait son pokémon. Passant une main sur une mèche de cheveux bruns, il pouvait alors observer de son œil gauche de couleur verte. A part la mèche, sa coiffure partait dans tous les sens, assez hirsute et formant des épis qui lui donnaient un air un peu fou. Pourtant, en le regardant dans les yeux, on pouvait voir le plus grand sérieux du monde. Remettant correctement sa veste rouge sur lui, il en sortit une paire de lunettes de la poche extérieure avant de se la mettre devant les yeux._

« Quand même … qu'est-ce que Ryusuke lui a mis. Pourquoi est-ce que les apprentis caïds ne comprennent pas la leçon ? » _dit l'un des élèves, s'adressant à son compagnon._

« Le problème, c'est surtout le fait qu'il ait aucun pokémon. C'est pas le premier élève qui tentait de faire le malin devant lui. »

« Mais en même temps, t'as vu ? Ce qu'il a fait ? On ne dirait pas en le regardant, il a quelques muscles mais à part ça … tenir le coup face aux brutes de … »

« Bougez de là. J'aimerai quitter le lycée. »

_Le ton n'était guère autoritaire mais ne laissait pas place à l'opposition. Les deux élèves se poussèrent, bredouillant quelques mots tandis qu'il continuait son chemin. Son sac par-dessus l'épaule, il observa le soleil couchant à l'horizon. Il était déjà assez tard, un peu trop même à son goût mais qu'importe, il devait rentrer chez lui. Passant la porte d'une modeste demeure, la première voix qu'il entendit fut celle de sa mère :_

« Ryusuke ? C'est toi ? Ryusuke ? »

« Je suis rentré. » _dit-il d'une voix nonchalante, sans même se sentir concerné par la suite des paroles que sa mère venait lui déclarer :_

« Il paraîtrait que tu as encore causé du trouble au lycée avec un élève et … »

« Comme d'habitude. Il y en a qui me provoquent, je ne fais que répliquer. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi le fait que tu sèches tous les cours liés aux pokémon. Tu sais bien que si nous t'avons envoyé dans cette école, c'est pour une bonne raison non ? »

« JE NE PRENDRAI JAMAIS DE COURS SUR LES POKEMON ! »

« Rien à faire, ne discute pas avec lui sur ce point, s'il te plaît, chérie. »

Ryusuke grimpa les escaliers, trois par trois, se dirigeant vers sa chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Jetant son sac sur le côté, il vint aussitôt s'installer devant son bureau, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Un crayon, une feuille de papier et voilà, il était maintenant ailleurs. Nul n'allait le déranger dorénavant et …

« Ryusuke ! S'il te plaît ! Tu veux bien aller chercher des baies dans la forêt ? Pour le dessert de ce soir, tu serais un amour ! Merci beaucoup ! » _cria sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Pfff ! Bon, on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, il semblerait. Il déposa le crayon, quittant sa chambre avant de récupérer le panier dans sa main droite. Il sortit de la maisonnette. Cela allait peut-être l'inspirer pour ce qu'il comptait faire de son crayon ? Peut-être ? Pénétrant dans la forêt, il remarqua bien vite que quelque chose clochait._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi mouvementée ? Presque comme en ébullition. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il y avait un événement peu commun dans la forêt pour aller la perturber et … AH ! Il se coucha aussitôt, évitant de justesse trois Dardargnans qui l'avaient ignoré superbement. Pour que ces pokémon si agressifs en viennent à ne pas le voir, c'est qu'ils pourchassaient quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un devait être assez énervant et agaçant pour qu'ils attaquent à plusieurs encore que, les Dardargnans étaient reconnus pour être très territoriaux. Donc quand il s'agissait de faire le ménage pour effacer l'intrus, ils employaient les grands moyens. Hum, déplaisant et il ne devait pas se mêler de ça._

_Ah ah ah ! La petite créature à la corne verte ne chercha pas à regarder derrière elle. Courant sur plusieurs mètres, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de téléportation pour en gagner d'autres. Les bourdonnements aigus se firent entendre mais elle ne s'y intéressait guère. A cette allure, si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle pouvait alors se considérer comme morte ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle n'était pas en train de se battre depuis autant de temps juste pour abandonner maintenant ! Non, non et non !_

_Mais ça ne servait à rien. Peu à peu, elle perdait le peu de distance qu'elle avait par rapport aux Dardargnans. Peu à peu, ils prenaient de l'avance sur elle jusqu'à finir par la rattraper. Le dard de pointu au bout de l'abdomen du plus proche se dirigea vers la petite créature capable de se téléporter, prêt à faire son office._

« On ne t'a jamais dit d'affronter un adversaire à ta taille ?! »

_Un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et voilà que l'insecte ailé fut projeté contre un arbre, le sonnant à moitié sous la puissance de la frappe. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns atterrit devant la petite créature, la fixant avec un air dédaigneux. N'importe quoi, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ce qu'il était en train de faire._

« Je vous jure, je suis là pour chercher des baies ! »

_Mais à dix contre un, il était tout simplement hors de question de ne pas s'en mêler. Enfin, maintenant, d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était plutôt neuf contre un. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui, observant le pokémon d'une taille ridicule. Un premier constat venait s'établir : c'était une Tarsal. La différence résidait dans ses couleurs. Tout était complètement inversé : ses cornes étaient vertes, sa chevelure était rouge tandis que sa robe était teintée de lignes noires malgré qu'elle restait majoritairement blanche._

_Il allait avoir besoin d'une explication. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une Tarsal se ramène dans le coin. Normalement, elles ne vivaient pas ici, du moins, pas dans la forêt, ni dans sa petite ville. Et qu'est-ce qu'il … il vint s'accroupir aussitôt, un Dardargnan passant au-dessus de lui, prêt à tenter de le liquider. Ah oui ? C'était comme ça qu'il tentait de s'en prendre à lui ? Qu'il dégage ! Il n'était pas d'humeur ce soir ! Son pied s'enfonça dans l'abdomen du pokémon aux trois dards, l'envoyant dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement à quelques mètres de lui et de la petite Tarsal. VRAIMENT ! _

« Qui c'est le prochain ? Vous comptez venir à plusieurs ? »

_Il avait fait un mouvement de la main droite, invitant les Dardargnan à se frotter à lui. Pendant ce temps, la Tarsal pouvait toujours s'échapper. Il ne voyait pas combien de temps il allait tenir. Zut ! Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre d'antidote sur lui. De même, à la base, il ne pensait pas tomber sur une bande de pokémon en train de poursuivre une créature loin de son habitat et aux couleurs inhabituelles. Il marmonna dans sa barbe :_

« C'est vraiment pas ma journée, je vous le dis. »

_Mais bon, il allait la finir le plus vite possible, laisser s'enfuir cette Tarsal et après, hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait deviner que c'était une femelle et non un mâle ? L'instinct bien entendu. Les Tarsal mâles étaient quand même un peu plus enclins à se bagarrer, à cause de cette histoire qui concernait les Gallame._

« Disparais pendant que je te fais gagner du temps. Et sors de cette forêt. Les Dardargnan ne sont pas habitués de toute façon à quitter leur habitat naturel. Ils ne te poursuivront plus. »

_Voilà qu'il s'adressait à cette ridicule petite créature. Cette journée était gâchée, du début jusqu'à la fin. Encore un appel de l'école, une nouvelle bagarre, une dispute avec ses parents et maintenant, c'était l'apothéose. Une pokémon qui ne savait pas se débrouiller seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Arceus pour mériter une telle chose ?_

« J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! »

_Encore une fois, il s'affaissa sur lui-même, évitant deux Dardargnan qui se percutèrent violemment, tombant à la renverse, sonnés par leurs propres attaques. Heureusement que les pokémon étaient des créatures primitives. Il voulait passer à autre chose ! Tirer un trait sur cette histoire et l'oublier définitivement ! Il avait bien mieux à faire ! Et pourquoi est-ce que la Tarsal était en train de le regarder ? Tiens donc, elle avait les yeux verts, comme prévu. Rien de surprenant, il avait trouvé la logique derrière cette créature aux couleurs bien plus rares qu'il ne le pensait. Oui, elle était même différente de ces pokémon qu'on disait chromatiques. Mais pour ça, il ne s'y attardait pas. Il ne voulait aucun rapport avec les pokémon, sauf si cela consistait à se défendre de leurs attaques incessantes !_

_Le reste des Dardargnan se jeta sur lui mais il avait déjà tout préparé pour éviter cela. En se retournant, il agrippa la Tarsal par la hanche, la soulevant avec facilité. Il esquiva les nombreux dards qui fusèrent en sa direction, commençant à courir. Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Et son panier dans tout ça ? Hein ? Est-ce qu'elle y avait pensé ?_

« Première et dernière fois que je perds mon temps avec ces idioties ! »

_Aucune réponse de la Tarsal. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était en train de lui sauver la vie ? Bien qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour qu'elle lui soit redevable, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas à ouvrir sa bouche hein ? Pfff ! Voilà maintenant que les Dardargnan projetaient des dards, bien moins gros que les appendices qu'ils avaient mais tout aussi dangereux._

_Puis plus rien. Il avait réussi à les esquiver mais la seule chose qu'il venait de remarquer, c'est que les bourdonnements n'étaient pas aussi lointains que prévu alors qu'il avait été téléporté. Il posa un regard bref sur la Tarsal, c'était elle hein ? Il recommença à courir, se mettant à transpirer fortement, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la Tarsal. Celle-ci avait relevé son regard émeraude, le posant sur Ryusuke._

« Zut ! Zut ! Et Zut ! Quelle idiotie ! Mais quelle idiotie ! »

_Il se répétait inlassablement mais comment faire autrement ? Il était en train d'être poursuivi par des Dardargnan qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Il s'était mêlé d'une histoire qui ne le regardait pas le moins du monde ! Voilà le résultat ! Première et dernière fois qu'il s'occupait des affaires d'une autre ! Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller !_

_Elle ressentait de la colère dans l'adolescent mais elle n'était pas tournée vers elle mais contre lui-même ? Pourquoi ? Car il avait décidé de l'aider ? Est-ce qu'elle était une plaie trop grande pour lui ? Elle allait régler cela une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, complètement roses._

_L'adolescent fut téléporté comme la Tarsal bien loin par rapport aux Dardargnan. D'ailleurs, elle ne les entendait plus, c'était un signe de victoire non ? Elle fut déposée doucement au sol avant que le corps de Ryusuke ne tombe lourdement à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta, ne poussant pas un cri avant de regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il semblait fiévreux ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Elle descendit ses yeux, remarquant la jambe droite._

« Vas t-en. Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est bon. »

_Il marmonnait cela, serrant les dents tout en cherchant à se redresser. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il posa une main au sol, s'en servant comme appui mais il chancela aussitôt, s'écroulant sur le côté. Ça ne sert à rien. Sans antidote, il était fichu et … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ce cri fut surtout dans ses pensées alors qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, la Tarsal venant de lui retirer le dard dans sa jambe. Elle était folle ? Elle n'était pas partie ? Il était convaincu que c'était une Tarsal et non un. Il le voyait dans ses geste et hein ? Elle posa une patte sur son front comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire avant qu'elle ne se téléporte. Voilà comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une pokémon. Il pouvait facilement se débrouiller seul mais là, il devait se reposer._

« Au voleur ! Au voleur ! Un Tarsal vient de me voler ! »

_Et zut. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux tranquillement. C'est vrai. Même s'il y avait quelques arbres sur son chemin, il pouvait voir les lumières d'un magasin. Et subitement, il put voir la robe aux lignes noires devant lui. Le bouchon d'une fiole sauta avant que le liquide ne soit déversé sur sa jambe. Il poussa un gémissement, marmonnant :_

« Pars. Pars loin, je vais régler la situation. Et ne reviens plus. »

_Aucun merci, ni rien. S'il était dans cette galère, c'était à cause d'elle. Il la regarda disparaître une nouvelle fois, sans qu'elle ne revienne. Et zut. Il avait encore une galère à supporter. Il passa une main sur son front, sentant déjà les effets de l'antidote sur son corps. Ça allait beaucoup mieux. Ah … il avait besoin de respirer un peu._

_Un marchand et un policier arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Toujours couché, il écouta la marchand qui se montrait prévenant et inquiet, signalant que la Tarsal l'avait agressé. Il se redressa en gémissant, se retrouvant debout alors que la fiole de l'antidote roula à ses pieds. L'inquiétude du marchand disparut aussitôt avant qu'il ne le prenne par le col._

« Ce Tarsal t'appartenait n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous prie de vous calmer, vous n'avez aucune preuve que … »

« Touchez-moi encore une fois … » _murmura l'adolescent avant de poser une main sur le bras qui le tenait par le col, le tordant aussitôt. De son autre main, il sortit son porte-monnaie avant de tendre un billet. Il força l'ouverture de la main dont il tordait le bras, insérant l'argent dedans avant de refermer le poing. _« Et gardez la monnaie. »

« Attends un peu, jeune homme. Il faut que tu m'expliques au sujet de cet antidote et au … Ryusuke ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Normalement, tu n'as aucun pokémon non ? » _dit le policier, le reconnaissant enfin. Ryusuke relâcha le bras du marchand._

« Rien du tout. Juste un besoin d'antidote. J'ai payé, je retourne récupérer quelques baies. »

_Et c'était la fin de la discussion. Vu qu'il avait donné cinq fois plus que la somme nécessaire à l'antidote, il savait que le marchand ne l'embêterait guère. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, passant par là où il était passé la première fois, récupérant son panier. Sans perdre son temps, il récupéra les baies et retourna chez lui._

« Et bien alors ? Tu en as mis du temps, Ryusuke ? Mais ? Tu es blessé à la jambe ? Tu es sale et couvert d'herbe, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Tiens, voilà tes baies, maman. »

_Il déposa le panier sur la table, devant elle, ne répondant pas à ses questions. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait sa mère, ni son père d'ailleurs. C'est tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler ce soir. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, observant la feuille de papier devant lui. Les minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne vint. Il n'avait plus aucune inspiration, c'était fichu. Il grogna, déposant son crayon sur la feuille avant de se coucher sur le dos sur son lit._

« M'énerve vraiment. Il a fallu que je me préoccupe de ça. Manquerait plus que demain au lycée, les autres l'apprennent par le policier. »

_Mais ça ne devait pas arriver. Il se l'interdisait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce policier allait trop l'ouvrir. Cette Tarsal, elle avait quoi ? Sa couleur était totalement différente de ce qu'il connaissait dans les livres. Il se mit sur le côté. Pfff, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à penser à une pokémon dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'existence avant ce soir._

« Ryusuke ! Il est l'heure de manger, tu veux bien descendre ? »

_Autant ne pas se préoccuper plus longtemps de tout ça. Dès demain, il aura déjà tout oublié. Il observa le dessin qu'il avait commencé, poussant un léger soupir. Demain serait un autre jour. Pour le moment, il allait devoir surtout esquiver les questions de sa mère au sujet de ce qui s'était passé. Ça allait être encore une sacrée soirée, il le sentait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout ça lui arrive le même jour ? Il avait aussi besoin de souffler !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rôdeuse

**Chapitre 2 : Rôdeuse**

« Ryusuke ? Ryusuke ? Tu es déjà prêt ? »

« Je pars à l'école dès maintenant. Bonne journée à vous deux. »

« Bonne journée à toi aussi. Fais quand même attention à ne pas créer trop de troubles. »

_C'était plutôt l'inverse. Il voulait les éviter à tout prix mais ils venaient toujours le frapper de plein fouet. Il essayait pourtant de ne pas tomber dedans mais voilà, il fallait toujours que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas toutes ces choses. Au lycée, quelques élèves regardèrent sa jambe. C'est vrai : malgré l'antidote, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était complètement guéri. La plaie crée par le dard était toujours présente._

« On dirait qu'il a été blessé mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? »

« Quelqu'un du lycée ? Il paraitrait que parfois, certains l'attendent sur le chemin pour tenter de l'affronter. Bon, généralement ça finit très mal pour eux. »

« Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas un humain qui aurait pu le blesser quoi. AH ! Il nous regarde ! »

_Les deux élèves s'enfuirent lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort : sa blessure n'était pas la cause d'un humain mais d'un pokémon. Il fronça les sourcils, poussant un léger soupir. Normalement, aujourd'hui, tout devrait être calme, très calme._

_D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il fut installé à sa table pour les cours, il était encore songeur. Ah ! Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à toutes ces imbécilités. Il avait mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux de toute façon. Quant au fait d'écouter les cours, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce genre de connaissances, il les possédait déjà. Ah ! Tenant un crayon en main, il s'était mis à dessiner la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit._

« Ryusuke ? Quel est le nouveau type de pokémon qui fut découvert récemment ? »

« Le type acier. » _déclara l'adolescent, sans réellement conviction, reprenant ensuite :_ « On peut aussi rajouter le type ténèbres. »

« Ahem. Réponse fausse, Ryusuke. Ces deux types existent déjà quelques temps. Je voulais bien entendu parler du type fée. S'il te plaît, concentre-toi plus. »

« Hey, mais attendez, Ryusuke était occupé à dessiner ! »

« De quoi est-ce que je me mêle ? » _rétorqua l'adolescent en émettant un grognement, se levant subitement. Plus que le fait qu'on le dérange, c'était bien la mauvaise réponse qui l'énervait. Il rétorqua : _« Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Ryusuke, retourne en place. Tu m'as l'air d'aller très bien. Fais-le maintenant. » _déclara le professeur mais l'adolescent était déjà parti, délaissant ses affaires. Il en avait strictement rien à foutre de ce que pensait le professeur. S'il avait décidé ça, il n'allait pas le forcer, c'était aussi simple que ça, que ça lui plaise ou non à ce professeur. Puis quoi encore ?_

« Hein ? Euh ? Mais il a oublié ses affaires. »

« Laissez-le, je vais devoir le signaler pour sa conduite. Rangez juste ses affaires, qu'il puisse les récupérer quand il reviendra. Reprenons les cours. »

_Le plus étrange pour tout le monde, c'était bien la réaction exagérée de l'adolescent. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'il se comporte de la sorte, surtout en classe. Pendant qu'une lycéenne rangeait ses affaires, elle regarda ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux :_

« Hey … mais c'est un Tarsal ? C'est vrai ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéresse aux pokémon ? Dites, vous le saviez-vous ? »

« Hum ? Un pokémon ? Ryusuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Attends, ah oui ! C'est bien un Tarsal. Et il est plus que bien dessiné. Mais c'est quoi ces lignes sur sa robe ? »

« S'il vous plaît, je vous rappelle que vous êtes tous en classe ! «

_Le professeur réclama l'ordre et le silence, la lycéenne finissant de remettre correctement les affaires de Ryusuke. L'adolescent, les mains dans les poches, se promenait dans les couloirs. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne et de toute façon, si quelqu'un le voyait, il lui dirait la stricte vérité : il était parti pour aller à l'infirmerie car il ne se sentait pas bien. Vraiment ? Oui, il allait mal. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'avait qu'un visage en tête : cette Tarsal. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la forêt hier. Tout cela était un mystère qu'il ne voulait pas résoudre mais en même temps, s'il avait décidé de l'ignorer, il continuera de réfléchir à tout ça. Il en avait déjà marre._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _se dit-il subitement, se retournant aussitôt._

_Il avait ressenti une présence dans son dos. Non pas une présence malsaine mais quelqu'un était en train de le regarder. Quelqu'un était en train de l'espionner !Il en était sûr et certain ! D'où ça venait ? A gauche ? A droite ? Par la fenêtre ? Il se dirigea vers celles-ci, observant les arbres. Non, il n'y avait rien du tout._

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de repos en fait. »

_C'était devenu plus qu'une évidence en fin de compte. Pénétrant dans la salle de l'infirmerie, il s'apprêtait à dire qu'il venait se reposer mais cela ne servit à rien. Il n'y avait personne. Vraiment, il en avait assez là. Il s'installa sur un lit, se mettant sous les couvertures avant de retirer ses lunettes. Fermer les yeux et se reposer._

« En fin de compte, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'ennuis rien que pour cette matinée. »

_Se parler seul le réconfortait bien qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer. Ça lui permettait d'entendre sa voix et d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas devenu sourd. Un réconfort comme un autre. Il commença à s'endormir peu à peu mais se redressa subitement._

« J'en suis sûr et certain. On me regarde ! Qui est-ce ?! »

_Il chercha ses lunettes, les retrouvant. Il avait bien installé le rideau autour du lit de l'infirmerie, pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Une ombre ? Derrière le rideau ! Et cette ombre, il la reconnaissait parfaitement ! Il tira subitement sur le tissu, dévoilant la Tarsal à la corne verte ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Disparais ! Maintenant ! »

_Hein ? Mais, elle … elle voulait juste le remercier pour hier. Elle n'avait pas pu car elle devait partir alors elle avait décidé de le suivre. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer chez les autres personnes, dans les bâtiments alors, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était juste restée là, devant la fenêtre, pendant qu'il dormait, pour l'observer. Puis ensuite, elle s'était cachée, plusieurs fois, en voyant qu'il partait seul, tous les matins, sans personne avec qui il discutait._

« Allez ! Zou ! Du balai ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Du vent ! »

_Mais elle ne voulait pas partir ! Elle posa ses petites pattes sur la fenêtre puis se téléporta subitement, Ryusuke poussant un cri de surprise. De la téléportation ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'est ça hein ? ZOU ! NON ! NON ET NON !_

« Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ? Qui est-ce qui crie dans l'infirmerie pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Il ou elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison ! »

_Une autre voix ? Elle se téléporta une nouvelle fois, disparaissant complètement de la vue de l'adolescent, le laissant seul avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la va-vite, laissant rentrer une femme d'une trentaine d'années, portant une blouse blanche ouverte, un pull rouge et un pantalon noir. Elle avait des cheveux auburn un peu frisé et quelques taches de rousseur._

« Ryusuke ? Toi ici ? Vraiment ? »

« Il y a une Tarsal ! Il y a vraiment une Tarsal ! Elle se téléportait ! »

« C'est bien la première fois que tu viens de ton plein gré. D'habitude, tu refuses que l'on te soigne, même quand tu t'écorches le genou en sport et … hein ? »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses propos, écoutant ceux de Ryusuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait donc ? Une Tarsal ? Elle s'approche de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant subitement avant de regarder à gauche et à droite. Non, rien du tout. Pourtant, il était en sueur._

« Attends un peu, Ryusuke. Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Je vais appeler tes parents, ça sera bien mieux. Tu divagues. »

« Mais je vous jure que je l'ai vue ! Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne me croit pas ? »

_Elle plaça une main sur son front, prenant sa température. Le voir aussi faible avait quelque chose d'étonnant et surprenant, elle devait l'avouer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitues de Ryusuke de se montrer sous un autre jour._

« Je vous le jure ! Ah ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne la voit ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu mens mais elle est partie. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Prends ça. »

_Un verre d'eau, une gélule et voilà que le garçon buvait en respectant sagement les paroles de l'infirmière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il put voir le visage de sa mère, inquiète pour lui._

« Ryusuke ? Le lycée nous a appelés, ton père et moi. Il paraîtrait que tu étais malade. Nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible. »

« Je pense qu'il a eu quelques stress récemment. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait encore subit une bagarre récemment et à force, cela a dû lui monter au crâne. » _déclara l'infirmière._

« Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Ce n'était pas moi qui ai fait ça ! »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « subir » et non « provoquer » Ryusuke. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas capable de vouloir chercher les ennuis, ce sont eux qui viennent à toi. »

_Ce n'est pas faux. Il devait le reconnaître. Mais quand même, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il tenta de se relever, gémissant un peu avant de soupirer. Pfiou, il se sentait mal avec toute cette histoire maintenant, très mal._

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer maintenant ? »

« Seulement si tu me dis mademoiselle … ? »

« Mademoiselle Vixia. » _marmonna l'adolescent. Elle adorait se moquer de lui quand il ne venait pas se faire soigner. Mais elle n'était pas méchante du tout, avec ses grands yeux bleus. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui attirait quelques garçons du lycée chez elle, pour qu'ils puissent se faire soigner. Elle eut un petit sourire avant de dire :_

« Tu peux rentrer. Si tu veux, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires ou alors un élève ira te les emmener. A toi de voir. »

« Je vais aller les chercher, il n'y a pas de problèmes. C'est sur le chemin. »

_Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il vint dire à ses parents qu'il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps à ça, retournant en salle de classe. Ses parents étaient quand même derrière lui alors qu'il toquait à la porte. Hum ? Il avait dormi combien de temps ? Car il n'entendait personne ou presque. Ouvrant la porte, il remarqua que la classe était vide, complètement vide._

« Oh ! Ryusuke ? Tu vas mieux ? »

_Une voix féminine. Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, lui faisant un sourire tendre. Hum. Il connaissait son nom puisqu'elle était dans sa classe mais sur le moment, il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout._

« J'allais demander ton adresse au secrétariat pour te ramener ton sac et tes affaires. J'ai aussi quelques notes pour toi, comme ça, tu n'auras rien loupé des cours. Mais tu vas mieux ? »

_Encore aucune réponse de sa part. De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait ? Cette fille, il la connaissait bien. Déléguée de la classe mais aussi présidente du conseil des élèves, rien que ça. Il n'avait même pas envie de la détailler et AIE !_

« Ryusuke ? Tu peux quand même dire merci à ton amie. »

« Ce n'est pas mon amie, je ne la connais pas plus que ça. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas la remercier. Et je me doute que tu n'aies pas une amie aussi jolie que ça. Merci, jeune fille. J'espère que mon fils n'est pas trop turbulent en classe. »

_Voilà que son père répondait après sa mère à cette élève. Il récupéra son sac de façon assez sèche, déclarant qu'il allait les attendre à l'entrée du lycée. Interloqués, les deux adultes et la lycéenne le regardèrent s'éloigner, n'osant rien lui dire._

_A l'entrée du lycée, il pouvait remarquer qu'au final, c'était juste la pause de midi. Bah ! Il ne sentait pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, il devait l'avouer mais pas au point d'être aussi faiblard que ça hein ? Positionné devant la double porte du lycée, il s'adossa contre un mur, patientant. Il espérait que ses parents n'avaient pas la causette avec cette lycéenne._

« Elle s'appelle comment ? Déléguée, déléguée. Non. Présidente du conseil des élèves, oui, oui. C'est un nom simple pourtant ! »

_Mais non, il n'y arrivait pas. Demain, il verrait. Pas que ça l'intéressait mais s'il fallait mettre les points sur les i, il le ferait. Qu'elle ne se mêle pas de sa vie privée, il fera de même. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait réellement à faire de tout ça hein ?_

« Tarsal ? » _murmura une voix sur la droite. NON !_

_Il avait sursauté, tremblant de tout son être. Il n'avait pas rêvé hein ? Pas en entendant cette voix hein ? Il avait juste ! Non ! Il ne devait pas tourner son visage mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au pied d'un arbre, derrière le tronc de celui-ci, une ridicule petite créature était en train de le regarder, inquiète et soucieuse._

« DISPARAIS ! DISPARAIS ! NE VIENS PAS ! »

_Hors de question ! Il le refusait ! Il commença à courir à toute allure, n'écoutant pas les cris de ses parents qui étaient sortis du hall du lycée, accompagnés par la présidente des élèves. Il s'était mis à courir, courir, courir, sans même chercher à s'arrêter._

« Arrête de me suivre ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pour autant ! »

_Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne devait même pas savoir si cette créature le suivait ou non ! Qu'elle débarrasse le plancher et ne vienne plus l'embêter ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive ! Il continua de courir sur le chemin, quittant ce dernier pour traîner dans l'herbe, se cassant la figure une fois, tachant ses habits. Non, non et non ! Il ne voulait pas !_

_Où est-ce qu'il allait ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il ne savait pas ! Jusqu'elle le lâche, rien de plus ! Qu'elle l'ignore et arrête de le suivre ! Pourtant, il entendait encore la voix de la Tarsal, celle-ci résonnant parfois dans sa tête. Pouvoir psychique ! Elle utilisait ces derniers !_

« Elle ne pourra pas me suivre ici, j'en suis certain. »

_Ses capacités de raisonnement et de réflexion faiblissaient à vue d'œil. Il le sentait parfaitement. Normalement, il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à le poursuivre mais là, pour le moment, il avait fini par trouver une écurie abandonnée._

_L'odeur du vieux foin à moitié usagé empesta ses narines mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Caché derrière une parcelle de bois, il jeta un bref regard vers l'entrée de l'étable. Elle n'était plus là hein ? Elle avait fini par abandonner la poursuite ? Quelque chose lui tira sur la jambe alors qu'il faisait un mouvement de la main :_

« Pas maintenant, Tarsal. Tu ne vois pas que je tente de … »

_Gloups. Il déglutit, espérant rêver. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour descendre son visage, il le déposa sur une petite bouille inquiète. Un hurlement strident sortit de ses lèvres avant que son corps ne s'affaisse, tombant évanoui sur le sol._

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tar tar ? Tarsal ? »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Elle avait pu lire la terreur dans le cœur de l'adolescent, mais aussi de la rage et de la colère. Elle avait senti qu'il lui voulait du mal sans pour autant l'accomplir, tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la même chose chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas._

« J'ai entendu un cri ! Il doit être par ici ! Mon Caninos ne peut pas se tromper ! »

« CANINOS ! NOS NOS ! WOOF ! »

_Elle devait disparaître ! Et c'est ce qu'elle fit en se cachant dans un coin reculé … mais après avoir emmené l'adolescent en sécurité, adossé à un mur et bien visible pour tous. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était horrifié par elle mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire souffrir. Peut-être qu'elle s'était montré un peu insistante à vouloir se présenter devant ses yeux ? Et pas forcément dans les meilleurs moments ? Elle ne savait pas, elle était juste un peu triste. C'est ça. Elle était triste de la réaction de l'adolescent._

« Il est là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Depuis hier, c'est la tourmente en ce qui le concerne. Si je suis venu vous chercher, c'est pour parler de lui. Nous allons le ramener chez vous et je vous expliquerai tout en chemin. Brave Caninos, brave Caninos. »

« WOOF WOOF ! CANINOS ! CANI ! » _s'exclama le pokémon chiot alors que le corps de Ryusuke était soulevé par son père, sa mère inquiète se trouvant à côté de lui. Non-loin, le même policier qu'hier était présent ainsi que la présidente des élèves._

« Depuis hier, vous me dites ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

_C'était qui cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle regardait en sa direction ? Elle était cachée dans le foin. Elle était invisible ! Disparue ! Personne ne pouvait le voir. Elle en était sûre et certaine mais … elle avait l'impression qu'elle la voyait. _

« Attendez-moi, je viens vous aider ! » _s'exclama subitement la jeune demoiselle avant de retourner auprès des trois adultes et du fidèle compagnon canin crachant des flammèches de joie d'avoir fait un excellent travail en tant que limier._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une journée mouvementée

**Chapitre 3 : Une journée mouvementée**

« Comment se porte t-il ? Dites-le nous docteur, je vous en prie. »

« Il a juste besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos. Vous ne devriez pas le déranger. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La présidente du conseil de son lycée nous a dit qu'il se comportait plus que bizarrement aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Le mieux à faire est d'attendre qu'il se réveille et ensuite de l'interroger mais prenez vos précaution quand même. »

« Nous le savons parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci encore pour tout. Il faut que j'aille servir un chocolat chaud à la présidente des élèves qui nous attends dans la cuisine. »

_Elle s'excusa poliment, descendant les escaliers avant de retrouver l'adolescente qui était restée assise sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table, les mains jointes. Elle attendait avec patience l'arrivée de la mère de Ryusuke, la remarquant lorsqu'elle se présenta dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, ses premières paroles furent :_

« Qu'est-ce que le médecin a dit ? »

« Beaucoup de fatigue et d'épuisement. Il nous faudra lui demander lorsqu'il se réveillera. Néanmoins, vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon fils est quelqu'un de très difficile malheureusement. Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra nous en parler. »

« D'après les élèves de sa classe, il dessinait en classe un pokémon Un Tarsal pour être plu précis mais en tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, je suis au courant de la réputation de Ryusuke en ce qui concerne les pokémon. C'est pourquoi je me demandais d'où lui viendrait cette idée d'un Tarsal. Peut-être que nous devrions le laisser tranquille et attendre qu'il s'ouvre de lui-même ? Cela ne me semble pas une idée si absurde, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Peut-être. Pour une adolescente, vous avez des pensées bien adultes. Est-ce que l'on vous le dit souvent ? » _demanda la mère de Ryusuke, faisant un léger sourire._

« En tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, je me dois d'être un sérieux à toute épreuve, surtout quand des cas comme Ryusuke se présentent. Il faut réagir correctement avec des événements de la sorte. »

« Ah … si seulement Ryusuke pouvait être ainsi mais bon …il est-ce qu'il est. Nous n'allons pas le forcer à être quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être. Combien de sucres ? »

« Deux s'il vous plaît. Vous faites bien. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'une personne se développera correctement si on décide de le lier à des principes auxquels il n'adhère pas. C'est peut-être pour cela que Ryusuke est aussi intéressant aux yeux des autres élèves du lycée. »

« Je préférai ne pas affirmer vos propos mais pourtant … ah. » _soupira la mère de Ryusuke, servant alors sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la jeune demoiselle, celle-ci l'emmenant à ses lèvres. Quand elle eut terminé de boire, elle se releva avec élégance, déclarant qu'il était temps pour elle de partir maintenant. Si cela était nécessaire, elle reviendrait._

_Le lendemain matin, il se trouvait déjà en classe. Qu'importe ce que le médecin ou ses parents avaient dit, il ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Par contre, ce qui le dérangeait bien plus, c'était les regards tournés vers lui et non pas pour une raison appréciable. Lorqu'il fut l'heure de déjeuner à midi, pendant qu'il mangeait tranquillement dans son coin, deux adolescents vinrent le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Ben alors ? Paraitrait que tu aimes dessiner des Tarsal, Ryusuke ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je vous conseille juste de déguerpir au lieu de me chercher des noises. A vous de voir. Vous préférez quoi ? »

« Hahaha, tu étais encore malade hier, tu crois vraiment être en pleine forme pour ça ? »

« Tu veux vérifier pour voir ? Tu serais surpris du résultat. »

_Il s'était relevé,déposant son plat à côté de lui en craquant ses poings. Il n'avait même pas envie de chercher à discuter avec des imbéciles de la sorte. Il allait tout simplement briser ces deux types et retourner manger bien tranquillement._

« Ohla, ohla, on cherche pas la bagarre, l'amoureux des pokémon psychiques hein ? »

« Bon, visiblement, tu m'as cherché, tu vas me trouver. »

_Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils lui prennent la tête. Ils allaient vite le payer et d'une façon assez violente. Il commença à courir en leur direction, les empêchant de s'enfuir. En attrapant un par le col, il s'apprêta à le frapper de toutes ses forces avant de s'arrêter. Non. La violence, pas contre ces types, ils n'en valent pas la peine._

« Déguerpissez et ne venez plus me déranger, compris ? Je veux manger tranquille. »

_Il n'allait même pas remercier cette présidente du conseil des élèves. Son intérêt envers elle était nul, proche du néant. Il termina son repas, écoutant calmement pendant la fin des cours. Cette Tarsal perturbait toute son existence depuis son apparition._

« Elle ne peut pas me lâcher un petit peu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste dans mon esprit ? »

« Oh ? Ryusuke ? Tu n'es pas encore parti de l'école ? »

_Une voix féminine. Grrr. Les cours étaient terminés et il avait préféré tarder dans les couloirs du lycée plutôt que de partir le plus vite possible. Maintenant, il pouvait la voir. La fameuse présidente des élèves. Elle avait son âge. La chose la plus remarquable chez elle était sa longue chevelure blanche et argentée. Elle avait aussi des yeux verts et une beauté indéniable qui allait de pair avec le physique qu'elle arborait._

« Oh. Toi. Tu … hmm … cela va me revenir normalement. »

« Junon. C'est le prénom que tu recherches. » _dit-elle tout en ayant un petit rire qui agaça aussitôt l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'en fit pas pour autant la remarque. Il reprit la parole :_

« Je tenais juste à te remercier. Mes parents m'ont dit que tu étais venue mais ça s'arrête là. Maintenant, je vais m'en aller. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner ? Du moins, sur un bon kilomètre ? »

« Si c'est de la pitié ou de l'inquiétude car tu ne sais pas si je vais me casser la figure ou m'évanouir, tu peux partir de ton côté. Salut. »

_Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'allait pas discuter avec cette fille alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Quittant le lycée, il se dirigea à toute allure jusqu'à chez lui, montant dans sa chambre sans chercher à communiquer avec ses parents. Quelques instants plus tard, il était couché sur son lit, regardant le plafond en réfléchissant à tout et à rien. La vie était compliquée, tellement compliquée, pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui causait autant de problèmes ?_

« J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. Est-ce que j'en demande trop par hasard ? Beaucoup trop ? C'est juste une blague, non ? »

_Il n'en savait trop rien. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'est que la fatigue qui l'envahissait était bien présente. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur. De toute façon, il avait mis son réveil au cas où._

_Mais ce ne fut pas le réveil qui vint le sortir de sa torpeur mais cette sensation d'être épié. Il se redressa dans le lit, regardant autour de lui, une main posée sur son front. Il était en sueur ! C'était quoi ça ? Gauche ? Droite ? Rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien ou … AH ! La fenêtre ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un à la fenêtre ! Cette Tarsal était de retour ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu arrêtes de me poursuivre ? C'est de la persécution ! »

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tar ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle était de l'autre côté de la fenêtre alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'entendait ? AH ! C'était des messages mentaux ! Il en était sûr et certain ! NON ! Qu'elle arrête ça !_

« N'utilise plus tes fichus pouvoirs pour me parler ? Compris ? Je ne veux pas de ça ! »

Elle se téléporta pour arriver dans la chambre, debout sur bureau. Il cligna des yeux. Elle avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire ou quoi ? La créature cornue tourna son visage vers les dessins représentant une Tarsal. Il s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ne touche pas à ça ! REVIENS PAR LA ! »

_Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une morveuse de pokémon ! Il quitta son lit, s'approchant d'elle à toute allure, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Il amorça un mouvement pour l'attraper mais elle se télépora une nouvelle fois, arrivant sur son lit. Elle désigna le dessin, disant :_

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tar ? Tarsal ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en fiche et je ne te comprends pas ! ET ARRÊTE DE BOUGER ! BON SANG ! » _hurla l'adolescent avant de sauter pour tenter de l''immobiliser sur le lit. Un bon gros tremblement se fit sentir alors que la Tarsal s'était téléportée une nouvelle fois, la voix de la mère de Ryusuke criant :_

« Ryusuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu hurles dans ta chambre ? Et c'est quoi ce boucan ? Tu es encore malade ? Attends, j'arrive ! »

« NON ! PERSONNE NE RENTRE DANS MA CHAMBRE ! »

_Il ferma à toute allure la porte de sa chambre, tournant la clé avant que la Tarsal ne lui montre le dessin représentant la pokémon. Elle désigna sa corne comme pour lui dire que la sienne était un peu plus grande que celle dont il avait affublé la créature sur le dessin._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Arrête de bouger ou alors, je vais t'étriper ! »

« Tarsal ! Tar tar ! Tarsal, tarsal, tarsal ! »

_Quoi ? Elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Il n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça ! Il allait l'égorger ! Il devait juste se déplacer doucement puis l'attraper par surprise. L'air de rien, il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle continuait de regarder les dessins, comme émerveillée. Lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, il poussa un cri de victoire, cherchant à l'agripper._

« Tu vas voir ! J'ai fini par t'avoir, petite Tarsal ! »

_Sans qu'il ne sache comment cela s'était produit, il était maintenant couché sur le ventre sur le lit ? Le pire ? C'est qu'il marmonnait alors qu'il sentait la Tarsal sur son crâne Elle se penchait en avant, ses yeux toujours cachés par sa coupe au bol alors qu'elle montrait le dessin, désignant maintenant ses « hanches » ? Hein quoi ? Trop grosses ? Mais elle allait arrêter ça ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait ?_

« Je vais vraiment te farcir si tu continues ! »

« Tarsal ! Tarsal Tarsal Tar Tar ! »

_Gnnn ! Elle lui prenait la tête ! Masi qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce qu'elle disait ? Elle croyait vraiment qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était qu'une pokémon ! Une simple pokémon ! Rien de plus ! Rien de moins ! Rien d'autre ! Qu'elle se rentre ça dans le crâne ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! STOP !_

« Je te laisse dix secondes pour descendre de moi. Après, je te promets pas la vie sauve. »

« Tarsal ? Tar Tar Tarsal ? Tar ? »

_QUOI ?! STOP ! Il se retourna vivement, agrippant la Tarsal à deux mains. Celle-ci relâcha les dessins qu'il avait fait alors qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux verts. AH ! Elle faisait moins la maline maintenant hein ? C'était qui le chef hein ?_

« Disparais de ma vue ! Compris ? Je ne veux plus te voir ! Zou ! Du balai ! Du vent ! »

« Ryusuke ? Mais as qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tu as invité un ami ? Ou alors, est-ce que … tu aurais enfin un pokémon ? » _demanda sa mère tout en frappant de l'autre côté de la porte._

« UN POKEMON ? MOI ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! C'est juste un Roucool ! »

_Il n'avait pas honte de mentir de la sorte à sa mère alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, faisant semblant de faire du bruit pour qu'un Roucool ne s'envole. Sa mère fit quelques pas en partant alors qu'il refermait la fenêtre. Il poussa un profond soupir, se tournant vers la Tarsal. Il la désigna du doigt, déclarant :_

« Je ne veux pas de toi alors maintenant, tu es priée de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Tu m'importunes et m'insupporte. Compris ? »

« Tarsal ? Tar Tar ! Tarsal Tarsal Tar Tar Tarsal ! »

_Qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, il n'allait pas changer d'avis comme ça. Il cligna des yeux, croisant les bras alors qu'elle restait là, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire pour la forcer à partir. Elle n'avait pas envie. Elle avait été très inquiète hier après son évanouissement._

« Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma chambre, ni dans ma vie. Si tu arrives à comprendre ça, tu peux maintenant partir car je ne te retiendrai pas, compris ? »

« Tarsal, Tarsal, Tarsal … Tar … Tarsal. »_ répondit-elle avant de déposer les feuilles de papier. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle se téléporta subitement hors de la chambre, Ryusuke poussant un soupir de soulagement. Enfin débarrassé d'elle !_

_Il alla se coucher sur son lit, recommençant à regarder le plafond. Maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Et surtout, puisqu'elle avait compris le message, il était sûr et certain qu'elle n'allait pas revenir de sitôt !_

_Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, très tranquillement. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, il jeta quand même un regard par la fenêtre, observant l'arbre en face de lui et ses racines. Non, il n'y avait rien du tout. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de la voir de toute façon. Il en avait assez d'elle. Bon débarras._

« Et bonne nuit à moi ! Je l'ai méritée après tout ça ! »

_Il en était sûr et certain. Pourtant, couché dans le lit, il se sentait un peu anxieux, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. BAH ! Demain était une autre journée. Il allait tout simplement bien dormir et rien de dramatique allait se passer, voilà tout._

_Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour tout le reste ? Finalement, il trouva le sommeil bien rapidement et se rendit au pays de songes. Il ne put remarquer le regard vert qui l'observait à travers la vitre, la Tarsal étant debout sur une branche._

_Elle n'avait pas voulut partir tout de suite. Elle avait eut un pressentiment comme quoi, quelque chose allait se passer. Était-ce à cause de ses capacités ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Elle le regarda, fermant les yeux, ses lunettes retirées alors qu'il était déjà en train de s'assoupir. Avec lenteur, elle se téléporta à l'intérieur, faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller._

_A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait rêver ? Un adolescent comme lui, tourmenté et effrayé par elle, il devait avoir des rêves bien saugrenus non ? Peut-être devait-elle les lire ? Non, ça ne se faisait pas. Elle restait juste assise à côté de l'adolescent, se demandant quand tout sera fini._

_Où est-ce qu'il était ? C'était étrange. Une forêt. Il se trouvait dans une forêt ? Cela lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier après toutes ces années. Après, c'était sûrement une illusion. Pourquoi ferait-il un rêve aussi précis maintenant ?_

« Brrr, il ne fait pas chaud par contre, ils exagèrent quand même un peu ! »

_Non, là, c'était vraiment très perturbant. Qu'il puisse parler alors qu'il était dans son rêve, qu'il en ait conscience, quelque chose clochait. Et cette sensation de froid qui l'envahissait ? Comme s'il était vraiment dans ce rêve, qu'il ressentait tout._

_La forêt s'enflamma subitement devant lui, des cendres venant caresser son visage alors qu'il sursautait. Réel ! C'était beaucoup trop réel ! Il savait maintenant ce que c'était ! NON NON ET NON ! Il ne voulait pas replonger dans ça ! Il en était hors de question !_

« AU FEU ! Ces pokémon sont complètement fous ! Au secours ! Aidez-nous ! » 

_Elle se remit aussitôt debout sur le lit de Ryusuke. Elle l'avait parfaitement ressenti. Son visage se tourna vers l'adolescent qui s'était mis à haleter. Il faisait un mauvais rêve. Non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve mais un cauchemar. Une main posée sur le front de Ryusuke et le constat était affligeant : ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais une véritable terreur._

« Tarsal ! Tar Tar Tarsal ! Tarsal ! Tarsal Sal Sal ! »

_Ce n'était même pas une question d'avoir le choix ou non. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait eut était l'exemple parfait de la raison qui la poussait à être ici. C'était à son tour de le sauver !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'accepter un peu

**Chapitre 4 : L'accepter … un peu**

« Je veux me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, voilà tout. »

_Ce n'est pas ça qu'il désirait. Il en était hors de question. Il s'en rappelait. Un mauvais souvenir, un souvenir distant qu'il voulait effacer depuis des années. Il avait arrêté d'y penser mais au final, il était revenu à cause de cette Tarsal ! Tout était de la faute de cette Tarsal !_

_Si elle n'était pas arrivée, il n'aurait jamais souffert de la sorte ! Maintenant, il allait retourner à son ancienne vie ! Il voulut faire un mouvement mais ses pieds ne suivirent pas ses pensées, le faisant s'avancer vers cette forêt. Cette forêt flamboyante, il la reconnaissait parfaitement. C'était là que se trouvaient..._

« AU SECOURS ! AU SECOURS ! ILS SONT COMPLETEMENT FOUS ! »

_Il n'avait aucune difficulté à savoir de quoi criait cette voix avant qu'un homme obèse, d'une quarantaine d'années ne cherche à s'enfuir. Une flamme vint le balayer complètement, ne laissant plus qu'un corps calciné sur place alors que l'adolescent s'était mis à trembler. En regardant ses mains, il savait qu'il était retourné en enfance. Il n'était guère âgé, pas plus de cinq ou six ans au grand maximum, l'âge où on commençait à comprendre sans réellement deviner le sens caché des mots._

« Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. »

_Une ombre orange sortait des flammes. Ailée, une flamme pointant au bout de sa queue, il ne pouvait que reconnaître ce monstre qui se tenait en face lui : un Dracaufeu. C'était un Dracaufeu, l'écume aux lèvres, le regard complètement rouge, dénué de toute émotion et tout sentiment. Il déglutit, cherchant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé à ce moment précis.  
><em>

« Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus du tout ! Je ne m'en rappelle plus ! »

_Plutôt, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, c'était complètement différent ! C'était totalement différent ! Il vient se tenir la tête, gémissant de douleur. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar dont il allait bientôt être débarrassé._

_Mais ? Et si cette fois, il avait des séquelles ? Et si tout se passait très mal ? Il n'y avait pas penser et il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Non, non et non ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il se le refusait ! Ce n'était pas normal et logique ! Il devait s'enfuir cette fois ! Ses pieds suivirent finalement son cerveau alors qu'il se mettait à courir._

« DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » _hurla le pokémon de feu dans son dos avant qu'un puissant vent ne balaie les alentours, faisant rouler Ryusuke sur plusieurs mètres, son petit corps de jeune garçon étant beaucoup trop léger pour ne pas être projeté._

_Il pleurait. Il se rappelait qu'il pleurait à ce moment précis. Et il s'était écorché les genoux. La peau d'un enfant était beaucoup plus fragile que celle d'un adulte endurci. Il n'avait pas osé bouger, paralysé par tout cela, attendant sa dernière heure. C'en était fini de lui. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Tout était terminé pour lui, snif. Pourtant, une foreuse vint se loger dans le torse du Dracaufeu, le tuant sur le coup avant de l'envoyer sur le côté. Ah ! Il se rappelait qu'il s'était senti sauvé en voyant le Rhinoféros en face de lui._

_Il l'avait aspergé de sang à cause de cette attaque et le petit moment où il se pensait en sécurité avait laissé place à la terreur quand la foreuse se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Il ne remarqua pas la lumière dans les cieux qui laissait apparaître deux yeux verts._

_C'était ça le cauchemar de Ryusuke ? Autant dire que c'était dramatique, plus que dramatique. Une forêt en flammes, des pokémon fous, des cadavres un peu partout. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu tout ça ? Difficile quand on le voyait dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais pourtant, elle savait que c'était le cas et que les traumatismes les plus graves étaient ceux les plus enfouis. Elle devait se mêler de tout ça._

« Je veux sortir de là ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! J'en ai assez ! »

_Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet endroit ! Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, cherchant une cachette, un gros rocher derrière lequel disparaître. Se remettant correctement debout, il continuait de sangloter et de geindre en sentant la douleur dans ses genoux._

_Ça faisait mal, très mal. C'était à cause de cette souffrance qu'il voulait que tout cela cesse ! Mais rien n'y faisait ! Il ne pouvait jamais se réveiller par lui-même ! Recroquevillé derrière un gigantesque rocher, il se mit en position du fœtus, espérant par là que tout allait se terminer. Fermant les yeux, cherchant à ne plus rien entendre, il était déjà « ailleurs »._

_Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce cauchemar. Peut-être que plus tard, elle pourrait mais pour le moment, non. Tout son corps s'illumina avant qu'elle ne retrouver le jeune garçon toujours dans la même position. Des cauchemars comme ça, elle pouvait en dévorer des centaines si c'était nécessaire. Un flash lumineux se fit voir, aveuglant la scène de cauchemar avant que tout ne soit blanc, complètement blanc._

_Pfiou ! Elle avait terminé ! Epongeant un peu de sueur sur son front, elle regarda l'adolescent dans le lit. Il semblait bien plus paisible maintenant. Elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait sauf qu'elle avait fini par être épuisée par tout ça. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de tout simplement fermer les yeux, s'écroulant sur le lit._

« Aaaaaaah ! Purée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi cette nuit. Et dire que je pensais que j'allais faire un sacré cauchemar. Comme quoi, je me suis planté. »

_Il voulut faire un mouvement dans son lit, s'apprêtant à s'habiller pour le lycée avant de gémir de douleur. Aie ! Il avait planté sa main dans quelque chose de piquant! Il tourna son visage vers son lit, remarquant alors la Tarsal dans ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle foutait quoi ici ? C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?!_

« Non, elle est là et je me suis senti mieux que prévu. »

« Tarsal ? Tar ? Tarsal Tar Tarsal. »

_Elle marmonnait dans ses rêves alors qu'il grognait. Bon, visiblement, s'il s'était bien senti cette nuit alors qu'il avait fait un début de cauchemar, elle en était responsable. Pour cette fois, ça passait. La prochaine par contre, il allait tout de suite mettre un hola._

« Réveilles-toi toi. Je te préviens : dès que tu es réveillée, tu disparais d'ici. »

_Et surtout, qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer par sa famille car sinon, ça allait vraiment être un bon gros bordel et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Quittant rapidement sa chambre, il ferma néanmoins la porte à clef, n'ayant pas le temps de voir que la Tarsal s'était levée, baillant légèrement tout en frottant ses yeux. Hum ! Bon gros sommeil !_

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il dessine encore ? »

_Mais ils allaient tous la fermer ? En quoi ça les regardait ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il écoutait sagement les cours du professeur ! Et puis quoi ! Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à dessiner ? Il se sentait bien mieux depuis ce matin, ils allaient pas gâcher sa bonne humeur._

« HEY ! Vous deux ! Si vous avez du temps à perdre pour parler, venez donc au tableau pour répondre à ces équations ! »

_Il évita de montrer son sourire en entendant les complaintes des deux élèves. Ça leur apprendra ! Pour une fois, il pouvait vraiment féliciter le professeur sur ce coup. Mais bon, qui lui disait que ça n'allait pas recommencer dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné ?_

« Et rappelez-vous qu'aujourd'hui, une séance d'entraînement avec les pokémon sera faite. »

_Ah ! Quoi de mieux que d'ignorer superbement tout cela ? Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, se disant que ce n'était pas pour lui de toute façon. Un bref instant, il s'imagina donner des ordres à la petite Tarsal mais cette idée vint aussitôt disparaître de son esprit._

_A l'heure de déjeuner, il était sur le toit de l'école, seul comme à son habitude. Il aimait bien bloquer la porte, empêchant quiconque de le déranger. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui d'être seul, c'était une habitude. La majorité du temps, il restait en bas mais dans certains cas comme aujourd'hui, il s'offrait un instant de repos et de sérénité, n'étant alors guère dérangé par le monde qui l'entourait._

« Oh. Il semblerait que ma cachette ne soit pas si secrète que ça en fin de compte. »

_Une voix féminine l'empêcha de mettre un morceau dans sa bouche alors qu' il prenait une profonde respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait l'impression de la voir à chaque instant. Il regarda la présidente des élèves qui sortait de sa cachette derrière un mur, sourire aux lèvres._

« Une cachette à ciel ouvert, il faut être vraiment pas douée aux parties de cache-cache pour croire que ça en est une bonne. »

« Mais est-ce que tu te rappelles de mon prénom ? »

« Junon. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Je retiens bien les prénoms. »

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Si je te dis non, est-ce que tu vas le faire quand même ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi mademoiselle la présidente des élèves a besoin de manger ici. »

« Des fois, on aspire au calme et à la sérénité. » _répondit-elle, venant s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de manger bien tranquillement, regardant le ciel._

_Le silence plana entre eux deux, l'adolescent se disant qu'il ne comptait pas faire la conversation de toute façon. Si elle espérait quelque chose de sa part, autant dire qu'elle pouvait abandonner tout de suite. Il n'allait pas se montrer gentil ou agréable envers elle, il en était tout simplement hors de question._

« Quel beau temps aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas, Ryusuke ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, je ne le fais pas, tu ne le fais pas. »

« Tu sais, la timidité, il faut la combattre. Je suis sûre que si tu t'ouvrais un peu aux ... »

« Soit tu pars, soit je pars, tu décides lequel ? Mais je compte pas rester une minute de plus à t'écouter me parle et m'adresser la parole alors que je m'en fous complètement ! Ne viens pas me gâcher cette journée qui a bien commencée pour une fois ! »

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je tiens à m'excuser si mes propos t'ont embarrassé, ce n'était pas voulu de ma part. »

« Il n'y a pas de fait d'être embarrassé ou non ! Je pars, j'ai terminé de manger. »

« Oh ? Est-ce que tu seras là pour l'entraînement de pokémon qui aura lieu cette après-midi ? Normalement, toutes les classes sont ... »

_La porte claqua fermement alors qu'elle sursautait un peu de surprise, ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres. Attendrissant, c'était le premier mot qui lui venait aux lèvres en voyant la réaction de Ryusuke. Continuant de manger, ses yeux se posèrent sur la gauche, observant le coin du mur sur lequel elle était adossée. Elle finit de se sustenter, comme si de rien n'était._

_Elle l'avait vue ! Elle en était sûre et certaine ! Cette fille l'avait vue ! Elle s'était cachée, voulant se montrer à Ryusuke au bon moment mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas été possible à cause de l'arrivée de cette « Junon »._

« Bon, visiblement, il est l'heure pour moi de retourner en cours. »_ déclara Junon alors que la petite Tarsal l'observait en train de se lever puis de quitter le toit de l'école._

_Oui zou ! Du balai ! Elle ne voulait pas la voir cette fille ! Surtout pas ! Elle avait quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant même si elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Bon, puisqu'elle n'était plus là, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait retourner chercher Ryusuke non ?_

« Tarsal ! Tar Tarsal ! Tar Tarsal Tar ! »

_C'était décidé ! Elle avait fait son choix ! Elle se téléporta subitement, commençant à marcher bien tranquillement dans les couloirs vides puisque le déjeuner n'était pas encore terminé. Ryusuke ! Ryusuke ! Il avait bien dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien dit sur le fait de ne pas rester auprès de lui par contre ! C'était totalement différent ! Elle n'était pas bête, elle était maligne, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pensé à cette solution pour continuer de voir encore Ryusuke ! Hahaha !_

« Hey ? Tu as entendu ? Paraitrait qu'un Tarsal se balade dans les couloirs. »

« C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est pas si rare que ça hein ? Même si l'élève qui l'a perdu ferait mieux d'aller le chercher vite fait. Je te dis pas comme il risquerait d'avoir de gros problèmes sinon. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Ben en fait, le gros problème, c'est que le Tarsal disparaît aussitôt. M'a pas l'air d'être un pokémon dressé, plutôt un sauvage. Puis aussi, il a des couleurs différentes ! »

« WOWOWOW ! Tu veux dire un Tarsal chromatique ? J'adore cette couleur bleue ! » _s'exclama un élève alors que Ryusuke relevait la tête de sa table d'école. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Un Tarsal aux couleurs différentes ? Impossible._

« Non, même pas ! Juste les couleurs qui sont inversées. Y a aussi un truc sur sa robe de Tarsal. Enfin bref, c'est pour ça qu'il y a encore personne en classe, tu n'as pas remarqué. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attends alors ? Faut qu'on le trouve ! Et vite ! »_ répondit le même élève, quittant la classe en même temps que son compagnon qui lui avait expliqué la situation._

« Pourquoi je sens que ça va être galère mais vraiment plus que galère ? J'aimerai bien me dire que non mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. »

_Il reposa sa tête sur la table, se disant qu'après la présidente des élèves, il espérait juste un peu de calme mais en même temps, il ne fallait pas vraiment rêver. Si c'était aussi simple que cela, il le saurait. Malheureusement, la vie ne l'était jamais, surtout pas avec lui._

_Fous ! Ils étaient tous fous ! Ils ne voulaient pas la lâcher alors qu'elle aspirait simplement à un peu de tranquillité ! Elle voulait juste retrouver Ryusuke ! Mais ces humains cherchaient à la capturer ! Cachée dans un seau, un balai sur la tête, elle observa une petite troupe qui passa devant ses yeux, criant qu'elle était sûrement dans ce couloir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Ryusuke ? Puis zut ! Elle ne savait pas du tout où il était !_

« Tarsal. Tarsal Tar Tarsal Tar. » _se dit-elle à voix basse. Elle allait bien finir par le trouver !_

_Mais rien à faire, malgré l'heure qui passa, il était tout simplement impossible à trouver. Finalement, les cours reprirent et les élèves, déçus, continuèrent alors leurs petites vies monotones comme si de rien n'était. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, une chimère._

_Le soir arriva et la fin des cours était donc proche. L'adolescent rangea ses affaires, se dirigeant dès lors vers la sortie. Il vérifia quand même que cette Junon ne l'attendait pas, quittant rapidement le lycée sans plus attendre. Il aurait presque envie de crier « liberté » si ça ne tenait qu'à lui mais bon, il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit seul pour ça._

« Tarsal ! Tar ! Tarsal ! Tar Tar Tarsal ! »

_Elle avait fini par le voir. Elle tenta de pousser son cri, cherchant par là à l'interpeller mais elle était trop loin, toujours dans le lycée. Zut ! Elle voulait se téléporter mais n'y arrivait pas. Est-ce qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop abusé en fin de compte ? Mais mais mais, elle voulait juste le voir ! Rien d'autre ! Elle commença à courir de ses petites pattes._

_Mais Ryusuke était déjà bien loin lorsqu'elle finit par sortir du lycée. Elle poussa un petit soupir de tristesse. Elle savait où il habitait mais elle avait perdu toute la journée pour rien du tout. Ça la rendait toute triste rien qu'à cette idée en fin de compte._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Des traces de pokémon ? Serait-ce ce fameux Tarsal aux couleurs si différentes ? »

_Elle sursauta, entendant une voix non-loin d'elle. Difficile de ne pas la reconnaître ! C'était cette fille adolescente qui était près de Ryusuke la dernière fois. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas la voir ! Elle faisait encore plus peur que les autres ! Elle se téléporta subitement alors que Junon s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant la petite Tarsal._

« Oh. Les pas s'arrêtent ici, comme si elle était passée par la voie des airs … ou par la téléportation. » _chuchota t-elle avec neutralité, retournant ensuite sur ses pas._

_Elle était en sécurité maintenant ? Elle jeta un bref regard en arrière, effrayée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette fille humaine ! Pas du tout ! Zut ! Elle allait devoir retrouver Ryusuke maintenant ! Il était pas trop tard !_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus te présenter. »

_Une heure plus tard, elle était assise sur le lit de Ryusuke, sage comme une image. Lui-même passa une main sur son front, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Vraiment, c'était un bien beau bordel, il devait le reconnaître._

« Dis-moi, toi, et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir. »

« Tarsal ? Tar Tar ? Tarsal ? Tarsal Tarsal Tar ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas été dans mon lycée encore une fois aujourd'hui ? On me parlait d'une petite Tarsal aux couleurs différentes. Fais attention hein ? »

« Tarsal ! Tar ! Tarsal ! Tarsal Tar Tarsal ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentirait ? Elle avait bien fait ça, oui ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir ! Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, voilà tout ! C'était ça le gros problème ! Mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle le lâchait plus de la soirée !_

_Deux heures plus tard, il avait tout simplement pris un carton de son placard, mettant un coussin à l'intérieur. La Tarsal était endormie alors qu'il avait fermé la porte à clef. C'était bien parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction que c'était elle la responsable de son cauchemar qui avait disparu cette nuit. L'observant dans l'un de ces pulls en laine dans lequel elle s'était enfouie, il vint lui-même chercher le sommeil, espérant ne pas cauchemarder à nouveau. Il tolérait pour cette nuit la petite Tarsal._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Avec elle

**Chapitre 5 : Avec elle**

« Huuuum … Vraiment ? C'est comme ça ? »

_Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il venait de se frotter les yeux. Encore à moitié endormi dans son lit, il s'étira longuement, cherchant alors à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose mais il ne se rappelait plus exactement quoi. Ah si ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là ? Encore ?_

« Hey. Tarsal. Tu te réveilles un peu ? Heureusement que mes parents ne viennent pas dans ma chambre. De toute façon, cette pièce est interdite pour eux. »

_Et cela à cause de diverses choses dont il ne voulait pas parler. La petite et chétive créature émit un balbutiement, semblant ne pas se priver du confort dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas en train de profiter un peu trop de sa gentillesse là ?_

« Allez. Tu te réveilles ou je vais devoir te bousculer un peu ? Tarsal. »

« Tarsal, tarsal … tar tarsal … tar ! »

_Elle poussa de petits cris joyeux, se fichant complètement de l'avis de l'adolescent qui tira sur la couverture. Elle tenta de se mouvoir et de tirer de son côté mais la force de Ryusuke fut telle qu'elle fut emportée, tombant dans ses bras._

« Tarsal, tar tarsal ...tar tarsal tar. »_ dit-elle, rougissante comme un enfant._

« Tu exagères. Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, tu t'en doutes. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller seule. Par contre, cette fois-ci, tu pars réellement de chez moi. Je ne veux plus te voir quand je reviens de l'école, compris ? Je ne veux pas que mes parents croient que j'ai une pokémon avec moi, est-ce bien compris ? »

_Elle fit une tête qui l'obligea à sourire. Elle n'était pas contente, pas du tout contente comme un Miaouss qui n'avait pas apprécier les caresses de son maître, rien que ça ! Ryusuke fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que ça ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde._

« Tu peux me lancer ton regard, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Tarsal ? Tarsaaal ? » _demanda t-elle maintenant sur un ton presque implorant. Ah non ! Elle exagérait ! Ah ! De toute façon, elle oubliait quelque chose de primordial._

« Même en essayant de m'avoir par les sentiments, je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car je ne peux pas voir tes yeux à cause de ta coupe au bol. »

« Tarsal ! Tar tar tarsal ! Tarsal ! »

_Il haussa les épaules. Non, non et non. Elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait bouder comme l'enfant qu'elle était, sa décision était prise de son côté. Hors de question d'avoir une pokémon ! NON NON ET NON ! Maintenant, stop ! Il quitta la chambre, lui signalant qu'il ne veut plus la revoir quand il revient en fin de journée. Croisant les bras,la Tarsal se renfrogna sur le lit, pas heureuse du tout de cette décision._

« Bonjour, Ryusuke. Tu vas bien ? »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Depuis quand est-ce que les autres se préoccupaient de prendre de ces nouvelles? Il fronça les sourcils, soupirant en faisant un geste de la main :_

« Ca peut aller, ça peut aller. Nous avons encore cours sur les pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme tous les jours ! Dis, est-ce que l'on peut te poser une question ? »

« Si je ne suis pas forcé de donner une réponse, ça me convient. » _répliqua t-il presque aussitôt, arrachant un sourire à une adolescente de sa classe. Il ne se préoccupait même pas de la regarder, ne faisant qu'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire._

« Il paraîtrait que tu avais laissé des dessins d'une Tarsal quand tu étais parti à l'infirmerie. On voulait savoir : tu les as encore ? On n'a pas put les voir, nous. Il paraîtrait qu'ils étaient vraiment beaux. Tu dessines souvent ? C'est une passion ? »

« Mais en quoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Et je ne dessine pas à la base ! Les cours vont commencer ! Vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos chaises ! »

_Non mais … si ça commençait comme ça, les gens allaient se faire des idées. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas là pour faire ami-ami avec les autres ! Fallait peut-être pas trop pousser le bouchon non plus. Il émit un petit soupir, se disant que les cours allaient normalement passer bien rapidement._

_Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pour la première heure. Aucun problème à l'horizon. Comme ils devaient attendre le prochain professeur, ils restaient tous dans la même classe mais cela revenait à patienter pendant cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes où l'adolescente revint à la charge. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher ou quoi ?_

« Hey ! Hey ! Les gars ! Vous avez entendu la rumeur d'hier ? Au sujet de cette Tarsal ? Même pas chromatique et tout le reste ! Ben devinez quoi ! J'ai put la voir ! »

« Ah oui ? T'es sûr que tu nous baratines pas ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois ! »

« Non, je te le promets, même qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je crois qu'elle a un dresseur mais qu'elle ne sait pas où il est. »

« Ah … et à quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? » _marmonna Ryusuke. Comme l'autre avait envie de parler, autant lui donner l'occasion de briller non ?_

« Ah ! Elle a des cheveux rouges, des cornes vertes. Je crois qu'elle a aussi une petite robe blanche mais avec des lignes noires. C'est bizarre que tu t'y intéresses autant, Ryusuke. D'habitude, dès que l'on en parle ... »

« Dites au professeur que je ne me sens pas très bien. »_ coupa sèchement Ryusuke avant de sortir de la pièce . Trop de détails pour que ça soit une erreur ! Beaucoup trop ! _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? En plus, il l'a dit lui-même, les cours vont débuter ! »

« Tarsal … tar tarsal tar ... »

_Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle. Des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se téléportait, à chaque fois, espérant réussir à trouver Ryusuke sans y arriver. Elle qui était si fière de son idée, elle n'osait maintenant plus paraître en ces lieux. Elle avait peur, tellement peur de tout ce qui allait se passer si elle ne faisait pas attention. Plusieurs élèves tentaient de s'approcher d'elle._

« Oh ! Mais elle est là ! Il faudrait peut-être appeler le gardien ? »

« Je sais pas trop … elle cherche surement son dresseur. »

« TARSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! »

_Ele poussa un cri strident, comme pour bien se faire entendre alors qu'elle le voyait enfin au détour d'un couloir. Avec vivacité, elle se téléporta en sa direction, commençant ensuite à courir jusqu'à tomber par terre à cause de sa robe. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je crois que tu as besoin de me donner quelques explications. »

« Tarsal ? »_ demanda t-elle en tendant une petite patte pour chercher à se relever._

_Il soupira, venant la soulever complètement pour pouvoir la fixer. Déjà, voilà que les autres étaient en train de parler dans son dos, s'exclamant :_

« Hey ! Mais c'est Ryusuke ! Et cette Tarsal, elle est partie directement vers lui. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais vu de pokéball sur lui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment est-ce que l'on fait alors ? Tu peux nous expliquer ? »

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Je croyais t'avoir dit quelque chose non ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication. »

« Tarsal tar tar tarsal ! Tarsal ? Tar ! Tarsal tar ! »

« Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ? Quand je disais que je ne voulais plus te voir chez moi, ce n'était pas pour que tu te présentes au lycée ! »

« Taaaaaaaaaaar ! » _dit-elle en tirant la langue avec affront. Ah oui ! C'est comme ça ? Il vint lui mettre la tête à l'envers alors qu'elle continuait de tirer la langue._

« Tu ne serais pas un petite effrontée toi ? Je crois qu'une bonne leçon s'impose. Il va falloir que tu apprennes quelques règles de savoir-vivre ! »

« Tarsal tar tarsal tar tar tar tarsal ! »

_Et elle chantonnait car elle savait qu'elle avait raison ? Car oui, il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas venir au lycée ! Il la remit correctement alors que déjà, un professeur s'approchait de lui. AH ! Celui de son prochain cours ! Posant une main sur son épaule, il vint lui dire :_

« Tu veux bien retourner en cours, s'il te plaît ? »

« Mais mais mais … et elle ? Comment est-ce que je dois faire ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Bon, c'est vraiment exceptionnel mais elle peut venir sur tes épaule. Par contre, il va falloir qu'elle se calme, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'elle soit tranquille. Normalement, les Tarsal sont des créatures très calmes. »

_Elle hocha la tête positivement face au professeur. Elle sera sage comme une image. Ryusuke émit un grognement alors qu'il était obligé de se la coltiner. Assise sur ses genoux, il fut presque impossible de se concentrer en classe. La raison était simple : tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il prenait des notes._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si las ? Mais si las ... »

« Bon ! Les cours sont terminés ! Vous avez votre petite pause de vingt minutes ! Profitez-en maintenant avant que le prochain professeur n'arrive. »

« Bon ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

_Les autres élèves s'apprêtaient déjà à l'embêter mais il avait réagit au quart de tour, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait profité de pouvoir sortir un peu dehors et de se cacher dans un coin, derrière un mur, éloigné des autres._

« Toi ! Tu vas me devoir quelques explications ! Tu vois pas dans quel embarras tu me mets ? »_ s'exclama t-il en direction de la petite Tarsal._

« Taaaar ! Tarsal tar tarsal ! » _répondit-elle d'une façon effrontée. Grrr ! Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui ! Il secoua un peu la pokémon avant de s'arrêter. Non … Il n'allait pas la faire mal. Il la déposa au sol avant de marmonner :_

« Maintenant, tu t'en vas, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. J'ai vraiment bien mieux à faire que de chercher des ennuis, tu ne comprends pas ça ou quoi ? »

« Oh ? Ryusuke ? Tu te caches des autres ? »

_Il entendait une voix féminine au-dessus de lui. Relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait … d'elle. Elle faisait quoi exactement là ? Elle voyait pas qu'il avait mieux à faire ? Beaucoup mieux ? Du genre, ne pas se préoccuper de tout ça ? Car bon, il était carrément ennuyé là ! Il n'avait pas envie de se compliquer la vie avec toute cette histoire !_

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, Junon. Sauf si tu veux me débarrasser de cette Tarsal qui croit que je suis son dresseur. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourtant, on dirait qu'elle est désespérément accrochée à toi non ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle … ohla ! C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le serrait aussi fort ? Elle allait se faire mal si elle continuait non ? C'était juste fou ! Qu'elle fasse attention à elle ! Mais elle n'osait même pas le regarder, terrorisée et apeurée par quelque chose._

« Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant, toi ? »

« Oh. Il semblerait que les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Je ferais bien de m'en aller. A plus tard, Ryusuke ! Nous nous verrons au déjeuner. »

« Même pas en rêve, Junon. Je veux être seul, compris ? » _s'exclama t-il alors qu'elle était déà partie, ignorant complètement ce qu'il venait de dire. Grrr !_

_Elle exagérait grandement ! Fallait peut-être pas trop pousser un peu non plus hein ? Il était peut-être très gentil mais pas forcément très agréable et … La Tarsal était vraiment sous le choc ? Pfff … il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il commença à caresser doucement son dos._

« Arrêtes donc, je sais pas ce qu'est ton problème mais ... »

« Tarsal tar, tarsal … tarsal tar ... »_ balbutie t-elle. Y a personne à gauche ? A droite ? Il commença à caresser doucement son dos. Il arrive pas à voir pourquoi elle est terrorisée mais bon, il ne va pas être un monstre. Elle peut rester quelques heures de plus mais à la fin du lycée, elle partira. Il en a assez là._

_Dix minutes plus tard, alors que les cours reprenaient, la petite créature était enfouie sous sa veste d'écolier alors que les têtes continuaient de se retourner. Le professeur le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis ne vint rien dire, visiblement mis au courant par le précédent. Seule la tête de la Tarsal était sortie bien qu'elle n'observait rien, ni personne. Elle fermait juste les yeux, comme légèrement endormie malgré les cours._

« Ryusuke ? Il nous faudra communiquer le nom de ta pokémon pour nos registres. »

« Hein que quoi ? Hein ? Euh … Oui, sûrement, oui … pas de problèmes. »

_Enfin, si, y en avait un gros mais ça, il n'avait pas la motivation pour le signaler. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait expliquer que ce n'était pas sa pokémon ? Surtout en vue du travail que la Tarsal faisait pour paraître si fragile et innocente, rien à voir avec ce matin sur son lit. Pfff ! Pire ! De toute façon, elle avait même eut l'audace de dormir avec lui._

« A partir de là, je suis vraiment mal placé pour ouvrir la bouche, moi. »

_Il avait marmonné cela, n'osant pas continuer cela alors que le professeur lui répétait ce qu'il avait dit. Ah oui ! Il devait répondre à ce dernier ! Bon, ben, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça non ? De toute façon, il avait déjà donné sa réponse :_

« Je vous le dirais … si je la garde. J'en suis pas vraiment sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Tu ne vas quand même pas l'abandonner non ? Ca serait monstrueux de ta part ! Bref, décides-toi à lui donner un nom .. et aussi une pokéball. »

« Oui oui oui … » _marmonna Ryusuke, visiblement peu concerné par ses propos. Il posa sa tête sur la table, cherchant à ignorer complètement les autres alors que la Tarsal faisait de même, le fixant avec douceur bien que sa coupe au bol gâchait la vue. Elle n'avait jamais de soucis avec ça ou quoi ? Il se posait sérieusement la question._

« Plus qu'une heure à patienter … et ensuite ... »

« Tarsal ? » chuchota t-elle alors qu'il la fixait, baissant la tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'une heure de cours, c'était ça qui était le plus important. Ensuite, il y avait le repas et … ah oui, voilà ce à quoi il pensait en la voyant. Il avait presque oublié quelque chose.

« Tarsal, tu manges avec moi ce midi. Je ne vais pas te dire de partir le ventre vide. »

« TARSAL ! »_ hurla t-elle de joie, tout le monde se tournant vers Ryusuke qui tenta de rester le plus impassible possible alors que le professeur lui disait :_

« Ryusuke, tu es prié de calmer ta pokémon, merci bien. Nous sommes en cours. Bien que ça soit exceptionnel, les règles sont les règles. Concentres-toi un peu. »

« Pardonnez-moi. Ca ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. »

« Tar. » _répondit la pokémon, plaçant une main sur sa bouche comme pour dire qu'elle sera complètement silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du cours._

_Bon, si seulement c'était vrai hein ? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais il la suspectait de commettre encore quelques bêtises. Au moins, les cours étaient plus vivants qu'auparavant. Peut-être qu'avoir un petit pokémon avec soi, de pas trop grande taille, c'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée ? A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là ?_

_Hors de question de considérer ça comme une éventualité ! Il n'aimait pas les pokémon et il n'allait pas changer d'avis ! Que ce cours se termine maintenant ! Il en avait déjà plus qu'assez ! Il perdait son temps en restant ici._

« Bon, comme visiblement, la pokémon de Ryusuke a tenu ses promesses, vous pouvez partir cinq minutes avant. De toute façon, le cours est terminé et je n'ai aucune raison de vous retenir plus qu'il n'en faut. Félicitations, Tarsal. »

« Tarsal, tar tar ... » _déclara la créature aux cornes vertes avec un grand sourire, comme pour signaler que ce n'était pas grand chose pour elle._

_Ryusuke tapota le sommet du crâne pour lui intimer de se taire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, surtout si c'était pour dire de telles bêtises. Il se releva, voyant que les autres n'allaient pas le lâcher … ou presque ! Grumpf !_

« Tarsal, si tu veux te rendre utile … téléportes-nous. »

« Hey ! Attends un peu, Ryusuke ! On veut juste pouvoir te parler et regarder ta ... »

« Maintenant, Tarsal. Sinon, tu n'auras rien à manger ce midi. Tu préfères ça ? » _menaça t-il d'une voix faussement douce alors que leurs deux corps disparaissaient complètement._

_Dans les couloirs encore vides, il grimpa aux étages supérieurs, montant les escaliers pour se diriger vers son petit coin, sachant parfaitement où se rendre pour ne pas être dérangé par les autres. C'était mieux comme ça, il le reconnaissait. Il pouvait être tranquille avec elle._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Non-désiré

**Chapitre 6 : Non-désiré**

« Fais donc aaaaaah ! »

« Taaaaaaaaar ! »_ s'écrit la pokémon alors que l'adolescent soupire, lui mettant un peu de nourriture dans la bouche. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut pour une pokémon mais pour ce midi, cela devrait normalement convenir à la petite créatures_

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Ca te convient ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile à manger ? »

« Tarsal ! Tarsal ! Tar Tarsal taaaaaaaar ! »

_La pokémon pousse un petit cri de joie, signe qu'elle adore cette nourriture alors que Ryusuke soupire. C'est donc ça de s'occuper d'un pokémon ? Le trouver si mignon et attendrissant au point que ça lui file doucement la nausée, c'est bien ça ?_

« Bof, je peux le supporter un peu, je dirais … ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tarsal ? »

_Elle n'arrête pas de lui poser la même question : est-ce qu'il est content d'être avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'est ? Est-ce qu'il l'est ? Est-ce qu'il l'est ? Est-ce qu'il l'est ? Il pousse un léger soupir encore une fois, visiblement un peu agacé, se raidissant._

« Oh ? Visiblement, il y a déjà quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Ryusuke ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours là quand il ne le faut pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui cause autant de problèmes ? Il marmonne dans sa barbe, ne répondant pas à l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés qui se présente à lui, tenant une boîte noire entre ses mains. La Tarsal commence à humer l'air, semblant se rapprocher d'elle avant de s'arrêter._

« Ce n'est pas un piège, tu sais ? Si tu veux, nous pouvons partager. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ? Je veux être seul et tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Oh … qui a dit que j'étais là pour toi ? En tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, il est de mon devoir de voir quel est ce pokémon qui a fait tant parler de lui hier et aujourd'hui. En deux jours, elle a mis plus d'ambiance que ce dernier mois. »

_Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si elle tente de faire mal à la Tarsal, elle risque d'avoir une sacrée surprise. Il n'a aucune hésitation sur les femmes ou non. S'il y a de la provocation, il y répond. Qu'importe si cela est déplaisant ou non._

« Est-ce que tu as faim alors ? Est-ce que tu veux un peu de ma nourriture ? Je te l'offres de bon cœur, tu dois t'en douter, non ? »

_Elle hoche la tête négativement, très réticente à se rapprocher de Junon. Celle-ci a toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ryusuke recommence à nourrir la petite Tarsal, ne se préoccupant plus de Junon._

« Fais « aaah » une nouvelle fois, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la baptises pas ? C'est ta pokémon non ? Il est normal de vouloir lui donner un nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Car ce n'est pas ma pokémon malgré les apparences, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à expliquer ce qui se passe et ce que cela veut dire. »

« Ou alors, c'est très simple. Par une quelconque méthode, tu as réussi à sauver cette Tarsal pour qu'elle décide de te suivre partout, voulant devenir ton pokémon car elle estime que tu es la meilleure personne qui soit pour elle. Est-ce que je me trompes ? »

_La Tarsal, la bouche remplie, hoche la tête négativement, confirmant bien par là les propos de Junon qui décide d'ouvrir sa petite boîte noire devant les yeux de la créature. Celle-ci finit enfin par se rapprocher de Junon qui lui tend à manger, allant s'asseoir à côté de Ryusuke. Celui-ci ne se préoccupa pas de la jeune demoiselle, l'ignorant complètement en continuant de déguster son propre repas, ne cherchant guère la confrontation sur ce point._

« Ryusuke ? Ryusuke ? Fais attention ! »

« Quoi qu'est-ce ... »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose en se tournant vers Junon qu'un morceau de viande s'enfonce dans sa bouche. Déglutissant tout en l'avalant, il ne put que constater qu'il était tout simplement excellemment cuisiné avant de s'écrier :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je peux savoir ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que c'est bon ou non ? »

« Je t'ai posé une question, je crois bien. Réponds à la mienne. C'était très bon mais ça ne change pas que je ne suis pas ton ami et que je ne le serais jamais ! Viens par là ! »

_Il soulève la petite Tarsal qui était en train de déguster la part que lui avait tendu Junon. Sans même se préoccuper le moins du monde ce qui se passait, elle continue de manger tranquillement, dévorant son repas avec délectation._

« Et arrêtes donc de manger, espèce de goinfre ! »

« Tarsal, tar tarsal ! Tarsal ! »_ lui répond la pokémon, comme pour lui signaler que sa petite bagarre ne la concerne pas et que si elle a faim, elle mange !_

« Tu comptes déjà t'en aller ? Pourtant la cloche n'a pas sonné. »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais plus longtemps ici, c'est aussi simple. »

« Car peut-être que ma compagnie te dérange ? C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? » _chuchote t-elle, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'immobilise en fronçant les sourcils. Il reste interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'émettre un rictus de colère._

« Si tu le sais bien alors arrêtes de poser des questions aussi inutiles, compris ? »

« Le message est parfaitement clair. Il ne peut pas l'être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu as saisis où je voulais en venir, ça arrangera pas mal de choses. Maintenant, lâches-moi un peu. Je sais pas ce que tu cherches en tentant de te rapprocher de moi. »

« Oh ? Peut-être une amitié sincère ? Tu es différent des autres, tu sais ? C'est pourquoi je me sens concernée par ta personne, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Rien de ce que tu baragouines n'a de sens pour moi. On s'en va. »

_Sans une once d'hésitation, sans se retourner, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant avant de descendre les escaliers sans même un regard vers Junon. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des imbécillités de la sorte. Il avait mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux. La cloche résonne tandis qu'il retourne en cours, bien loin d'être heureux de la situation._

« Ben ? Ryusuke ? T'étais où ? On voulait te voir, nous ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es caché ? C'est pas super drôle, tu sais ? »

« Qui a dit que je faisais ça pour être drôle ? Pas moi normalement. Quant à toi, tu te calmes et tu restes sage jusqu'à la fin, compris ? »

« Tarsal ! Tar tar ! » _répond la pokémon comme pour lui signaler que le message fut bien transmis ! Elle se moque encore de lui ? Il va finir par ne plus la supporter ! Alors qu'elle évite de le provoquer, compris ? Ou alors, il s'imagine des choses peut-être ?_

« Au fait, Ryusuke, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? » _demande une nouvelle fois le même élève qu'auparavant, Ryusuke poussant un soupir. Bien entendu qu'il sait …_

« NON ! Bon sang ! Il faut que je quitte maintenant les cours ! » _s'écrit-il vivement, reprenant ses affaires à toute allure. Il en est hors de question ! Il refuse ça !_

« Hum ? Ryusuke ? C'était donc vrai, tu as bien une pokémon. Parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir venir à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de partir de la pièce qu'il percuta le professeur de sports, celui qui allait venir dans la classe pour leur dire de préparer leurs affaires pour le rejoindre au gymnase. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait :_

« Et pas de raison d'y échapper. Je te préviens, si tu quittes, c'est le renvoi. »

« Et avec quel pouvoir ? Si ce n'est pas mon pokémon, je n'ai pas à me battre avec lui. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'y forcer. »

« Pour impertinence à professeur et refus de travailler. Il y a tellement de choses qui font qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me suives bien gentiment. Je suis sûr que les autres veulent aussi savoir comment se débrouille ta merveilleuse petite pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? » _déclare le professeur, les élèves hochant la tête positivement sans pour autant prendre la parole, un peu effrayés._

« Ce n'est pas ma merveilleuse petite pokémon. Si vous êtes sourd et borné, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais cette pokémon n'est pas faite pour se battre. »

_L'adolescent était bien le seul à lui tenir tête, fronçant les sourcils pour bien lui montrer que si les autres plient, lui, ce n'était pas son cas. Il est toujours prêt à tenir tête. _

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore au gymnase, professeur ? »

_Voilà que les autres professeurs s'en mêlent ! Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir des emmerdes hein ? Sans rien dire, Ryusuke passe à côté des deux professeurs, se dirigeant en premier vers le gymnase. S'il peut défendre la petite pokémon, il doit le faire._

« Tu ne sais pas te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais trouver une solution pour toi, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Tarsal ? Tar ? Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tar tarsal, tar ! »

« Oui, je trouverais une solution pour que tu t'en tires sans aucun problème. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais personne avec moi. Maintenant, t'es plongée dans les emm … non, tu n'es qu'une enfant donc je vais éviter d'être malpoli maintenant. Désolé. »

« Tarsal, tarsal, tar. »

« Non, je ne parlerais pas ainsi, même si tu es là, hors de question. »

_Il lève la main pour dire que la conversation est terminée. Il ne veut même pas en discuter ou autre. Fin de l'histoire. Il veut passer à autre chose. Maintenant, il se dirige tout simplement vers le gymnase, attendant les autres. Fais ch …_

_Humpf. Il doit se calmer. Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter. Ca ne mènera à rien de bon que de chercher les ennuis. Il voit les autres élèves qui rappliquent, bien sagement, accompagné par le professeur. Bien entendu qu'il est là, et avec le sourire._

« Bon bon bon … aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des combats de pokémon. En 1 contre 1, avec trois pokémon maximum chacun. Ceux qui en ont qu'un ont intérêt à faire que leur pokémon soit capable de tenir sur la durée. Installez-vous tous. »

« Comment fait-on pour les combats ? On tente de se mettre de telle façon que les combats soient équilibrés quand même ? »_ demande un élève alors que Ryusuke soupire._

« Je vais le décider, ça sera bien plus simple. Dites-moi combien vous avez de pokémon et je ferais alors les duos par rapport à cela, oui. »

_Un seul pokémon. C'est ce qu'il « possédait ». C'était bien risible quand on y réfléchissait mais qu'importe, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le plus important restait l'adversaire que ce foutu professeur va lui donner._

« Hum, voilà, parfait ! J'ai définit les groupes ! Quand j'appelle votre nom, vous allez vous placer sur un terrain avec votre adversaire et votre combat commencera aussitôt, compris ? Alors, tout d'abord, que ... »_ déclare le professeur de sports, Ryusuke soupirant._

« Et finalement, pour terminer, Ryusuke contre Staphan. Prenez place ! »

« Euh, professeur, j'ai trois pokémon ! Vous êtes sûr que je dois affronter Ryusuke ? Sa pokémon n'a même pas l'air d'avoir déjà fait un combat de sa vie. »

« Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? J'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il y aurait des combats de la sorte, non ? Alors installes-toi maintenant ! » _répond le professeur avec agacement._

« Ce n'est pas où je voulais en venir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que y a Fénny et Ronar qui sont dans le même cas que nous. Fénny a deux pokémon tandis que Ronar en a un. Si Ronar affronte Ryusuke, ça serait plus équilibré tandis que Fénny m'affronterait avec deux pokémon. Ca serait plus équilibré non ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de contester ma décision ? »

_L'adolescent déglutit, visiblement, ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Ryusuke se trouve déjà sur le terrain, Il fait un geste de la tête alors que l'adolescent se présente en face de lui._

« Pardon, Ryusuke. C'était vraiment pas voulu de ma part. »

« Ne parles pas. Cette Tarsal ne va pas combattre. Ca sera moi. »

_Il avait retiré sa veste de lycéen, restant simplement en un t-shirt sans manches de couleur blanche. Il se positionne correctement sur le terrain, les élèves n'ayant pas commencé se retournant vers lui. L'un d'entre eux s'adresse au professeur :_

« Professez, il faut l'arrêter ! C'est un combat entre pokémonn, pas envers un humain et un pokémon ! Il faut stopper ça ! »

« Assez ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Lancez votre combat ! Si cet impertinent préfère se battre plutôt que d'utiliser sa Tarsal, ça ne concerne que lui ! Commencez maintenant votre combat ! Et les autres aussi ! COMPRIS ?! EXECUTION ! »

« Fais donc, Staphan. Ne penses pas trop à moi mais plutôt à tes pokémon. »

« Pardon, Ryusuke. Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi hein ? J'espère que tu comprendras. »

« Pfff ! Ne t'en fait pas, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour tes pokémon. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient ce qu'ils vont subir de ma part. »

_De la prétention mais il ne faut pas oublier une chose. Il est capable de battre des pokémon à mains nues. Il ne sait pas comment c'est possible mais il y arrive. Il se met en position de défense, attendant qu'il fasse apparaître son premier pokémon. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à se montrer sous la forme d'une boule de poils couleur crème avec une queue de singe et deux bras ainsi que deux jambes. HUMPF !_

« Un Férosinge, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant. Cela risque de devenir assez violent. »_ murmure l'adolescent. Il fait reculer la petite Tarsal avant de se préparer au combat. C'est donc ça qui l'attends hein ? Un combat contre un Férosinge puis deux autres ensuite. Parfait._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Qu'une égratignure

**Chapitre 7 : Qu'une égratignure**

« Férosinge ? Bon, allons-y pour voir. Je vais vous montrer que je peux facilement lutter sans avoir besoin de faire que cette Tarsal combatte à ma place ! »

_Il s'élance vers son adversaire, celui-ci poussant un cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ça soit l'adolescent qui l'attaque. Se prenant un coup de pied en pleine face, le pokémon est envoyé sur le côté, à moitié sonné par le coup. Ryusuke passe un doigt sur ses lèvres alors que les autres combats se sont déjà arrêtés, trop étonnés par ce qui se passe._

« Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai pas tant que ça à craindre, n'est-ce pas? »

« Férosinge ! Relèves-toi maintenant et commences à l'attaquer avec tes griffes ! Désolé Ryusuke mais je ne peux pas te laisser me battre comme ça ! »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé ton pardon ou alors tes excuses. Si je fais ça ,c'est bien parce que j'estime que c'est la meilleure chose à accomplir. Maintenant, cesses-donc de parler et demandes à ton pokémon de ... »

_Il ne termine pas sa phrase, faisant un mouvement sur la gauche puis la droite, esquivant les griffes de son adversaire. Bien entendu. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant dans le fond. S'il se fait toucher par le Férosinge, les blessures ne seront pas minimes. Il n'est pas un pokémon … et aussitôt, cela veut dire que son corps n'est pas adapté à se prendre des coups._

« Dégages un peu ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mon côté ! » _rétorque le jeune homme, ne se privant pas d'un bon coup de pied dans les omoplates de son adversaire pokémon._

« Férosinge ! Férosinge féro férosinge ! FERO ! »

« Ryusuke, fais attention ! Enerver un Férosinge, ce n'est vraiment pas conseillé ! »

« Je le sais bien mais ça ne m'inquiètes pas plus que ça dans le fond ! Je sais aussi à quoi m'en tenir si je me fais attaqué par ce dernier ! Ce n'est pas la premier que je cogne ! »

_Le souci, c'est qu'il n'a pas le décor avec lui. Il est juste sur un terrain d'entraînement, l'une de ces zones plates où il ne se passe rien du tout ou presque. A partir de là, comment est-ce qu'il doit réagir correctement hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il doit faire tout simplement ?_

« Tarsal ! Tarsal ! Tar tarsal ! Tarsaaaaaaaaal ! Tarsal tar ! »

« Ne te préoccupes pas de moi, toi ! Ca ne concernes que moi, ce combat ! Les autres, je m'en contrefiches, c'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a été prévenir un autre professeur ? Les surveillants ? Le principal ? Car bon, avec tout ça, on ne peut pas laisser ça continuer ! »

« C'est fait, elle est déjà partie. Maintenant, faut juste attendre mais on peut pas les arrêter non ? Le professeur ne voudra pas de toute façon ! »

« On peut juste regarder … c'est énervant et rageant en un sens ! Vraiment ! »

_Pourtant, Ryusuke ne se débrouille pas si mal. On voit qu'il a l'habitude de se battre contre des pokémon puisqu'il tient tête à l'un des plus colériques qu'il existe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns est en position, haletant légèrement avant de passer une main sur son front._

« Difficile de faire quelque chose de potable dans le fond, tss ! »

« Ryusuke, essaies de le calmer pendant qu'il t'attaque ! Quitte à avoir un peu mal ! »

« Je le sais bien ! J'ai pas besoin de vos conseils hein ? Je sais me débrouiller de toute façon ! Pfff ! Bon … on dirait bien qu'il va falloir être sérieux. »

_Sa main sur son front, il regarde le Férosinge. Il ne le laissera pas souffler un seul instant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe ! Il n'a pas peur de ce dernier ! Lorsque le Férosinge tente de l'attaquer encore une fois avec ses griffes, il attrape subitement ses poignets._

« Et maintenant, on va te faire dormir un peu, macaque ! »

_Sa tête percute le front de la créature, venant l'assommer à moitié mais aussi le faire sur lui-même. Il se met à tituber, posant un genou au sol. Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble si difficile contrairement à d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?_

« Ca ne devrait pas être aussi compliqué, non ? Je ne saisis pas vraiment. »

« Tarsal ? Tar tarsal tarsal tar ! »_ s'exclame la pokémon, angoissée par l'état de Ryusuke. Elle veut que ça s'arrête maintenant ! Il en a assez fait normalement ! Il n'a rien à prouver aux autres alors qu'il arrête maintenant ! STOP !_

« Mais qu'est-ce que les autres font ? Que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ça ! Professeur, stoppez ce combat ! Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas autorisé ! »

« Je décide de ce qui est autorisé ici ou non, compris ? Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regardes pas, compris ? Que ça soit bien clair ! »

« Mais vous êtes complètement fou ? Vous allez être renvoyé à cette allure ! »

« Je ne serais pas renvoyé car il s'agit là de faire comprendre à un élève récalcitrant ce qui arrive si on décide de trop se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Voilà tout ! Rien d'autre ! Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille que je puisses regarder ce combat ! »

« Est-ce que l'on doit appeler nos pokémon sinon ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de tout ça, surtout si on blesse Ryusuke par inadvertance. »

« On peut juste l'encourager … c'est le seul truc qu'on peut faire. »

« Ouais ! On va l'encourager ! Ryusuke ! Vas-y ! Ecrases donc ce Férosinge ! »

« Hey ! Me faites pas passer pour le méchant non plus hein ? Je suis pas comme ça ! Faudrait peut-être pas exagéré ! Je fais qu'écouter ce que l'on me dit de faire hein ? Non mais oh ! Je tiens à vous prévenir ! »_ s'exclame Staphan, un peu triste par rapport à tout ça._

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit toi le problème, pour ne pas changer. »

« Désolé mais vu comment le professeur me regarde, j'ai pas envie d'être renvoyé du lycée ç cause de ça. C'est vraiment pas ... »

« Ne parles plus et bats-toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

_Il lui coupe la parole car il ne veut plus l'entendre. Il a d'autres envies, c'est tout. Maintenant qu'il ne parle plus, il peut enfin respirer, tant mieux. Bon ! Il doit en terminer avec ce Férosinge, n'est-ce pas ? S'il veut passer à autre chose, normalement._

« Tu m'excuseras mais ton pokémon devra surement aller se faire soigner après mon passage. Je ne vais plus retenir mes coups. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que t'étais pas sérieux pour le moment ? »_ le questionne Stephan en le regardant avec des grands yeux._

« C'est exact, je vais t'en faire une simple démonstration pour que tu comprennes à quel point il est inutile de vouloir lutter contre moi. »

_Le Férosinge est exalté maintenant. Si on rajoute cela à la rage qui l'anime, ça ne sert à rien d'espérer lutter … normalement. Alors que le pokémon est à sa portée, il vient faucher ses petites jambes, le pokémon esquivant l'attaque avec aisance._

« Bien entendu, c'est si facile avec une agilité de la sorte. Dommage, vraiment dommage dans le fond mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

_D'un coup de poing, il vient frapper le Férosinge qui a sauté pour éviter son coup. Mais pas seulement car il décide de ne pas s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas suffisant, pas suffisant ! Son pied se lève avant de s'abattre sur le sommet du crâne du pokémon._

« Tu es prié de dormir, tu me déranges. »

_Le pokémon s'écroule au sol, vaincu sans possibilité de riposter alors que des murmures se font entendre autour de lui. Il pousse un soupir, déclarant :_

« Maintenant, c'est terminé non ? Alors, on peut arrêter tout ça ? »

« Tsss ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Stephan, il te reste deux autres pokémon ! Utilises-les maintenant ! Compris ? »

« Mais attendez ! Laissez-le souffler un peu ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement ! Il doit aussi se reposer car sinon, il ne ... »

« Pendant un combat, les pokémon comme les humains n'ont pas le temps de se reposer ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un combat pokémon ! Nous sommes là pour nous entraîner au lycée ! Ça n'a rien d'officiel ou autre ! Arrêtez ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! On risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes sinon ! Surtout vous en fait ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Envoie donc ton second pokémon avant que je ne décides de m'énerver. C'était un combat en un contre trois. Il savait à quoi s'attendre ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, appelles ton second pokémon, ça ne m'effraie pas. »

« Mais Ryusuke, tu es déjà super fatigué ! On va pas continuer comme ça non ? Tu vas juste finir complètement épuisé ! C'est de la folie ! »

« Ne te préoccupes pas de moi ! J'ai dit que j'allais gagner ! De quel droit tu te permets de me dire ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ?! Alors ramènes ton foutu pokémon que je l'aligne ! »

« Tarsal ! Tar ! Tarsal tar tarsal ! Tarsal tar ... »

_La petite pokémon s'approche de lui, tirant sur le tissu. Elle aussi est inquiète mais il la repousse d'un geste de la main, marmonnant :_

« Tu vois tout ce que tu m'apportes comme ennui ? Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas de toi ? Maintenant, j'espère que le message est bien passé ! »

_Elle tombe en arrière mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Il a juste une seule pensée … et c'est gagner contre le futur pokémon ! Staphan semble apeuré mais appelle son futur pokémon, celui-ci se montrant au jeune homme._

« Qu'est-ce que … Machopeur ? Il a évolué ? »

« C'est juste récent, ça fait à peine une semaine ou deux, grand maximum. Pour ça que je voulais arrêter maintenant. Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, Ryusuke. »

« Rsss ! La ferme, Staphan ! Tu peux pas savoir avant d'essayer ! Je vais te montrer que je peux facilement administrer une leçon à ton pokémon ! Il va vite comprendre d'où je viens ! Oh que oui ! Ca va mal se finir pour lui ! »

« Tu es juste fou … complètement fou, tu le sais ? »

« Rien à faire de ce que je suis. Si tu veux te batte, je suis ton homme ! »

_Il sait parfaitement qu'il est fatigué et exténué mais il ne dois pas le montrer. Le Machopeur le regarde, intrigué, se tournant vers son dresseur. Celui-ci a quelques tremblements puis bredouille d'une voix lente, peu rassurée par tout ça :_

« Ben euh … Machopeur, à toi de le vaincre. Fais de ton mieux ! Il faut que tu le battes ! »

« Machopeur ! Macho... machopeur macho ? »

« Tu te préoccupes tant que ça de moi ? Pauvre enfant ! Je vais t'apprendre à voir qui est ton adversaire et à ne pas t'inquiéter pour lui ! » _hurle Ryusuke, courant vers le Machopeur. Il fait un saut en hauteur vers lui, prenant son visage à deux mains avant de lui enfoncer le genou dans ce dernier. Il le relâche ensuite, virevoltant en arrière avant de se réceptionner. Purée ! Son genou lui fait mal ! Il a la tête dure ce salopard visiblement !_

« Machopeur ! MACHO MACHOPEUR MACHO MACHO ! »

_Le pokémon n'a pas apprécié le coup. Normal ! C'est voulu ! Néanmoins, il est prêt à tout donner, remarquant que Ryusuke ne s'est pas privé pour l'attaquer. Affronter un humain ?Même son dresseur semble contre et pourtant, il accepte tout ça. C'est bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Bizarre et déplaisant en un sens. Ca ne lui convient pas le moins du monde. Mais il sait comment faire, il tente d'attraper le bras de Ryusuke mais n'y arrive pas._

« Qu'est-ce que tu tentes de faire par hasard hein ? J'aimerai bien le savoir ! »

_En fait, il en a bien une idée mais il préfère ne pas la dire. Il s'amuse des réactions du Machopeur. Celui-ci est moins vif que le Férosinge mais beaucoup plus puissant. Un seul coup et cela risque de très mal se finir._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui les retarde autant ? C'est pas normal d'être aussi lent ! Ils ont eut un problème ou quoi en allant chercher un professeur ? »

« Quelqu'un ne veut-il pas aller chercher la présidente des élèves ? Elle a autant de pouvoirs qu'un professeur dans le lycée ! »

« Hein quoi ? Ne ramenez pas cette foutue Junon ! »_ s'écrie Ryusuke alors qu'il perd sa concentration, faisant un pas de côté, juste à temps._

_Juste à temps ? Le sol se brise à quelques centimètres de son visage, le poing du Machopeur étant proche, très proche même ! Il tente de lui donner un coup de pied mais le Machopeur l'attrape de son autre main, émettant un grognement._

« Qu'est-ce que … tu voulais m'empêcher de me mouvoir ?! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais te montrer à quel point on ne m'a pas de la sorte ! »

_Il aimerait bien fanfaronner mais il ne se fait pas d'illusions. Tournant un peu sur lui-même, il donne un coup dans la tête du Machopeur avec son pied libre. Cela ne suffit pas, le pokémon continuant de le tenir fermement avant de le soulever comme un simple torchon._

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Tu vas comprendre ça ?! »

_Puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant y aller avec violence ! Ses deux poings frappèrent sur les tempes du pokémon en même temps, celui-ci poussant un hurlement de douleur avant de presser le pied de Ryusuke, le relâchant après quelques secondes. L'adolescent tombe lourdement au sol, émettant un rictus._

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de faire ? C'est tout simplement énorme ! Comment est-ce qu'il a réussi ça ? Il a l'air de souffrir, le Machopeur de Staphan ! »

« Oui mais pourquoi est-ce que Ryusuke ne se relève pas ? »

_Ne pas se relever ? AH ! Quelle blague ! Il se redresse, se mettant sur ses deux jambes, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son pied droit ne se pose qu'à moitié sur le sol. Ne rien laisser paraître ! Surtout maintenant que le Machopeur en face de lui est comme fou furieux !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ne pas plonger

**Chapitre 8 : Ne pas plonger**

« Ah ! Il arrive vraiment à tenir tête à un Machopeur ? »

_Il sent le regard incrédule des autres sur lui. Il sait qu'ils sont surpris, d'une façon qui n'est pas là pour leur plaire. AH ! Qu'importe ! L'adolescent prend une profonde respiration mais les cris de la Tarsal se font entendre :_

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal tarsal tar tarsal tar ! »

« La ferme, je t'ai dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Ce n'est pas ce Machopeur qui va réussir à me faire mal ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Quelqu'un de super faible ou quoi ? Il ne faut pas rêver ! Je peux tenir le coup ! »

_Il s'exclame pour éviter de crier. Il a mal ! Il a super mal ! Ca lui fait super mal à la jambe ! Il ne doit pas réfléchir à la douleur car … elle le regarde. Il sait qu'elle l'observe. Foutue pokémon psychique ! Elle est capable de lire dans ses pensées et ses émotions hein ?!_

« MACHOPEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! »

_Un hurlement strident et voilà qu'il fait un saut sur le côté, se rattrapant sur son uniquement jambe valide. Parfait ! Il n'a pas à appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Il tourne sur lui-même, frappant de son poing gauche le Machopeur sur la joue._

« Tsss … pourquoi je m'en doutais que ça ne marcherait pas ainsi ? »

« Vou avez remarqué ? Le coup de Ryusuke était beaucoup moins fort que d'habitude. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas pris appui sur son pied ? Peut-être qu'il … ne le peut pas ? »

« Tu veux dire qu'il s'est cassé le pied en fait ? Mais … professeur ! »

_Aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier. Celui-ci serrait les dents, non pas par colère mais par exaltation. Il peut voir Ryusuke qui perd enfin ce foutu sourire qu'il a habituellement ! C'est tout simplement parfait pour lui ! Il peut le voir souffrir … ah … ah … ah … hahahaha ! Parfait ! C'est tout simplement parfait et …_

« MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » _crie le pokémon avant de tomber en arrière, s'écroulant au sol. Ryusuke se maintient debout sur une seule jambe, les bras croisés, haletant et en sueur. On voit l'effort qu'il produit pour ne pas sombrer._

« Il a vraiment battu son Machopeur ? C'est pas possible ! »

« Hey ! Machopeur, ne blagues pas ! T'es pas par terre hein ? Allez ! Relèves-toi ! Ryusuke est juste humain ! Il peut pas te faire ... »

_Pourtant, bien que le pokémon était conscient, il se relève avec une extrême difficulté. Il ne doit sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que Ryusuke soit un adversaire aussi tenace. Pourtant, quelle honte cela serait s'il perdait contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il en était hors de question ! Pas contre un humain qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes !_

« MACHOPEUR ! MACHOOOOOOOO ! »

« Forces ton Machopeur à retirer sa ceinture ! Maintenant ! »

« Hein que quoi ? Professeur ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » _s'exclame l'élève avec étonnement. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il en est hors de question Non non et non !_

« FAIS-LE ! MAINTENANT ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Je ne peux pas professeur ! C'est mortel ! Je ne vais pas tuer Ryusuke juste parce que vous le désirez ! Machopeur, assommes Ryusuke qu'on en finisse ! »

_Le professeur pousse un cri de rage : cet élève est autant une loque que les autres ! Comment il peut gérer tout ça avec une équipe de guignols de la sorte ? Saleté ! Et le Machopeur ne fait même plus attention à tout ce qu'il prépare. Il est tout simplement en train de foncer sur lui, sans même regarder autour de soi._

« Ah … ah … ah … je ne tiens plus. J'ai du mal à tenir. »

_Le professeur. Il le hait tant que ça ? Il n'aime pas les élèves qui le remettent à sa place ? Hahaha, qu'est-ce que c'est drôle à imaginer. Il ne peut que sourire à l'idée de le voir en colère. Et cette Tarsal ?Ah … pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à elle ? Il tente de bouger pour esquiver l'attaque du Machopeur mais son pied ne répond plus._

« Et zut … c'est donc terminé, c'est ça ? »

_NON ! Hors de question ! S'il ne peut plus bouger son pied, il n'a plus qu'une solution ! Il se laisse tomber en avant, roulant juste à côté du Machopeur qui espérait l'attraper. Sans attendre une autre réaction de la part de son adversaire, il vint faucher les pieds de ce dernier, n'hésitant plus un seul instant à cela._

_Mais ce n'était pas bon. Le pied avait bien percuté la jambe du Machopeur mais celui-ci ne tombe pas. Ca n'a servit à rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce qu'il pense. Il n'a plus assez de force pour ça. Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres._

« Et merde … c'est vraiment foutu en fin de compte. Pas assez fort. »

_Il se fait soulever comme une simple poupée dénuée de vie tandis que le Machopeur exulte de l'avoir enfin à sa portée. Et zut … vraiment ! Il ne peut pas abandonner maintenant ! Il tente de prendre le visage du Machopeur à deux mains pour lui redonner un coup de tête mais la seconde main du Machopeur se place sur son visage, le serrant avec force. Il sent les lunettes qui commencent à se fiurer alors qu'il ne peut empêcher un cri de sortir de sa bouche._

« ARRÊTES-LE ! STAPHAN ! »

« Je peux pas ! Il veut pas m'écouter ! Ma pokéball n'arrive pas à le faire rentrer ! Il refuse ! Je dois faire comment ?! Je veux pas d'une mort ! Je veux pas aller en prison ! MACHOPEUR ! ARRÊTES-CA ! STOP ! Tu as gagné ! Il ne peut pas lutter ! Tu as gagné ! Machopeur ! » _hurle l'adolescent à son pokémon bien que celui-ci l'ignore complètement._

« TARSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! »

_Une vague psychique vient envahir tout le gymnase. Les élèves tombent au sol, le Machopeur fait de même alors que le corps de Ryusuke est tout simplement en train d'embrasser le sable de la petite arène. Il garde à peine les yeux ouverts alors que des cris fusent dans tous les sens, hurlant autour de lui :_

« Il se passe quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Pourquoi je peux plus me relever ?! »

« J'ai peur ! J'arrive plus à bouger mon corps ! C'est qui qui fait ça ?! C'est la Tarsal de Ryusuke ? JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! JE VEUX PAS ! »

_Tellement d'effroi ? Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Tarsal ? Elle ? Il voit à peine la petite créature qui se rapproche lentement et dangereusement vers le Machopeur qui n'arrive plus à se relever comme les autres. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ?_

« Tarsal, arrêtes ça. Ce n'est pas … bien. Tu ne dois pas te battre, non. Tu ne dois pas. »

« Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Dans le gymnase ? La Tarsal ! »_ s'écrie une voix qu'il peine à reconnaître : celle de Junon. La présidente du conseil des élèves._

« TARRRRRRRRRRRR … sal ? »_ hurle la petite pokémon avant d'être stoppée, sans comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Il peut juste la voir s'écrouler au sol, évanouie alors que l'aura psychique a complètement disparu. Son regard se floute alors qu'il remarque le visage de la présidente des élèves : foutue … Junon. Pourquoi … autant de … beauté ? Puis le vide._

_Lorsqu'il se réveille, quelques heures plus tard, il est couché dans un lit. Un lit d'hôpital à première vue d'après ce qu'il remarque. Le plafond est blanc et laid, très laid. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Baissant le regard, il observe son pied droit._

« Ah … cassé, visiblement. Bien entendu. »

_C'est donc ainsi que ça doit se terminer ? Il a perdu contre le Machopeur ? Il tente de se rappeler quelques souvenirs mais c'est trouble. Il sait que la Tarsal a tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et que ça aurait put très vite dégénéré._

« Tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... tartartartar ... »

_Il hausse un sourcil. Il croit pouvoir entendre la petite créature ou alors, il est en train de rêver ? Il tourne son visage sur la gauche et … AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que la Tarsal dort paisiblement dans son lit ?_

« Tu veux de l'aide ou je rêve ? »

_Il tente de lui parler mais la pokémon ne lui répond pas. PIRE ! Elle bouge un peu dans son sommeil, comme au son de sa voix avant de venir se diriger vers lui. Elle finit par se calfeutrer sur son torse, ses petites mains comme sa tête posées dessus._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un truc comme ça, je vous le demandes ? »

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Partir ? Il ne le peut pas, pas dans son état. Il n'arrive pas à bouger et son pied est définitivement cassé. Avec lenteur, il observe la Tarsal. Dire qu'il a fait tout ça pour qu'elle ne combatte pas._

« Au final, c'est moi qui a le plus de problèmes. Bien la faute des pokémon, ça. »

_Toujours de leur faute de toute façon, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Il marmonne quelques paroles dans sa barbe, se disant qu'il n'est pas écouté :_

« Elle ferait mieux de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Que des sources de problèmes. »

_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérange tant que ça de l'imaginer partir ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérange tant que ça ? Il ne veut pas admettre quelque chose. La petite pokémon qui dort sur lui est juste … trop mignonne._

« Je ne peux pas … ah … je ne peux pas accepter ça ! »

_Il se le refuse. Hors de question d'accepter une jeune pokémon dans sa vie. S'il a refusé ça au départ, c'est bien parce qu'il ne le veut pas maintenant. En fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le refuse ? Il cherche à s'en rappeler mais c'était tellement … ancré dans sa tête qu'il n'arrive plus à le savoir réellement dans le fond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Avec lenteur, il déglutit, il commence à rapprocher sa main de la chevelure de la petite pokémon. Cette chevelure rouge qui doit être bien douce, il s'en doute. Mais … ah … mais … ah … quelques centimètres et il pourra la toucher. Ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera ensuite ? Il …_

« Bonjour, Ryusuke ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

_Il retire aussitôt sa main, se tournant vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Junon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? Pourquoi ? L'adolescente aux cheveux gris le regarde en penchant la tête, sourire aux lèvres avant de dire :_

« Tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre par hasard ? Tu es plus que rouge. »

« Je ne suis pas rouge, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, compris ? »

« Oh, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles une personne qui vient se déplacer pour prendre de tes nouvelles? Et devines quoi, je t'ai rapporté des pommes. »

« Pour faire dans le cliché, bien entendu. Et tu vas me les couper ? »

« Tu es devin ? » _réplique t-elle en rigolant légèrement, son visage s'illuminant en voyant la petite Tarsal installée sur Ryusuke. _« Ta pokémon est adorable, tu le sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma pokémon ! Disparais si c'est poue faire du mauvais esprit ! »

« Du mauvais esprit ? Ah mais non, je le penses sincèrement, Ryusuke. Comment ne pas apprécier cette vue enchanteresse hein ? »

« En l'ignorant, tout simplement. Lâches-moi un peu, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

« Ahlala, sincèrement, il faut me remercier. Me remercier, Ryusuke. »

_Il ne répond pas . Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait la remercier ? Il a rien à faire de cette fille, complètement rien à faire. Il ne veut pas discuter avec elle. La conversation est terminée. Voilà tout. Maintenant, qu'elle le lâche un peu, ça sera parfait._

« Tu veux donc que je te coupes une pomme, c'est ça ? »

« Je préfère que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais évanoui. »

« On va d'abord te couper une pomme, d'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord mais tu ne m'écouteras pas. Fais donc cette foutue pomme et ensuite, je veux des réponses, compris ? »

« Si tu me donnes du s'il te plaît, je penses que je peux accéder à ta requête, hahaha. »

_Elle le rend malade, elle s'en rend compte ? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'évanouissement, tout cela, il n'a pas fait de cauchemar pendant son sommeil. C'est étrange mais est-ce encore à cause de cette Tarsal ? Elle est vraiment bizarre hein._

« Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas normal du tout. »

« De quoi donc, Ryusuke ? Je peux savoir ? » _demande Junon alors qu'elle est en train d'éplucher une pomme, Ryusuke marmonnant :_

« Ça ne te concerne pas. Tu me saoules, compris ? Je ... »

_Il s'arrête aussitôt, le couteau servant à éplucher se plantant dans le mur juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Junon continue de le fixer avec douceur, ses yeux verts toujours posés sur lui avant de dire :_

« Ryusuke, ne confonds pas ma gentillesse avec de l'imbécillité. »

« Messa … message compris. Grmbl. Je ... »

_Il est une nouvelle fois stoppé alors qu'elle ramène son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa main vient récupérer le couteau alors qu'elle chuchote :_

« Tant mieux alors. Nous nous comprenons parfaitement. C'est donc parfait. »

_Elle se fout de sa gueule. C'est tout. Il en est certain. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas ce genre de personnes. Elles se croient tellement supér... ARGL ! Il s'étouffe à moitié alors qu'elle vient de lui mettre un morceau de pomme dans la bouche._

« Et bon appétit bien sûr ! Ne t'avises pas de parler la bouche pleine. »

_Et les explications arrivent quand ? Il mâche son morceau de pomme, déglutissant à moitié. Ce n'est pas … normal . Il hait ce genre de filles. Il veut des réponses, voilà tout._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une longue discussion

**Chapitre 9 : Une longue discussion**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce que que tu as fait ? »

« Oh ? De quoi donc est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis une adolescente normale. Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu plus studieuse mais il n'y a rien d'extravagant hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. C'est ce que tu as fait avec ... »

« Oh, on ne t'a jamais dit d'éviter de forcer une jeune demoiselle à révéler ses secrets, Ryusuke ? » _rétorque l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, tapotant le nez du lycéen comme pour lui montrer qu'il valait mieux stopper là la conversation avec elle. _« Termines donc de manger, ça sera mieux pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Gloups … d'accord. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que … non rien. »

_Les actes d'une fille comme elle ne le regardent pas, il a beaucoup mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec une adolescente comme elle. Il termine son morceau de pomme, la fixant pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin de rester plus longtemps ici de toute façon, je pense que je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Pourquoi t'évertue-tu à vouloir me faire partir ? Est-ce que ma présence te dérange ? »

« C'est exact. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu connais la sortie, non ? »

« Pfiou …tu es vraiment un enfant terrible, Ryusuke. Vraiment terrible. Des fois, je crois qu'une petite punition s'impose, non, » _murmure t-elle avant de se redresser de sa chaise, récupérant le plateau ainsi que le couteau ayant servi à éplucher la pomme. _« Mais tu vois … pas maintenant, j'ai décidé que j'allais te laisser tranquille. Ne me remercies pas. »

« Je ne te remercies pas pour ça. Par contre, pour la pomme, je te remercies. Est-ce que tu veux répondre à mes questions ou non ? Que je vois si cela a un intérêt. »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas que je partes ? » _demande avec amusement Junon, Ryusuke détournant la tête avant de dire :_

« Si c'est pour parler et ne pas venir m'embêter, ça devrait passer. »

« Oh ? Moi ? T'embêter ? Voyons donc, pour qui me prends-tu, Ryusuke. Je ne suis pas ainsi ! Je suis même enjouée à l'idée de parler avec toi ! Alors, dis-moi, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Je suis prête à te répondre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au gymnase exactement ? »

_Aussitôt, elle le fixe de ses yeux verts, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Pourtant, elle en est incapable et il le ait. Elle réfléchit puis émet un petit sourire avant de rigoler. Elle ne lui répond pas ? Si c'est pour ça, elle connaît la sortie. D'un geste rageur, il désigne la porte du doigt tandis qu'elle pousser un petit soupir, lui chuchotant doucement :_

« Tu n'es pas habitué à l'humour, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas avec des personnes de ton calibre. J'ai de l'humour. »

« Oh ? Racontes-moi donc une blague, je pense que nous avons besoin de rire un tout petit peu, toi et moi, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tsss ! Humpf … Maintenant, je dois trouver une blague ? Quel est le pokémon qui échoue le plus souvent lorsqu'il combat ? »

« Je ne vois pas, Ryusuke. Quel est le pokémon alors, je peux savoir ? »

« Tout simplement Rattatac. Rate-Attaque. » 

_Le silence plane maintenant que l'adolescent a dit sa blague. Junon préfère regarder ailleurs tandis qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi dire. C'est finalement elle qui murmure doucement :_

« Je te noterais 3 ur 10, pour l'effort sur le moment. Tu n'as pas put l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre, tu as dût l'imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, Ryusuke ? »

« Tsss, mais tais-toi, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je t'apprendrais à faire des blagues bien meilleures. Disons que tu manques d'entraînement et que tu te rends un peu ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, de toute façon. Oh et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? J'ai dit que je voulais être tranquille ! C'est pas compliqué ! »

« Roh mais tu ne serais pas en train de bouder par hasard ? »

_Grumpf ! Il grommelle, préfère ne pas lui répondre avant de baisser la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne part pas ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle est là ? A lui pourrir l'existence ou presque ! Il marmonne dans sa barbe :_

« Laisses-moi tranquille, c'est tout ce que je veux. Je crois que t'es restée un peu trop longtemps ici hein ? J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de visites. »

« Ah … je reviendrais demain. De ce que je sais, tu ne sortiras pas avant deux ou trois jours, désolée pour toi ! Tu vas devoir me supporter ! »

_Elle se lève, gardant son sourire alors qu'il émet un autre grognement. Il n'a pas envie de la voir donc il fait tout pour éviter de la regarder. S'il ne veut pas voir cette femme, il fera pour tout que ça soit le cas, c'est aussi simple que ça. Cette femme ? Non ! Cette fichue adolescente qui tente de lui pourrir l'existence ! _

« Bonne journée à toi, Ryusuke. Tu veilleras un peu sur elle donc ? »_ demande Junon mais il reste définitivement muet. Elle n'a pa besoin de savoir ce qu'il va faire. Ça ne concerne que lui et personne d'autre. Junon quitte ENFIN la chambre et il pousse un soupir de soulagement, il va enfin pouvoir souffler._

« Je sais que tu es réveillée et que tu as tout entendu. Ouvres les yeux. »

_La petite Tarsal se met à bouger, montrant ses yeux émeraude qu'elle pose sur l'adolescent. Elle tente de bredouiller quelques mots mais Ryusuke pose une main sur son crâne, comme pour le caresser pendant de longues secondes. Bien qu'elle trouve cela étrange, elle se laisse faire, poussant de petits cris de joie._

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire? Car je suis complètement perdu, malheureusement. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. »

« Tarsal ? Tar Tarsal tar tarsal, tar. »

« Si j'ai vu ce … AH ! Saleté ! J'ai complètement oublié ça ! Elle … est partie sans même me dire au sujet de ce qui s'est passé ! Toi ! Tu le sais, tu veux bien me raconter ? Ou alors, tu préfères garder le silence et ne rien me dire ? Oh et puis zut … je crois que vous avez réussi à m'épuiser toutes les deux sans même vous en rendre compte. Mes félicitations. »

« Tarsal, tarsal tarsal tar ... »

_Elle semble attristée par les propos de l'adolescent mais celui-ci les ignore complètement, venant lui caresser le crâne jusqu'à la ramener auprès de lui. Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle recommence à se calmer tandis que lui-même observe le plafond. Rien que ça … n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment ainsi et pas autrement ? Hahaha. Comment faire autrement ? Comment ? Il n'y a pas cinquante mille solutions._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me colles ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de vouloir rester avec moi ? Expliques-moi donc. »

_Elle le regarde avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Pourtant, il est sérieux, plus que sérieux mais il sait qu'elle ne saisit pas le moindre de ses propos. Il reprend la parole, poussant un soupire avant de dire :_

« Pourquoi m'accompagnes-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux être ma pokémon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu veuilles ça par rapport à moi ? Voilà tout. »

_Oh ! Elle commence enfin à voir ! Mais pour ça, il ne faut pas des paroles mais des actes ! La petite Tarsal prend le visage de l'adolescent dans ses petites pattes puis vient coller sa joue contre la sienne pendant de longues secondes, très longues secondes. Elle est certaine qu'il peut ressentir sa chaleur et c'est ce qu'elle veut faire. Qu'il ressente ce qu'elle est._

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu comprennes que si je suis seul, je ne ressentirais jamais cette chaleur, c'est bien ça ? Où tu veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle ne cherche pas à parler à a place. Avec lenteur, il caresse sa joue d'un doigt. Apprécier cette petite pokémon, c'est ça ? La garder auprès de lui et venir la serrer dans ses bras ? Ce n'est pas lui, ça ne sera jamais lui. Il n'est pas ainsi et il ne le sera jamais. Pourquoi il le serait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'emmènerait à faire cela ? Il ne … veut pas. Le doigt est maintenant accompagné d'un autre. Il ne veut pas d'une pokémon, ce n'est qu'une source d'ennuis futurs. S'il la garde, il aura de gros problèmes, il le sait, c'est ainsi et pas autrement._

« Tu vas me causer du tort et me faire souffrir, même si ce n'est pas cela que tu désires mais … tu voudrais quand même que je tente l'expérience avec toi, c'est ça ? »

« Tarsal … tarsal … tar tarsal tar. »

« D'accord. Voilà, c'est décidé, Tarsal. »_ termine de dire finalement Ryusuke alors qu'elle ouvre en grand ses yeux. Elle a bien entendu ? Elle n'a pas rêvé ?_

_Ryusuke ne lui répond pas par l'affirmatif, il ne lui répond pas par le négatif. Il est juste parfaitement stoïque mais elle pousse un hurlement strident avant de chercher à l'enlacer de ses petites pattes, sautant sur son torse._

« Aie aie aie ! Mais calmes-toi ! Tu me fais quand même mal ! »

« Tarsal, tar tarsal tar tarsal ! Tarsal tarsal tar tarsal tarrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

_Impossible de l'arrêter maintenant qu'elle est lancée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lâché comme monstre ? Il se le demande alors qu'elle continue de tout faire pour exprimer sa joie. Il regrette déjà son acceptation. Cette pokémon va le rendre fou, il en est sûr et certain._

« Je penses que je peux regretter ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce ps?3

« Tarrrrrrr brrrrrrrrr ! » _répond la pokémon en tirant la langue. Maintenant que c'est dit, c'est dit ! Il ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! C'est hors de question ! Qu'il n'espère même pas pouvoir reculer maintenant qu'il l'a fait, c'est tout simplement impossible !_

« Bon, finis la rigolade, je suis fatigué, encore un peu et … qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Ben quoi ! Elle s'installe non ? Maintenant qu'il est son dresseur, il est logique qu'elle dorme à ses côtés. C'est ce que tous les dresseurs font ! Et puis, elle a déjà sa place qui est chaude alors bon, elle va pas la quitter ! Puis quoi encore !_

« Je dois te dire bonne nuit, maintenant, c'est bien ça ? Tu exagères carrément, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? J'espère que oui. Tu abuses de ma gentillesse. »

_Elle tire une nouvelle fois la langue, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il pensait. Ryusuke émit un long bâillement, marmonnant qu'il s'occuperait de tout ça avant de chercher à sombrer dans le sommeil.  
><em>

« J'espère juste que je vais pas cauchemarder avec toutes ses bêtises. »

_Il a un petit rire même si celui-ci a une intonation triste. Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour rejoindre le pays des songes sans aucun problème. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Il n'a pas remarqué le regard de la petite Tarsal qui est resté grand ouvert, comme pour le surveiller. Elle est là, il n'a rien à craindre._

_Elle est là, oui. Ses yeux émeraudes deviennent roses alors que le corps de Ryuuke est entouré d'une aura de même couleur. Elle va veiller sur lui. Surtout qu'il a fait son choix maintenant. Il n'aura plus à s'en faire. Elle est là … oui … pour lui … elle est là._

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Renvoyé ? Et encore, la police est maintenant prête à t'interroger. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication. »

« Cet adolescent, Ryusuke ! Il me gonflait tellement ! Je voulais lui donner une bonne leçon ! Lui et cette foutue Tarsal qu'il a récupérée ! »

« Tarsal ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Donnes plus de détails. Il vaut mieux pour toi, cela risquerait de te sauver la vie en fin de compte. »

_A genoux, le professeur de sports bouillonnait de rage, cherchant à contrôler cette colère qui l'envahissait. Devoir expliquer tout cela par rapport à cet adolescent. Mais voilà, ceux en face de lui étaient intéressés. C'était ça ou alors, il pouvait perdre la vie._

« Cette Tarsal n'est donc pas chromatique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas d'après ce que j'ai put voir. Ses couleurs se sont inversées et sa robe n'est pa comme les autres mais pourquoi ? Ce foutu adolescent ne fait que la protéger et ... »

« Taisez-vous ! Nous ne vous avons pas donné la permission de prendre la parole ! Première et dernière fois, Naro, comprenez votre position. »

_Saleté, saleté, saleté, saleté ! Ces types se croient bien supérieurs à lui ! Mais il ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Il n'est pas encore assez haut gradé dans la hiérarchie pour ça. Il garde la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Il réglerait ça un autre jour de toute façon._

« Naro, une décision fut prise à ton encontre. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, nous allons te laisser une seconde chance. Bien que tu ne puisses plus surveiller ce lycée, tu vas néanmoins rester dans les environs. Ta mission sera simple, très simple : surveiller ce Ryusuke et la Tarsal qui l'accompagne. Interdiction pour le moment de les tuer. »

« Hein quoi ? Mais vous punissez ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

« Contesterais-tu les ordres que l'on vient de te donner ? Vraiment ? Quelle folie s'empare donc de toi pour envisager une seule seconde te t'opposer à nous ? »

_Un rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de l'homme à genoux. Un jour, ils allaient le payer. TOUS ! Tous ces types au-dessus de lui ! Mais pour l'instant, il prend sur lui. Il doit courber l'échine. Finalement, il murmure :_

« Comme vous le désirez. Je vais le surveiller. Est-ce que je peux utiliser mes pokémon au cas où ? Pour être sûr qu'il ne me remarque pas ? »

« Si cela consiste à le blesser ou le tuer, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera. Pars maintenant. » _vint dire l'une des voix, Naro se redressant avant de quitter la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres traces de pas suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'une seule voix ne murmure :_

« Ryusuke, si c'est vraiment lui … après tout ce temps. »

_Et enfin le silence plane. Plus aucun son, plus aucune présence, la pièce est vide._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un peu trop proche

**Chapitre 10 : Un peu trop proche**

« Ryusuke, je préférerais que tu restes à la maison. »

« Pas besoin. Je ne suis pas éclopé. Encore que dans ce cas, ça l'est un peu en fait. »

_Il répond cela machinalement, observant ce qu'il s'est cassé. Assez risible et pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Dire qu'il est ainsi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se comporte aussi stupidement. Il a une main sur le cœur, marmonnant quelques paroles incongrues :_

« Je vais m'en aller à l'école. Si je n'y vais pas, j'aurais trop de retard ensuite. »

« Fais attention à toi et aussi à la petite Tarsal, d'accord ? »_ lui demande sa mère une nouvelle fois alors qu'il hoche la tête. Elle n'est pas en sucre non plus ! Et de toute façon, il sait pertinemment qu'elle est bien plus résistante qu'elle ne semble le montrer._

« Bon, je ne vais pas rester en place, non plus. J'y vais maintenant. Bonne journée, je ... »

« Tu veux que ton père te dépose en voiture ? » _questionne encore une fois sa mère alors qu'il marmonne que non. Il veut juste y aller maintenant. Il quitte la maison alors que sa mère pousse un soupir, se tournant vers son mari : _« Je crois qu'il va encore falloir du temps. »

« Laisses-le donc pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence. »

« J'espère simplement que cette Tarsal aura une bonne influence sur lui, je ne demandes que cela, de mon côté. Après, on peut considérer que c'est une bénédiction. »

« Ca l'est, je pense … je l'espère vraiment. »

_Elle retourne auprès du père de Ryusuke, venant l'aider dans ses tâches tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns était parti en direction de son lycée. Cela faisait bien une semaine voire une dizaine de jours depuis cet incident._

« Rentrez dans la classe ! J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne expli... Oh Ryusuke. Tu peux venir t'asseoir à ta place habituelle. »

_Bien entendu. Il est en retard. C'est logique. Il se déplace plus lentement maintenant mais voilà, il se dirige vers sa chaise, se fichant des regards qui se posent sur sa personne. Il n'est pas là pour les intéresser, pas du tout._

« Nous allons donc reprendre là où nous en étions. »

_Le prof continue le cours, comme si de rien n'était. La petite Tarsal est sur les genoux de Ryusuke, semblant faire attention à son pied plâtré. Sage comme une image, pour une fois, elle sort les affaires de Ryusuke pour qu'il puisse écrire._

« Tu n'aurais pas écouté un peu trop les paroles de ma mère ? Je suis capable de faire ça. »

_Pour toute réponse, elle le regarde d'un air effronté avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Deux minutes plus tard, tout est sorti et il soupire :_

« Merci. Tu peux maintenant rester bien tranquille. »

« Tarsal, tar, tarsal, tar, tarsal, tar. » _répond t-elle doucement._

_Ah bon ? Tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait raconter comme sottises, vraiment. Il pousse un petit soupir, visiblement un peu désabusé par toute cette histoire. Du moins, il ne fait que soupirer, soupirer, soupirer, rien que ça. Lorsque le cours est terminé ,il demande à la pokémon de le téléporter, ne voulant pas avoir de personne qui le questionne, comme à leur habitude. Ils sont exaspérants et …_

« AH ! » s_'exclame t-il, reculant, un peu surpris. Il n'a pas le temps de voir qu'il est prêt à tomber dans les escaliers qu'un main l'attrape au niveau du bras, le tirant vers l'adolescente qui se trouve en face de lui. Il avait voulut se rendre à son coin secret mais quelqu'un l'attendait déjà ! Et pas n'importe qui !_

« Tu es exaspérante, Junon ! Tu m'as fait une sacrée frousse, tu t'en rends compte ?! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'adores ? Non ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais mentie ? »

« Le jour où j'aimerai une personne comme toi n'arrivera jamais, compris ? »

_Il marmonne avec colère alors qu'il se frotte le bras. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de la voir alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se présentait à lui ? Car elle pensait qu'il est intéressé par elle ? Elle va au-delà d'une grande désillusion ! Il s'en fout d'elle !_

« C'est très vexant de ta part, Ryusuke. »

« Ce n'est pas fait pour te faire plaisir à la base aussi. » _murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, passant à côté d'elle pour prendre sa place habituellement. S'il veut qu'elle parte, pas trop de solution, il doit l'ignorer._

« Ca m'a l'air bien bon ce que tu as préparé, Ryusuke. Je peux m'installer ? »

_L'ignorer, encore l'ignorer. Pourtant, elle se place à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Il remarque aussitôt le regard intéressé de la petite Tarsal en direction de ce que sort Junon. Bien entendu ! Dès que ça parle de nourriture, la reine de celle-ci répond présent !_

« Tarsal ? Tar tar ? Tarsal Tarsal tar ? »

« Hmmm … Ton dresseur ne semble pas vouloir que je partage de la nourriture avec toi. Et oui, c'est ton dresseur maintenant. »

« Tarsal ! Tarsal ! Tar tarsal tar tar tarsal ! »

_L'adolescente éclate de rire alors qu'il hausse un sourcil. Comme si elle pouvait comprendre la pokémon. Pourtant, Junon retire un petit morceau de viande, faisant un doux sourire à la créature avant de le lui tendre, elle chuchote tendrement :_

« Comme cela ? Ce n'est pas trop gros normalement, non ? »

_La petite pokémon exulte de joie, visiblement heureuse comme cela n'était point permis, de voir qu'elle avait reçu un aussi gros morceaux de viande. Elle se tourne vers Ryusuke, tout fière et heureuse alors qu'il hausse les épaules. Il commence à manger sans même regarder la Tarsal, celle-ci se rapprochant de lui, posant une patte sur la nourriture._

« Tar tarsal tar ? » _demande t-elle avant de poser ses yeux verts sur lui._

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te donnes aussi à manger ? Tu es en train de blaguer, j'espère. Tu ne me trahis pas comme ça, avec la première venue. »

« Je vais me sentir terriblement vexée, Ryusuke, si tu continues sur cette voie. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas dans ton intention de me vexer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et si ça l'est, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? »

« Hum, la même chose qu'à l'hôpital, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Il se redresse aussitôt, faisant reculer la pokémon, serrant son plat dans ses mains avec colère. Il pousse un cri de douleur, venant s'écrouler dos au mur, son pied droit venant de le lâcher aussitôt. QUEL IDIOT ! Il a complètement oublié qu'il se l'est cassé ! Junon se rapproche de lui, prenant une profonde respiration :_

« Tu te fais mal pour rien. Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'en prendre à un blessé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! Que tu le ferais si je n'étais pas blessé ? »

« Oh ? Peut-être que oui ? Qui sait ? Si tu me provoques trop, qui sait ce qui t'attends. Peut-être que tu voudrais déclencher la fureur de Junon ? »

« Et alors ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur hein ? »

_Il tente de la regarder droit dans les yeux mais il doit s'avouer vaincu. Il détourne son regard de celui de Junon. Celle-ci est en train de lui parler la jambe, comme pour travailler son muscle alors qu'il pousse un gémissement de douleur. Il s'exclame avec rage :_

« Mais arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est horrible comme ça me fait mal ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant ou non ? Je te masses la jambe ! Cela atténuera ta douleur. Tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin ? »

_Voilà qu'elle se met en colère et il finit par se stopper, ruminant dans sa barbe. Cette idiote ! De quoi elle se mêle d'abord ? Ça ne la regarde pas ! Elle relève ses yeux, pressant subitement sa jambe entre ses mains avant de murmurer :_

« Et ne me regarde pas comme un pokémon sauvage. Si je ne suis pas ton ennemie, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux te permettre de me considérer comme un monstre. Compris ? Même si tu ne m'as rien demandé, je ne vais pas te laisser ... »

« Oh mais la ferme, tu me fatigues. » _réplique t-il avant de recevoir un coup dans la nuque._

_La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est le petit cri de surprise de la Tarsal. Ensuite ? C'est le vide complet. Il ouvre les yeux, regardant droit devant lui. Le plafond est très beau mais reconnaissable. Il se trouve à l'infirmerie. Un livre se claque, comme pour signaler qu'il e ferme alors que Junon était là. Oh merdeeeeeeeeeeee ! Il pousse presque un sanglot mais s'arrête en entendant des murmures de l'autre côté de la porte.  
><em>

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien la présidente des élèves qui est là ? »

« Oui, oui, avec Ryusuke ! Il paraîtrait qu'elle n'a eut aucun mal à le soulever alors qu'il était évanoui. Vous imaginez un corps comme ça ? »

« Wow … Je crois que je suis amoureux les gars ! »

« T'es TOUJOURS amoureux, je tiens à te le rappeler ! Faut peut-être pas trop exagérer non plus hein ? Tu crois pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin ? »

« Voilà ce que tu emmènes comme problème, Ryusuke. Me félicitations. Il a fallut que je te porte dans les couloirs après que tu te sois évanoui. Bien entendu, ta Tarsal dort paisiblement dans tes bras à l'heure où je te parles. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir. Et je me suis évanoui ? Encore ? »

« Disons que tu as eut un petit coup de chaud. Ah … mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire au final ? Tu peux me le dire, Ryusuke ? Ils vont se poser des questions. »

« Ce qu'ils se disent, j'en ai vraiment strictement mais rien à faire, hein ? Ça ne les concerne qu'eux à la base, moi, tant que je suis tranquille. »

« Oh ça, tu dois t'en douter que tu ne seras plus vraiment tranquille si tu commences à penser de la sorte, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je m'en rends parfaitement compte si c'est ça que tu veux me dire mais je m'en contrefiches royalement dans le fond. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. »

« C'est vraiment si déplaisant qu'ils se fassent des idées sur toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'en contrefiches vraiment surtout. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas à quoi ça me sert. »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être tombée sur le dernier des idiots. Je te laisses tranquille, va ! Et ne t'en fait pas, ta pokémon va très bien. Elle dort à tes côtés ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se répète ? Elle croit qu'il ne l'a pas entendue la première fois ? L'adolescente se relève avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, des petits cris de surprise se faisant entendre de l'autre côté :_

« Woooooooow. Euuuuuh … Présidente ! Je ... »

« Ryusuke va très bien. Néanmoins, que personne n'aille le déranger ou je risque de me mettre réellement en colère. Est-ce que le message est bien passé ? »

« Ou... Oui présidente. On vous écoute. »

_Les élèves se déplacent sur les côtés, la laissant passer tandis que l'adolescente continue de grommeler dans son coin. Ils la regardent partir, parlant entre eux avec étonnement :_

« C'est moi ou elle était vraiment furieuse ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, non ? »

« Pas vraiment même … Je me demande ce qu'il a dit. »

_Ils pourraient poser la question mais vu que la présidente elle-même a signalé de ne pas le déranger, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Qu'elle s'emporte était quelque chose de vraiment peu commun pour qu'il soit signalé et remarqué._

_Dans la chambre, l'adolescent réfléchissait à la situation. Il est sûr de se rappeler que c'est encore Junon qui est responsable de son évanouissement. Oh, il n'en a aucune preuve mais il en est sûr et certain. Quelque chose le titille à ce point et il ne peut l'oublier._

« Tarsal tar tar tarsal … Tarsaaaaaaal. »

« Ah oui, voilà le problème. Hey, tu te réveilles, petite marmotte ? »

_Il marmonne cela alors que la pokémon reste dans ses bras, s'y calfeutrant bien. Il tapote un peu sa corne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se réveiller en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il finit par se redresser dans le lit, la pokémon se frottant les yeux._

« Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, on va pouvoir partir alors. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester ici, compris ? Tu me suis? »

« Taaaaaaaar. »_ répond la pokémon, restant collée à lui, les yeux clos._

_Elle ne bouge pas de là, étant bien logée. Maintenant qu'il soupire, il reprend ses affaires à une main, les mettant sur ses épaules avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Comme il s'est évanoui, la journée est déjà terminée pour lui et il décide de rentrer le plus facilement possible._

_Dans une salle de cours, Junon jette un œil par la fenêtre, remarquant le départ de Ryusuke. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment, cet adolescent est plus que turbulent, n'est-ce pas ? Elle continue de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne dise :_

« Mademoiselle Junon, je ne vous déranges pas, j'espère ? »

« Hein ? Oh non non. Désolée, j'étais déconcentrée. »

« Alors, veuillez répondre à ma question : quel est la nouvelle catégorie dans laquelle se range les Gardevoir et autres pokémon comme Flabébé ? »

« La catégorie des fées, professeure. Je vous écoutais bien que je ne vous regardais pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, je peux vous le certifier. » _répond doucement Junon tandis qu'elle retourne poser son regard sur l'entrée du lycée. Dommage, Ryusuke est déjà parti. Elle aurait aimé le regarder un peu plus._

_Deux heures plus tard, l'adolescent est au pas de la porte de chez lui. Toquant à celle-ci, sa mère vient l'ouvrir, un peu étonnée de le voir rentrer aussitôt. Elle demandant quelques explications, explications qui arrivent bien vite :_

« Je me suis évanoui. Junon m'a aidé et ensuite, j'ai put rentrer. »

« T'évanouir ? Encore ? Je commence à être très inquiète, Ryusuke. Il va falloir que j'appelle un médecin pour ça. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Pas besoin, il faut juste vérifier que ça ne soit pas trop récurent. »

« Oui mais bon, par mesure de sécurité, Ryusuke, je vais quand même le faire. »

_Il grogne, marmonnant que ce n'est pas nécessaire avant d'aller dans sa chambre. La petite Tarsal n'a pas bougé de sa position, étant bien éveillée après tout ce temps. Aucun commentaire de la part de ses parents à ce sujet. Lui-même a remarqué à quel point la pokémon ne se décroche pas de lui. Finalement, dans sa chambre, il finit par se libérer de son étreinte avant de la déposer sur le lit. Il ouvre son sac et pousse un profond soupir._

« Tarsal ? Tar tarsal tar tarsal ? »

« J'ai du travail, énormément de travail. Il suffit de voir ce qui m'attends. Avoir été absent même pendant une dizaine de jours, c'est tout simplement horrible. »

_Elle pousse quelques mots comme pour lui demander s'il veut qu'elle l'aide. Il ricane légèrement. Comme si une pokémon était capable de l'aider ! Néanmoins, puisqu'elle le propose si gentiment, il va accepter._

_La pokémon se téléporte jusqu'à lui, venant s'installer sur ses genoux. Il se retient de sourire alors qu'il tourne les pages du cours de mathématique. Oui, il y a aussi de cela … Bon , ce n'est pas que c'est difficile, loin de là mais il y en a tellement que …_

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _demande t-il en sentant la main de la pokémon qui se pose sur son front, comme pour l'apaiser. C'est étrange, il se sent mieux, beaucoup mieux. Terriblement mieux. Ca lui fait un bien fou. _« J'ai l'esprit complètement vide de problèmes. Je me sens … bien, c'est toi ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

L_a pokémon rougit légèrement en hochant la tête. Elle est capable de l'aider ? Les pokémon ne sont donc pas faits uniquement pour le combat ? Bon, ceux de ses parents, c'était différent mais … bizarre. Il apprenait quelque chose qu'il connaissait pas. D'une main, il caresse le crâne de la Tarsal, l'autre servant à écrire alors qu'il lui chuchote quelques remerciements qu'elle mérite parfaitement. Les devoirs se passent beaucoup plus facilement même qu'elle a décidé de s'en mêler. Il le remarque maintenant qu'il a le stylo en main._

_Les heures défilent à une vitesse folle et pendant le repas, elle mange sur ses genoux. Il remarque que ses parents ne font aucun commentaire sur cela alors qu'il manche posément. Elle mérite ses félicitations pour la petite aide et c'est une manière comme une autre de la remercier pour ça. Et quand il est dans son lit ? Il la laisse s'installer auprès de lui. Il suffit qu'il dorme pour que les yeux de la pokémon ne deviennent roses, comme à son habitude._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Apprentissage

**Chapitre 11 : Apprentissage**

« Je me disais … Hum … comment je pourrais le dire. »

_Il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer correctement mais il regarde la petite Tarsal dans ses bras. Celle-ci le fixe, penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour tenter de comprendre de quoi il veut parler. Le jeune homme pose ses yeux en face des siens, disant :_

« Dis moi, tu comprends tout ce que je dis ou non ? »

« Tarrrrrrrrrr ! » _s'exclame la pokémon avec joie en levant les bras en l'air, joyeuse comme à son habitude. Il est couché sur son lit, la Tarsal étant de même juste devant lui._

« Tu es vraiment bizarre comme pokémon. Déjà rien qu'avec les couleurs, tu n'es pas vraiment normal mais en plus, maintenant, tu es ainsi ... »

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal tar ! » _s'exclame t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de faire une mine boudeuse. OUPS ! Visiblement, il n'a pas été très doué avec la petite pokémon. Il tapote doucement sa corne, venant la caresser comme pour s'excuser tandis qu'il pousse un soupir. Ah, cette pokémon estt ellement bizarre._

« Il faudra m'expliquer ce que tu es comme pokémon dans le fond. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à une Tarsal si tu veux tout savoir. »

_Elle tire la langue de manière éhontée tandis qu'il hausse les épaules. BAH ! Si elle le prend comme ça, hein ? Il va pas trop se plaindre non plus ! Il la soulève et la projette en direction du plafond, la Tarsal poussant un cri de surprise avant qu'il ne la réceptionne dans ses bras. Elle se met à trembler de partout, Ryusuke disant :_

« Hum ? Ne me dit pas que tu étais effrayée, quand même ? Je ne comptais pas te faire de mal hein ? Ca s'appelle jouer … avec sa pokémon. Bon, certains pokémon ne peuvent pas vraiment faire ça car ils sont trop gros mais comme tu as le poids d'une plume, je peux facilement faire ça. Tu arrêtes de trembloter ? »

_Elle continue de bredouiller quelques petits « tar » de frayeur, se calfeutrant dans ses bras tandis qu'il prend une profonde respiration. Bon, visiblement, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il aille au lycée. Malgré son pied cassé, il n'oublie pas ses devoirs et ses responsabilités._

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours venir ou non ? A toi de décider ! »

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal tar tarsal ! Tar ! » _répond la pokémon avant de se téléporter pour venir s'enfouir sous son haut, sortant juste sa tête cornue._

« Tu me dis si je te dérange, je sais pas, je préfère demander hein ? »

« Tarsal, tar tarsal ! »_ s'exclame t-elle comme pour l'inciter à y aller maintenant ! Hmm ? Comment ça qu'il va être en retard s'il ne se tait pas ? Elle n'exagère pas un peu par hasard ? Il ne faudrait quand même pas trop exagérer non plus et … AH BON SANG ! Elle a tout à fait raison en fait ! Il commence à courir … puis s'écroule au sol en gémissant de douleur. ET MERDEEEEEEEE ! Il a oublié sa jambe cassée ! Son père vient vite le relever._

« Merci … papa … tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Hum ? Vu ton état et ta chute, je préfère perdre cinq minutes dans mon travail et t'emmener en sécurité plutôt que de te laisser marcher jusque là. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal ! Tar tarsal tar ! »_ répond la pokemon, tapotant contre sa corne comme pour signaler qu'elle va veiller sur l'adolescent. Le père de Ryusuke émet un petit sourire :_

« Avec toi, je peux considérer que je n'ai rien à craindre pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Merci papa, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ... »

« Oh, bonjour, monsieur Téadrimat ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vois que vous avez emmené Ryusuke jusqu'au lycée ? C'est très sympathique de votre part. »

« Non ! Il n'est pas venu pour moi ! Je m'en vais et ... »

« Oups ! Fais donc attention ! » _vient dire Junon, l'adolescente s'étant rapprochée de Ryusuke pour le réceptionner en le maintenant par l'épaule._

« Merci de veiller sur lui pendant qu'il est au lycée. Il est vraiment tête en l'air malgré les apparences. Maintenant, je dois aller travailler ! Fais attention à toi, Ryusuke ! »

« Grmbl, grrr, grouh, grrr ... »_ grommelle l'adolescent, pris en faute par tout cela._

« Arrête de faire l'enfant et accepte l'aide que l'on te propose ! »

_La voiture part et s'éloigne tandis que déjà des murmures se font entendre. Ryusuke repousse avec violence l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, la faisant tomber en arrière avant de dire :_

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide justement ! Maintenant, lâches-moi et ... »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire à notre présidente ?! » _s'exclame un adolescent qui doit avoir une année de plus que lui, le prenant par le cou. La petite Tarsal pousse un cri de surprise avant de commencer à avoir ses yeux qui deviennent roses. Mais Ryusuke donne un coup de tête à l'autre garçon, craquant les os de son cou :_

« Que j'ai une jambe cassée ne change pas que l'on n'a pas à me chercher, compris ? »

« Oh toi … Que chacun recule, compris ? »

_Junon s'est relevée, visiblement agacée. Ryusuke se tourne vers elle, prêt déjà à réagir. Fille ou garçon, il ne fait pas de différence dans ces moments-là. Et visiblement, elle aussi puisqu'il voit son pied qui se lève pour aller se diriger vers sa jambe cassée. Elle va vraiment viser cette jambe ?! Elle ? La prési ... _

_* SBAF ! * La claque vole sur sa joue droite sans même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de la regarder. Interloqué, il tente de retrouver ses esprits mais il semble complètement sonné. Elle ne vient pas de le piéger en le faisant se focaliser sur sa jambe cassée ? Elle est … forte._

« Ne t'avise plus de me refaire tomber au sol, Ryusuke. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, présidente ou non. Je ne veux pas de familiarités avec toi. »

« Je pense que le message est très bien passé. Cela m'apprendra à vouloir être sympathique avec un adolescent qui n'a pas encore travers la puberté. »

_Ouch ! Quelques murmures se font entendre encore une fois tandis que l'adolescent préfère ignorer tout ça comme le garçon tombé au sol par son coup de tête. Il entend la petite Tarsal qui se plaint tandis qu'il part dans sa salle de classe. Mais même là-bas, on le regarde, on l'observe, on se demande pourquoi il a fait cela._

_Lors de la pause de midi, il va sur le toit du lycée, comme à son habitude, ignorant Junon, celle-ci faisant de même de son côté. Ryusuke commence à servir la petite Tarsal, celle-ci mangeant avec appétit, Junon faisant venir discrètement de la nourriture en sa direction sans que l'adolescent ne le remarque. Elle fût la première à partir, faisant tomber un livre par inadvertance de son sac : « L'alphabet pour les débutants. » de son sac sans que Ryusuke ne cherche à le lui signaler. Sans être un voleur, il lui redonnerait plus tard._

_Mais ce plus tard n'arrivera pas et il ne trouve aucune trace de Junon lorsqu'il quitte le lycée. Son père est venu le chercher, à son grand désespoir mais il se laisse emmener néanmoins jusqu'à la maison. Là-bas, il grimpe à l'étage, allant dans sa chambre avant d'y jeter son sac sur le lit, le livre de Junon sortant du sac. La petite Tarsal reste debout sur le lit, commençant à ouvrir le bouquin avec ses pouvoirs psychiques tandis qu'il fait ses devoirs._

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Bééééééééééééééé … Céééééééééééé ... »

_Il cligne des yeux, se disant que la pokémon fait de drôle de bruits mais la laisse s'amuser. Il doit se concentrer sur son travail, surtout un peu le retard qu'il a eut dernièrement. Mais voilà qu'après quelques minutes, il entend la petite Tarsal qui lui implore de se retourner. Il s'exécute, la voyant tenir le livre en ses pattes. Elle semble désigner la lettre H._

« Tarsal ? Tar … tarsal tarsal tar ? Tarsal ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec ce H ? Il y a un … c'est le livre de Junon non ? Ne l'abîme pas ! »

« Accccccch … Accccccch … Tarsal ? »

_Il se secoue légèrement la tête. Il croit mal entendre ou quoi ? Elle vient de tenter de prononcer la lettre H ? Il finit par arrêter d'écrire, reprenant le livre avant de prendre l'une des premières lettres. Le E ! Il la désigne, la Tarsal disant :_

« Euh ! Euh ! Euh ! EUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Tarsal ? »

« Hum … Etrange, vraiment étrange, et celle là ? »_ demande t-il en montrant la lettre K, normalement, elle ne doit pas encore la connaître d'après ce qu'il a cru comprendre. Alors, ça ne serait pas étonnant que :_

« Ka ! Ka ! KA KA KA KA ! »_ s'écrit-elle vivement en sautant sur place. WOW ! _

« Mais je ne rêve pas ou tu sais connaître l'alphabet ? Attends un peu ! »

_Il devait faire autre chose ! VITE ! Non ! Ah oui ! Bien entendu, voilà ! Il vint tout simplement écrire le mot « de » et le présente à la petite Tarsal, lui demandant :_

« Essaye de prononcer ce mot ? Vas-y ! Essaie pour voir ! »

« Déééééé euuuuuuuuh ! Déééééééé euuuuuuh ! » dit-elle avec fierté devant Ryusuke. Celui-ci hoche la tête négativement, reprenant la parole :

« Non non, il faut le prononcer : Deuuuuuu deuuuuu ! Il faut que tu évites de dire les lettres une par une mais ensemble ! Du genre, tu dis le début de la première et la fin de la seconde ! Essaie voir alors ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ! »

_Voilà qu'il se comporte comme un gamin mais c'est une nouvelle démentielle qu'il vient d'apprendre ! C'est juste monstrueux ! Comment est-ce qu'il n'a jamais put remarqué cela auparavant ? C'est juste … WOW ! Il n'a aucun mot pour exprimer tout ça !_

« De de ! De de ! De de de de de de de ! »

_Wowow ! Pas besoin de s'exciter comme ça ! Il la stoppe d'une petite caresse sur le crâne, la Tarsal rougissant comme une enfant, ce qu'elle est si on la considère comme une pokémon. Mais maintenant ? AH ! C'était assez simple mais il ne fallait pas faire trop trop compliqué pour la petite créature ! Vite !_

« Essaie donc de recommencer à lire les lettres, une par une, j'ai des devoirs à faire. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de tout ça ? Bah , il ne sait pas mais c'est surprenant ! Il n'était pas autant motivé que depuis … très longtemps en fait ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il était sûr d'une chose : ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était tout simplement phénoménal ! VRAIMENT ! C'était juste monstrueux à apprendre et à connaître ! Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Deux heures passèrent et les devoirent furent terminés. Il se tourne vers la Tarsal, un peu déçu de voir qu'elle s'est endormie sur le livre. Bon, elle n'a fait que ça : travailler, travailler, travailler. Il la soulève avec aisance, la mettant sous les couettes tandis qu'il descend pour aller manger avec ses parents._

« Oh ? Elle n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle est en train de dormir. Elle est fatiguée après ... »

« Après quoi ? Généralement, tu termines tes phrases, Ryusuke, non ? »

« Rien de bien important, rien du tout. Elle est juste fatiguée à cause des cours. Même si elle ne les comprend pas, elle écoute et passe tout son temps avec moi en classe. »

« Oh ? D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, la petite Junon nous a téléphoné. Dorénavant, elle compte venir te chercher chaque matin, pour éviter que je sois en retard au travail. »

« Quelle gentille fille que voilà. Tu en as de la chance, Ryusuke. »

« Euh ? Et mon avis sur le sujet ? J'ai le droit de le donner ? Car je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces stupidités. »

« Stupidité ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ! On parle d'une lycéenne qui vient te chercher avant d'aller à l'école. De plus, je crois bien qu'elle doit faire un détour pour cela. »

« Et vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? Vous ne vous posez pas de question ? C'est peut-être une piège hein ? Elle veut peut-être me ridiculiser mais ça ,vous n'y avez pas réfléchit ! »

« Ou alors, peut-être est-ce autre chose ? Tu es un adolescent, tu es intelligent, tu es consciencieux mais j'ai l'impression que tu divagues, mon fils. » _soupire la mère de Ryusuke tandis que son père rigole légèrement._

« Il est en âge mais ne semble pas le remarquer. Bref, Ryusuke, demain, tu sais ce qui t'attend ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à communiquer avec autrui. »

« Et si j'en ait pas vraiment envie ? »

_Sa mère ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il marmonne en terminant son repas, retournant dans sa chambre avec de quoi nourrir la petite Tarsal qui se réveille en se frottant les yeux. Il la laisse manger en silence, attendant qu'elle soit rassasiée. GRUMPF ! Demain, il va rendre ce livre à Junon et ensuite, il verrait pour en acheter un pour sa pokémon._

« Bon, je pense que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. »

« Tarsal ? Tar tar ? Tarsal tar ? »

« Hein ? En colère ? Oui mais pas contre toi. Par contre … Hum, non rien, rien du tout. Allons se coucher. Fais attention à ne pas abîmer le livre, d'accord ? »

« Tarsal ! » _s'exclame la petite pokémon, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour le mettre dans le sec de Ryusuke. Demain, pendant qu'il allait faire ses cours, elle ferait de même ! NA ! Ryusuke pousse un soupir, soulevant la créature avant de la déposer sur son torse, comme si de rien n'était._

_Bien qu'elle soit surprise, elle ne trouve pas ça cela déplaisant, s'installant bien sur le corps du lycéen avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle savait qu'il était fier d'elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait et ça, elle adorait tout simplement ! Elle allait tout apprendre dans ce livre, oui !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Envisager quelque chose

**Chapitre 12 : Envisager quelque chose**

« Grrr ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ... »

« Oh ? Tu ne termines pas ta phrase ? Cela veut dire que tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh mais toi. Maman, Papa, on y va. Enfin, j'y vais. »

_Il a pris sa béquille, la Tarsal fixant Junon, la tête sortie du haut de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Elle étudie Junon longuement ,très longuement avant de se tourne vers Ryusuke. Celui-ci marmonne quelques mots, visiblement très mécontent de ce qu'il peut voir par rapport à la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux argentés._

« Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie, n'est-ce pas, Junon ? Je pensais qu'après la petite scène d'hier, tu allais tout simplement me lâcher mais il faut que tu t'accroches. »

« Oh que oui, mon brave Ryusuke. J'aime bien les causes perdues. Un peu comme le sauvetage des Wailords. Pourtant, si je ne me bats pas pour eux, qui le fera ? »

« D'autres personnes. Ne te moque pas de moi, d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. »

« Tarsal ? Tar ?! TARSAL ! »

_La petite créature s'exclame de surprise, comprenant ce que ça veut dire. Elle voit Ryusuke qui retire l'alphabet pour débutants et le tend à Junon, celle-ci haussant un sourcil._

« Tu es priée de ne pas perdre tes livres. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées. D'ailleurs, toi qui est la présidente des élèves, visiblement, tu sembles avoir des difficultés basiques. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que je n'ai pas le niveau d'une écolière de primaire ? »

« Pourquoi je l'insinue alors que je le pense complè ... »

_Elle recommence à tenter de lui donner un coup de pied dans sa jambe cassée mais il s'en protège d'une main, et place aussitôt l'autre au niveau de son visage. Néanmoins, la seconde main de Junon vient se placer sur son torse avant de s'arrêter._

« J'allais presque oublier ta Tarsal. Merci de m'avoir rendu le livre mais il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour ton comportement, quitte à te dresser, Ryuusuke. »

« Tu me prends pour un pokémon ou je rêve ? »

« Non, non, tu ne rêves pas, Ryusuke. C'est bien le cas. » _répond la jeune demoiselle avec effronterie tandis qu'il a un petit tic nerveux qui fait son apparition._

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal ! Tar Tarsal tar tar tarsal tar ! »

« Hum ? Ta pokémon veut mon livre ? Bon, au départ, cela était pour aider les enfants de l'école primaire après les heures de cours mais bon, rien ne m'empêche d'en racheter un plus tard. Tiens, c'est pour toi mais tu arrives à comprendre ce qui est écrit ? »

_La petite créature hoche la tête négativement alors que Junon continue de sourire. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas croire les paroles de la petite Tarsal et pour cause ! Néanmoins, elle lui redonne le livre, Ryusuke marmonnant :_

« Tu me diras le prix, je te rembourserais. »

« Oh ? Ce n'est pas bien grave, il s'agit d'un cadeau envers ta pokémon. Ce n'est donc pas un cadeau pour toi, ce qui fait que tu n'as pas à décider de le refuser ou non. Seule ta petite Tarsal peut décider cela. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu veux garder ce livre ? »

« Tarsal ! TAR TAR ! » _s'exclame la petite pokémon avec joie et liesse._

« Allez vous faire … Hmm, pas devant la petite. »

« Bien bien bien. Pas de vulgarité devant ta Tarsal. Déjà que c'est ta première pokémon, s'il s'avère que tu lui apprends des insultes, cela ne va pas donner une très bonne impression de ta part envers elle, tu ne trouves pas ? Il vaudrait mieux éviter ça. »

« Mais tu me fatigues, tu m'uses, tu me fatigues, tu m'uses, je peux le répéter cinquante fois mais je suis sûr que ça ne rentrera pas dans ton crâne. »

« Je me demande sincèrement qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? La compagnie d'une fille ? Peut-être est-ce que tu préfères les garçons ? Je ne juge pas. »

_Il se met à cligner des yeux, serrant les poings avec rage. Mais de quoi elle se mêle ? Il n'est pas comme ça mais si elle décide de s'intéresser à sa vie privée, ça ne va pas le faire ! Qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il va rester ainsi sans rien faire ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« AIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

_Ses actes ont dépassé sa pensée. Son poing droit a frappé Junon en plein visage, la faisant tomber en arrière. Il a frappé une fille, sans même retenir ses coups. Bien entendu, il s'est toujours promis qu'il ne ferait pas de différences si quelqu'un le provoquait mais … elle n'a jamais été menaçante ou insultante envers lui._

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde compris ? Ma vie est privée ! Tu n'as pas à t'y intéresser, est-ce que c'est clair ? Que ça ne se reproduise plus ! »

« Tu es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Je me montre agréable, aimable envers toi depuis que tu as une pokémon. Je voulais que les autres comprennent que tu n'es pas si différent, pas si distant mais il semblerait que je me sois complètement trompée à ton sujet ! »

« Oh bravo ! Maintenant, tu peux disparaître et ne plus venir me déranger, compris ? »

« J'y comptes bien ! Idiot ! Je ne te causerais plus de tort puisque c'est ça que tu veux ! »

_Elle se redresse pour se remettre debout tandis qu'il la regarde. Oh purée. Il a réussi à la faire saigner. Il amorce un geste mais se retient au dernier moment. Non, ça ne le regarde pas. Purée ! Il la regarde qui part tandis que la Tarsal se tourne vers lui :_

« Tarsal ? Tar ? Tarsal tar tarsal ? »

« Je sais qu'elle est trop gentille. Elle est trop gentille, trop agréable, trop forte, trop parfaite. Mais voilà, qu'elle fasse sa vie pendant que je fais la mienne, d'accord ? »

« Tar ... »_ soupire la pokémon avant d'ouvrir le livre pendant qu'il se remet en route. Il a du chemin à faire encore pour arriver jusqu'au lycée._

_Bien entendu, il met plus de temps et donc arrive presque en retard. Heureusement qu'il est parti plus tôt pour éviter une telle chose. Lorsqu'il arrive, il remarque que bon nombre de lycéens s'agglutinent autour de Junon._

« Préisdente ! Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

« Hum ? De quoi ? Oh, mon œil ? »_ dit-elle, jetant un bref regard à Ryusuke qui s'immobilise sur place. Il sait qu'il est ciblé par tous les regards mais ne fait rien pour se dérober. Quitte à avoir des problèmes, autant les affronter jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Est-ce que ça serait Ryusuke le responsable ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Comment serait-ce possible ? Ryusuke tient sa Tarsal contre lui. Et il a son autre main occupée pour tenir sa béquille. Un peu de sérieux, voyons. Ce n'est qu'un accident domestique, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Voulez-vous que l'on vous aide à porter votre sac ? Ca serait avec une joie non-dissimulée ! Je tiens à vous le signaler, présidente Junon. »

« Non non, pas besoin. Allons plutôt en cours, nous allons finir par être en retard. »

_Le lycée, c'est de la merde. Voilà ce qu'il pense actuellement. Il finit par se retrouver en cours, installé sur sa chaise. Les regards sont tournés vers lui. La raison est simple : chacun observe la petite tarsal qui tente de lire sur ses genoux pendant qu'il écoute. Le pire est qu'elle est très discrète et ne fait rien d'autre._

« Dites, vous pensez qu'elle comprend vraiment l'écriture humaine ? »

« Racontes pas de bêtises. Tu t'en doutes que ce n'est pas possible hein ? Comment elle y arriverait ? C'est une pokémon, c'est illogique. Par contre, on dirait une sorte d'enfant qui regarde les images pour se faire une idée. »

« Pfff, tu t'imagines quand même pas mal de choses hein ? Je veux pas dire ... »

« Oui mais bon, je trouve ça mignon. AH ! Ryusuke nous entend et le professeur nous regarde d'un air louche, on ferait mieux de se taire, je veux pas de problèmes, moi. »

_Ah ? Ils la bouclent enfin ? Vivement midi qu'il puisse quitter la salle de classe pour pouvoir enfin souffler un peu. Par contre, Tarsal est vraiment très calme. Elle réfléchit beaucoup et semble très concentrée sur son livre. Il en est impressionné, vraiment très impressionné. Si cela n'était pas à l'école, il lui ferait bien passer quelques tests au cas où._

« Alors, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire ? Attends juste au cas où. »

_Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, étant au sommet du lycée, comme à son habitude pendant les repas. Non, il n'y avait pas Junon, loin de là. Il avait crû sur le moment que ça serait le cas mais il s'avère qu'il s'était trompé sur la toute la longueur._

« Bon, alors, montres-moi ce que tu as appris. »

« Aaaaaaaaah bééééééé cééééééé déééééééé euuuuuuuh eeeeef gééééééé. Acccccch iiiiii jiiiiiii kaaaaaaa eeeeeeeeel aiiiiiiiiim aiiiiiiiiin ooooooooooo pééééééé. »

_Wow ! Hey hey hey ! En plus, elle les lui cite dans l'ordre ou alors, il est en train de rêver ? Il cligne des yeux, comme ravi par ce qu'il entend ! Elle est si douée ! Il en est sûr et certain, un bel avenir se profil pour la pokémon._

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? Pour aujourd'hui, tu t'arrêtes et tu te reposes. On verra ça quand on sera rentré, d'accord ? Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal tar tarsal tar ! »

« Non non, qu'importe ce que tu dis, tu dois reposer tes yeux et ton cerveau. Allez, on termine de manger, on repart en cours et on rentre après. »

_Elle s'exécute, un peu décontenancée par les réaction de Ryusuke. Le lycéen et sa pokémon quittent le toit alors que Junon fait son apparition de derrière un mur, un rayon rouge rappelant l'un de ses pokémon._

« Tiens donc, je ne pensais pas ça possible mais il semblerait que Ryusuke ait toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir communiquer avec autrui. »

_Les autres heures de cours passent à une vitesse folle tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns observe parfois la petite Tarsal. Celle-ci a décidé de se reposer, comme l'a proposé Ryusuke, endormie auprès de lui. Il entend quelques bruits de portable, signe que certains prennent des photos mais il émet un grognement._

« Vous allez finir par me lâcher ou il faut vraiment que je me fâche ? »

« Gloup, euh, je vais arrêter de mon côté. Je voulais pas déranger hein ? C'était pas du tout mon intention à la base, je te le promets ! Pas du tout ! »

« Alors, tu arrêtes tes conneries et ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde, compris ? Si c'est le cas, arrêtes de me fatiguer. J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Hey ! Tous les deux, arrêtez de parler ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes en cours ! »

« Oui oui, désolé, désolé. J'écoute, j'écoute mais ne criez pas trop fort. Elle dort. »_ murmure Ryusuke en désignant sa Tarsal. Après quelques heures, la journée est terminée et il s'apprête à quitter le lycée. La petite Tarsal se frotte les yeux avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Quelques élèves semblent vouloir lui bloquer le chemin mais il décide de les ignorer._

« HEY ! Ryusuke ! On sait que c'est toi qui a blessé Junon ! Comment est-ce que tu as osé faire ça à la présidente ? Non, même pas ! Comment est-ce que tu as osé faire ça à une fille ? Tu n'as aucune morale ou quoi ? »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Je vous attends. Expliquez moi donc … que l'on puisse tous s'amuser ensemble, non ? »

_Il émet un petit rictus. Visiblement, il va devoir se battre. Il amorce déjà un mouvement pour se battre mais un cri se fait entendre. Il secoue la tête, gémissant de douleur alors que les autres élèves ont autant mal au crâne que lui._

« Je devrais plutôt en profiter ! Tarsal, tu peux nous téléporter ? »

_La pokémon s'exécute et voilà qu'ils se retrouvent à une centaine de mètres du lycée. AH ! Ca va bien mieux maintenant ! Il ne sait pas exactement ce que ça veut dire mais il vaut mieux en profiter plutôt que cela dure inutilement ! Vite ! Il s'adresse à sa Tarsal :_

« Nous rentrons maintenant, tu ne t'arrêtes pas tant que je ne t'ai pas dit de t'arrêter, est-ce bien compris ? Si c'est le cas, nous y allons dès maintenant ! »

_Il veut courir mais il n'y arrive pas. Alors, il se déplace avec vivacité avec sa béquille, quitte à se faire plus mal que nécessaire. Mais finalement, il y arrive sans trop d'effort et pousse un profond soupir de soulagement avant de dire :_

« Nous sommes rentrés ! Tarsal, tu continueras à t'occuper avec ton livre, d'accord ? »

_La pokémon ne fait qu'hocher la tête, signe qu'elle a parfaitement compris le message de Ryusuke, celui-ci rentrant chez lui. Il ne fait qu'un geste de la tête envers ses parents, ces derniers le questionnant sur Junon, questions auxquelles il ne répond pas._

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mon existence, tss. »

« Tarsal ? Tar tarsal tar tarsal ? Tar ? »

_Elle veut savoir s'il compte aller reparler à Junon ? Pourquoi faire ? Il n'a rien à lui dire, rien à faire d'elle, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne faut pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Comme elle remarque qu'il est mécontent, elle préfère éviter de continuer sur le sujet._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Il a vu et remarqué les progrès de la petite pokémon. C'est tout simplement fabuleux et magnifique un tel travail ! Une telle abnégation mérite une récompense. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'a jamais rien offert réellement à quelqu'un d'autre donc voilà, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire malheureusement._

« J'ai l'air d'un idiot, vraiment. »

_Offrir quoi à la petite pokémon ? On offre quoi à ça ? Il n'en sait rien du tout. Il n'a pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Il marmonne, laissant la pokémon continuer à dormir et se reposer pendant qu'il réfléchit. Comme ça, comme elle ne peut pas lire ses pensées, il peut alors y travailler plus sérieusement. Un cadeau, un cadeau ! Un cadeau quoi !_

« Je vais devoir me renseigner, moi. Papa, maman, je pars faire une course. »

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Et surtout acheter quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas à le dire. Je suis assez grand, je reviens dans une heure. »

_Il quitte la maison, tenant sa béquille avec lui. D'abord la bibliothèque, ensuite voir les magasins brièvement. Visiblement, sa journée est encore loin d'être terminée, oh que oui._


	13. Chapitre 13 : URBM

**Chapitre 13 : Une récompense bien méritée**

« Ca me semble plutôt être une bonne idée. »

_C'est du classique mais il peut être satisfait de ce qu'il va faire et de ce qu'il va trouver. Il émet un faible sourire alors qu'il se trouve à la bibliothèque. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les pokémon ne pouvaient pas réellement parler. Oh attention !_

« Les pokémon psychiques, certaines espèces comme les Zorua et autres sont capables de communiquer mais souvent par la pensée. Parler concrètement leur est impossible. Même les rumeurs sur les pokémon légendaires préviennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire cela. »

« Hum ? Vous parlez tout seul, jeune homme. Attention à ne pas hausser la voix. »

« Oui oui, pardonnez-moi, je ferais attention pour les prochaines fois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, néanmoins, je tiens à vous signaler que la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer. » _répond la bibliothècaire tandis qu'il cligne des yeux._

« Hein que quoi ? Quelle heure est … oh zut ! Ca risque déjà d'être fermé ! Pardon ! »

_Il se relève avec vélocité, remerciant la bibliothécaire avant de partir à toute vitesse du bâtiment. VITE ! S'il veut faire une petite course, c'est mieux d'y aller tout de suite ! VITE ! Maintenant ! Qu'il se dépêche ! Ce n'était pas bon que cela dure trop longtemps ! S'il met trop de temps, tous les magasins risquent de fermer ! Il ne peut pas se le permettre !_

« Tarsal ? Tar… Tarsal ? »

_Elle se téléporte hors de la chambre, se rapprochant des parents de Ryusuke qui sont assis sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Elle sautille pour grimper sur la table, la mère de Ryusuke lui souriant avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est parti ce petit sacripan mais il va bientôt revenir. Il a dit qu'il serait de retour pour l'heure du souper. »

« Tarsal .. .Tar … Tarsal ... »

Elle murmure quelques mots, visiblement embêtée de ne pas pouvoir voir Ryusuke mais elle comprend. Elle regarde la téléviion pendant quelques minutes, comme subjuguée par tout cela avant de secouer la tête. Elle tapote son poing contre son petit corps, s'exclamant :

« TARSAL ! Tar tarsal ! Tarsal ! »

« Tu veux l'attendre dans la chambre ? Fais donc, fais donc … Je t'appellerais si nous mangeons. »_ répond le père tout en rigolant, amusé._

« Tu as compris ce qu'elle dit ? »_ demande la mère alors qu'il hoche la tête négativement, la petite Tarsal retournant dans la chambre._

« Pas le moins du monde mais … ça me semblait si facile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. »

_Dans la chambre, la pokémon avait repris maintenant sa concentration sur le livre. Elle voulait que Ryusuke soit fier de lui quand il reviendrait ! C'est pourquoi elle se mettait au travail presque aussitôt et avec ardeur ! Elle répétait sans cesse les lettres qu'elle arrivait à lire, finissant par s'arrêter._

« Dou ...sal ! Dousal ! Tarsal tar tarsal ! »

_Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme bêtise ? Ca ne se prononce pas comme ça ! Elle sait comment ça se prononce puisque Ryusuke le lui a dit mais elle n'arrive pas à le prononcer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de savoir parler comme une humaine ?_

« TARSAL ! Tar tarsal ! Douvé ! Tarsal tarsal ! »

_Elle commence à s'énerver et à s'emporter. Elle a envie de réussir ! Elle sait qu'il y a l'autre qui pousse problème ! Cette lettre là ! Elle montre celle après le X !_

« Hiiii tar ! Hiii sal ! Hitarsal ! Tarsal tar tarsal tar ! »

_Marre marre marre ! Elle projète le livre sur le côté avant de sangloter mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle le ramène aussitôt auprès d'elle. Elle ne veut pas que Ryusuke ne l'apprécie plus car elle ne fait pas d'efforts. Alors, elle se met à pleurer : elle veut y arriver ! Elle veut y arriver ! Elle veut y arriver même si ça lui fait du mal et même si elle ne sait pas comment faire ! Snif mouiiiiiiiiin ! Elle veut y arriver ! Ryusuke reviens quand ? Elle veut qu'il revienne et vite ! Elle arrive plus du tout à se concentrer ! Plus du tout, snif !_

« Coucou, je suis rentré, vous êtes où ? »

« Nous sommes à la cuisine ,tu veux bien prévenir ta pokémon ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé, Ryusuke ? Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Oui oui … j'ai oublié que j'avais le pied cassé, ça n'a pas vraiment aidé, je dois l'avouer. »

« Nous nous en doutons. » _reprend sa mère. _« Bref, vas chercher ta Tarsal et mets-toi à table, on attend plus que vous deux maintenant. »

_Il grimpe à l'étage, prêt à montrer ce qu'il voulait offrir à la petite Tarsal mais s'arrête en entendant des sanglots. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, voyant les dégâts sur le lit, avec le les papiers détrempés sur lesquels elle avait tenté d'écrire dans sa courte folie._

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est une hécatombe ou quoi ? Tarsal ? J'ai besoin que ... »

« TARSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! »_ hurle la pokémon avant de foncer dans ses bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes._

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! Moi et Tarsal, on va manger plus tard ! Vous pourrez nous mettre la nourriture à réchauffer ! Je suis occupé, désolé ! »

« Hein ? Bon … D'accord mais tant que vous mangez tous les deux ! »

_Le fait qu'il s'excuse envers ses parents montrait bien que la situation l'exigeait. Il regarde la petite pokémon dans ses bras, venant la serrer et la rassurer bien qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Il demande :_

« Tarsal ? Tu t'es calmée ? Car bon, je pense qu'il va falloir m'expliquer tout ça. »

« Snif … Snif … Tarsal, tar tar … Doutar … Hiisal ! »

_Doutar ? Hiisal ? Hum ? Elle veut lui dire quelque chose par rapport aux lettres, non ? Dou … Hi … Hum ? Double V ? W ? Et I ? I grec … Y ? AH ! Elle a tenté ça ? Mais elle est un peu folle ! Ce n'est pas encore pour elle !_

« Hého, tu n'apprendras pas à parler comme ça, comme si c'était vraiment si aisé hein ? Tu ne va pas y arriver en une soirée, ne t'en fait pas, c'est déjà pas mal. »

« TARSAL ! TAR TARSAL ! TARSAL ! » _s'écrit-elle avec colère._

« Tu arrêtes de bouder et de tenter d'être la meilleure tout de suite, compris ? Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir être plus fort que tout en pensant que c'est simple ! Fermes les yeux et vite ! »

_Il pousse un petit cri de colère alors qu'elle tente de lire dans ses pensées. Il semble gêné et confus alors elle s'exécute. Elle ferme les yeux, un peu embêtée par sa propre réaction tandis qu'elle sent qu'il met quelque chose dans ses cheveux verts._

« Et voilà, bon ce n'est pas la panace mais ça devrait être pas mal. »

« Tarsal ? Tar tar ? » _cherche t-elle à savoir. Elle veut voir ce que c'est mais n'arrive pas à comprendre comment faire. Elle tourne sur elle-même tandis qu'il sourit tendrement._

« Tiens, attends, viens voir, je vais te montrer. »

_Il la soulève et l'emmène jusqu'au miroir accroché sur son placard. Il lui montre alors la petite rose blanche. Elle est en plastique mais brille légèrement. La Tarsal la regarde avec étonnement. C'est ça qu'elle a dans les cheveux ? Mais pourquoi ?_

« Pourquoi tu te demandes non ? »

« Tarsal … tar tarsal … tarsal tarsal tar tarsal ... »

« Car tu es une pokémon remarquable, c'est tout. En vue des efforts accomplis, je trouve que c'est normal de te récompense de la sorte. Tu as vraiment été prodigieuse et splendide, sincèrement. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu continues comme ça, tu en auras d'autres. »

« Tarsal ? » _lui demande t-elle en tendant ses bras. Un câlin ? Hmm … Drôle de récompense pour une pokémon mais bon, pourquoi pas ?_

_Il vient la serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse, utilisant l'une de ses mains pour remettre un peu d'ordre sur le lit, jeter les papiers froissés. Au moins, elle n'a pas abîmé son livre. Cette pokémon est remarquable et ça, il ne le voyait que maintenant. Quel aveugle il avait été !_

« Non non et non. Il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. »

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tar tarsal tar tarsal. »

_Elle lui demande ce qui se passe alors qu'i lfait un geste négatif de la main. Rien de bien spécial ou unique. Disons plutôt qu'il réfléchit à quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé en fin de compte. Il pousse un profond soupir, murmurant :_

« Je suis un mauvais garçon. Je n'ai pas à avoir des pensées d'adulte Tu n'es pas un sujet à étudier ou autre. Je devrais plutôt être content que tu arrives ça non ? Allez, tu viens ? Il faut que nous aillions manger tous les deux. »

_Elle crie légèrement alors qu'il prend sa béquille dans une main, soulevant la Tarsal de l'autre. Hop hop hop ! Non, il était hors de question de ne pas manger. Bon, ses parents lui sourient lorsqu'il passe devant le salon, l'adolescent commençant à réchauffer la nourriture, allant ensuite aux côtés de ses parents, Tarsal sur ses genoux._

« Je me disais, Ryusuke. Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui donner un nom ? »

« Pas encore, pas encore. J'y ait pensé mais sans plus, je dois avouer. Pour l'heure, j'envisage plus de remplir mon estomac qu'autre chose. »

« Comme tu le veux, Ryusuke. Si tu préfères prendre ton temps, c'est compréhensible d'ailleurs, en soi. Pour ma part, je me rappelle qu'il m'a fallut deux semaines. »

_Sa mère lui parle et il l'écoute mais de façon distraite. Ce n'est pas que c'est déplaisant mais il remarque plutôt Tarsal qui tente de lire les magazines mais de loin. Bof, si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi pas ? Mais elle aura beaucoup de mal._

« Tarsal, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à ce sujet ? »

« Tar tarsal tar tarsal tarsal tar. »_ s'exprime la pokémon avec nonchalance, reportant ses yeux sur l'écran de la télévision. Tsss ! Sale gamine va ! Elle sait parfaitement qu'il veut juste éviter d'autres soucis hein ? Il caresse le crâne de la Tarsal après avoir finit de manger, ramenant les couverts bien tranquillement._

_Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'a pas la motivation pour aller dans sa chambre mais surtout, il sent qu'elle tenterait quand même d'aller étudier le livre pendant qu'il ferait ses devoirs. Il verrait après qu'elle dorme car pour l'heure, ce n'était pas encore le cas._

« Ryusuke ? Ryusuke ? Je crois qu'elle s'est assoupie. »

« Hein que quoi ? » bafouille_ l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, se frottant les yeux mollement. Il est exténué, tout autant qu'elle et regarde sur son ventre la petite créature avachie._

« Visiblement, elle n'est pas la seule, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Ryusuke. »

« Je crois que je vais faire ça en fait, oui. Bonne nuit. Juste faire mes exercices pour demain et … aaaaah … aller me coucher, oui, c'est ça. »

_Il finit par se soulever en s'étirant longuement, la Tarsal marmonnant dans ses bras. D'une main et avec lenteur, il se met à grimper les étages pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il couche la pokémon sous les draps tandis qu'il s'installe à son bureau._

« Pas motivé à écrire, moi … grumpf. »

_Il le fait pourtant. Il doit respecter ce que l'école lui demande. Avec lenteur, pendant une heure, sa main droite se met à suivre les lignes de son bouquin pendant qu'il écrit. Il est exténué … mais il ne doit pas le montrer._

« Allez, ça sert à rien, je tiens plus. Je verrais pour le reste un autre jour. »

« Tar … sal ? »_ murmure la pokémon en ouvrant faiblement ses yeux, tournée vers lui. Et zut, avec ses bêtises, la seule chose qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est de la réveiller. Il pousse un soupir, éteignant la lampe de son bureau avant d'aller tout simplement se coucher sur son lit._

« Allez, viens par là, je sais que tu n'attends que ça de toute façon. »

_Il s'adresse à la petite pokémon, celle-ci faisant quelques mouvements pour finir par grimper sur son torse et s'y loger. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une Tarsal et pas un lourd pokémon comme un Rhinoféros. Il se voyait mal dormir avec ce dernier d'ailleurs._

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à des idioties, moi. Allez, on va dormir, toi et moi. Bonne nuit, Tarsal, fais de beaux rêves, on se revoit demain. »

_« Tar nuit ! Nuit nuit nuit ! »_

_Elle répète ce mot comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la candeur de la petite pokémon, la gardant contre lui. Qu'elle dorme donc au lieu de continuer à parler dans le vide._

« Papa, maman, j'y vais ! »_ dit-il alors qu'il était déjà prêt pour partir au lycée._

« Il n'y a pas la petite Junon qui doit venir te chercher ? »

« Non non, pas du tout. Elle et moi, on ... »

_*Ding, Dong* L'adolescent hausse un sourcil. C'est quand même pas ce qu'il croit que c'est hein ? Elle n'aurait pas osé ? Pourtant, sa mère va ouvrir la porte, Junon se trouvant devant le palier de la porte. Il a un petit tic avant de demander :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Junon ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ryusuke. Je viens comme prévu non ? T'accompagner pour aller jusqu'au lycée. Je ne vais pas oublier au bout d'une journée. »

« Maman, papa, j'y vais. Je crois que moi et … Junon et moi avons beaucoup à discuter. »

« Oh ? C'est vrai ? Je me demande de quoi. »_ déclare Junon avec un grand sourire._

_Il passe à côté d'elle, l'ignorant à moitié. Lorsqu'elle décide de le rejoindre, il émet un grognement mais ne cherche pas à la repousser, pas cette fois. Il marmonne juste :_

« Tu en as pas eut assez hier ou quoi ? T'es masochiste ? »

« Nullement. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait le déplacement mais pour ta Tarsal. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? Expliques-moi donc que je puisse rire un peu aussi. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il est déjà prêt à abattre sa béquille sur le crâne de Junon mais celle-ci dit doucement :_

« En vue de son intérêt pour mon livre hier, je trouvais ça plaisant et je voulais voir si elle l'avait appréciée. Mais d'ailleurs, si je suis venu te cherche, c'est aussi pour que tu ne t'échappes pas, Ryusuke. J'avais une information à te donner avant que tu ne sois surpris au lycée et que tu te retrouves seul et abandonné comme à ton habitude. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'enfonce ma béquille dans la boîte crânienne. »

« Non non. Juste que tu te trouves quelques amis car toutes les classes de notre niveau vont partir en voyage scolaire. Bref, nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre dans la nature mais tous ensemble ! Bonne chance, Ryusuke, tu en auras besoin. »

« HEIIIIIIIIIIN ?! C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est quoi ce voyage ?! »

_Il crie mais Junon semble ne pas se sentir concernée par ça. Elle a juste un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'air désemparé de Ryusuke. Air qui ne disparaît pas lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le lycée. Une petite vengeance personnelle de la part de Junon ? Tss ! Et comment est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune issue pour s'en sortir._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Manipulé

**Chapitre 13 : Une récompense bien méritée**

« Ca me semble plutôt être une bonne idée. »

_C'est du classique mais il peut être satisfait de ce qu'il va faire et de ce qu'il va trouver. Il émet un faible sourire alors qu'il se trouve à la bibliothèque. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les pokémon ne pouvaient pas réellement parler. Oh attention !_

« Les pokémon psychiques, certaines espèces comme les Zorua et autres sont capables de communiquer mais souvent par la pensée. Parler concrètement leur est impossible. Même les rumeurs sur les pokémon légendaires préviennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire cela. »

« Hum ? Vous parlez tout seul, jeune homme. Attention à ne pas hausser la voix. »

« Oui oui, pardonnez-moi, je ferais attention pour les prochaines fois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, néanmoins, je tiens à vous signaler que la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer. » _répond la bibliothècaire tandis qu'il cligne des yeux._

« Hein que quoi ? Quelle heure est … oh zut ! Ca risque déjà d'être fermé ! Pardon ! »

_Il se relève avec vélocité, remerciant la bibliothécaire avant de partir à toute vitesse du bâtiment. VITE ! S'il veut faire une petite course, c'est mieux d'y aller tout de suite ! VITE ! Maintenant ! Qu'il se dépêche ! Ce n'était pas bon que cela dure trop longtemps ! S'il met trop de temps, tous les magasins risquent de fermer ! Il ne peut pas se le permettre !_

« Tarsal ? Tar… Tarsal ? »

_Elle se téléporte hors de la chambre, se rapprochant des parents de Ryusuke qui sont assis sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Elle sautille pour grimper sur la table, la mère de Ryusuke lui souriant avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est parti ce petit sacripan mais il va bientôt revenir. Il a dit qu'il serait de retour pour l'heure du souper. »

« Tarsal .. .Tar … Tarsal ... »

Elle murmure quelques mots, visiblement embêtée de ne pas pouvoir voir Ryusuke mais elle comprend. Elle regarde la téléviion pendant quelques minutes, comme subjuguée par tout cela avant de secouer la tête. Elle tapote son poing contre son petit corps, s'exclamant :

« TARSAL ! Tar tarsal ! Tarsal ! »

« Tu veux l'attendre dans la chambre ? Fais donc, fais donc … Je t'appellerais si nous mangeons. »_ répond le père tout en rigolant, amusé._

« Tu as compris ce qu'elle dit ? »_ demande la mère alors qu'il hoche la tête négativement, la petite Tarsal retournant dans la chambre._

« Pas le moins du monde mais … ça me semblait si facile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. »

_Dans la chambre, la pokémon avait repris maintenant sa concentration sur le livre. Elle voulait que Ryusuke soit fier de lui quand il reviendrait ! C'est pourquoi elle se mettait au travail presque aussitôt et avec ardeur ! Elle répétait sans cesse les lettres qu'elle arrivait à lire, finissant par s'arrêter._

« Dou ...sal ! Dousal ! Tarsal tar tarsal ! »

_Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme bêtise ? Ca ne se prononce pas comme ça ! Elle sait comment ça se prononce puisque Ryusuke le lui a dit mais elle n'arrive pas à le prononcer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de savoir parler comme une humaine ?_

« TARSAL ! Tar tarsal ! Douvé ! Tarsal tarsal ! »

_Elle commence à s'énerver et à s'emporter. Elle a envie de réussir ! Elle sait qu'il y a l'autre qui pousse problème ! Cette lettre là ! Elle montre celle après le X !_

« Hiiii tar ! Hiii sal ! Hitarsal ! Tarsal tar tarsal tar ! »

_Marre marre marre ! Elle projète le livre sur le côté avant de sangloter mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle le ramène aussitôt auprès d'elle. Elle ne veut pas que Ryusuke ne l'apprécie plus car elle ne fait pas d'efforts. Alors, elle se met à pleurer : elle veut y arriver ! Elle veut y arriver ! Elle veut y arriver même si ça lui fait du mal et même si elle ne sait pas comment faire ! Snif mouiiiiiiiiin ! Elle veut y arriver ! Ryusuke reviens quand ? Elle veut qu'il revienne et vite ! Elle arrive plus du tout à se concentrer ! Plus du tout, snif !_

« Coucou, je suis rentré, vous êtes où ? »

« Nous sommes à la cuisine ,tu veux bien prévenir ta pokémon ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé, Ryusuke ? Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Oui oui … j'ai oublié que j'avais le pied cassé, ça n'a pas vraiment aidé, je dois l'avouer. »

« Nous nous en doutons. » _reprend sa mère. _« Bref, vas chercher ta Tarsal et mets-toi à table, on attend plus que vous deux maintenant. »

_Il grimpe à l'étage, prêt à montrer ce qu'il voulait offrir à la petite Tarsal mais s'arrête en entendant des sanglots. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, voyant les dégâts sur le lit, avec le les papiers détrempés sur lesquels elle avait tenté d'écrire dans sa courte folie._

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est une hécatombe ou quoi ? Tarsal ? J'ai besoin que ... »

« TARSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! »_ hurle la pokémon avant de foncer dans ses bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes._

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! Moi et Tarsal, on va manger plus tard ! Vous pourrez nous mettre la nourriture à réchauffer ! Je suis occupé, désolé ! »

« Hein ? Bon … D'accord mais tant que vous mangez tous les deux ! »

_Le fait qu'il s'excuse envers ses parents montrait bien que la situation l'exigeait. Il regarde la petite pokémon dans ses bras, venant la serrer et la rassurer bien qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Il demande :_

« Tarsal ? Tu t'es calmée ? Car bon, je pense qu'il va falloir m'expliquer tout ça. »

« Snif … Snif … Tarsal, tar tar … Doutar … Hiisal ! »

_Doutar ? Hiisal ? Hum ? Elle veut lui dire quelque chose par rapport aux lettres, non ? Dou … Hi … Hum ? Double V ? W ? Et I ? I grec … Y ? AH ! Elle a tenté ça ? Mais elle est un peu folle ! Ce n'est pas encore pour elle !_

« Hého, tu n'apprendras pas à parler comme ça, comme si c'était vraiment si aisé hein ? Tu ne va pas y arriver en une soirée, ne t'en fait pas, c'est déjà pas mal. »

« TARSAL ! TAR TARSAL ! TARSAL ! » _s'écrit-elle avec colère._

« Tu arrêtes de bouder et de tenter d'être la meilleure tout de suite, compris ? Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir être plus fort que tout en pensant que c'est simple ! Fermes les yeux et vite ! »

_Il pousse un petit cri de colère alors qu'elle tente de lire dans ses pensées. Il semble gêné et confus alors elle s'exécute. Elle ferme les yeux, un peu embêtée par sa propre réaction tandis qu'elle sent qu'il met quelque chose dans ses cheveux verts._

« Et voilà, bon ce n'est pas la panace mais ça devrait être pas mal. »

« Tarsal ? Tar tar ? » _cherche t-elle à savoir. Elle veut voir ce que c'est mais n'arrive pas à comprendre comment faire. Elle tourne sur elle-même tandis qu'il sourit tendrement._

« Tiens, attends, viens voir, je vais te montrer. »

_Il la soulève et l'emmène jusqu'au miroir accroché sur son placard. Il lui montre alors la petite rose blanche. Elle est en plastique mais brille légèrement. La Tarsal la regarde avec étonnement. C'est ça qu'elle a dans les cheveux ? Mais pourquoi ?_

« Pourquoi tu te demandes non ? »

« Tarsal … tar tarsal … tarsal tarsal tar tarsal ... »

« Car tu es une pokémon remarquable, c'est tout. En vue des efforts accomplis, je trouve que c'est normal de te récompense de la sorte. Tu as vraiment été prodigieuse et splendide, sincèrement. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu continues comme ça, tu en auras d'autres. »

« Tarsal ? » _lui demande t-elle en tendant ses bras. Un câlin ? Hmm … Drôle de récompense pour une pokémon mais bon, pourquoi pas ?_

_Il vient la serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse, utilisant l'une de ses mains pour remettre un peu d'ordre sur le lit, jeter les papiers froissés. Au moins, elle n'a pas abîmé son livre. Cette pokémon est remarquable et ça, il ne le voyait que maintenant. Quel aveugle il avait été !_

« Non non et non. Il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. »

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tar tarsal tar tarsal. »

_Elle lui demande ce qui se passe alors qu'i lfait un geste négatif de la main. Rien de bien spécial ou unique. Disons plutôt qu'il réfléchit à quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé en fin de compte. Il pousse un profond soupir, murmurant :_

« Je suis un mauvais garçon. Je n'ai pas à avoir des pensées d'adulte Tu n'es pas un sujet à étudier ou autre. Je devrais plutôt être content que tu arrives ça non ? Allez, tu viens ? Il faut que nous aillions manger tous les deux. »

_Elle crie légèrement alors qu'il prend sa béquille dans une main, soulevant la Tarsal de l'autre. Hop hop hop ! Non, il était hors de question de ne pas manger. Bon, ses parents lui sourient lorsqu'il passe devant le salon, l'adolescent commençant à réchauffer la nourriture, allant ensuite aux côtés de ses parents, Tarsal sur ses genoux._

« Je me disais, Ryusuke. Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui donner un nom ? »

« Pas encore, pas encore. J'y ait pensé mais sans plus, je dois avouer. Pour l'heure, j'envisage plus de remplir mon estomac qu'autre chose. »

« Comme tu le veux, Ryusuke. Si tu préfères prendre ton temps, c'est compréhensible d'ailleurs, en soi. Pour ma part, je me rappelle qu'il m'a fallut deux semaines. »

_Sa mère lui parle et il l'écoute mais de façon distraite. Ce n'est pas que c'est déplaisant mais il remarque plutôt Tarsal qui tente de lire les magazines mais de loin. Bof, si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi pas ? Mais elle aura beaucoup de mal._

« Tarsal, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à ce sujet ? »

« Tar tarsal tar tarsal tarsal tar. »_ s'exprime la pokémon avec nonchalance, reportant ses yeux sur l'écran de la télévision. Tsss ! Sale gamine va ! Elle sait parfaitement qu'il veut juste éviter d'autres soucis hein ? Il caresse le crâne de la Tarsal après avoir finit de manger, ramenant les couverts bien tranquillement._

_Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'a pas la motivation pour aller dans sa chambre mais surtout, il sent qu'elle tenterait quand même d'aller étudier le livre pendant qu'il ferait ses devoirs. Il verrait après qu'elle dorme car pour l'heure, ce n'était pas encore le cas._

« Ryusuke ? Ryusuke ? Je crois qu'elle s'est assoupie. »

« Hein que quoi ? » bafouille_ l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, se frottant les yeux mollement. Il est exténué, tout autant qu'elle et regarde sur son ventre la petite créature avachie._

« Visiblement, elle n'est pas la seule, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Ryusuke. »

« Je crois que je vais faire ça en fait, oui. Bonne nuit. Juste faire mes exercices pour demain et … aaaaah … aller me coucher, oui, c'est ça. »

_Il finit par se soulever en s'étirant longuement, la Tarsal marmonnant dans ses bras. D'une main et avec lenteur, il se met à grimper les étages pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Là-bas, il couche la pokémon sous les draps tandis qu'il s'installe à son bureau._

« Pas motivé à écrire, moi … grumpf. »

_Il le fait pourtant. Il doit respecter ce que l'école lui demande. Avec lenteur, pendant une heure, sa main droite se met à suivre les lignes de son bouquin pendant qu'il écrit. Il est exténué … mais il ne doit pas le montrer._

« Allez, ça sert à rien, je tiens plus. Je verrais pour le reste un autre jour. »

« Tar … sal ? »_ murmure la pokémon en ouvrant faiblement ses yeux, tournée vers lui. Et zut, avec ses bêtises, la seule chose qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est de la réveiller. Il pousse un soupir, éteignant la lampe de son bureau avant d'aller tout simplement se coucher sur son lit._

« Allez, viens par là, je sais que tu n'attends que ça de toute façon. »

_Il s'adresse à la petite pokémon, celle-ci faisant quelques mouvements pour finir par grimper sur son torse et s'y loger. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une Tarsal et pas un lourd pokémon comme un Rhinoféros. Il se voyait mal dormir avec ce dernier d'ailleurs._

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à des idioties, moi. Allez, on va dormir, toi et moi. Bonne nuit, Tarsal, fais de beaux rêves, on se revoit demain. »

_« Tar nuit ! Nuit nuit nuit ! »_

_Elle répète ce mot comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la candeur de la petite pokémon, la gardant contre lui. Qu'elle dorme donc au lieu de continuer à parler dans le vide._

« Papa, maman, j'y vais ! »_ dit-il alors qu'il était déjà prêt pour partir au lycée._

« Il n'y a pas la petite Junon qui doit venir te chercher ? »

« Non non, pas du tout. Elle et moi, on ... »

_*Ding, Dong* L'adolescent hausse un sourcil. C'est quand même pas ce qu'il croit que c'est hein ? Elle n'aurait pas osé ? Pourtant, sa mère va ouvrir la porte, Junon se trouvant devant le palier de la porte. Il a un petit tic avant de demander :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Junon ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ryusuke. Je viens comme prévu non ? T'accompagner pour aller jusqu'au lycée. Je ne vais pas oublier au bout d'une journée. »

« Maman, papa, j'y vais. Je crois que moi et … Junon et moi avons beaucoup à discuter. »

« Oh ? C'est vrai ? Je me demande de quoi. »_ déclare Junon avec un grand sourire._

_Il passe à côté d'elle, l'ignorant à moitié. Lorsqu'elle décide de le rejoindre, il émet un grognement mais ne cherche pas à la repousser, pas cette fois. Il marmonne juste :_

« Tu en as pas eut assez hier ou quoi ? T'es masochiste ? »

« Nullement. Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait le déplacement mais pour ta Tarsal. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça ? Expliques-moi donc que je puisse rire un peu aussi. » _dit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il est déjà prêt à abattre sa béquille sur le crâne de Junon mais celle-ci dit doucement :_

« En vue de son intérêt pour mon livre hier, je trouvais ça plaisant et je voulais voir si elle l'avait appréciée. Mais d'ailleurs, si je suis venu te cherche, c'est aussi pour que tu ne t'échappes pas, Ryusuke. J'avais une information à te donner avant que tu ne sois surpris au lycée et que tu te retrouves seul et abandonné comme à ton habitude. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'enfonce ma béquille dans la boîte crânienne. »

« Non non. Juste que tu te trouves quelques amis car toutes les classes de notre niveau vont partir en voyage scolaire. Bref, nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre dans la nature mais tous ensemble ! Bonne chance, Ryusuke, tu en auras besoin. »

« HEIIIIIIIIIIN ?! C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est quoi ce voyage ?! »

_Il crie mais Junon semble ne pas se sentir concernée par ça. Elle a juste un sourire aux lèvres en voyant l'air désemparé de Ryusuke. Air qui ne disparaît pas lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le lycée. Une petite vengeance personnelle de la part de Junon ? Tss ! Et comment est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune issue pour s'en sortir._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un nom pour elle

**Chapitre 15 : Un nom pour elle**

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est vraiment terrifiant ? »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller l'eau qui dort, vous avez vu sa tête ? Il ne faudrait pas le secouer ! Moi, je préfère ne pas trop le toucher hein ? Libre à vous mais je promets rien. »

_Il a juste fermé les yeux avec la petite Tarsal dans ses bras. Assoupi à moitié contre la fenêtre du bus, il se laisse tout simplement plongé dans le monde des songes, comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi réfléchir ? Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?_

« Regardez comme cette Tarsal est si jolie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vraiment ! »

« Hey, chut, ne vas pas la réveiller alors qu'elle dort si paisiblement, hein ? »

« Oups … Désolé, pas fait exprès, c'est vrai, pardon. »_ bredouille une voix féminine en réponse à une autre. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns reste de marbre, il ne s'y intéresse pas._

« Est-ce que tu dors ? »_ chuchote t-il à la petite pokémon. Celle-ci gigote contre lui, montrant par là que non tandis qu'il pousse un léger soupir._

_C'est donc ça : elle ne dort pas encore. Ryusuke glisse une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il murmure quelques mots à son tour. Il est usé, très usé. Il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemblent les personnes de son groupe et dans le fond, il s'en fiche complètement. Il veut juste pouvoir se reposer et ensuite dormir un peu en paix, rien de plus, rien de moins._

« Nous arriverons dans quelques heures, veuillez éviter de faire trop de boucan, compris ? »

« Oui chef ! Oui mon colonel ! Oui chef ! »

« Et vous vous foutez pas ma gueule ! Non mais je vous jure ! Et faites gaffe aux chansons, je vous aies à l'oeil ! Je vous préviens hein ? Un mauvais pas et ... »

« Un Voltorbe qui roule, ça explose, ça explose. Un Voltorbe qui roule, ça explose tout partout ! » _s'exclame un adolescent avant d'être repris par le reste._

« Heureusement que j'ai pris mes écouteurs. » _soupire l'un des professeurs avant de mettre son walkman en route. Voilà ! Le silence le plus complet ! C'était parfait !_

« Tatatarsal ! Tarsal ! Tarsal tar tar ! »

_HEY ! Il n'est pas en train de rêver ? La petite créature s'est réveillée avant de sauter pour grimper sur le sommet d'un siège en face de lui. Les élèves se tournent vers elle alors qu'elle se met à chantonner en chœur avec eux. HEY ! NON !_

« Tarsal, descends donc de là ! On ne va pas s'amuser à ça ! »

« Quinze Voltorbes qui roulent, ça explose, ça explose ! »_ s'exclame une voix non-loin de lui, celle de Junon tandis que divers pokémon sortent de leurs pokéballs._

« MAIS ME… Ne me dites pas que ... »

« Tu peux aussi chanter, Ryusuke ! Ça te fera du bien ! Tu peux le faire ! »

_Junon tente encore de lui adresser la parole mais cette fois-ci, il n'a pas le coeur à l'ignorer. Il ne chantera pas mais il regarde sa pokémon qui semble être ravie de la situation. Pfff, les enfants de nos jours, ils sont tout simplement incontrôlables. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire d'elle ? Il se pose sérieusement la question tandis qu'il se gratte la joue._

_Bon, tant qu'elle ne fait pas de bordel, il peut bien la laisser faire. Replongeant dans son sommeil, il tente de le trouver tout en ignorant tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Après quelques minutes, il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Enfin ! Lorsqu'il se réveille, la petite Tarsal est endormie sur lui mais surtout, ils sont en pleine nuit. Ah oui …_

« C'est même un voyage nocturne. Je ne savais pas que nous allions mettre autant de temps. »

« C'est normal, c'est pour permettre à chacun et à chacune de se réveiller aux aurores demain, lorsque nous serons arrivés, Ryusuke. »

« Tu ne dors pas encore, Junon ? » _demande Ryusuke alors qu'il tourne son visage vers elle. Elle est assise tout simplement sur la place à côté de lui._

« Je ne peux pas vraiment. Je dois rester réveillée jusqu'à l'arrivée. Ainsi, après que tout le monde soit descendu du bus, j'aurai la permission de me reposer, voilà tout. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. Dors et je te réveillerais. »

« Oh ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Et pour quelle raison, Ryusuke ? »_ demande t-elle alors qu'il ne répond pas. Il la laisse fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le sommeil. Pfff … Dire qu'elle est dans son groupe. Ca promet des choses vraiment déplaisantes._

_Mais voilà, comme promis, quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aurore est sur le point de se présenter, il la secoue légèrement. Il est nullement fatigué par la petite veille qu'il a fait et attend que les professeurs soient aussi réveillés à leur tour._

« Bonjour, Ryusuke. Merci pour tout ça, je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux aujourd'hui. »

« Fais ce que tu veux surtout, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Ne dit pas cela. Tu as été parfait pour ce que je pensais de toi. Tu as toute ta place dans notre groupe, comme je m'en doutais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu … AH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_Elle vient l'embrasser sur la joue au même moment où il parle, effrayant à moitié l'adolescent qui ne s'attendait guère à ça. Il secoue sa tête vivement, non non et non ! Il ne se laissera pas manipuler de la sorte par elle ! Il en est hors de question ! Il n'est pas ainsi ! On ne peut pas l'avoir comme ça ! Il en est tout simplement hors de question ! Il grommelle tandis que le bus finit par s'arrêter. Bon, il descend en même temps que Junon pour prendre l'air._

« Bon, est-ce que tout le monde est réveillé ? Mettez-vous par groupe. »

« Ah la voilà donc … la fameuse Kasiopé. »

_Il dit cela alors qu'une adolescente remet correctement ses lunettes devant ses yeux rouges. C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ses nattes vertes et tout le reste, elle semble si intelligente que ça en dégouline de partout. Il fait une petite mimique dégoûtée tandis que Tarsal se frotte les yeux, à moitié endormie._

« Bien entendu mais que puis-je pour toi, Ryusuke ? Je suis la vice-présidente du conseil des élèves mais je t'ai déjà dit cela. Bien que tu ne me regardais pas. »

« Tu parles de la même façon que Junon et je crois que ça m'use plus que tout. Bon, où sont Pit et Rik ? Aie aie aie … Purée, mal à la jambe. »

_Il savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais à ce point ? Il tente de faire quelques pas mais se retrouve encore à gémir de douleur. Aussitôt, Junon arrive à ses côtés :_

« Restes non loin de nous, d'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas à t'écouter mais oui, c'est ce que je compte faire. »

_Pas qu'il avait vraiment le choix. Il ne voyait pas où il allait pouvoir se rendre de toute façon. Rien qu'avec tout ce qui l'attendait à la base … Mais bon, comme si tout était aussi simple hein ? Ce n'était pas le cas, pas du tout._

« Pik et Rik ? Vous le surveillez aussi ? Qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ? »

_Des roux ! Vraiment ! Des roux avec des taches de rousseur ! Ils avaient un an de moins que lui mais difficile de les ignorer à cause de la couleur de leurs cheveux ! PIRE ! Ce sont de vrais jumeaux, rien que ça ! Et bien entendu, ce sont les secrétaires du conseil des élèves. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire avec eux. En fait, il était dans le groupe du conseil. Surtout avec leurs yeux bleus et leur coiffure qui part dans tous les sens._

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« Oh, tellement de choses. Je suis sûre que Kasiopé peut en sortir une liste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai toujours sur moi dès qu'il s'agit de Ryusuke. Une simple mesure de précaution, on ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez toutes les deux ? Encore n'importe quoi, j'imagine. »

« Oh c'est si méchant de ta part, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, tu viens ? »

_Junon ignore complètement le caractère véhément de Ryusuke tandis que Tarsal quitte les bras de l'adolescent. Elle a décidé de marcher un petit peu ! Elle ne peut pas être toujours dans ses bras non plus hein ? Elle pousse un petit cri et se met à avancer devant lui comme si de rien n'était, laissant déconfit l'adolescent. Ben zut alors !_

« Elles grandissent si vite mais parfois, il faut les laisser partir et voler de leurs propres ailes. Ne soit pas triste, Ryusuke, ce n'est qu'un début. »

« Ne me touche pas, Junon. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses. »

_Il la repousse légèrement alors qu'il se met à suivre la petite Tarsal pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise. Chaque groupe est maintenant dans son coin et l'exploration peut commencer. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il a compris, il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'une exploration mais surtout de vivre dans la nature pendant quelques jours._

« Ryusuke ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ce dont tu es capable dans la forêt ? »

« Capable ? Tu me prends pour un homme des bois ou quoi ? »

_Il cligne des yeux en s'adressant à Junon. Mais elle continue d'attendre sa réponse. Ce qu'il sait faire ? Ce qu'il sait faire ? Pfff, ce qu'il sait faire ? HUMPF !_

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de la cuisine si vraiment. On doit bien trouver de quoi manger dans le coin non ? Je me servirais de ça pour cuisiner, ça vous convient ? »

« Ca nous convient parfaitement ! Tu dois sûrement t'occuper correctement de Tarsal si tu sais cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation futile. »

« Ce n'est pas une provocation mais un constat. Ah … Sincèrement, Ryusuke, tu prends trop facilement la mouche. Je me demande pourquoi ça. »

_Qu'elle ne cherche pas à le comprendre, elle n'y arriverait pas. Il avance en marmonnant, continuant de suivre la petite Tarsal qui a décidé de partir à l'aventure. Elle ne se prend pas trop pour une grande fille non ?_

_Mais bon, il préfère l'ignorer pour ne pas changer, pourquoi se compliquer la vie inutilement ? S'il peut l'ignorer, c'est tant mieux non ? C'est comme ça qu'il va faire, comme ça qu'il va voir la vie à ses côtés. ARF ! Penser de la sorte, c'est s'imaginer qu'il va épouser cette adolescente trop chiante. Des fois, il a des pensées absurdes._

_Mais bon, des fois, c'est assez fréquent chez lui, c'est ça le problème. Bon ? Est-ce que ça leur convient ? Il a trouvé un petit ruisseau, du moins, Tarsal a trouvé un petit ruisseau et s'amuse dedans. Elle va finir par être trempée. Quelle idiote._

« Tarsal ! Je te préviens, si tu chopes un rhume, ne compte pas sur moi pour ... »

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase que la petite pokémon a pris de l'eau entre ses pattes pour former un petit bol. Elle se téléporte aussitôt au-dessus de lui avec un grand sourire :_

« Oh ça, tu n'oseras pas, Tarsal. Si tu fais ça, tu risques de le ... »

« TARSAL ! TAR TAR TARSAL ! »

_Elle l'a fait. Il reçoit l'eau sur le crâne, aspergeant ses cheveux bruns et son visage. Oh bon sang ! Elle va le payer cher ! Très cher ! Il pousse un cri avant de chercher à l'attraper, faisant quand même attention à ne pas commettre de bêtises à cause de sa béquille._

« Ryusuke ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as toujours pas donné de nom à ta Tarsal ? »

« De nom ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Ce n'est pas ma ... »

« Réfléchis-y un peu non ? Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de lui faire plaisir ? »

_De lui faire plaisir ? A la petite pokémon ? Celle-ci a arrêté de s'enfuir alors qu'il la fixe de tout son long. Il pousse un profond soupir avant de se mettre assis sur un rocher, tapotant ses genoux pour elle. Elle s'installe dessus tandis qu'il marmonne :_

« Vraiment, ce que vous me faites faire, vous vous en rendez compte ? »

« Ca me semblait légitime. Surtout qu'il s'agit d'une pokémon qui va passer le reste de l'existence avec toi. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle mérite un prénom ? »

« Je ne sais pas si elle mérite un prénom ou autre, je ne crois pas que ça se mérite. Bon … Hmm … J'avais déjà une petite idée mais le fait qu'elle adore jouer avec l'eau me conforte dans celle-ci. Bref, hmm … je pense que le nom de Sirénia te conviendrait parfaitement. »

« Ryusuke, tu devrais y réfléchir. Le fait que tu penses qu'elle ressemble à une sirène mais surtout que tu dises ce nom sans même y réfléchir, ça peut être une ins... »

_Junon n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la petite Tarsal pousse un cri de joie, ravie de connaître enfin son prénom. Elle se jette sur son dresseur, déposant un baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ? C'est comme ça et pas autrement ?_

« Bon ben, visiblement, c'est décidé. Bienvenue à toi, Sirénia. »

« Ryusuke, tu sais que généralement, les pokémon guident leur dresseur vers un prénom qui leur convient ? Je suis sûre qu'elle l'adore. »

« Je peux le remarquer moi-même actuellement pour tout dire ... »

_Sirénia se montre un peu trop attachante actuellement mais il ne va pas la repousser alors qu'elle semble si heureuse hein ? Ce n'est pas un monstre. Du moins, il n'est pas un monstre pour se comporter comme ça. Une main dans la chevelure rouge de la jeune créature, il la caresse doucement alors qu'il réfléchit à ce qui va se passer pendant ces prochains jours._

« Ryusukeeeeeeeeeeee ! RYUSUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE ! »

« Je t'entends, Kasiopé ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Tu t'es endormi sur place ? Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Junon fait de même d'ailleurs à tes côtés. Je voulais dire que l'on peut préparer à manger quand tu voudras. »

_Junon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? Il a Sirénia dans ses bras, c'est tout hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine encore et … hein ? Junon est bien en train de dormir sur son épaule ? NON MAIS OH ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?_

« Réveilles-là, Kasiopé sinon je bouges de là, sa tête percute une pierre et elle se vide de son sang. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses et … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je prend une petite photo souvenir, je veux voir la tête de Junon lorsque je la lui montrerais. Hahaha ! Bon, bon, bon ... »

« Passes-moi ton portable que je le brise et vite ! »

« Junon ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Debout, Boucle d'Argent ! »

_AH ! La saleté ! Avec Junon debout, il n'allait pas pouvoir dire de lui filer le portable pour effacer cette photo ! Surtout si elle décidait de la montrer aux autres ! Pire, au journal du lycée ! Il allait la récupérer pendant la nuit ! Du moins, le portable ! Et voilà que Sirénia se réveille à son tour. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?_


	16. Chapitre 16 : IDMP

**Chapitre 16 : Incompréhension du monde pokémon**

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ? »

« Tu ne vois pas que nous nous occupons de nos pokémon ? Cela n'a pourtant rien de si étrange, Ryusuke. » _répond doucement Junon alors qu'elle tient un Flabébé entre ses mains._

« Etrange, un peu quand même. Enfin bon, faites ce que vous voulez, je pars me reposer de mon côté, je suis un peu fatigué, je dois l'avouer. »

_Il pousse un petit soupir avant de marmonner quelques mots avec lenteur. Il se dirige bien loin des autres, s'installant contre un arbre. Pourtant, quelqu'un vient presque aussitôt le déranger : La petite Tarsal, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut exactement ?_

« Un souci, Tar … euh, Sirénia ? »

« Tarsal ! Tar tarsal ? Tar tarsal tar ! »

_Elle désigne les pokémon qui se font brosser avec les peignes. Ah ? C'est chouette pour eux non ? Il hausse les épaules en disant qu'elle peut aller les voir, ça ne le dérange pas. Lui-même veut juste se reposer bien sagement dans son coin, sans réellement se poser de questions. Il est un peu fatigué, il doit le reconnaître mais il fera avec._

« Ah, tu peux aller t'amuser avec eux, ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas me mettre en colère pour ça hein ? Allez hop, vas-y plutôt maintenant. »

_Il ne semble pas comprendre quelque chose alors qu'elle s'éloigne, boudeuse. Junon vient l'attraper avant de venir la brosser. Tiens, même de loin, il remarque qu'elle est heureuse par le geste de l'adolescente. Bien entendu, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse après tout ? On parlait quand même d'une séance de brossage._

« Les pokémon raffollent de ce genre de petites attentions. »

_Mais bon, ce n'était pas du tout son genre et il ne se voyait pas vraiment faire cela, loin de là mais après ? Peut-être que c'était ce que Sirénia voulait ? Pfff, quelle chieuse. Non, enfin, il ne devait pas dire ça comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une pokémon._

« Elle veut juste que je fasse pareil que les autres, c'est ça, non ? Bof, elle est déjà peignée. »

_Brossée plutôt mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas son style et il ne savait pas vraiment la différence à part que l'objet était différent mais ensuite ? Bah ! Il haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était, regardant juste Sirénia avec les autres._

« Tarsal ? Tar tar … Tarsal ? »

_Elle était revenue avec une brosse dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle n'avait pas compris la première fois ? Ce n'était pas du tout son style de faire ça ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas son genre et ça ne le sera jamais ! C'était aussi simple que ça, rien de plus ! Ah … Elle pouvait être assez lassante en un sens. Doucement mais assez fermement, il vint la repousser avant de prendre la parole d'une voix qui se voulait calme, non irritée :_

« Je n'irais pas te brosser, Sirénia. Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien. »

« Tarsal tar tarsal ? Tarsal tar. » _demande encore une fois la pokémon avant de lui poser la brosse sur ses genoux. Hey ? Elle a du mal à comprendre son langage ou quoi ?_

« Je ne veux pas, Tarsal. Ne me force pas à me répéter, ça ne sert à rien. »

_Elle revient à la charge, posant une nouvelle fois la brosse sur ses genoux. Elle s'installe à côté, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour que la brosse aille dans la main de Ryusuke. Ce spectacle n'échappe à personne, chacun attendant le dénouement._

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Oh ? Nous, rien du tout. N'est-ce pas, Rik ? » « Tout à fait, Pik ! »

_Voilà que les deux jumeaux en rajoutent. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Arceus pour mériter ça ? Mais non, il avait décidé de ne pas faire cela et il allait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait dit. Doucement, encore une fois, il déposa la demoiselle pokémon au sol._

« Vas plutôt les voir, Sirénia. Je n'ai pas le moral pour ça. »

« TARSAL ! TAR TARSAL TAR ! »

_Elle s'énerve et s'emporte. HEY ! Qu'elle ne lui parle comme ça ! Il n'est pas son ami ! C'est compris ? Qu'elle fasse l'enfant pourri gâté avec les autres, d'accord mais les autres, ça marchait pas comme ça compris ? PAS AVEC LUI !_

« Vas t-en ! Je n'ai pas envie d'une pokémon qui se comporte de la sorte ! »

« Ryusuke, elle demande UNE SEULE petite chose, et tu n'es pas capable de ça ?! »

_Junon était visiblement en colère alors que la petite Tarsal se dirigeait vers la tente. Il la regarde partir sans pour autant l'arrêter, haussant les épaules tandis que Junon est en face de lui, les bras croisés._

« Idiot ! Tu ne fais vraiment AUCUN effort hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas à en faire, ne me fatigues pas et vas t-en. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, Junon. Tu commences déjà à me fatiguer. »

« Ryusuke ? Est-ce que tu connais bien ma main gauche ? »

« Si tu comptes me baffer avec celle-ci, je te préviens que ... »

« Je te présentes SA SOEUR ! » _s'écrit Junon avant de lui coller une baffe capable de lui décoller la mâchoire. WOOOOOOOOOW ! Ca faisait HORRIBLEMEN MAL CA ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle voulait se battre ou quoi ?! Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par cette idiote ! Qu'elle ne comptait pas s'en sortir comme ça sinon … AIE ! Purée, ça continuait de lui faire mal ! Comme si la douleur ne voulait pas quitter sa joue en feu !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Ca continue de me faire mal ! »

« Juste te baffer de telle sorte que ça te marque bien l'esprit mais aussi la chair. Maintenant, je t'avise de ne plus nous adresser la parole jusqu'à demain. »

« Ne me donne aucun ordre, c'est compris ? Et ne t'avise pas de me retoucher ! »

« Je le referais si nécessaire. Je vais aussi me coucher, je suis désolée pour vous tous. »

_Les deux jumeaux comme la vice-présidente n'avaient rien dit et pour cause, il valait mieux se taire actuellement. Chercher les ennuis, c'était vraiment pas conseillé pour le moment. Lorsque Junon fût dans la tente, ce fut Kasiopé qui vint dire :_

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se mette en colère aussi facilement. »

« Faut reconnaître que sur ce point, il est doué, sacrément doué. Combien d'années d'entraînement, Ryusuke ? On veut tout savoir ! »

« Pik, ne me force pas à récupérer ma béquille pour te l'enfoncer dans la gorge, compris ? »

_Pik et Rik rigolent ensemble tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns passe une main sur sa joue. Bon sang, ça lui fait mal ! Bien plus mal que la normale, pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas logique ! OUCH ! Hmm, vraiment, c'est horrible._

« J'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'elle a foutu sur sa main pour que ça continue de me faire aussi mal ? C'est horrible comme douleur ! »

« Est-ce que je peux m'approcher sans que tu ne tentes de me mordre, Ryusuke ? »

_Kasiopé a déjà fait quelques mouvements vers lui, poussant un profond soupir. Il marmonne mais ne dit rien lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Accroupit devant lui, il se surprend à trembler au moment où elle passe une main sur sa joue._

« Tu n'as aucune irritation, c'est étrange, Ryusuke. Ca te fait vraiment si mal ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir la joue en feu. Et encore, ça fait tout le corps. »

« Hmm, vraiment étrange, Ryusue, très étrange. Est-ce que si j'appuie dessus, tu souffres ? »

« Non non … quand tu n'appuies pas ou que tu ne fais rien … c'est comme si c'était ancré dans ma peau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait exactement ? Bon sang ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te dire. Peut-être que si tu va t'excuser et que tu te comportes mieux, la douleur s'atténuera ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ca vaut le coup d'essayer non ? »

« N'importe quoi … Enfin bon … J'ai rien à perdre. »

_Il marmonnait cela, visiblement peu enclin à essayer. Il reprend bien sa béquille et passe à côté des jumeaux. Il se dirige vers la tente de Junon, passant la tête à travers celle-ci._

« Hey, Junon, je voulais que ... »

_Il s'arrête dans ses propos. L'adolescente lui tourne le dos mais il a osé baisser les yeux. Elle est visiblement en train de se préparer pour la nuit. Le souci, c'est qu'elle était en train de se préparer … et qu'il pouvait voir ses jambes nues … mais aussi ses fesses recouvertes par un tissu noir de dentelle. Elle portait de la dentelle ? Noire ? Elle ?_

« Je vois… je vois qu'une claque ne t'a pas suffit, Ryusuke ! »

« Hey, laisses-moi m'expliquer, je voulais me faire pardonner et ... »

_Bon, cette fois, il l'a parfaitement méritée. Et surtout quand il la voit venir, il serre les dents. Si la seconde claque fait aussi mal que la première, autant dire qu'il est bon pour avoir de sérieux problèmes aux joues. Cela sera impossible pour lui de compter de dormir et …_

« Te faire pardonner ? Comment ça ? Dépêches-toi et vite ... »

_Il rouvrit ses yeux pour la regarder. Oh. Elle était face à lui et la main était vraiment proche de sa joue. Son autre main tenait son bas de pyjama qu'elle avait remonté ou presque. Elle portait vraiment de la dentelle noire et …_

« Ahem, Ryusuke. Remonte les yeux ou alors ma main continue sa course. »

« Oui, oui … Bon, juste que je voulais m'excuser … et me faire pardonner. Je sais pas exactement comment dire ça … enfin bon, j'irais voir ensuite Sirénia. »

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Cela t'arrache la langue ? »

« On va dire ça … ou presque … enfin bon, voilà, je m'excuses et tout le reste. Ne considère pas que nous sommes amis car nous le serons pas et ... »

« Bonne nuit, Ryusuke. »_ coupe t-elle en collant ses lèvres sur sa joue, finissant de remettre son bas tandis qu'il retire sa tête de la tente. Il se retourne vers les autres avant de dire :_

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

_Bah, de toute façon, les autres n'ont pas à le savoir. Ils n'ont sûrement rien vu, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, un bref coup d'oeil sur la tente de Junon et il a l'impression qu'il est possible de deviner un peu les formes à travers la toile._

_Surement son imagination n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se compliquer la vie ? Il alla dans sa tente, jetant un œil à l'intérieur pour trouver la petite Tarsal. Celle-ci était assise dans un coin, lui tournant le dos, la brosse à côté d'elle._

« Sirénia ? Sirénia ? Tu es là ? Enfin oui, tu es là. »

_Elle ne lui répond pas. Pfiou, les femmes, de nos jours, il a sérieusement du mal à les comprendre. Et quand il s'agit d'une femme pokémon, c'est encore pire ! Mais bon, il va s'y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se rapproche d'elle et arrête de parler._

« Tarsal ? Tar tarsal tar ? Taaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tarsal ! »

_Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise tandis qu'il la soulève pour la mettre sur ses genoux. Il pousse un soupir mais prend ensuite la brosse, commençant à la peigner doucement. Il murmure après cinq bonnes minutes :_

« J'espère néanmoins que je ne te fais pas trop mal, Sirénia. »

« Tarsal, tar tarsal … tar tarsal tar tar tarsal. »

_Elle soupire à son tour non ? Mais de joie et de contentement, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'entend dans ce petit soupir. Il tente de la regarder mais elle semble avoir fermé les yeux. C'est après quelques minutes de ce traitement qu'il la soulève et va la déposer dans le sac de couchage à ses côtés. Visiblement, elle s'était tellement bien détendue qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie comme une enfant._

« Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec moi que ce genre de chose arrive. »

_Vraiment ! Il termina tout cela en fermant les yeux, songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie dernièrement. Avoir des amis ? Non, même pas en rêve. Bon par contre, c'était quoi cette idée saugrenue de la présidente qu'il avait en tête ?_

« M'imaginer des choses ainsi, c'est vraiment stupide. »

_Tellement stupide. C'est vrai quoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à cette culotte de dentelle noire ? Et aussi la chemise à moitié déboutonnée de la présidente ? Il avait presque eut l'oeil baladeur à ce moment précis lorsqu'il était dans la tente. Juste pour savoir si le haut était aussi noir que le bas. Bon, il avait put le remarquer mais …_

« On va dire que c'est dans la nature des hommes. Je suis comme ça, je suis pas différent. »

_Autant assumer ce qu'il avait fait hein ? Et tout se passerait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Quelle belle pensée que ça. Mais bon, il cherche à ne plus rêver de l'adolescente de son âge, ce n'est pas bon pour lui._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à Junon dans son sommeil ? A cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la voir chaque jour ? C'était stupide, particulièrement stupide ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, elle ne l'intéressait pas et inversement._

_Plongé dans son sommeil, il tentait maintenant de trouver une solution à tous les problèmes qui l'envahissaient sans même qu'il ne puisse lutter. Ah, au moins, quand il réfléchissait à Junon, il n'était pas plongé ans ses cauchemars, c'était toujours ça._

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

_Il se réveille subitement, non pas en sueur ou autre. Il est toujours dans la tente avec la petite Tarsal dans ses bras. Il regarde son bras gauche, remarquant une petite trace de morsure. Ah ben ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Ce n'est pas Sirénia vu qu'elle dort mais bon … c'est étrange dans le fond. Hmmm … Et maintenant, il n'a plus vraiment sommeil._

_Ah … Installé correctement dans la tente, il observe la toile au-dessus de sa tête, songeur. Les autres sont aussi visiblement endormis. Heureusement, chacun et chacune à sa tente, sauf pour les deux jumeaux qui dorment ensemble. Il ne remarque pas que les yeux verts de la petite Tarsal sont ouverts, le regard un peu colérique dirigé vers lui._


	17. Chapitre 17 : La légende d'un Draco

**Chapitre 17 : La légende d'un Draco**

« Ah ? Ryusuke ? Je vois que tu as fait la paix ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait de paix car il n'y avait pas de guerre entre moi et Sirénia. »

_La petite créature est accrochée à son torse, dormant encore à moitié alors qu'il est debout. Une main la maintient contre lui tandis que la seconde garde la béquille au sol pour qu'il ne se casse pas la figure. Il a un peu moins mal au fil des jours mais bon, une mesure de précaution qu'il ne fallait pas oublier._

« Pourtant, en vue d hier, tu comprendras que ... »

« Oh, tu sais, Junon, j'avais l'impression aussi qu'hier, toi et Ryusuke étiez en guerre. » _coupe doucement Kasiopé tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux gris se tourne vers la demoiselle à lunettes. Elle semble presque la foudroyer du regard mais ne dit rien._

« Nous n'étions pas en guerre et nous avons fait la paix par contre. Et ma joue va mieux, merci beaucoup Kasiopé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ça m'a soulagé. »

« Oh ? Mais de rien, Ryusuke, c'était avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. » _répond Kasiopé._

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? »

« Nous ? Rien du tout. Disons qu'hier, après ta baffe, je l'aie senti pendant des minutes et des minutes mais voilà, étrangement, ça s'est arrêté après que Kasiopé m'ait donné cette idée. »

« Ah bon ? Tiens donc … Kasiopé a donné une idée, c'est bien étrange. Depuis quand est-ce que tu décides d'aider d'autres personnes que le conseil des élèves ? »

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune demoiselle à lunettes hausse les épaules comme pour dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tout cela. Junon émet un petit grognement de mécontentement mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle a même le sourire aux lèvres._

« Si vous avez fini d'essayer de vous écraser la face l'une par rapport à l'autre, est-ce que l'on peut se mettre au travail maintenant ou non ? Que je sache dans le fond … comme ça, je n'ai pas trop de temps à perdre avec toutes ces idioties. »

« Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller, Ryusuke ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment à te le dire non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te … bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire au final ? On m'a emmené dans ce voyage et je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. »

« Explorer la forêt, cet endroit est gigantesque ! Et peut-être même rencontrer un Draco ! »

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi y aurait-il un Draco qui traînerait dans les environs ? Ce n'est pas son habitat naturel, Pik. Ah … C'est donc juste ça ? On va marcher pendant des heures et ensuite, on verra ? » _soupire une nouvelle fois Ryusuke, passant une main sur son front. Il se sent déjà las et fatigué par tout ce qui va l'attendre à cause de ces personnes. Pourtant, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne le montre pas trop._

« Tarsal ? Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. »

_Voilà que la petite Tarsal s'éveille enfin dans ses bras. Ah ! Il était temps, non ? Vraiment, elle en profite un peu trop à ses yeux, il a l'impression. Néanmoins, il ne va pas trop s'en plaindre et alors, il préfère tout simplement patienter comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'étirer et lui faire un petit baiser sur la joue, elle descend alors ensuite de ses bras._

« Tu as bien dormi, Sirénia ? Il semblerait que nous partons à la recherche d'un Draco. »

« T...Tarsal ? Tar sal tarsal tar tar ? »

_Elle lui demande ce que c'est un Draco. Ah oui, bien entendu, c'est un pokémon suffisamment rare pour que les pokémon lambda ne le connaissent pas forcément. Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais il avait mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux._

« Et par où est-ce que nous passons en fait ? Car je ne sais rien à ce sujet. »

« Quand on parle d'exploration, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que nous suivons un chemin prédéfini hein ? Loin de là. On va chercher des indices et trouver. »

« Trouver le Draco ? Au moins, tant que vous avez de l'espoir, vous avez de la vie. »

_Ou quelque chose du genre ? Il ne cherche pas à savoir s'il s'est trompé ou non. De base, ça ne le regarde pas et ça ne le concerne pas. Il en a juste rien à faire. Humpf … ça sent plutôt bon par ici ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui a cuisiné._

« Qui c'est qui a préparé le petit déjeuner ? Ca donne faim. »

« Kasiopé. Il faut absolument éviter de goûter la nourriture préparée par Junon. Pik et Rik ... »

_Elle ne termine pas sa phrase alors qu'il jette un œil aux jumeaux. Ces derniers tirent la langue sur le côté et font semblant d'être morts. Hum ? Mais d'ailleurs, si tel est le cas, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui est assez louche ?_

« Hey ? Mais bon … si tu prépares à chaque fois la nourriture pour Junon, d'où ... »

« AH ! Ryusuke, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore raconter ?! »

_Junon lui plaque une main sur la bouche avec force, l'empêchant alors de continuer sa phrase. HEY ! Il va étouffer si elle continue ! Il voudrait bien parler ! HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle est en train de rougir ? Vraiment ?_

« Je comprendrais jamais les femmes. »

_Il pût dire cela lorsqu'elle retira ENFIN sa main de sa bouche, lui permettant alors de prendre la parole. Ah les femmes, vraiment … Des sources d'ennui, de grosses sources d'ennuie mais bon, à force, sans elles, ils ne pourraient survivre dans ce monde hostile, non ? Comme ça qu'il doit envisager toute cette histoire, malheureusement. Bon, elle le lâche un peu ou quoi ? Il la repousse sans violence tandis qu'elle détourne la tête._

« Je comprendrais jamais les femmes. »

« Tu te répètes, Ryusuke. Si tu veux les comprendre, ne les repousse pas alors. On démonte les tentes et on y va ? Ryusuke, tu ne portes rien. »

_Ah bon ? Il porte s'il en a envie. Néanmoins, il préfère se taire. En vue de son dos, il vaut mieux parfois ne pas trop chercher les ennuis non plus. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne portes pas les sacs et autres pour que son dos ne le fasse pas souffrir mais aussi pour éviter de trop appuyer sur sa jambe. Il sait qu'ils ne lui veulent pas de mal mais c'est instinctif._

« Je suis comme ça et on peut pas me changer, c'est tout. »

_Il marmonne quelques mots dans sa barbe. C'est dommage, vraiment dommage mais il ne se sent pas « bien » avec les autres. Même si ça semble s'arranger avec le temps. Et puis, ils ne sont pas tous si méchants ou autres, c'est tout le contraire. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la gentillesse lui fait autant de mal ? Ils ne sont pas affreux pourtant._

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Ryusuke ? »_ demande Pik en se plaçant à côté de lui._ « Dis-nous tout, nous t'écoutons. »_ déclare ensuite le jumeau de l'autre côté._

« Ce Draco de légende, d'où est-ce qu'il sort ? Qu'est-ce que l'on sait exactement sur lui ? Car je ne suis pas du tout au courant à son sujet. »

« Hmm … On dit que c'est lui qui influence sur le temps dans la forêt mais il est vraiment très discret hein ? C'est étrange mais bon ... »

« Bah, non, ce n'est pas étrange. Un Draco utilise sa perle pour dominer le temps autour de lui. Quant à sa discrétion, c'est dans la nature de certains pokémon dragon. Tous ne sont pas forcément ainsi à la base, il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

« C'est exact ! Mais quand même, tu ne veux pas un peu de magie ou autre ? »

« Dans un monde où la science et les pokémon existent, tu crois vraiment que la magie serait d'un quelconque effet à mes yeux ? »

« Ah … tu es vraiment déprimant en fait, je crois bien. Tu n'as aucune lueur ou étincelle quand on te parle d'un Draco ! On parle d'une créature rare et légendaire, qui est presque inexistante pour les yeux de millions de personnes et tu parles juste de façon scientifique. »

« Désolé, je me doutes que ça ne doit pas être très plaisant à entendre mais je ne vais pas cacher la vérité juste pour vous faire plaisir. Je préfère encore que chacun comprenne exactement ce que tout cela veut dire, ça sera bien mieux pour chacun et chacune. »

« Tu es désespérant, Ryusuke. » _répète Junon avant de soupirer à son tour. MAIS HEY ! Qu'est-ce qui les dérange tant que ça dans le fond ? Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une pensée différente des autres ? Qu'il ne soit pas dans le même moule qu'eux, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, ça devrait être mieux justement !_

« Laissez-moi être ce que je suis ou ce que je veux devenir, c'est tout. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? On ne veut pas te forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre. »

« On en aurait presque eut l'impression à vous écouter. »

« Arrête donc de bouder, s'il te plaît. On ne te veut aucun mal, Ryusuke. »

_Ce n'est pas une question de bouder ou de lui vouloir du mal ou non. C'est juste ainsi et pas autrement. Il est comme ça, naturellement. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre ou à savoir ce qui est bon ou mauvais, c'est tout. Ah … Cette exploration risque de le lasser bien vite._

_Ailleurs, dans la forêt, un être était juché sur une branche, observant au loin les cinq adolescents réunis. Les dents serrées par la rage, il ne semblait guère vouloir s'arrêter dans son objectif. Un objectif bien précis, inscrit et gravé dans sa tête._

« Je vais vous le faire payer … surtout vous deux, Ryusuke, Junon. »

_Il était prêt à tout pour qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux. C'était à cause d'elle. C'était à cause de lui que tout cela s'était produit. Il n'allait pas leur pardonner. Il allait les faire souffrir atrocement jusqu'à entendre leurs pleurs et gémissements._

« Je vais vous le faire payer. Vous allez comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de mettre Naro en colère. Ils n'accepteront pas ma défaite. Ils ne la toléreront pas. Je refuse de revenir sans réussir à vous battre. Non, encore mieux, il faut que je fasse encore mieux que de vous battre … il faut que je vous écrase ! QUE JE VOUS EXTERMINE ! »

« Hein ? Tu n'as pas entendu un cri au loin, Ryusuke ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais entendu un ? Ce sont peut-être les autres groupes ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls non plus, il ne faut pas oublier. »

« Oui mais bon, tu pourrais être plus rassurant non ? » _marmonne Junon en le regardant, un peu outragée par sa réaction. Il soupire en levant ses yeux verts au ciel._

« Blablabla, si y a du danger, je te protégerais et ferais rempart de mon être pour que ton beau corps de porcelaine ne soit pas atteint. »

« … … … Oh. » _dit-elle tout simplement en s'arrêtant, le petit rire de Kasiopé faisant aussi stopper l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns._

« Pourquoi ce rire ? Est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois donc bon, autant que je comprenne pourquoi est-ce que les gens rigolent. »

« Je te conseillerais plutôt de regarder notre présidente du conseil des élèves. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ah oui, complètement rouge aux joues. S'il la connaissait bien ou mal, il ne savait pas, il penserait qu'elle était gênée, vraiment très gênée mais bon, c'était Junon et elle n'était pas de ce genre. Il posa une main sur son front en disant :_

« Tu n'as pas de température. Je me demandais si tu avais de la fièvre ou du genre. »

« Mais arrête donc de me toucher comme ça ! »

_Cette fois, c'est elle qui le repousse alors qu'il paraît surpris. Bon ben, voilà ce à quoi ça menait d'être « inquiet » pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il grommelle et commence à prendre les devants. La petite Tarsal regarde Junon étrangement avant de pousser un petit cri._

« Chut, tu te fais, toi aussi, d'accord ? » _dit Junon, surprise par la petite créature._

« Tarsal ? Tarsal ? Tarsal tar tarsal ? » _questionne Sirénia, penchant la tête sur le côté._

« Non non et non. Rien d'important, tu ne dis rien, c'est tout. »

« Mais n'agresse pas ma pokémon maintenant ! Viens donc, Sirénia ! »_ s'exclame l'adolescent avant d'agripper Sirénia pour qu'elle revienne dans ses bras._

_La petite Tarsal ne semble rien comprendre à la situation mais préfère laisser tomber. Elle remarque juste que Kasiopé taquine Junon, celle-ci, tentant de la frapper mais sans aucune force. Hmm ? D'accord ? Mais à part ça ?_

« Bon, où est-ce qu'un Draco pourrait se cacher dans la forêt ? »

« On devrait trouver une grotte, une clairière ou je ne sais quoi non ? » _dit Ryusuke après la question de Rik à ce sujet. L'autre jumeau s'exclame :_

« Un coin tranquille ! Et rare ! Pourquoi pas ? On devrait chercher une cascade où je ne sais quoi ! Et vite ! Je trouve que c'est une super idée ! Bravo Ryusuke ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial mais s'il suffissait de se promener gaiement pour voir un Draco, les pokémon de type dragon ne seraient pas aussi rares. »

_Enfin bon, qu'on le complimente avec entrain, ça fait toujours plaisir à son petit égo. Ah … Il a l'air bien ridicule à penser de la sorte mais voilà, ça le dérange pas pour une fois. D'ailleurs, la petite Tarsal le regarde étrangement, semblant vouloir le comprendre._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirénia ? Tu me trouves bizarre ? »

« Tarsal … Tar Tarsal ... » _répond t-elle. Ah non ? Heureux ? Vraiment ? Lui ?_

_Il a l'air heureux pour elle ? Pourquoi pas … peut-être. Il ne sait pas s'il peut prétendre qu'il est heureux mais il n'est pas malheureux pour le moment. Il caresse le crâne de sa pokémon tandis qu'ils recommencent à marcher. Alors, il faut trouver une cascade ? Il tend l'oreille, comme pour chercher à écouter le bruit des flots._

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous trouverons cela avec facilité hein ? Peut-être que ça nous prendra plusieurs jours, qui sait ? »

« Nous avons plus que six jours puisque nous sommes là pour une semaine. Je pense que ça devrait suffire pour trouver une cascade non ? En espérant que ça soit un bon indice. » _complète Pik après les paroles de son jumeau._

« Si au bout de trois jours, nous n'avons rien, nous prendrons une autre idée. C'est aussi simple que cela. Nous n'allons pas nous baser sur une approximation pour ça. »

« C'est pas faux, mieux vaut être sûr de ce que l'on fait ! »

_Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce qu'ils s'écoutent parfois ? Ils font trop de zèle et cela peut leur créer pas mal de problèmes. Mais bon, c'est ainsi et pas autrement. S'il voulait espérer quelque chose de leur part, il valait mieux regarder pour lui-même._

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?! »

_Quand il a crié, il a préféré prendre ses précautions mais maintenant, à cause de cette bêtise, il a réussi à les perdre de vue ! Quel imbécile ! Quel imbécile ! Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper ! Il attendra en pleine nuit pour frapper ! Normalement, ils dormiront tous !_

_Il allait les retrouver grâce à leur trace de pas. Ils voulaient vivre en pleine nature ? Il y avait seulement une chose qu'ils oubliaient : la nature pouvait se montrer cruelle, terriblement cruelle envers ceux qui ne la connaissaient guère. Il avait les pokémon qu'il fallait pour ça. Il ne devait pas tuer cette Tarsal d'après les consignes mais qu'importe !_

« On ne m'a jamais interdit de ne pas les briser, morceau par morceau, membre par membre. Même s'ils finissent ensanglantés, hahaha. »

_Alors comme ça, il avait perdu son travail au lycée ? Et cette foutue présidente des élèves. Avec son air supérieur, toujours à se croire au-dessus des autres … Qu'est-ce que cela allait être bon de la briser comme Ryusuke._

« Je m'amuserais avec elle avant de la jeter aux pokémon sauvages. Lui faire comprendre une leçon élémentaire que ses foutus professeurs ne lui ont pas appris. »

_Tellement de choses pour si peu de temps. Ah oui, l'autre gamine avec ses lunettes aussi était pas mal. Les deux jumeaux roux par contre, il allait s'en débarrasser._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Dans la nuit

**Chapitre 18 : Dans la nuit**

« Hmm, rien à faire, nous ne trouverons rien. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée à ce sujet ? »

« Le mieux est d'établir une nouvelle fois le camp. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Par contre, nous avons trouvé une cascade. Mais demain, il faudra descendre au cas où. »

_Bof. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? Enfin bon, il ne va pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Il pensait à pire, bien pire dans le fond. Et là ? Ben, c'est pas si moche que ça. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns avant de murmurer :_

« J'aimerai bien que mon pied soit soigné plus rapidement. »

« On ne peut rien réellement y faire dans le fond hein ? Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de la vitesse à laquelle tu te soignes, désolée, Ryusuke. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que l'on m'aide. Je serais patient néanmoins, je ne peux faire que cela au final, je n'ai pas trop le choix si on y réfléchit bien. »

« Mais tu arrêtes d'aussi grognon ? C'en est lassant, Ryusuke ! »

« Je suis grognon si je le veux, compris ? »

_Encore une fois, il rétorque avec une certaine aigreur alors qu'il se dirige vers la tente qu'il a déjà monté. Encore que non, ce n'est pas lui qui l'ait monté, bien entendu. Il faut que Junon s'en soit mêlé et le menace de lui remettre une baffe pour qu'il accepte son aide._

_Mais voilà, enfoncé dans sa tente, il regarde la petite pokémon avant d'hausser un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de son imagination ou … hmm … peut-être qu'il va devoir apprendre à se méfier, une simple mesure de précaution, on dirait bien._

« Ryusuke ? Tu vas déjà dormir ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Je me sens très bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Bonne nuit. »

_Sans même qu'il lui donne l'autorisation, Junon rentre dans la tente, regardant Ryusuke qui était déjà allongé sur la tente, observant la toile au plafond. Venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle finit par poser une main sur son front, disant :_

« Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre. On ne sait jamais, je préfère prévenir au cas où. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ca a été une si mauvaise journée que ça ? »

_Il cligne des yeux mais ne cherche pas à lui répondre. Il continue d'étudier la toile de la tente alors que Sirénia grimpe sur son torse, collant son visage près du sien. Ses petits yeux verts le regardent longuement, très longuement, comme pour l'étudier. Il pousse un soupir et passe une main dans la chevelure de la petite pokémon tandis qu'il se frotte les yeux. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas fait trop de cauchemar dernièrement. Grâce à Sirénia ?_

« Est-ce que tu veux que je dormes avec toi ? Pour que tu sois rassuré ? »

« Tu plaisantes, Junon ? Un garçon et une fille ? Sous la même tente ? Je ne suis pas décadent à ce point et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Je m'en doutais. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Bon, si tel est le cas, je vais alors te laisser tranquille. Essaies de bien dormir d'accord ? »

« Je vais bien dormir dès l'instant où tu seras partie, c'est aussi simple que ça, rien d'autre. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Ah … Ryusuke. Tu es vraiment usant. Bonne nuit. »

_Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, s'y appliquant bien puisque le bruit des lèvres qui claquent contre la joue se fait entendre hors de la tente. Il la regarde avec nonchalance avant de marmonner d'une voix à peu énervée et agacée :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Je peux avoir à quoi tu joues ? »

« Oh ? Rien de spécial ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais reçu cela de ta mère étant enfant ? Ca m'étonnerait grandement mais bon … peut-être ? »

« Ma mère a arrêté de faire cela depuis que j'ai ... »

_Depuis quand en fait ? Il ne le sait pas. Mais il sait que sa mère ne lui fait plus ça depuis des années. Il fait un mouvement de la main comme pour repousser l'adolescente aux cheveux argentés, celle-ci quittant la tente tout en souriant._

« Bonne nuit pour de vrai, cette fois, Ryusuke. »

« Bonne nuit. Dors bien ,tout ça. Tu connais la consigne, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle émet un petit rire avant de s'en aller. Finalement, le voilà seul. Parfait. Il va chercher le sommeil mais que d'un œil. Bizarrement, il ne sent pas bien ce soir. Mais ça, ce n'est pas obligé que les autres le savent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient besoin de connaître ces états d'âme hein ? Ça ne concerne que lui et uniquement lui._

« Bonne nuit, Sirénia. Dors bien. S'il y a un problème, tu me réveilles ? D'accord ? »

« Tarsal ? Tarsal, tar tarsal tarsal tar tar. »

_Elle lui répond qu'elle trouve ça étrange qu'il lui dise cela mais il fait un sourire rassurant. Finalement, il ferme les yeux pour qu'elle fasse de même. Couchée sur lui, elle sombre dans le sommeil bien plus rapidement que l'adolescent qui ignore les conversations de ses camarades de son groupe. Il n'est pas comme ça, il ne va pas changer pour leurs beaux yeux._

_Puis subitement, en pleine nuit, il se réveille. Il l'avait pressenti que quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? Avec lenteur, il commence à se mouvoir pour déplacer la petite créature hors de son torse, l'emmitouflant bien dans le sac de couchage. Muni de sa béquille, il finit par quitter la tente, prenant le chemin de la cascade. Malgré le bruit, il a dormi paisiblement._

_Mais voilà, il est maintenant dehors, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant sa béquille alors qu'il avance avec lenteur à travers les arbres. Cela lui fait du bien de souffler un peu mais surtout, ce léger malaise qu'il a ressenti depuis des heures, il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer._

« Où êtes-vous ? Je sais que vous êtes dans les environs. Ca ne sert à rien de vous cacher. »

« Tsss ! Et moi qui pensait être discret ! Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas ! »

_Une ombre tombe au sol, non-loin de lui alors qu'il se retourne pour voir de qui il s'agit. Lorsqu'il voit son visage, il cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :_

« Naro ? Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes plus professeur. »

« Devine un peu, espèce d'imbécile ! A cause de qui est-ce que je ne suis plus professeur ? »

« De vous-même, bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que cela aurait changé depuis le temps ? Vos méthodes abusives ont eut raison de votre emploi. La prochaine fois, vous ne tenterez pas de faire une entourloupe, c'est aussi simple que ça hein ? »

« Ne me donne pas de leçon, est-ce bien clair ?! »

« De plus, à la base, je ne savais pas que j'étais poursuivi, loin de là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tombé dans l'un des plus vieux pièges au monde. C'est assez amusant en un sens de voir que vous êtes tout simplement un incapable mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ? »

« QUOI ?! TU VAS VOIR SALE PETIT AVORTON ! »

_C'était parfait. L'homme fonce vers lui tandis qu'il fait un pas sur le côté, heureusement sur son pied qui n'est pas cassé. Ryusuke lui donne un coup de béquille dans les jambes, le faisant tomber au sol. Sans réticence, Ryusuke appuie sur le dos de Naro avec sa béquille._

« Est-ce que tu préfères que je te laisse partir ou alors que je crie pour alerter les autres ? Je préfère te laisser décider. Je suis assez fatigué et las. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu oublies une chose ! »

_Hmm ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a oublié ? Ah oui … Cela. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns fait un pas en arrière. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère : les sphères rouges et blanches qui s'ouvrent pour laisser paraître deux pokémon._

« Alors ? On fait moins le fanfaron maintenant hein ? Ne t'en fait pas, je ne tuerais pas. Les ordres sont précis à ce sujet : tu dois être vivant. »

« Toi ? Recevoir des ordres ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu es dans une organisation criminelle ? Qui est-ce qui voudrait de toi ? »

_Il a un petit sourire ironique alors que Naro lui en fait un tout autant. Il se sait en position de force et il a entièrement raison de le penser. Il n'est pas bête, il ne peut pas lutter contre lui, surtout s'il est accompagné de ses pokémon. Il ne peut pas livrer bataille de la sorte._

« Comme si tu peux vraiment maintenant me tenir tête, non ? »

« Je le peux et je n'aurai aucune réticence à cela. Est-ce que tu en veux une preuve ? »

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir par une chose aussi ridicule. Reptincel, envoies-lui quelques flammes. N'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas le calciner. »

« REPTINCEL ! REPTIN ! »

_Le pokémon semble aussi aberrant que son dresseur. Ryusuke pousse un profond soupir avant de placer une main sur son front. Bon, puisqu'il faut le faire, il faut le faire alors, hein ? Il se gratte doucement la joue tandis qu'il regarde autour de lui. Des arbres ? Des racines ? Quelques lianes ?_

« Bon ben, je vais faire avec les moyens du bord. »

_Et les moyens consistent à se jeter tout simplement sur le côté pour esquiver un souffle de flammes. Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt pour ne pas crier de douleur. PUREE ! CA FAIT MAL ! SA JAMBE ! AIE ! BON SANG !_

_Mais il est près d'une racine, comme il le désirait. Il tire de toutes ses forces, arrivant à en arracher une partie qui doit bien faire plusieurs mètres avant de faire un nœud des plus basiques mais assez solide. Pour ce qu'il veut faire, c'est parfait !_

« Tu es maintenant prêt ? Je vais te calciner les jambes pour être sûr qu'elles soient irrécupérables. Tu n'en auras plus besoin là où je t'emmènerais. »

« Hahaha … HAHAHAHA ! Et tu penses vraiment que ça suffire à m'arrêter ? Idiot. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un type avachi au sol avec un pied cassé va t-il me faire ? Continue Reptincel, ne laisse plus rien comme trace par rapport à ce gamin. »

_Cet homme de fanfaronner. Rien d'anormal, il a le dessus mais pour combien de temps ? L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns regarde le Reptincel qui s'avance vers lui, menaçant et plus que dangereux. Puis subitement, le pokémon se prend un coup de béquille au niveau du visage, le faisant tomber sur le côté, à moitié sonné._

« C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

_Il ne répond pas à Naro et pour cause, il n'est plus là ! Malgré son état, il cherche à courir, tenant sa béquille en main. La liane lui a permis de la récupérer plus rapidement ce qui est une excellente chose mais bon … c'est juste une idée qu'il a eut sur le moment ! Elle n'est pas faite pour durer ! Peut-être qu'en retournant auprès …_

« Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Je ne vais pas les mettre en danger ! Quel idiot ! »

_Il se frapperait presque si la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse ! Mais voilà, pas le temps pour ça ! S'il veut pouvoir s'en sortir, il doit trouver un coin où il faut qu'il soit sûr qu'aucune personne ne soit en danger à part lui-même ! Pour sa propre personne, plus tard !_

_De la distance, il devait mettre un maximum de distance avec Naro ! Finalement, cela ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'il ne le pensait, regardant derrière lui. Il ne le voyait plus ? Tant mieux. Mais est-ce qu'il allait vraiment … non …_

« Il sait où sont les autres. Il risque de les menacer. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

_Il n'a pas le choix. Il doit forcer Naro à le suivre. S'il met assez de distance avec les tentes, ils seront alors à l'abri. Oui, c'est la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir. Il s'écrit fortement :_

« ALORS NARO ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?! TU T'ES PERDU EN CHEMIN ?! T'ES VRAIMENT PATHE ... »

« Tu ferais mieux de regarder par les airs ! »

_Hum ? Par les airs ? Il a juste le temps de faire un saut en arrière, le faisant s'appuyer sur ses pieds et lui arracher un cri de douleur qu'il peut voir alors le bec d'un Rapasdepic à quelques centimètres de son visage. Wo … Wow. Saleté !_

« C'est donc ton second pokémon ? Où est le troisième ? »

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir non ? Peut-être qu'il est déjà si proche de toi ? »

_Proche de lui ? Un pokémon spectre ou ténébreux alors ? Il se retourne mais ne voit rien. Lorsqu'il se remet face à Naro, il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver le bec qui s'enfonce dans son bras, se plantant en lui mais aussi dans l'arbre derrière lui.  
><em>

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Et voilà, toi qui te pensait si malin que ça … comment est-ce que tu as put tomber dans un piège aussi ridicule et basique non ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, tu es pathétique. »

« Pathétique ? Hahaha … Peut-être mais au final, est-ce que tu arriverais encore à te repérer ? Tu peux entendre le bruit de la cascade mais nous sommes proches de cet endroit, très proche. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai emmené là ? »

« Pour éviter que tes petits camarades ne soient blessés par moi ? Héhéhé … Ne t'en fait pas, j'irais les tuer après. Toi, il suffit juste que tu sois mis hors d'état de nuire. Et il en est pareil pour cette foutue Tarsal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont avec elle mais ils la veulent. »

« Qui ? Ils ? Tu n'as toujours pas donné le nom de ton organisation. C'est un peu ce que font tous les méchants de série B non ? »

« NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! »

_Un coup de poing vient atteindre l'adolescent au niveau du visage, ensanglantant alors Ryusuke aux lèvres. Celui-ci crache du sang, tremblant légèrement de peur. Malgré toute la vantardise dont il fait preuve, il ne peut pas oublier que cet homme en face de lui est un criminel, visiblement rompu à tuer si cela s'avère nécessaire. Et surtout, on lui a promis diverses choses qu'il ne peut ignorer. Il ne sait pas ce qui risque de l'attendre._

« Tu vois ? Personne ne viendra t'aider. Tu es seul, complètement seul. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela va changer par rapport à d'habitude ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent. J'ai put t'observer ces deux derniers jours. Ca ne semblait pas te déranger d'avoir la présence de la présidente des élèves à tes côtés non ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais visiblement, pour ne pas changer, tu dis encore des conneries non ? A force, tu n'as pas pensé à la boucler une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

« Je ne risque pas de me taire pour quelqu'un comme toi. S'il faut toujours te rabaisser, je serais partant, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu n'es rien pour nous. »

« Visiblement, la leçon ne t'a pas suffit hein ? »

_Une leçon ? De la part de ce professeur incompétente ? L'adolescent éclate d'un grand rire franc accompagné de sanglots. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un pareil imbécile ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas doué mais à ce point ? Pour qu'on le hait à ce point ?_

« Et si vous le relâchiez, Naro ? »

_Une voix féminine finit par couper le silence. Elle n'est quand même pas venue ? Pas Junon hein ? Ce n'est pas possible. Elle va pas se mettre en … _

« Tsss ? Qu'est-ce que la vice-présidente du conseil des élèves vient faire ici ? Tout simplement mourir ? C'est pour me mâcher le travail ? Sympathique de votre part. »

_Kasiopé ? La vice-présidente ? Celle qui fait son apparition avec ses lunettes ? Ah … Non, quelle idiote ! Elle ne peut rien faire contre Naro ! Rien du tout ! Cet homme est dangereux !_

« KASIOPE ! Vas prévenir les autres de vous enfuir ! Cet homme veut vous tuer ! »

« Oh ? Ryusuke ? Tu préfères nous protéger plutôt que de t'occuper de ta propre personne ? Quand Junon va savoir ça … mais ne t'en fait pas, je me charges de Naro. »


	19. Chapitre 19 : La raison de la rôdeuse

**Chapitre 19 : La raison de la rôdeuse**

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis encore ? Me protéger ? T'occuper de Naro ? Non ! »

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de répliquer, Ryusuke. Néanmoins, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas vraiment difficile de toute façon. »

« Visiblement, j'ai l'impression que l'on me prend pour un imbécile ! Et je déteste ça ! »

_L'homme s'exclame avec une pointe de rage tandis que Ryusuke pousse un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est là ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est réveillée maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout ce qui se passe ! Il n'apprécie pas !_

« Vas plutôt prévenir les autres au lieu de te mettre en danger, idiote ! »

« Me mettre en danger ? Ryusuke, je dois te rappeler une chose : je suis la vice-présidente et en tant que telle, cela veut dire que je possède quelques pokémons. Tu oublies aussi que tu es bien l'un des rares à ne pas avoir de pokémon ou à n'en avoir qu'un seul. Reste en retrait et regarde donc ce qui se passe, d'accord ? »

« Nullement ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas aussi ... »

« Arrête de faire le mâle viril et admets juste que tu as besoin de toi, Ryusuke. Il n'y a rien de mauvais ou nul à être inapte au combat pour quelques heures. Allez … Tu peux regarder. »

_Mais regarder quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Surtout que Naro est comme fou furieux par rapport à la situation ! Enfin, lui-même l'est tout autant . Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit aidé par une fille, il vaut mieux que ça . C'est juste que c'est dangereux ! _

« Kasiopé, il risque de te tuer si tu fais une erreur ! Ne commet pas de bêtises ! »

« Je ne commettrais pas de bêtises, fais moi donc un peu confiance, bon sang ! »

« Mais comment je pourrais le faire alors que tu te mets en danger bêtement hein ? Comment ? Tu peux me le dire ? C'est juste ... »

« ASSEZ RYUSUKE ! MAINTENANT TU TE TAIS ET TU REGARDES ! »

_Un léger souffle se soulève au moment où elle crie, très agacée par les propos de Ryusuke. Même le Reptincel de Naro a reculé ainsi que son Rapasdepic. Les deux pokémon sont légèrement effrayés par cela alors que Kasiopé fait rouler une sphère rouge et blanche entre ses doigts, émettant un petit sourire :_

« Maintenant que tout est bien plus calme, nous allons pouvoir réellement commencé non ? »

« Kasiopé, s'il te plaît … Fais au moins attention à toi, c'est tout. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Ryusuke. Tu seras avec les autres d'ici quelques minutes. Quant à Naro, il sera tout simplement bon pour la prison après que j'en ait terminé avec lui. »

_Mais comment est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Il eut rapidement la réponse lorsqu'elle vint faire apparaître une petite Chlorobule. Vraiment ? Avec ça ? Elle oubliait une chose et ... _

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Mais quelle idiote ?! Mais quelle idiote ! »

« Kasiopé, tu es la vice-présidente, je considère donc que tu es assez intelligente mais ... »

« Une pokémon plante face au feu et à un oiseau ne peut rien faire, je le sais. »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur de débutante ? Il n'eut pas trop de temps à attendre avant d'avoir une réponse :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Bon ! Alors, nous commençons, c'est bien ça ? »

« Et de quoi est-ce que tu penses être capable, fillette ? »

_Un claquement de doigts et voilà que plusieurs poudres sortent du corps de la Chlorobule pour venir asperger l'oiseau et le lézard enflammé. C'était tout simplement parfait pour ce qu'elle comptait faire. Rapidement, les yeux des pokémon commencent alors à se fermer à moitié alors que leurs corps sont parcourus de spasmes._

« Est-ce que tu as un problème avec tes pokémon ? Je pense que oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait petite garce ?! REPTINCEL ! RAPASDEPIC ! »

« Tout simplement les endormir et les paralyser. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils fassent trop de zèle lorsqu'ils se réveilleront non ? D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, pour être sûre qu'ils ne causeront pas trop de problèmes, tu ne vois aucun problème à cela ? »

« LA FERME ! BON SANG ! BOUGEZ VOS CULS SALES POKEMON INUTILES ! »

_Il hurle et il hurle. Il ne comprend pas qu'il risque d'attirer l'attention ici ? Quel imbécile ce Naro. Enfin, il ne peut pas trop fanfaronner vu son état. Oui, il ferait mieux de se taire pour ne pas paraître trop stupide. Mais une question le taraude :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Kasiopé ? »

« Oh ? Cela te perturbe, n'est-ce pas ? Je me doutes que cela t'embête un peu mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je te répondrais après si tu veux bien. »

« J'aimerai plutôt une réponse dès maintenant s'il te plaît. Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que … hum … c'est assez embêtant. Laisses-moi d'abord m'occuper d'eux ! »

_Elle semble gênée comme si la vérité n'est pas assez belle pour être révélée Il ne voit pas vraiment de quoi mais bon … peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir ? Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit cela. _

« Fais comme tu peux. J'attendrais, Kasiopé, mais dépêches-toi alors. »

_Il ne peut que regarder ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle se mettait en danger ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense de la sorte ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'obligatoirement que cela se passe ainsi ? Stupide, c'est désespérément stupide._

« Fais attention à toi, Kasiopé. Je ne peux qu'à peine me lever. »

« Tu te répètes, Ryusuke mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Tout cela ne sera bientôt qu'un simple et mauvais souvenir. »

_Un simple et mauvais souvenir ? Ah … Si c'était aussi simple que cela, il n'aurait aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? Une second pokéball tombe au sol, dévoilant une Roselia tout ce qu'il y avait de plus splendide. Encore un pokémon plante ?_

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais spécialisée là-dedans, Kasiopé. »

« Oh ? Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas, Ryusuke mais pour ça, il faut que tu t'ouvres aux yeux et que tu te rapproches d'eux. Mais nous allons rattraper tout ce temps perdu dès que nous en aurons terminé avec Naro. »

« Ah oui ? Je te trouve bien présomptueuse, gamine ! Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir à qui tu as affaire hein ? Je vais t'arranger le portait ! »

« Comme celui de nombreux élèves qui contestaient vos méfaits, Naro ? Vous savez parfaitement que vous avez dépassé les limites mais cette fois, nous ne vous laisserons pas faire. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était un piège en fait ! Vous vous êtes servis de Ryusuke pour m'attraper ?! »

« Je ne dirais pas que nous nous sommes servis de lui. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il écoute la conversation mais Kasiopé semble un peu embêtée par les propos de Naro. Celui-ci, dans son zèle habituel, s'exclame avec colère :_

« Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Je me disais aussi que je trouvais ça bizarre que ta chère et foutue présidente des élèves traîne avec Ryusuke ! Depuis le départ, vous m'observiez ?! »

« Non, nous savions simplement qu'il serait ta cible, c'est différent. Nous n'avons fait que le protéger, de toute façon, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Donc au final, toutes ces gentilles attentions envers moi de la part de Junon n'avaient pour but que de m'attirer dans les gueules de l'ennemi, c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ryusue ? Ce n'est pas ça du tout et … AH ! »

« Restes concentré, n'en fait pas, je ne le prends pas mal. »_ déclare l'adolescent avec lenteur._

_En fait si … mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher et de se laisser créer des problèmes à cause de ses sentiments personnels. Bon … Mais ça faisait assez mal. Quel idiot que d'être tombé dans ce piège aussi grossier Il s'en voulait … au final._

« Pardon, Ryusuke. Je t'expliquerais tout dès que ça sera fini, promis. »

_Elle avait réussi à esquiver un coup de poing de la part de Naro, celui-ci se retrouvant au tapis à cause de l'adolescente. Elle semblait tellement bien se battre que ça en était effarant. Est-ce qu'au final, il arriverait à lui tenir tête s'il décidait de l'affronter ?_

« BORDEL ! REVEILLEZ VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! »

_Un cri et voilà que le Reptincel ouvre faiblement les yeux, crachant une flamme en direction de l'adolescente qui se voit obligée de l'esquiver. Tout le corps du pokémon est alors parcouru de spasmes bien qu'il reste conscient et Naro a put se relever pour le combat, ce qui était la raison première de cette attaque en direction de Kasiopé._

« Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses, gamine. »

« Ah bon ? Tes pokémon sont toujours à moitié endormis et surtout bien paralysés. »

« Mais à côté, tu ne peux pas les vaincre car ils sont d'élément contraire aux tiens. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement faux mais ça peut facilement s'arranger ! »

_Elle tapote dans ses mains avant de montrer une troisième sphère rouge et blanche. D'un geste nonchalant, elle l'envoie en avant pour qu'apparaisse un Ludicolo. Celui-ci commence à danser sur place alors que Naro hausse un sourcil :_

« Bien entendu, l'un des rares pokémon aqueux et végétal. »

« Oh ? Tu ne pensais pas que je n'avais rien prévu pour protéger mes pokémon non ? »

« AH ! Mais ça ne changera rien par rapport à mon Rapasdepic et ... »

« Hum ? Ah oui ? Tu peux lui faire une démonstration ? » _demande Kasiopé alors que dans le poing droit du Ludicolo apparaît de petits éclairs. Dans l'autre, ce sont des pointes de glace. Naro semble maintenant incontrôlable avant d'éructer :_

« SALOPE ! SALOPE ! SALOPE ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

« J'aimerai bien dire de déguerpir mais je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas et de toute façon, après ce que tu as fait à Ryusuke, je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et tu penses que je n'ai pas prévu le coup ? Tu vas être déçue »

_Hmm ? Le ton qu'il emploie est vaniteux mais non-craintif. Il a sûrement un autre atout dans sa manche même si elle ne peut pas le remarquer. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle joue la prudence et qu'elle se prépare à riposter si nécessaire._

« Vous êtes prêts alors ? On va finir par rire, vous et moi ! Vous allez vite comprendre à qui vous avez affaire ! Voilà mon dernier pokémon ! » _hurle Naro alors qu'il sort lui aussi une troisième pokéball pour la lancer en avant._

_Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la même chose. Kasiopé émet un petit rictus de dépit en remarquant l'imposante créature qui fait son apparition devant Naro : Un Drakkarmin. Rien que ça. Un dragon ?! Comment est-ce qu'un type comme lui peut en posséder un ?_

« Hmmm, Ryusuke, il se peut que je prennes plus de temps que prévu. Même si mon Ludicolo est capable d'utiliser de la glace, ça ne sera pas simple. »

« Fais surtout … attention à toi, rien de plus. Je me répètes encore … mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Je peux peut-être gagner du temps si tu le désires, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu considères que c'est une bonne idée ? Ou alors, j'évite d'y penser ? »

« Je préfère que tu ne fasses aucune folie en vue de ton état. Je vais réussir à trouver un moyen de m'en occuper, tu n'as rien à craindre, promis. »

_Promis, promis, ce n'est pas ça qui va le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle-même est en grand danger hein ? Ses épaules s'affaissent tandis qu'il prend une profonde respiration. Oui … rester calme et patienter, ça sera bien mieux._

« Je me demande comment va Sirénia. » _se chuchote t-il à lui-même alors qu'il tente de rester conscient. Ce n'est pas que ça ne lui plaise pas … mais il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Est-ce que les blessures n'ont pas arrangé son état et donc, ceci explique la fatigue qu'il ressent ? Ah … Vraiment … Il est usé, particulièrement usé à cause de tout ça._

_Il passe une main devant ses yeux comme pour les frotter. Concentration, il vaut mieux qu'il soit concentré mais ses pensées sont fixées sur tout qu'il a appris depuis quelques minutes. Naro le suivait depuis des semaines, depuis cet incident. Il voulait se venger et il avait presque réussi si Kasiopé n'était pas intervenue. Le problème était plutôt Junon._

_L'adolescente avait joué impunément avec ses sentiments et cela, il n'allait pas lui pardonner, qu'importe les excuses qu'elle allait lui donner. Mais pour ça, il fallait survivre … survivre, ce n'était pas encore à sa portée à l'heure actuelle. Tant que Naro n'était pas hors d'état de nuire, il valait mieux alors ne pas considérer cela comme possible._

« GRAAAAAAAAAH ! DRAAAAAAA ! »

_Un cri vient la tirer de là. Le Drakkarmin a poussé un hurlement strident avant de se jeter tout simplement sur les pokémon de Kasiopé. Celle-ci ordonne aux trois pokémon plante d'esquiver les attaques griffues avant de se concentrer à projeter de la poudre sur leur adversaire commun. Néanmoins, celui-ci vient battre des ailes pour projeter la poudre hors de son chemin. Kasiopé soupire avant de faire un geste de la main :_

« Bien entendu, il faut s'en douter que ça ne suffirait pas. C'est dommage mais j'y aurais cru pourtant ! Bon ben, on va y aller plus franchement alors ! N'hésitez pas à utiliser toutes les racines possibles pour les paralyser ! Même le Rapasdepic ! »

_Trois plantes et en face … trois pokémon des plus impressionnants. Pourtant, il voit que Kasioipé n'a nullement peur de ce qui l'attend. Elle est prête, plus que prête et il doit avouer qu'il la trouve un peu audacieuse. Elle a sûrement une idée en tête mais il ne voit guère quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut manigancer dans le fond ?_

« Bon ! Marre que le Rapasdepic dorme ! Reptincel, réveilles-le ! D'un petit coup de griffe quoi ! Essaies malgré la paralysie ! »

_Le pokémon s'exécute sans réticence, filant un bon coup de patte sur le bec du Rapasdepic, celui-ci secouant la tête vivement, n'ayant guère apprécié de se prendre un coup en plein sur le crâne. Il émet un piaillement de colère, se tournant vers le Reptincel._

« REP ! » _répond le pokémon feu en levant les griffes en l'air comme si de rien n'était._

_Trois contre trois. Deux pokémon de Naro sont affaiblis mais à côté, ceux de Kasiopé n'ont pas vraiment l'air très puissants. Il n'est pas rassuré … il n'aime pas être spectateur. Celui lui donne l'impression d'être inutile. Il doit trouver une solution pour aider Kasiopé. Mais il n'a aucune idée en tête ! Aucune ! C'est le vide le plus complet dans son esprit._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Plus dure sera la chute

**Chapitre 20 : Plus dure sera la chute**

« Essaie de tenir bon, c'est tout ce que je te demande, tu penses y arriver ? »

« Tu ne fais que me poser la même question depuis plusieurs minutes, Ryusuke. »

« Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

_Elle a un petit sourire tandis qu'elle hausse les épaules. Qu'il ne se préoccupe pas trop d'elle, il avait déjà beaucoup à faire de son côté hein ? Mais bon, pour ça, il fallait alors se concentrer un peu plus car elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir l'ascendant à l'heure actuelle. Il fallait changer cela et de façon assez vive ! Hmm … Ses pokémon pouvaient se battre mais elle n'avait pas encore d'idée pour se surpasser._

« Dérangez les pendant que je réfléchis, d'accord ? »

_Les pokémon crient en même temps, signe qu'ils sont coordonnés pour exécuter les consignes de l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. Cela ne serait pas bien difficile mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire d'effort ! Surtout qu'il y avait un Drakkarmin en face ! Et ça, c'est difficile à ne pas remarquer !_

« Ils sont tous … prêts à se battre pour elle, sans réticence. Comment est-ce possible ? »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent avec autant d'ardeur ? Est-ce que Sirénia en serait capable elle aussi s'il le décidait ? C'est vrai qu'il s'agit de pokémon, de créatures surnaturelle. Parfois, il l'oublie …_

_Enfin, non, il ne l'oublie pas, c'est juste que … il ne veut pas les considérer comme ce que Naro est en train de faire : des monstres qui sont juste bons à se battre. C'est parfaitement stupide, il sait, mais voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il les voie à l'heure actuelle. Bon, une solution. Il entend la cascade, est-ce qu'il peut imaginer quelque chose lié à ça ?_

_Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. S'il trouvait un moyen de pousser Naro là-bas, il pourrait peut-être se fracasser le crâne ou autre, non ? Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, oh que non. Un rapide coup d'oeil et cela fût un soupir de dépit qui sortit de ses lèvres._

« Aucun rocher en bas malheureusement. »

« Ryusuke, est-ce que tu peux faire attention s'il te plaît ? Je te demande juste de faire gaffe à ce que Naro ne t'attaque pas hein ? Tu penses y arriver ? »

« Je le pense, oui .Mais bon, je cherchais une solution ! Je veux pas rester là sans rien faire ! »

« Arrête donc de te préoccuper de ça pour une fois … Ça sera bien mieux hein ? »_ dit l'adolescente aux cheveux verts, tout sourire aux lèvres._

« Pas vraiment … et j'ai assez mal, vraiment mal en fait, j'ai l'impression que je me suis encore plus cassé la jambe à cause de toutes ces bêtises. Et sérieusement, ça me fait super mal … j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché chaque lambeau de chair de ma jambe. »

« Ca, par contre, ce n'est pas normal. Bon, je vais me dépêcher maintenant. »

_Elle tape dans ses mains avant d'ouvrir son sac. Elle en sort un tube de métal, appuyant sur un bouton qui se trouve sur le côté du tube, celui-ci s'allongeant avant qu'elle ne fasse un petit sourire amusé, reprenant la parole :_

« Bon bon bon … Qui a été un vilain bonhomme ? Que je lui apprenne les bonnes leçons hein ? Alors ? Qui a été très vilain ? »

« Euh, évites de parler de la sorte, Kasiopé, tu es plus … tordue qu'inquiétante. »

_Tordue ? Elle fait une moue boudeuse avant de tapoter le sol. L'adolescent la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a ça avec elle ? Elle a vraiment tout préparé au cas où ? Mais si les pokémon s'en prennent à elle, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour les battre._

« Sois encore plus sur tes gardes ! Sincèrement ! Bon sang ... »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais gérer tout ça, tu veux une démonstration ? Je vais t'en faire une ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle se déplace avec vélocité parmi ses pokémon. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns est statufié, même le Drattak n'arrive pas à la toucher ! Comment est-ce qu'elle … non, elle peut agir de la sorte pour une seule et unique raison : elle n'a pas peur. Elle ne craint pas ce qui se trouve en face d'elle. Ca lui permet alors de lutter facilement contre un tel adversaire._

« Génial. » _chuchote Ryusuke. Il ne doit pas se mentir : il est admiratif de voir qu'elle ne craint pas la mort. Comment est-ce qu'elle … est capable de ça ?_

_Il aimerait pouvoir faire de même. Il aimerait pouvoir remarcher correctement mais avec les actes commis par Naro, il avait peur que cette séquelle à son pied risque d'être à vie. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir marcher avec une béquille à jamais._

« Et voilà le travail ! J'espère que tu apprécies les décharges électriques. »

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Reptincel ! Arrêtes-la maintenant ! »

_Le pokémon arrive rapidement à la hauteur de Naro, se plaçant devant lui au moment où le bâton de Kasiopé vient le frapper. Une puissante décharge électrique parcoure le corps du pokémon, celui-ci poussant un hurlement avant de s'écrouler au sol, le corps fumant._

« Et de un, quel est le suivant ? On ne sait jamais sur qui on risque de tomber dans les rues. Quelques tordus ou détraqués ont besoin d'une certaine leçon. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu fais peur aussi. »

« Oh ? Merci de me le signaler, Ryusuke. Grâce à toi, me voilà bien plus rassurée sur mes capacités à effrayer les autres ! Pfiou, j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi insouciante ? Comme Junon, elle est totalement différente des autres filles, du moins, celles de sa classe. Peut-être que s'il avait connu ces dernières bien plus tôt … non, à quoi est-ce qu'il pense ? Quel idiot._

« Hahaha ! BORDEL ! BORDEL ! BORDEL ! »

_Naro enrage sur place et cela se voit : il frappe du pied au sol avec énervement avant de pousser un cri. Subitement, il plonge une main dans sa veste, en extirpant un pistolet avant de le pointer en direction de Kasiopé._

« Alors, tu vois, sale gamine ?! A vouloir te prendre pour une grande, on finit toujours par le payer un jour ou l'autre ! Crève ! »

_Une balle part mais Kasiopé fait un geste sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle est déjà en train de courir en direction de Naro pour le stopper, devant le regard stupéfait de Ryusuke. Comment … est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas peur ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

_On parle d'une arme à feu, capable de tuer mais Kasiopé ne craint rien. Pire ! Elle donne l'impression que cela est habituel chez elle. C'est ça qui est le plus effrayant. Le fait de ne rien craindre, de sembler invincible à ses yeux._

« Ah ouais ?! T'es plutôt agile mais tes pokémon, tu en penses quoi ? »

_Elle s'immobilise sur le moment, voyant que l'homme pointe maintenant l'arme vers la Roselia, tirant dessus. La pokémon se retrouve touchée au niveau du bras, tombant au sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa blessure. Kasiopé s'écrit :_

« Zut, zut et zut ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! »

« Kasiopé ! FAIS GAFFE ! »_ hurle Ryusuke, se jetant sur elle au même moment où elle rappelle sa pokémon dans sa sphère. Un tir passe au-dessus des deux personnes._

« Ryusuke ? Mais … AH ! Chlorobule ! Ludicolo ! Aveuglez-les ! »

_Qu'importe la méthode utilisée ! Les deux pokémon comprennent difficilement mais la Chlorobule crée une poudre que le Ludicolo disperse avec ses propres pouvoirs. Kasiopé finit par se relever, aidant Ryusuke avant de se mettre à marcher vivement._

« VOUS NE POURREZ PAS VOUS ENFUIR ! JAMAIS ! »

_Un autre cri de la part de ce fou mais Kasiopé préfère jouer la sécurité. Ses pokémon la suivent alors qu'elle évite de montrer l'inquiétude. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'ils vont gagner mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir justement !_

« Comment tu vas, Ryusuke ? Et zut, ta béquille ! »

« On s'en fout de ma béquille pour le moment ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Réussir à éviter ses balles et le reste ! »

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer pour le moment car on a un type cinglé qui nous suis. Mes pokémon n'ont pas servi à grand-chose et dans le fond, avec mon arme, j'ai réussi à en mettre un hors d'état de nuire mais c'est tout. »

« Oui, j'ai put voir cela … tant mieux mais il en reste deux et lui ... »

« On est trop loin du campement. Mais quelle idée que de s'être éloigné autant aussi hein ? Ryusuke, tu es parfois un vrai imbécile ! »

« Le fait que tu m'insultes montre que tu perds ton sang-froid. Reste calme comme tu l'as fait face à Naro et tout se passera bien. »

« Bien entendu … désolée, je devrais me calmer, oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Pardon. » _chuchote t-elle avant de passer ses doigts de sa main libre sur la joue de Ryusuke. _« Au final, tu es très prévenant comme garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout pour que les autres te détestent, Ryusuke. »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, Kasiopé. C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Nous sommes vraiment proches de la cascade … tu as vu comme elle est assez profonde et grande. Il doit bien y avoir une trentaine de mètres de hauteur je dirais, voire même plus.

« Oui mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Ryusuke ? Tu n'as quand même pas ... »

« Ca dépend si tu me fais confiance ou non en fait. Est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour me confier ta vie comme je te confies la mienne ? »

« Arrête tes sottises. Quand tu parles comme ça, on pourrait presque croire à une déclaration amoureuse. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a aucune chance que nous nous en sortions. »

_Il garde le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire franc alors qu'elle voit aussi la douleur peinte sur son visage. Il souffre, il souffre terriblement à cause de sa jambe et de ses blessures. Elle pousse un petit soupir amusé avant de rappeler ses deux pokémon dans ses sphères._

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit que tu comportes de la sorte, Ryusuke ? »

« Je ne vois pas le moins du monde où tu veux en venir, Kasiopé. »

« Où est-ce que vous êtes bande d'enfoirés ?! Si je mets la main sur vous, vous êtes finis tous les deux ! Vous vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte ! »

_Voilà qu'il s'emporte et s'énerve mais surtout, le plus inquiétant est que sa voix est proche, terriblement proche et ça, ni Ryusuke, ni Kasiopé ne peuvent l'ignorer. Finalement, ils arrivent à la hauteur de la cascade. En bas, il est impossible de voir quelque chose … sauf un léger brouillard. Il n'a aucune explication à cela._

« Il semblerait que l'eau touche quelque chose qui produit ce brouillard. On ne voit pas vraiment ce qui se s'y trouve. Même les arbres autour ! Tu ne vois que leurs sommets. »

« Est-ce que je suis plutôt fou à tes yeux, Kasiopé ? »

« Pas vraiment fou … mais avec des idées assez surprenantes, ça peut plaire à beaucoup de filles. Tu sais que tu as d'ailleurs pas mal de fans dans le lycée ? Le garçon intouchable, le combattant solitaire, tu as même des petits surnoms. Bon, j'avoue, ils sont tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres et si j'étais toi, j'irais me terrer pour ne pas les entendre. »

_Il hausse les épaules mais cela lui arrache un petit cri de douleur, un cri qui suffit pourtant à voir un homme avec son Rapasdepic et son Drakkarmin apparaître devant eux, entre les arbres, sourire mauvais aux lèvres, pistolet en main._

« Fini la plaisanterie, vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de vous enfuir. »

« Oh que si, nous en avons toujours un, n'est-ce pas, Kasiopé ? »

_C'est lui qui tient maintenant l'adolescente par les hanches. Avec ses lunettes qui cachent ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux verts, il la fixe doucement. Elle chuchote :_

« Je suis vraiment stupide que de te faire confiance, Ryusuke, tu le sais ? »

« Oui mais bon, c'était ça dès l'instant où tu as décidé de vouloir me sauver non ? »

« Sûrement, je ne vois que cette explication, ah … Bon ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Il pointe son arme vers nous deux et en même temps, il a ses pokémon présents. »

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez rester aussi calme tous les deux ? Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous en sortir. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix : Soit vous mourrez par moi et mes pokémon, soit vous vous jetez dans le cascade et vu la hauteur, on peut considérer que vous êtes morts et … non ? »

_Ryusuke fait un pas vers Kasiopé, son corps la recouvrant complètement. Lui-même rouge aux joues, il voit qu'il fait le même effet pour Kasiopé. Il lève les yeux au ciel en disant :_

« C'est pas si déplaisant comme contact dans le fond. »

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous allez sauter... JE VAIS VOUS TUER AVANT ! »

_Une balle part du pistolet mais les deux corps sont déjà penchés en avant, tombant dans le vide. Kasiopé garde son sourire tandis que leurs lunettes quittent leurs visages sous la vitesse à laquelle ils tombent. Ryusuke fait un demi-tour sur lui-même, murmurant :_

« Je ne suis pas bête … vu mon état, je ne m'en sortirais sûrement pas … mais si on doit rencontrer des rochers en bas, ça sera mon corps qui les réceptionnera, Kasiopé. Quant à toi, tu as une chance de vivre, profitons-en. »

« Ryusuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu … marmonnes là ? »

_Elle a fermé les yeux depuis le moment où elle a perdu ses lunettes. Il fait de même, c'est mieux que de voir le sang gicler dans tous les sens. Ils disparaissent tous les deux au fond de la cascade, couverts par le brouillard alors que Naro s'approche du bord à son sommet :_

« Tsss, ces foutus gamins, trop lâches pour mourir d'une balle. Mais je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. On descend, on va vérifier jusqu'à voir leurs cadavres. »

_Un mouvement de sa part et il s'immobilise subitement, se retrouvant à genoux sur le sol comme ses pokémon. Cette décharge psychique ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Dans un petit campement, les jumeaux et la présidente des élèves dorment chacun dans leur tente. Mais surtout, une ombre est en-dehors de celle de Ryusuke. Une ombre de petite taille, aux yeux roses. Un autre cri silencieux, renvoie alors une nouvelle décharger psychique au loin, comme un sonar pour réussir à trouver la présence de Ryusuke._

_Rien du tout. Elle ne ressent rien. Elle ne ressent aucune préence. Encore une décharger psychique avant que son corps ne disparaisse, téléporté. Qu'importe la distance, qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe ce qui se trouverait en face d'elle, elle allait tout faire pour mettre la main sur Ryusuke._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Sous la cascade

**Chapitre 21 : Sous la cascade**

« Aie … Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Où est-ce que je suis tombé encore ? »

_Il veut bien se relever mais son corps ne lui répond pas. Il sent un liquide qui coule sur lui. Heureusement, il n'est pas chaud, loin de là, il est humide … c'est de l'eau. Il relève son visage, voyant qu'il se trouve sous un flot._

« Hein ? Que … Ah … Kasiopé ? Kasiopé ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je suis là, Ryusuke. Ne bouge pas trop, tu es en sécurité. » _dit une voix féminine alors qu'il tourne la tête. Kasiopé a une blessure au front, visiblement ouverte à cause du choc mais semble aller parfaitement bien. Elle passe un morceau de tissu trempé par l'eau sur le visage de Ryusuke, finissant par l'essuyer._

« Voilà, est-ce que tu vas mieux, Ryusuke ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te déplacer. Attends, je vais venir t'aider. Heureusement que je t'ai fait confiance, mais comment est-ce que tu savais pour cette grotte sous la cascade ? »

« J'en savais strictement rien du tout, tu veux dire, j'étais pas au courant. »

« Alors, tu as pris ce risque inconsidéré sans même t'attendre aux conséquences ? Mais tu sais que c'est un peu voire beaucoup de folie, Ryusuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se … serait passé ? »

« Je t'aurais protégé de mon corps. J'aurais fait exprès d'atterir le premier pour que tu ne sois pas autant blessée que moi, voilà tout. »

« C'est … adorable de ta part, Ryusuke et nullement étonnant en un sens. »

_Elle avait dit cela avec amusement et tendresse, finissant par l'aider à relever le haut de son corps. Il poussa quelques gémissements avant de se laisser faire, Kasiopé lui disant d'y aller doucement. Finalement, elle soupira, chuchotant :_

« Fais donc attention à toi, Ryusuke. Et surtout, ne risque plus ta vie ainsi. »

« Je voudrais bien mais … j'ai réagi instinctivement. Je n'allais pas te laisser te mettre en danger sans faire quelque chose de mon côté. »

« Oui mais bon, le mieux est que tu ne recommences plus, surtout vu ton état. Je peux me défendre … mais en même temps, merci beaucoup, Ryusuke. Je crois que tu l'as bien mérite, celle-là. » _dit l'adolescente aux cheveux verts avec tendresse. Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, Ryusuke s'écriant :_

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kasiopé ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« Une simple récompense de ma part. Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça non ? »

« Non, non … Pas du tout, enfin je ne pense pas. » _bafouilla t-il comme pris au piège par l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. Pourtant, celle-ci ne faisait rien de mal, ne se comportait pas plus différemment qu'auparavant. Elle se redressa complètement, aidant Ryusuke._

« Je n'ai pas vraiment exploré la grotte, je suis désolée, Ryusuke. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, seul dans cet endroit. J'espère que tu le comprends, non ? »

« Je le comprends … et merci de rester là pour veiller sur moi. Je te revaudrais ça un jour. »

« Pour le moment, celle qui doit valoir quelque chose à un autre, c'est moi. Merci pour tout, Ryusuke. Encore une fois. Attends, je sais ... »

_Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … Ah ! Elle l'enlace mais de façon à ne pas lui faire mal. Malgré tout cela, il souffre mais n'ose pas le lui dire. C'est … chaud. Bien qu'elle soit trempée comme lui, leurs corps se réchauffent tous les deux. _

« Tu auras moins froid de la sorte, non ? Ca ne te convient pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée, loin de là. Merci beaucoup. »

_Il dit cela, n'osant pas la regarder. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela va aussi vite ? Est-ce parce qu'ils ont faillit mourir ? Avec lenteur, malgré la douleur, il passe une main dans le dos de Kasiopé, lui tapotant doucement ce dernier avant de chuchoter :_

« Nous devrions nous mettre en route maintenant. Heureusement, on a un peu de lumière. Cela provient du plafond, il y a donc des chances que l'on soit sous la cascade mais surtout qu'il y a une galerie souterraine. Enfin un peu de chance ... »

« C'est bien vrai. Ne tardons pas alors. Accroches-toi à moi, Ryusuke, je vais t'aider. »

_Encore une fois, elle se montre des plus prévenantes alors qu'il cherche à lui faire un petit sourire qu'elle lui rend aussitôt. Il est des plus charmants quand il le veut. Mais pour ça, elle ne veut pas trop en parler, non ? Elle a encore beaucoup à connaître chez lui._

« Je me demande où cela va nous mener … et surtout … est-ce que tu crois … »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va nous poursuivre, c'est bien ça, Tery ? »

« Je t'avoue que je me posais la question à ce sujet, Kasiopé. Je ne suis pas rassuré. Il est … assez cinglé comme tu as put le remarquer. »

« J'ai fait plus que le remarquer, j'ai pût même le sentir. Cet homme est un tordu. Il a complètement perdu la raison et ça ne date pas d'hier. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que le proviseur le gardait dans l'établissement. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire non plus. Je connais à peine le proviseur, surtout pour l'avoir vu mais à part ça, rien d'autre. Je ne sais même pas comment il est niveau comportemental. Si c'est un brave gars ou non. Faut dire que je n'ai jamais eut à aller le voir malgré que j'ai souvent causé des problèmes, je suis peut-être chanceux. »

« Oh peut-être même plus que cela, qui sait ? »

« Tu donnes l'impression de le connaître bien mieux que les autres. Ah ce conseil ... »

_Il pousse un petit soupir. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'interroger pour le moment. Mais néanmoins, il a plusieurs questions dont il doit avoir une réponse. Il commence par murmurer :_

« Dis moi, tu crois que les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? »

« Ils seront inquiets, c'est sûr et certain. Sirénia, ta Tarsal aussi. Il ne faut pas s'en douter le moins du monde. Mais bon … Faute de mieux hein ? »

« Bien sûr, faute de mieux … on est pas vraiment dans une situation où on peut en avoir strictement rien à faire de ce qui nous entoure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exactement ça, Ryusuke. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'embêter avec tout ça. »

« Par contre, quand on sera hors de danger, il faudra me … répondre un peu. Je crois que j'ai mérité de savoir la vérité à ce sujet, non ? »

« … Tu le mérites, c'est exact. Je considère que je n'ai pas à te cacher la vérité. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, Ryusuke mais s'il te plaît … est-ce que tu peux attendre un peu ? »

« Je peux attendre autant qu'il le faudra. J'ai juste besoin de parler, hahaha. »

_Il pousse un petit rire qui paraît bien étrange pour l'adolescente aux cheveux verts. C'est vrai, il est en train d'haleter, comme si sa respiration était coupée ou presque. Il ne va pas bien, il ne va pas bien du tout mais elle ne peut rien faire pour l'aider actuellement._

« Ryusuke, est-ce que tu peux me faire une promesse ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Une promesse ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi je devrais t'en faire une ? Il y a un problème ? Dis-moi pour voir. »

« Hmm … Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de tenir bon ? Jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours ? »

« … … … » _Aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres de Ryusuke. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas en bon état. C'est vrai que malgré les soins opérés par Kasiopé, il avait l'impression de se vider de son sang mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Mais après tout ça ? _« Je veux bien si cela peut te rassurer, Kasiopé. Et je ne compte pas mourir. »

« Si tu aurais pût dire cela avec pus de tendresse, je dois avouer que cela aurait été parfait mais … bon … AH ! Ryusuke ! Regarde ! De la lumière ! »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Accélérons … peut-être que l'on trouvera une sortie ? Ou autre chose ? Je t'avoue que … c'est moi ou alors … il y a quelque chose ? J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe, Kasiopé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Qu'il vaut mieux ne pas être forcément rassuré par rapport à tout ça, si tu veux mon avis, Ryusuke. Si on nous attends ou si c'est un piège de Naro, je ne peux pas te garantir … que nous nous en sortirons vivants, pardon. »

« Et tu me dis cela juste après m'avoir fait faire une promesse ? Amusant. »

_Mais non pas forcément rassurant. Finalement, ils s'approchent avec lenteur de la lumière au loin. Lorsqu'ils finissent par s'y rendre, ils se retrouvent dans une clairière souterraine. Il entend l'écoulement de l'eau mais pas uniquement. C'est un véritable endroit paradisiaque. Comment est-ce possible qu'un tel endroit existe ?_

« C'est tout simplement magnifique … mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer de cette sensation. »

« Je ressens la même. On nous regarde, Ryusuke … et je sais de qui il s'agit maintenant. Lève donc les yeux vers le plafond, tu comprendras. »

_Lever les yeux vers … il s'arrête dans son geste. Il le voit … Il le voit. Cet étrange être au corps de serpent … à la couleur bleue sur le dos avec une peau blanche sur le ventre. Cet étrange être aux oreilles ailées et avec une perle au niveau du cou._

« C'est … c'est … c'est le Draco de la légende, Kasiopé. »

« Elle est magnifique, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en voir une de mes propres yeux. Comment est-ce tout simplement possible ? Autant de beauté dans un seul et même corps. Elle dépasse tout l'entendement, non ? »

« Je ne peux que confirmer tes propos. Elle ? Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est une fille ? Je n'arrive pas à voir la différence à ce niveau. Elle est beaucoup trop loin. »

« Malgré mes lunettes, j'ai une très bonne vue. Et puis, tu ne vois pas ses yeux justement ? Si purs et tendres, elle n'est pas hostile, elle se questionne. »

_Elle se questionne ? Sûrement sur la raison qui les pousse à venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de la fixer, la regardant avec appréhensio navant de balbutier d'une voix légèrement tremblante :_

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous causer du tort, je vous le promets. »

« Du vouvoiement envers un pokémon, Ryusuke ? Vraiment ? Tu es bien différent de ce que tu nous montres normalement, non ? »

« Je respecte seulement les pokémon … qui le méritent en un sens. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça exactement ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il faut … la respecter ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Elle n'est pas encore belliqueuse, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle nous voie comme des amis. Je te rappelle que nous avons forcé un peu le passage chez elle, je ne sais pas trop si tu apprécierais ça. »

« Je ne sais pas trop aussi comment je dois réagir et ... »

_Il chancelle, quittant alors le bras dont Kasiopé se servait pour le maintenir debout. Il est sur le point de tomber mais aussitôt, l'adolescente aux cheveux verts réagit avec vivacité, finissant par se placer devant lui. Il s'écroule sur elle mais elle reste fièrement debout.  
><em>

« Pardonnez-moi … mais mon ami … est gravement blessé. On ne veut pas souiller ... »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses propos. Le pokémon la fixe, longuement, très longuement. Le pokémon fit par descendre du plafond alors que Ryusuke a les yeux à moitié clos. C'est à peine s'il peut entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Le Draco se place en face d'eux._

« Ryusuke, je crois qu'elle tolère notre présence. »

« Tant … mieux … j'ai besoin de me reposer, vraiment beaucoup. Enormément. »

_Il halète une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle lui cherche un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle finit par trouver un rocher, non loin du petit lac miniature dans lequel le Draco aime se baigner visiblement. C'est suffisant, il n'y a pas besoin de plus._

« Merci beaucoup. Merci … je lui dois la vie. J'espère que vous comprendrez. »

_Aucune réponse de la part de la pokémon. Celle-ci s'arrête de fixer les deux adolescents avant que sa perle ne se mette à briller. Lentement, l'eau laisse émettre un peu de fumée et devient encore plus claire et limpide. Kasiopé demande :_

« Est-ce que c'est pour … aider Ryusuke ? Je n'ai rien pour le soigner … et je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait que je salisse votre eau. »

_Un simplement hochement de tête de la part de la Draco et voilà que celle-ci montre par là qu'elle ne s'en soucie guère. Ce qu'elle vient de faire, n'est-ce pas une preuve qu'elle est capable de contrôler les éléments et indirectement de purifier l'eau._

« Merci encore … pour tout. Nous vous sommes tellement redevables. »

_L'adolescente aux cheveux verts déchire encore un morceau de sa tenue avant d'aller le tremper dans l'eau. Elle le retire pour venir le coller sur le front de Ryusuke, celui-ci étant plus que docile, se laissant complètement faire._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ca pique un peu. »

« Je crois que c'est normal. C'est pour laver toutes les saletés dans ton corps. Cette Draco est tout simplement formidable, tu ne trouves pas ? Il faudra que tu la remercies. »

« Je veux bien mais c'est à peine si je restes conscient. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je connais Sirénia, je passe la majeure partie de mon temps au bord de la mort. »

« Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tout cela t'arrive. On ne peut pas toujours trouver un responsable à tous nos malheurs. »

« Si seulement, non ? Tout serait tellement plus simple. Peut-être qu'Arceus me déteste. »

« Arrête donc de dire des sottises. Même sans croire à Arceus, tu te doutes bien que celui-ci ne va pas te détester. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? »

_Ah ! Quand elle parle ainsi, elle donne l'impression de le connaître, ce fameux dieu Arceus. Il ferme les yeux, finissant alors par se reposer. Elle reste assise à ses côtés, soucieuse._

_Elle est là, s'il faut. Pour qu'il ne se fasse plus de soucis. La Draco recommence à tournoyer autour du plafond. Kasiopé arrive à voir ses coups d'oeil discrets en direction des deux personnes qui sont assises. Kasiopé chuchote doucement :_

« Ryusuke, tu as tapé dans l'oeil de cette Draco avec tes premières paroles. »

« Vra … Vraiment ? Comment ça ? J'ai déjà … assez avec Sirénia. »

« Elle n'arrête pas de nous observer. Je pense qu'elle veut vérifier que tu vas bien. »

« Je ne vais pas bien si cela peut répondre à ta question. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac est en train de fondre dans mon corps, c'est affreux comme symptômes. »

_Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Allons, allons. Qu'il attende juste une heure ou deux. Elle vérifie seulement que tout cela ne devient pas trop dangereux et ils reprendront la route. Finalement, la Draco redescend du plafond, se plaçant au milieu du petit lac souterrain, tournoyant sur elle-même comme pour prendre la forme d'une spirale à la verticale. Avec une tele gardienne, impossible que quelqu'un espère les déranger ou tente de s'immiscer dans cet endroit … sous peine de très mal se finir._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Protectrice de ce lac

**Chapitre 22 : Protectrice de ce lac**

« Ryusuke ? Comment est-ce que tu te portes ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Pas trop trop bien. Je ne sens pas mon corps mais … il faudrait que je me lève. Est-ce que ce Draco est encore là ? Enfin cette Draco ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Elle est là. Mais ne répètes pas mes phrases, ça n'arrangera pas ton état. On va essayer de te lever … mais cette eau est si pure. Elle a apaisé ta douleur ? »

_Il hoche la tête positivement. Oui, il se sent mieux grâce à cette eau bien qu'il n'arrive pas totalement à expliquer pourquoi. Mais les effets sont là et il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Kasiopé cherche à le relever, comme il le désire tandis qu'il a un léger sourire._

« Merci. Je vais tenter de rester debout. J'espère y arriver. »

« Avec un pied cassé et dans ton état ? Ne dit pas de bêtises, Ryusuke. Ce n'est pas bon. »

« Mais je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Regarde, j'y arrive ! »

_Voilà qu'il fait des efforts ridicules pour ne pas paraître trop stupide. Mais le soupir de l'adolescente aux cheveux verts lui montre qu'il est parfaitement un imbécile. Confus et embêté, il vient tout simplement baisser les yeux avant de se rasseoir._

« Désolé … non, je ne vais pas bien, malgré ce que j'ai put te dire. »

« Je préfère que tu m'annonces la vérité. Viens … Il me faudrait pouvoir contacter les autres mais malheureusement, c'est impossible. »

_Et aussi pour quitter cet endroit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas la compagnie de la Draco mais si celle-ci se décide à devenir belliqueuse, autant dire que cela risque de très mal se finir car elle n'aurait aucune capacité pour pouvoir la combattre._

« Elle ne fera rien contre nous, Kasiopé. Ce n'est pas dans ses intentions. » _murmure Ryusuke à son bras, la demoiselle à lunettes lui soufflant :_

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir, Ryusuke ? Tu es capable de lire dans les pensées ? »

« Non non … mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous attaquerait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à y gagner ? Surtout que nous ne sommes pas belliqueux, loin de là. »

« Ce n'est pas faux mais un pokémon n'est pas forcément neutre. S'i lveut défendre son territoire, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour y arriver. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire mais ce n'est pas son genre, je le sais. »

_Il semble tellement convaincu qu'elle va finir par l'être elle aussi. Mais bon, il lui en faut plus que ça pour être certaine qu'ils sont en sécurité. La Draco les observe, sans se rapprocher. Elle n'a jamais réellement fait un mouvement vers eux. Elle semble plutôt les observer pour voir s'ils vont tenter de commettre un impair ou non._

« Ryusuke ? Mais tu trembles, non ? »

« J'ai un peu froid, oui … et je suis légèrement trempé … enfin, toi aussi. »

« Ah … Oui, ce n'est pas faux mais moi, je ne suis pas réellement blessée. Viens par là. »

_Elle le soulève mais le force à coller sa tête contre sa poitrine ainsi que le reste du corps. L'adolescent continue de trembler et halète, les yeux fermés. Il finit par soupirer :_

« Tu as une bonne odeur … Kasiopé. Vraiment une très bonne odeur … oui. »

« Hey, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas de la nourriture ou autre, d'accord ? Mais merci du compliment si on peut appeler cela un compliment. »

« C'en est un … merci aussi pour toi. Repos … oui. »

_Encore se reposer ? Il ne fait que ça. Combien d'heures se sont écoulées ? Elle se tourne vers la Draco, comme pour espérer une réponse qui ne vient pas. La pokémon est là, mangeant ce qui semble être une baie. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui fait dire qu'il n'y a pas d'arbre normalement. Par où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?_

« Dis moi, Draco, pourrais-tu m'indiquer la voie de la sortie ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment en ce lieu et je pense que tu préfères nous voir partir le plus tôt possible plutôt que nous venions t'embêter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco. »_ déclare enfin la pokémon avec neutralité. Pour la première fois, elle s'exprime en direction de Kasiopé. Pour elle, il est hors de question de déplacer Ryusuke dans ces conditions. Il ne survivra pas au transport. Même si cela la dérange, elle ne peut pas laisser un humain mourir de la sorte. Surtout si celui-ci n'a rien fait pour mérite cela. Les deux personnes ne semblent guère dangereuses de toute façon._

« Comme tu le désires alors, je ne veux pas te forcer, tu dois t'en douter, non ? »

« Draco dra … draco draco draco dra. » _répond encore une fois la pokémon aux allures divines. Elle se plie et se déplie comme pour montrer qu'elle est à leur écoute mais qu'ils ne cherchent pas à dépasser ce qu'elle a à leur offrir. Cela serait stupide de leur part que de lui chercher querelle maintenant, surtout dans une telle situation._

« Nous ne ferons rien de tout cela mais … Nous sommes poursuivis. J'aurais peut-être dû m'exprimer tout de suite à ce sujet. Un homme veut tenter de nous tuer, moi et Ryusuke. C'est pour cela que nous sommes blessés. Nous avons décidé de sauter du haut de la cascade et nous sommes tombés ici. Néanmoins, je sais parfaitement que cela n'arrangera pas notre situation et que si vous le désirez, on peut quitter cet endroit mais … merci de nous avoir écouté, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. »

« Draco. » _s'exprime la pokémon. Non, elle n'a pas besoin d'expliquer tout cela. Elle l'a compris en voyant les blessures sur le corps de Ryusuke. Bien qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangé, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne tolère pas la présence d'humains … Dans une telle situation, elle ne compte pas les abandonner même s'ils sont poursuivis._

« AH … AH ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LA ! »

_Le corps de la Draco se redresse en même temps que celui de Kasiopé. Celle-ci regarde autour d'elle, tremblant légèrement. Elle a reconnu sa voix ! Celle de Naro ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? Elle secoue légèrement Ryusuke pour le réveiller, celui-ci ayant un peu de bave aux lèvres. Il s'est vraiment endormi ?_

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! L'odeur du sang ! Mes pokémon reconnaissent cette odeur ! Ils savent que vous êtes encore vivants ! »

_A gauche ? A droite ? Derrière eux ? Ryusuke finit par ouvrir les yeux faiblement. Il remarque sa position, rougissant légèrement avant de s'extraire du cocon chaleureux. Il secoue sa tête, bafouillant :_

« Désolé … j'ai crû entendre une voix, d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit ... »

« De Naro, oui. Il ne sait pas exactement où est cette grotte mais je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir malheureusement. Je suis désolée, Draco mais nous devons partir dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous ne pouvons pas te mettre en danger. »

_Elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'ils veulent dire par là. Kasiopé relève Ryusuke, lui demandant de tenir bon. Dans quelle situation pitoyable est-ce qu'ils sont ? Elle a vraiment honte d'elle sur le coup mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop y réfléchir. La priorité restait de trouver le reste du groupe et de soigner Ryusuke. Naro pouvait bien atten…_

« Ah te voilà ! Sale petite garce ! »

_Un coup de pied lui coupe le souffle et la projette au bord du lac. Jamais elle n'a relâché Ryusuke, celui-ci roulant avec elle, finissant par se trouver au-dessus de l'adolescente. La Draco tourne aussitôt sa tête vers la personne à l'origine de tout cela._

« On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance en plus. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur une Draco ! Rien que ça ! Hahaha ! Parfait, vraiment parfait. »

_Naro exulte en remarquant le pokémon en face de lui. Les rumeurs, les rumeurs mais finalement le concret. Le pokémon est bien en face de lui, le regardant et le jaugeant pendant de longues secondes avant de s'approcher de Ryusuke et Kasiopé. Il frotte son museau contre eux, comme pour vérifier comment ils vont._

« Ca fait mal … vraiment très mal, Kasiopé. »

« Regardez vous donc ! Ryusuke, presque mourant ! C'est parfait ! Tant qu'il est vivant ! Par contre, toi, pour le temps que tu m'as fait perdre, ne comptes pas t'en sortir indemne. » _déclare Naro en fixant Kasiopé qui cherche à reprendre son souffle._

« Je … ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu vas laisser … Ryusuke tranquille ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'arrêter ? Pauvre folle ! Tu es même incapable de tenir debourt ! Vous êtes exténués, à bout de souffle ! »

« Qu'importe ce que nos corps endurent, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, Ryusuke ? Alors que tu es à peine vivant ? Hahaha ! Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais tout simplement tuer cette gamine devant tes yeux. Ensuite, j'irais capturer ce Draco et enfin, nous rentrerons. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent, toi qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais puisque ce sont les ordres ... »

« Les ordres ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Naron ? Tu travailles pour qui ? Quelqu'un t'a engagé ? Il faut qu'il soit particulièrement stupide pour ça ! »

« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! »

_Naro s'approcha à toute allure de Ryusuke avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant pouffer l'adolescent qui émit un léger râle de douleur. Celui-ci chercha à s'appuyer sur ses mains, regardant Kasiopé avec inquiétude._

« Kasiopé ? Kasiopé … S'il te plaît … Kasiopé. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas mais ton propre corps ? Est-ce que tu peux … m'en parler ? »

« Comme c'est attendrissant ! Vous devriez faite plus attention à vous-même plutôt qu'à chercher si votre compagnon est blessé ou non ! »

_Il avait hurlé cela avec une certaine véhémence alors qu'elle finissait par se redresser vivement, contrairement à auparavant. Naro fit un pas en arrière, surpris par la réaction de Kasiopé avant de claquer des doigts._

« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai laissé mes pokémon en retrait hein ? »

« Je ne crois rien du tout. Mais ce n'est pas le bon lieu si tu cherches la confrontation. »

« Oh ? Et qui donc risque de me menacer ? Ce Draco ? Je te rappelle que j'ai un Drakkarmin ! Je n'ai rien à craindre de tout ça ! HAHAHA ! »

_Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Contre cette Draco, il peut lutter, elle le sait. Mais si la Draco se met de leur côté, ils peuvent alors s'allier pour mettre une raclée à Naro. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à mettre une main sur ses pokéballs et …_

« Ne t'avise même pas de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. »

_La voix de Naro ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il a déjà une main posée sur son arme mais soudainement, une flamme vient lui faire lâcher prise, Naro hurlant de douleur avant de reculer une nouvelle fois. Le pistolet se retrouve recouvert de glace tandis que la Draco se place devant Kasiopé et Ryusuke._

« Sal … Saleté ! Tu es de leur côté au final ? C'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'abatte comme une chienne ? DRAKKARMIN ! Occupes-toi d'elle ! »

« DRAKKAR ! »_ crie une voix au loin avant qu'une ombre n'arrive jusqu'au lac souterrain._

« Et ne croyez pas qu'il est seul ! Rapasdepic ! Viens aussi ! »

_Voilà que l'oiseau se présente aussi à eux. Deux contre un ? Non, il y a aussi les pokémon de Kasiopé mais autant dire qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire ici. Encore qu'en y réfléchissant, vu qu'il y a de l'eau et surtout des plus pures, ils peuvent peut-être en profiter ? _

« Kasiopé, utilises tes … pokémon non ? Pour aider cette Draco. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Ryusuke. Je vais le faire dès maintenant. Ca sera mieux … oui. »

_Elle murmure cela tout en sortant son Ludicolo. Les autres, elle ne préfère pas. Et l'homme ne peut plus utiliser son pistolet, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce Naro deviendra moins dangereux. Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà tout préparer … et ce n'était pas le cas actuellement._

« Ryusuke … si on s'en sort, tu voudras que l'on parle, toi et moi ? »

« Hein ? Bien entendu mais pour ça, il faut que l'on s'occupe de Naro. »

_Ce n'était pas faux. Elle le sait mais bon, ça ne change pas qu'elle ne reste pas totalement rassurée par toute cette histoire. Malgré tout, elle se place à côté du Draco, n'osant pas la toucher, le Ludicolo à ses côtés. Elle a le taser en main, prête à l'utiliser._

« Tu feras moins le fier après une décharge dans le corps, Naro. »

« Pour ça, il faudra déjà réussir à me toucher. Cette Draco ne sera pas assez forte, ce n'est qu'une sauvageonne comme tous les autres ! Ces pokémon ne savent pas se battre ! »

« Je te conseillerais plutôt de te méfier. Enfin, je ne devrais rien dire. »

_Il arrive à peine à suivre la conversation. Finalement, il est adossé à un rocher, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour rester debout et surtout pouvoir tenir le coup. Il arrive à voir la situation en face de lui, ah … ah … tant mieux, oui tant mieux._

_Ce n'est pas suffisant, ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant. Il ne peut pas se contenter de ça. Il ne peut pas se contenter de toute cette chose. Si seulement Sirénia était là, la situation serait à leur avantage. Elle pourrait facilement les repousser non ?_

« Draco, est-ce que … tu veux bien nous aider ? »

« Draco ? Dra draco dra draco dra. » _répond la pokémon en direction de Ryusuke. Il ne voit pas que c'est déjà le cas actuellement ? Il semble ne pas être en pleine forme s'il ne remarque pas ce genre de petits détails. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas en parfait état._

« Oui, je suis désolé, Draco mais vu … dans l'état où je suis, j'espère que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas vraiment voulu de ma part. »

« Draco dra draco. »_ répond t-elle une nouvelle fois. S'il est capable de parler, c'est qu'il va bien. Mais bon, elle n'est pas inquiète pour lui. Il semble avoir une grande résistance par rapport à tout ça et elle est certaine qu'il s'en tirera bien._

« Vous allez vous allier à moi ? Et vous pensez que cela changera grand-chose ? Regarde moi ce Ludicolo, il est complètement au bout du rouleau ! Et cette Draco … Drakkarmin ! Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ! Quant à toi, Rapasdepic, occupes-toi de de ce Ludicolo ! »

_Qu'importe la situation, ils étaient désavantagés des deux côtés. Le Drakkarmin est beaucoup plus fort qu'un Draco et Ludicolo n'avait pas de chance par rapport au fait qu'il avait un nénuphar sur la tête, donc qu'il était lié aux plantes._

« Sirénia … où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Oh ? J'allais oublier ! Une petite surprise ! Cette décharger de taser était très forte, il faut aovuer mais cela fait déjà plusieurs heures ! Le soleil finira bien par se lever d'ici peu de temps mais surtout … Regardez donc qui s'est réveillé. »

_Un troisième pokemon. Le Reptincel était présent lui aussi. Il est là, en train de regarder les deux adolescents, ses futures cibles. Mais surtout, il se sait en supériorité, il sait qu'il a l'ascendant sur deux enfants non encore adultes. Et ce n'est pas un simple Ludicolo et une Draco sauvage qui pourront les empêcher de les écraser._


	23. Chapitre 23 : LVd'UPE

**Chapitre 23 : La violence d'une petite être**

« Ryusuke ? Est-ce que tu veux voir si la Draco t'écoute ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas mais … Draco ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance pour t'aider dans ce combat ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai quelques idées. »

« … Draco, draco, dra draco draco. » _répond la pokémon au long corps cylindrique, se tournant vers lui en hochant la tête positivement._

« Merci alors. On va se focaliser sur le Drakkarmin, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas le battre. Tu me sembles assez puissante aussi, je ... »

« FOUTAISES ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un pokémon sauvage écouterait un adolescent à l'agonie ? DRAKKARMIN ! TUES-LA ! N'hésite pas ! »

_Voilà que Naro ordonne à son pokémon de cracher déjà quelques flammes. Malgré la douleur, Ryusuke fait un mouvement de la main pour lui conseiller d'esquiver. La Draco l'écoute sans aucun problème, échappant au jet de flamme avec une aisance certaine._

« Parfait ! Tu te débrouilles bien ! Répliques avec tes propres flammes mais tournes-lui autour ! Tout en même temps si tu y arrives ! »

_Voilà que la Draco continue de l'écouter, se mettant à produire des flammes liées aux dragons. Parfait, c'est vraiment parfait, comme il s'en doutait ! Le meilleur, c'est qu'elle l'écoute sans même se poser de questions._

« Fais attention à toi, Draco ! Essaie de provoquer un Ouragan pour l'envelopper ! Il ne peut pas réellement voler de ce que je sais ! »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais te battre avec un pokémon, toi ? C'est quoi cette foutue blague ? Comment c'est possible ? »

_Naro est complètement décontenancé par ce qui se passe. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ryusuke soit encore capable de se tenir debout mais surtout de combattre. Mais aussi de mettre la Draco à sa cause. Comment as t-il put se faire écouter par un pokémon sauvage ? Surtout un dragon ! Le genre de pokémon qui n'ont d'estime que pour eux normalement ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette pokémon lui obéit ?_

« POURQUOI EST-CE QU'UN POKEMON SAUVAGE T'ECOUTE ?! »

« Tout simplement car nous avons le même but. Contrairement à ton pokémon qui te suis aveuglément, cette Draco est là pour m'épauler. »

« Ne te fout pas de moi, ce n'est pas une raison valide et ... »

« Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter au sujet de ton Drakkarmin au lieu de me parler. »_ réplique l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, souriant tout en serrant les dents._

« Comment … DRAKKARMIN ! BON SANG ! ESQUIVE ! »

_Mais le pokémon ne peut faire grand-chose par rapport au Draco qui semble s'amuser de la situation avec une aisance assez grisante. Elle n'avait aucun problème à obéir à Ryusuke, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. De son côté, Kasiopé n'avait que peu de soucis malgé la faiblesse de son pokémon par rapport au Rapasdepic. Il faut dire que ce dernier craignait plus la dresseuse que le pokémon._

« Alors ? Tu as peur d'une petite décharge électrique ? Ne t'en fait pas, sur le coup, cela risque de te faire un choc mais tu t'y habitueras bien vite. »

_En même temps, le Ludicolo n'utilisait aucune de ses attaques liées à la végétation. Pire ! Il profitait du lieu pour que ses attaques soient principalement aqueuses, arrosant le Rapasdepic à distance bien que celui-ci échappait aux différents jets._

« Mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Vous savez pas vous battre ou quoi ? »

_Naro est énervé. C'est parfait. Avec la confusion, ses ordres ne seront plus vraiment compréhensibles ses pokémon. Le mieux est de réussir à les battre pour ensuite les délivrer ou alors les confier à des dresseurs plus respectables._

« Ryusuke ! Tu supportes la douleur ou pas ? Comment ça se débrouille de ton côté ? »

« Draco est d'une aide essentielle ! Je ne te mentirais pas que j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'agit de ma poké mon ! C'est pour te dire à quel poine je me sens en confiance avec elle ! Mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas la mienne ! »

« Ne dit pas cela, peut-être est-ce le début d'une belle aventure non ? »

_Tsss ! Il n'a pas le temps de rire même si l'idée n'est pas déplaisante ! Déjà qu'il a du mal avec Sirénia alors une autre pokémon ? AH ! Le Drakkarmin semble grandement affaibli ! C'est parfait ! Ils vont pouvoir réussir à le … _

« ATTENTION ! DRACO ! IL DEVIENT DANGEREUX ! »

_La Draco a à peine le temps d'esquiver le coup de griffe mais les blessures sont là, bien réelles. Elle pousse un petit cri de douleur mais se remet en position, droite et fière, loin d'être prête à reculer devant son adversaire._

« Tu peux y arriver, tu peux y arriver ! Fais exploser ta rage, Draco ! »

_Cela peut paraître stupide quand on connaît le nom de cette attaque mais il sait que c'est diablement efficace et c'est le plus important. Les flammes finissent par recouvrir le Drakkarmin. Quand celui-ci arrive à s'en extirper, il est au bord de l'évanouissement._

« Mais vous ne servez à rien ou quoi ? DRAKKARMIN ! RAPASDEPIC ! Inversez vos rôles ! Vous allez leur faire comprendre ! »

_Inverser les rôles ? Zut ! Ils n'y avaient pas pensé ! Cela pouvait finir par être très dangereux ! S'il ne jouait plus sur leur force mais plutôt sur leurs différentes capacités, c'était quelque chose de nouveau et donc potentiellement inquiétant._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Ryusuke, ce n'est pas aussi surprenant que ça. Il faut bien que pendant un véritable combat, l'adversaire change de tactique pour espérer avoir une chance ! Nous allons gagner ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais quoi faire ! Ludicolo … poing-glace. »

_Le visage de Naro se distord par la surprise alors que le poing de Ludicolo commence à émettre un froid assez déplaisant dans la zone. D'un coup de poing bien placé, voilà qu'il frappe le Drakkarmin déjà grandement affaibli._

_Et ce pokémon tombe au sol, inerte, Naro faisant une mimique qui cache difficilement toute la haine qu'il porte à l'égard du pokémon plante et aqueux. Celui-ci regarde le Rapasdepic qui livre une bataille aérienne avec la Draco qui est de plus en plus blessée._

« Je n'arrive pas … à la garder … enfin à la faire m'obéir, Kasiopé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, on arrive ! Occupes-toi en ! HYDROCANON ! »

_Hydrocanon ? Mais c'est une blague ! C'est quoi cette gamine avec un pokémon aussi fort ? Celui-ci ouvre la bouche, le jet d'eau qui sort de sa bouche percutant le Rapasdepic de plein fouet, le faisant rencontrer un mur de la grotte._

« Draco … Profites de ça … pour le frapper physiquement. »

_Malgré les blessures, la pokémon s'exécute et voilà que tout son corps claque comme un fouet contre le crâne de leur adversaire, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol à son tour. Ca en est terminé … c'est fini pour lui. Naro a perdu, hahaha … enfin._

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre nous, Naro. Tu n'as aucune arme, nous avon encore nos pokémon pour t'arrêter. Abandonne ... »

« Vous avez complètement oublié qu'il m'en reste un hein ? REPTINCEL ! Viens par là ! »

_Rien ne se produisit. Aucune présence. Le Reptincel ne se montre pas avant qu'un corps ne vole devant Naro, celui-ci reconnaissant son pokémon de feu._

« Hein quoi ? D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? Qui a fait ça ? Montrez-vous ! »

« Sirénia ? » _murmure Ryusuke, surpris alors qu'il aperçoit deux yeux verts au loin._

_Sirénia se présente à lui, s'étant téléportée pour arriver à sa hauteur. Sauf que ses yeux ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion à part de la haine et de la colère. Il jette un regard au Reptincel. Celui-ci vit encore mais ses membres ne sont pas bien placés._

« Sirénia, est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Oui … Ryou … Oui. » _répète t-elle avant de se retourner vers Naro. Elle se téléporte à sa hauteur, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant que Naro n'éructe, cherchant à la frapper d'un coup de poing. Celui-ci fait subitement un angle des plus bizarres par rapport au poignet, Naro s'écroulant à genoux au sol en hurlant de douleur. Elle vient … de lui briser la main ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se comporter comme ça ? Elle est folle ou quoi ?_

« MA MAIN ! SALOPE ! MA MAIN ! »

« Sirénia ? Arrêtes ça, c'est bon il n'est plus dangereux. Tu peux arrêter. »

« Mal. Ryusuke. Mal. »_ répète inlassablement la petite pokémon avec colère en fixant Naro, celui-ci ayant des larmes de rage aux yeux._

« Je vais te buter ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER ! TOUS ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ? De sa main encore valide, voilà qu'il la plonge dans sa veste, en extirpant … un second pistolet ?! Il avait encore une arme ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore ? Mais surtout, il s'était mis à tirer partout, surtout pour tenter de toucher Sirénia qui se téléportait comme si de rien n'était._

« Kasiopé ! Couches-toi ! » _crie Ryusuke avant de se jeter sur elle, utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour la recouvrir de tout son corps. Il entend les balles qui fussent dans tous les sens, Naro tirant presque à l'aveuglette._

« Arrêtes de bouger et prends-toi une balle ! CREVE ! »

_Il ne porte aucun intérêt au reste mais Ryusuke sent que le corps de la Draco le recouvre. Elle veut aussi le protéger ? Il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Mais ils ne sont pas à l'abri ! Couchés au sol, oui, mais pourtant, ils sont loin d'être en sécurité. Il tente de ramper avec Kasiopé mais la jeune fille lui chuchote doucement :_

« Mieux vaut ne pas bouger. Il peut alors croire que nous sommes mortellement touchés et il ne se préoccupera plus de nous. Il finira bien par ne plus avoir de balles, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. S'il a un gros chargeur ou autre, je ne suis pas sûr de connaître réellement les pistolets. Déjà que je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un second. »

« Ne bouge pas trop néanmoins. Tu es bien installé ? »_ demande t-elle dans un petit sourire. Elle a vraiment la tête à s'amuser ? Alors que la situation est plus que dangereuse ? Pourtant, il lui répond dans un sourire :_

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux … mais je suis inquiet pour Draco. Comment te portes-tu ? »

« Dra… co. » _soupire la pokémon avec difficultés, Ryusuke perdant son sourire._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Kasiopé, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux me pousser ? Je crois que Draco est blessée ! Vite ! »

_Il tente de l'aider du mieux qu'il le peut, roulant sur le côté, la Draco toujours sur lui. Du sang ? Elle est blessée ! Ou ça ? VITE ! Inquiet et visiblement affolé, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns la tâte jusqu'à ce que la pokémon ne pousse un petit cri._

« En plein … centre … Il faut que je te soigne et vite. »

« Tu as de quoi panser ses blessures, Ryusuke ? Je n'ai aucune potion ! »

« On va faire avec les moyens du bord, je n'ai pas le choix. Et Sirénia ? Et ton Ludicolo ? »

_Son Lucidolo ? AH ! Elle l'a complètement oublié ! Elle se retourne vers lui, le rappelant dans sa pokéball tandis que Naro est en train de changer de chargeur. Il est déà maintenant en train de tirer à nouveau sur Sirénia qui continue de flotter autour de lui, sans pour autant s'en amuser. Elle ne fait que murmurer quelques mots qui résonnent dans la grotte :_

« Blessure. Ryusuke. Mauvais. Mort. »

_Et elle arrive à la hauteur de Naro, ses yeux verts posés sur lui. Yeux qui prennent une couleur rose avant que l'homme ne soit projeté en arrière, percutant un mur de pierre qui lui arrache un cri de douleur. Pourtant, il reste debout, continuant de tirer :_

« Rien à foutre ! Je vais te buter, qu'importe qu'ils m'achèvent après ! »

_Cette fois-ci, elle ne cherche plus à esquiver. Ses pouvoirs psychiques repoussent les balles alors qu'elle flotte vers lui. Peu à peu, l'homme devient de plus apeuré, criant :_

« DEGAGES ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! MONSTRE ! RECULE ! »

« Blessure Ryusuke. Grave. Blessé … PRESQUE ! »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Disparais de mon champ de vision ! PRENDS-TOI CA PUISQUE TU N'AIMES PAS LES BALLES ! »

_C'est un monstre ! Cette Tarsal est un monstre ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut encore tenir debout ? Il a envoyé son pistolet dans la tête mais elle ne semble même pas réagir ! C'est un monstre ! Elle ne peut pas être normale ! C'est pour ça qu'ils la recherchent ? Parce qu'elle est différente ? Elle n'est pas chromatique ! Elle est différente ! Totalement différente !_

« DISPARAIS ! JE T'AI DIT DE DISPARAÎTRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR ! »

_Mais tout ce qu'il dit est parfaitement inutile. Elle est impossible à arrêter ! Elle finit par se retrouver face à lui, quelques centimètres. Il tente de glisser sous elle mais les pouvoirs psychiques de la pokémon le paralysent contre le mur._

« Kasiopé … j'ai réussi, avec ce que ce que je pouvais … faire de mieux. »

_Un bandage avec un morceau de tissu mais la blessure est sale, très sale. La balle a transpercé la Draco qu'il regarde avec inquiétude. Lui-même se demande comment il peut encore avoir la force de rester conscient. Il n'est pas vraiment debout, seulement avachi sur la Draco qui le regarde de ses grands yeux._

« Pardon … garrot de fortune, je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer, tu ne devras pas perdre ton sang mais il faudra te faire soigner. Désolé ... »

_La pokemon hoche la tête faiblement comme pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas grave. Elle s'est chargé de les protéger tous les deux bien qu'elle soit une pokémon sauvage. Elle estimait que c'était son rôle de réagir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même et encore._

« Faire de toi ? Quoi moi faire de toi ? »

_La petite Tarsal continue de répéter cela alor que Ryusuke remarquait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle. Pas seulement ses paroles et ses actes, il y avait autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Si, il le sait maintenant. Le corps de la Tarsal était en train de s'illuminer, peu à peu._

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Kasiopé ? Elle n'est pas ... »

« Si, Ryusuke. Sirénia est en train d'évoluer. Et je ne sais pas si cela est rassurant ou non vu son comportement à l'heure actuelle. Fais attention à toi, Ryusuke. »

_Il ne peut pas vraiment bouger, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait chercher à arrêter Sirénia. Mais il la voit grandir à travers cette forte lumière. Elle est en train de grandir. Il peut apercevoir aussi ses petites jambes ainsi que sa jupe. Il sait en quoi elle va évoluer. Il sait parfaitement … mais comme elle n'a pas la même apparence que les autres, il est inquiet._

_Et elle apparaît finalement devant lui : 80 centimètres de hauteur, une belle jupe blanche mais ses jambes étaient rouges, comme sa chevelure. Quant à ses cornes et ses yeux, l'émeraude était la teinte principale de tout cela. La Kirlia se tourne vers Ryusuke, petit sourire aux lèvres avant de chuchoter dans sa tête :_

« Plus personne ne te fera du mal, Ryusuke. »


	24. Chapitre 24 : Toujours la même

**Chapitre 24 : Toujours la même**

« Qu'est-ce que … C'est de la télépathie ? »

_Ryusuke la regarde avec étonnement, se demandant s'il a bien entendu cette voix ou non. Mais d'après le regard de cette Kirlia, il semblerait que oui. Mais est-ce bien … Sirénia ?_

« Sirénia ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ? »

« Je te protège, Ryusuke. C'en est terminé de lui. Je vais le faire souffrir horriblement. »

_Le faire souffrir horriblement ? Elle ne compte quand même pas … le torturer ? Il écarquille les yeux en voyant que visiblement, ça semble être prévu. L'homme est projeté contre un mur de cette zone artificielle alors que Ryusuke crie :_

« Arrête ça, Sirénia ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver à ces extrémités ! Arrête ça maintenant ! Tu ne dois pas devenir comme lui ! Tu vaux mieux que lui ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, Ryusuke. Calme-toi et regarde voir ce qu'elle fait. »

_Il voudrait bien mais il n'est pas sûr de voir cela. Il observa la situation, comme le recommande Kasiopé alors qu'il place une main sur son front. Avec lenteur, il éponge la sueur et l'eau dessus. Haletant et hésitant, c'est à peine s'il tient debout alors que Naro s'écrie de toutes ses forces, avec une rage non-dissimulée :_

« FAIS-LE ! Sale pokémon ! Fais-le ! Tu n'attends que ça ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tuerais ! Et je tuerais aussi Ryusuke ! Vous comprendrez à quel point je vous hais ! »

« Cette haine est réciproque à ton égard. Moi aussi, je te hais, je te hais tellement … mais pour cela, je vais te faire souffrir, doigt par doigt. »

_Doigt par doigt ? Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, l'auriculaire droit de Naro se brisant subitement alors que Sirénia avait ses yeux devenus roses posés sur lui._

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! Ce n'est rien … CE N'EST ... »

_Un second doigt se brise, puis un autre et un quatrième … et un cinquième. Enfin, c'est le poignet qui vient rejoindre la liste des craquement sonores. Naro a les larmes aux yeux, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang tout en hurlant :_

« CE N'EST RIEN ! Tu peux continuer ! Ca ne me fait rien ! »

« Alors faisons la même … pour l'autre main »

_C'est tout simplement un carnage. Il se doit d'arrêter Sirénia mais il n'en a pas la force. Mais surtout, il n'en a pas le courage. Sa main posée sur le corps de la Draco, il la regarde avec inquiétude. Les blessures sont trop grandes. Il n'y a que peu de chances qu'elle s'en sorte._

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse vraiment ... Je ne peux rien faire pour te sauver. Je ne peux rien faire malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je m'excuse. »

« Et maintenant, nous passons à la véritable souffrance dans tout ton être. »

_Un ongle s'envole, un minuscule jet de sang en sortant alors que Naro ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres. Sirénia continue sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela, de la bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Il halète, Ryusuke disant :_

« S'il te plaît ! Sirénia, tu entends ma voix ! Alors écoutes-moi ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Pas besoin … Ryusuke. J'en ait bientôt terminé avec lui. »

_Bientôt terminé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Il commence à trembler de tout son être. Autant de violence ne lui plaît guère mais surtout quan il s'agit de Sirénia. Cela ne correspond pas à la petite pokémon assez gloutonne. Ce n'est pas elle._

« Sirénia … Sirénia … Reviens par ici. C'est bon, il n'est plus dangereux. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, s'il te plaît. Il ne peut plus utiliser ses mains non ? Alors ... »

« Alors, ce n'est pas suffisant. Il pourrait s'enfuir. »

_Elle parle étrangement bien pour une pokémon même psychique. Il ne le remarque que maintenant alors qu'il la voit en train de se concentrer sur les pieds de Naro. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'amuse plus avec lui. Chaque pied prend un angle étrange par rapport au reste du corps, Naro finissant par s'écrouler au sol, libéré des pouvoirs psychiques de la Kirlia.  
><em>

« Tu vas boire la tasse … jusqu'à ce que tes poumons se remplissent d'eau. »  
><em><br>La tête est relevée avant d'être plongée dans l'eau du lac. Naro ne peut que gesticuler sur place, incapable de se mouvoir à cause de ses membres brisés. Sirénia continue cela pendant deux bonnes minutes puis recommence._

« Ce n'est pas suffisant … ce n'est pas suffisant … »

« Kasiopé ! S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose ! Elle est incontrôlable ! Si elle continue ... »

« Je ne peux rien faire, Ryusuke. Je ne suis pas capable de l'arrêter. »

_Alors ? Il ne peut que la regarder, c'est ça ? La voir détruire Naro ? Même si c'est un monstre, il ne sait pas s'il est capable de vouloir sa mort. Pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à l'attaquer et à vouloir le tuer alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas vouloir de même ?_

« Car tu es trop gentil pour ça, malgré ce que tu montres comme apparence. »

« Hein ? Kasiopé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » _bredouille Ryusuke bien qu'aucun son ne sort des lèvres de l'adolescente. Pourtant, il est sûr d'avoir entendu sa voix. Est-ce qu'il rêve ? Est-ce qu'il devient fou ? Peut-être qu'avec la perte de sang, c'est le cas ?_

« Rien du tout, Ryusuke. Tu es exténué mais ne t'en fait pas, tout va bientôt s'arrêter. »

« Comment … est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? Regarde donc Sirénia. Je ... »

_Pourquoi est-ce sa vue se brouille ? Il se met à chanceller, une main posée sur son crâne. Wow … Il ne se sent vraiment pas bien. Bien entendu ,vu son corps, ça n'a rien d'anormal mais là, c'est différent, totalement différent. Il ne se sent vraiment pas bien._

« Ka … Kasiopé, mon corps ? J'ai du mal à rester debout. »

« Viens et vite ! S'il te plaît ! Ne perd pas ton temps à ... »

_Il doit rester éveillé pour voir ce combat. Non, ce n'est plus un combat. Sirénia fait juste un carnage envers leur adversaire. Celui-ci n'a guère la possibilité de réagir maintenant. Tout son corps n'est plus qu'un pantin sans fil. Mais il a encore la force de dire :_

« Si tu ne me tues pas, je reviendrais. Je reviendrais car je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je reviendrais car je veux vous exterminer, vous trois. Vous êtes mes cibles favorites maintenant. Je ne reviendrais … que lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec vous. »

« Tu as encore la force de parler ? Je vais te faire avaler ta langue, cela te tuera alors. »

« Sirénia ! Je … » _cherche à dire Ryusuke avant que ses pied ne supportent plus le reste de son corps. Il se penche en avant mais se retient à un roche. Ne pas s'évanouir maintenant. Pas maintenant alors qu'il y a quelque chose à faire. _« Draco. »

_La pokémon se tourne faiblement vers lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il veut dire. Mais cette fois, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns tient une sphère dans sa main._

« Je vais … Je sais quoi faire … pour te sauver … je … Kasiopé s'occupera de ça. »

_Mais lui n'en peut plus. Son corps tombe en avant, plongé dans l'eau alors que sa main lâche la pokéball. Aussitôt, Sirénia arrête ce qu'elle était en train de faire, extirpant avec vélocité Ryusuke pour qu'il ne puisse pas se noyer. Kasiopé s'approche de la pokéball, regardant la Draco avant de faire un petit sourire._

« Nous allons te soigner, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait, tu es d'accord avec cela ? Quantà toi, Ryusuke, reposes-toi, tu en as assez fait. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il put entendre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sirénia s'arrête aussitôt dans sa démence, se rapprochant de Ryusuke alors que Kasiopé observe la situation. Elle pousse un soupir, une voix féminine s'écriant :

« Kasiopé ! Kasiopé! Tu es là ? Kasiopé ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Tu en as mis du temps, Junon ! Ryusuke est gravement blessé mais Naro est hors d'état de nuire : Il faut que tu viennes dans la grotte ! Nous sommes au-dessous de toi ! »

« C'est donc ça ? J'arrive, Pik et Rik sont là aussi. Et il y a Naro ? J'ai bien contacté tout le monde et les secours aussi. Je me doutais que vous en auriez besoin. »

_Encore un nouveau soupir de la part de l'adolescent à lunettes, Sirénia la regardant étrangement. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait put faire tout cela ? Avec Ryusuke ?_

_La Kirlia continue d'observer Kasiopé qui s'approche de la Draco. Celle-ci est plus qu'obéissante, se faisant envelopper par une lueur rouge avant de disparaître dans une pokéball rouge et blanche. Ensuite, l'adolescente aux cheveux verts s'approche de Ryusuke, le soulevant avec aisance malgré leur différence de stature._

« Si tu veux bien me suivre, Sirénia. Nous devons trouver la sortie que Junon va nous créer. Naro ne risque pas de bouger dans cet état. Il ne peut plus parler. »

_En état de choc, il est vrai que l'homme bouge à peine de sa position. Ses pokémon sont toujours inconscients. Quelques heures plus tard, la grotte est déserte, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Mais les impacts de balles ainsi que le sang sur les murs montrent bien que tout cela s'est produit et de manière assez violente._

« Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dont tu aimerais te réveiller. »

_Ryusuke est dans les bras de Kasiopé, évanoui tandis que la petite Kirlia est elle-même endormie sur le corps de son dresseur. L'école n'est pas arrêté pour les autres groupes, seul celui de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns est en direction du retour vers un hôpital. _

« Hmm, ce n'est pas un peu trop lourd, Kasiopé ? »

« Nullement, Junon. Merci de t'inquiéter mais ne t'en fait pas. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il est normal que Ryusuke se repose. Nous devons absolument le faire se soigner. »

« Oui mais toi aussi. Confies-le moi, ça sera mieux. » re_prend la demoiselle aux cheveux d'argent tout en tendant les mains. Aussitôt, les jumeaux rigolent entre eux. _« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? Vous n'avez pas été des plus utiles, je tiens à le rappeler. »

« Oh mais ça, on le sait. Néanmoins, on se dit qu'on devrait peut-être garder Ryusuke avec nous. Une simple mesure de sécurité. On ne voudrait pas qu'il soit blessé, hahaha. »

« Et blessé pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui risquerait de le blesser ? Exprimez-vous tous les deux avant que je ne me fâche. Kasiopé ? Confies-moi Ryusuke. »

« Je ne préfère pas . Le bouger serait trop dangereux en vue de ses blessures, Junon. »

« Kasiopé, je n'aime pas me répéter. En ma qualité de présidente des élèves, il est de mon devoir de veiller à la sécurité et à la santé des élèves. »

« Est-ce vraiment pour ces raisons que tu veux Ryusuke, Junon ? »

« Ooooooh. »_ s'exclame Pik en regardant Kasiopé. Rik regarde déjà Junon de son côté, attendant la suite des « hostilités entre les deux demoiselles._

« Quelle autre raison serait valable ? Nous avons préparé cela depuis des semaines pour que Ryusuke soit en sécurité. Nous avons échoué à moitié … malgré la capture de Naro. Je suis redevable envers Ryusuke et c'est ma manière à moi de me faire pardonner. »

« Nous avons visiblement le même mode de pensée alors car j'ai la même idée. »

« Nous sommes arrivés ! Donnez-nous cet adolescent que nous l'emmenions aussitôt aux urgences. Je vous jure, le manque de moyens est aberrant. »

« Tu verras plus tard, Kasiopé. »

_Le sourire de la demoiselle aux cheveux verts vient s'élargir tandis que Junon peste contre tout le monde, finissant par pénétrer dans l'hôpital en premier. Autant qu'elle prépare les papiers et tous les documents nécessaires pour que Ryusue profite des meilleurs soins possibles. De toute façon, il ne faut pas envisager autre chose en vue de ce qui s'est passé._

« Mais avez vous les moyens ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« La police vous racontera tout. Pour l'heure, le plus important est de soigner ses plaies … et ah ! D'après ce que Kasiopé m'a dit, ce pokémon aussi ! »

_Junon dépose une pokéball devant elle avant de s'approcher du brancard où Ryusuke fut installé, signalant aux médecins qu'elle les accompagne. La secrétaire à l'accueil la regarde partir, ayant à peine le temps de dire :_

« Mais nous ne sommes … pas un centre pokémon. »

_Rien à faire, la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux argentés était parti comme une tempête, délaissant tout derrière elle pour se rendre au chevet de Ryusuke. D'après les médecins, ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux mais il allait s'en sortir. Le plus surprenant était l'absence d'infection sur ses plaies alors qu'il se trouvait dans une zone forestière. _

« Il a sûrement été protégé par une bonne fée, je ne vois que ça. »

_Une bonne fée ? L'explication est plus que douteuse mais pour ne pas agacer Junon, aucun médecin n'ose lui faire la remarque. Ils lui demandent simplement de partir, pour qu'ils puissent soigner l'adolescent correctement._

« Alors ? Junon ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? »

_Kasiopé est revenue auprès de la présidente des élèves, tenant une canette en main. Ses propres mains sont recouvertes de bandages et il semblerait que d'autres parcourent son corps en vue des petits tics de douleur qu'elle émet._

« Terriblement mais … je dois te remercier d'être restée auprès de lui. J'aurais put me réveiller avant les autres mais … je préférais ne pas faire cela. Je pense que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler directement, tu dois te douter pourquoi, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en connaître la raison, oui. »

« Tant mieux … car je ne te l'aurais pas dite. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? De te rebeller contre mes paroles ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, non ? »

« Simplement que j'estimais que Ryusuke méritait de se reposer, rien de plus. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux, je me sentais vraiment redevable envers lui. »

« Je ne poserais plus de question pour le moment. Reposes-toi … si cela est nécessaire. »

« Merci pour tout … et je suis désolée, Junon. »

_Désolée ? Elle peut l'être mais ça ne changera rien à la situation. Qu'importe ce qu'elle va dire ou faire, ce qui s'est passé était maintenant gravé dans leur mémoire. Malgré la fatigue, Kasiopé reste assise sur la chaise, attendant des nouvelles de Ryusuke. Pendant ce temps, une petite ombre aux cheveux rouges attendait elle aussi des nouvelles de l'adolescent, avec une anxiété qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler._

_Des heures plus tard, de nombreux plâtres sur le corps accompagnés des bandages sur les parties non-plâtrées, l'adolescent avait plusieurs tubes et aiguilles plantés en lui. Assise à côté de lui, la Kirlia a posé son regard émeraude sur Ryusuke. Sa petite main droite caresse sa joue pendant quelques secondes avant que des larmes ne lui montent aux yeux._

« Trop tard, je suis venue … bien trop tard. »

_Elle arrive à s'exprimer correctement maintenant. Ses facultés vocales et intellectuelles se sont développées en même temps que son corps. Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Cette évolution avait été faite dans la haine, une haine qui avait finit par s'ancrer en elle._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Comme d'habitude

**Chapitre 25 : Comme d'habitude**

« Je suis encore dans un hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il avait dit cela avec une certaine nonchalance, de façon désabusée alors qu'il pouvait à peine bouger et parler. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi le fait qu'on ne lui avait pas encore expliqué toute l'histoire._

« Je me demande des fois ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela. »

« AH ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Docteur, docteur ! L'enfant de la chambre 305 est réveillé ! »

_L'enfant ? Ryusuke gromelle légèrement ,visiblement embêté qu'on le considère ainsi. Néanmoins, la porte s'ouvre, laissant paraître un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en blouse blanche accompagnée par une infirmière qui doit déjà se rapprocher de la trentaine._

« Hmm ? Ryusuke ? C'est cela ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

« Bien entendu que je comprends. Je ne suis pas devenu sourd ou bête hein ? »

« Visiblement, il semble avoir encore toute sa tête, c'est donc une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de pouvoir communiquer avec la police ? »

« Je le crois mais … où sont les autres ? Et je suis à quel hôpital, est-ce que mes parents ont été prévenu ? Et où est-ce que ... »

_Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de terminer sa phrase que de sous le lit, une longue ombre décide de sortir. Un corps bleu, quelques bandages sur ce dernier, il peut apercevoir la tête de la Draco de la cascade. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici exactement ?_

« On peut m'explique tout ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi y a t-il cette Draco ? »

« Je crois qu'au final, vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup d'explications. Hmm … Ca ne sera pas à moi de vous les donner normalement. »

_Et voilà tout. Il a à peine le temps de réfléchir correctement à la situation qu'il se retrouve soudainement endormi. Aussitôt, la Draco se tourne vers le médecin, le regardant avec un certain énervement. Celui-ci reste calme, disant :_

« Bien qu'il soit réveillé, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, il a encore besoin de repos. Je pense que tu as remarqué l'état de son corps. Néanmoins, maintenant, il vaut mieux que tu veilles sur lui, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Draco, dra ... » _s'exprime posément la pokémon, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse du docteur. Celui-ci et l'infirmière quittent la pièce, la pokémon venant ensuite se mettre en boule au bout du lit, installée bien sagemenrt sur ce dernier sans en profiter._

_Elle émet un long bâillement, observant la sphère rouge et blanche posée à côté de Ryusuke, sur la table de nuit. C'était la sienne. Celle sur laquelle l'adolescent allait devoir veiller pendant de longues années maintenant. C'était la moindre des choses._

« Alors, Naro, prêt pour ton transfert ? Un criminel comme toi ne mérite pas d'être dans une prison aussi petite. On va t'emmener ailleurs. »

« Hahaha ! C'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir parler vu son état ! »

_L'homme est couché sur ce qui lui sert de lit dans une posture des plus effrayantes. Comme un mort. Il faut dire qu'avec des plâtres sur les bras et les jambes, il nécessite des soins particuliers mais en même temps, il ne parle guère._

« Bon, de toute façon, vu ce qu'il a tenté de faire, on peut pas le garder ici. De plus, on a pas l'infrastructure nécessaire pour ce genre de types. »

« De toute façon, tu peux prendre tout ton temps hein ? C'est pas comme s'il risquait de s'enfuir. Hahaha ! Allez hop ! On se dépêche ! »

_Ils ont du chemin à faire pour fourgon pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa nouvelle cellule. Naro reste immobile, ne cherchant guère à regarder le policier qui se moque de lui alors qu'ils débutent le trajet pour l'emmener vers sa nouvelle demeure._

« Quand même, quel cinglé s'en prend à des gamins dans un bois ? Il faut être vraiment tordu dans son genre. Heureusement que les enfants sont en sécurité, hein ? »

« Oh que oui ! Et que les pokémon ont été ramenés dans un centre pour qu'ils se fassent adoptés et aient un bien meilleur dresseur. »

« Vous êtes lassants. Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire ? De toute façon, c'est foutu. »

« Foutu ? Ta vie ? Oh que oui, tu risques de t'en prendre pour perpets. Au minimum, tu en as pour vingt ans à faire en prison. Dommage pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est foutu. Personne ne pourra s'en tirer, ils viendront me chercher. »

« Ils ? De quoi est-ce que … AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Un choc des plus effroyables se produit au moment où une camionnette percute le fourgon, venant le renverser. Les policiers comme Naro sont secoués et sévèrement blessés mais Naro ne semble pas réagir alors que des hommes armés se présentent devant le fourgon._

« Bon, éliminez-les. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le camion, ce n'est pas un problème. »

_Deux tirs se font entendre, Naro attendant le troisième qui n'arrive pas. Non. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il est déjà en train d'être soulevé par ces personnes. Qu'est-ce que … cela veut dire ? Avec lenteur, il murmure d'une voix sans inquiétude :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous ne débarrassez pas de moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ont visiblement d'autres projets pour toi .Au moins, tu sembles encore conscient que tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Tant mieux, ça sera plus plaisant à voir alors. Prépares-toi, on t'emmène sans douceur. »

_De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet. L'homme reste stoïque tandis que dans la voiture, celle-ci est souvent secouée par des bosses. Il ferme les yeux, non pas pour chercher le repos ou autre mais simplement car son corps l'empêche de les garder trop longtemps ouverts. Naro soupire quand un homme lui dit :_

« Et évite de croire que tu peux te permettre de t'endormir ici, compris ? »

« Je ne risque pas de faire grand-chose vu comment le chemin est difficile à pratiquer pour nous emmener jusque là-bas. Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'ils veulent me faire ? »

« Comme si on peut le savoir à la base hein ? On est pas dans les petits papiers des chefs nous, donc bon, maintenant tu te la fermes et tu attends. »

« Oui oui, j'ai parfaitement compris. »_ dit Naro, gardant les yeux fermés alors que les secondes s'écoulent, devenant des minutes puis deux bonnes heures. Oui, le chemin est vraiment aussi long que cela pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa mort._

_Finalement, ils arrivent … et voilà qu'il est soulevé comme un simple ballot de paille. Il finit par se retrouver assis sur une chaise alors qu'il est plongé dans l'obscurité. Une seule voix mécanique s'adresse à lui sur un ton des plus déplaisants :_

« Naro, Naro, Naro. Qu'allons-nous donc faire de toi, non ? »

« Ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas moi qui décide à ce sujet. Je sais que j'ai échoué. »

« On dirait que l'échec a réussi à te calmer, non ? C'est bien la première fois que tu sembles aussi calme et tranquille. Est-ce à cause du fait que tu sais que la mort est si proche ? »

« Je ne peux plus rien faire dans mon état, j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussi à capturer cette Tarsal. D'ailleurs, vous devez être au courant : elle a évolué en Kirlia. »

« Nous le sommes … et notre projet n'en sera que meilleur bien qu'elle va devenir de plus en plus difficilement contrôlable mais c'est parfait. »

« Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi maintenant ? Si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le rapidement, ça sera plus facile et vous pourrez passer à autre chose. »

« Encore une effronterie de ta part. Tu ne fais que les cumuler, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'allons-nous donc faire de toi ? Je me le demandes bien. Ah … C'est vraiment dommage. Peut-être qu'une séance de torture te fera le plus grand bien. »

« Je suis déjà brisé de partout, ce n'est pas vos tortures qui changeront grand-chose … Ah ! Je commence à comprendre. Hahaha … pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Cette Tarsal … Enfin cette Kirlia, elle était à vous, non ? Car elle ne s'est pas privée pour me torturer. »

« Et il en sait trop maintenant … Tu es désespérant, Naro. Occupez-vous en. »

_Voilà. Il est soulevé de la chaise avant d'avoir les yeux bandés. Encore une fois, on ne lui laisse guère la possibilité de réagir mais qu'importe, c'est lui-même qui a décidé de cela._

« Vraiment ? Même pas un cri de douleur ? »

_Une longue heure passa tandis que l'homme avait eut ses plâtres retirés. Malgré cela, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, ce qui montrait des blessures importantes et une douleur des plus effroyables. Des marques de fouets mais aussi des trâces de brûlure, il y avait de tout pour le faire atrocement souffrir._

« Rien à faire, on dirait qu'il a déjà été brisé avant même d'arriver là. »

« C'est ce que … je m'évertue à vous dire, bande d'idiots Si vous voulez me tuer, il vaut mieux commencer dès maintenant, que vous en terminiez rapidement. »

« Et ça se permet de faire le fanfaron. Mais qu'est-ce qui a cloché ici ? Bon sang, cassez-lui encore plus les membres ! Qu'il comprenne ce qui va se passer ! »

« Y a plus rien à casser ! Ses doigts sont déjà brisés ! En récupérant sa radiographie, on dirait bien que la Kirlia l'a à peine laissé en état pour vivre, rien de plus ! »

« Tsss … Laissez-le donc ainsi. Peut-être que la faim le tiraillera jusqu'au dernier moment. Nous avons mieux à faire de nos journées. »

_Et voilà. Il est complètement seul, plongé dans le noir. Il ne sait pas combien d'heures sont passées mais le ventre commence à gronder. Et que dire de son corps qui le lâche. Il pue. Peut-être que son corps ne lui obéit plus mais son odorat est encore bon._

« Ah … Tu t'es uriné et déféqué sur toi ? Déplorable, vraiment déplorable. »

_Une voix masculine, plutôt jeune, s'adresse à lui. Il se sent détaché avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement au sol. Un petit « Oops » amusé se fait entendre. Il l'a fait exprès. Qui est-ce ? Il n'a jamais entendu cette voix auparavant._

« Que me … voulez-vous ? Vous êtes du groupe … n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous devriez ... »

« T'éliminer ? Il vaut mieux avoir un corps utile et bien vivant plutôt qu'un cadavre qui ne servira plus à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ou je me trompe ? »

« Que … me laisser vivre ? Dans cet état ? Et ? En quoi est-ce que je pourrais ... »

« Allons, allons, si je te laissais tout découvrir tout de suite, où serait la surprise, non ? »

« D'accord. Je vous accompagne, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de protester, n'est-ce pas ? Par rapport à tout cela, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez la question ? »

« Tout simplement pour me divertir. Voyons voir … Hop ! »

_Il se retrouve soulevé comme un sac de pommes de terre. Bien entendu, il ne sert qu'à cela … mais cette voix masculine. Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment lui offrir une seconde chance ? Une nouvelle existence ? Un nouveau but dans sa vie ? Il n'en sait que trop rien. Mais maintenant, on lui offrait de pouvoir vivre … encore un peu plus longtemps donc pourquoi pas ?_

_Dans l'hôpital, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns se réveille à nouveau. Encore une fois, il pose son regard sur le plafond, l'étudiant pendant de longues secondes malgré l'absence de lunettes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en a réellement besoin._

« On m'a endormi … de force ? Je manque telement de sommeil ? »

« Draaaaaaaaaaa... »_ soupire doucement une créature à la voix angélique à côté de lui. Son regard se baisse pour remarquer la Draco non-loin de lui. Du moins, elle est au bout du lit, bien sage, semblant se reposer tranquillement._

« Et visiblement, c'est une habitude chez les pokémon de croire qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils désirent avec moi ou quoi ? »

_Car bon, vu comment elle s'installe, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle ait compris. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas un problème à ce sujet ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Normalement … hum … Non, en vue des bandages sur son corps, elle a été soignée, chose normale._

« Elle a vécu de sales moments à cause de moi et Kasiopé. Il vaut mieux que je la ramène quand tout sera fini pour ses soins. »

_Ou du moins qu'il soit sûr qu'elle soit en bonne santé et apte à se débrouiller à nouveau seule dans la nature. Pour le moment, il peut bien se permettre cela. Avec lenteur, sa main passe sur le sommet du crâne de la Draco, ses doigts glissant sur ses oreilles en forme d'ailes. C'est amusant de se dire qu'elles ressemblent à des ailes de plumes tandis qu'un Dracolosse a plutôt des membranes comme les Nosferalto._

« Je me demande ce que serait un Dracolosse avec des ailes de plumes ? »

_La question ne se pose pas puisqu'il se l'imagine dès maintenant. Le résultat est assez … laid en un sens. Du moins, il ne se l'imagine pas comme ça. C'est même une très mauvaise idée de sa part. Brrr ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eut cette idée au final ?_

« Je suis vraiment stupide des fois. Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Voilà qu'il sent du mouvement au bout du lit. Ah. Elle se réveille. Quel idiot. Il a réussi à réveiller la Draco. Celle-ci ouvre ses yeux brillants comme des pierres précieuses, tournant son visage vers lui. Hmm ? Ah oui, bien entendu._

« Bonjour, mademoiselle la Draco. »_ dit-il avec nonchalance. _« J'espère que vos blessures ne vous font pas trop mal. Enfin, je l'espère vraiment. »

« Draaaaaaa… Draco, dra, draco. »_ répond t-elle à son tour. Son corps se meut lentement vers l'adolescent, sa tête arrivant à la hauteur de son visage. Elle le regarde et commence à observer chaque plâtre et chaque blessure._

« Rien de grave, du moins, je l'espère. Même si mon pied qui était cassé est au final le seul qui semble maintenant réparé ou presque. Comme quoi, dans mon malheur, j'ai eut de la chance. Enfin bon, je me dis : Dès que tu vas mieux, on te ramène sous ta cascade, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas rester avec les humains alors que tu es un pokémon sauvage, non ? »

_Elle penche la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas les propos de Ryusuke. C'est après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'elle finit par saisir ce qu'il veut dire mais surtout ses yeux pétillent d'une légère malice. Il n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à vous moquer de moi ? »

_Non, non. Elle hoche la tête négativement comme pour signaler qu'elle ne cherche pas à trouver de l'amusement par rapport à l'adolescent, loin de là. Elle a juste son regard qui se pose brièvement sur la sphère rouge et blanche ? Avec vivacité, elle se place devant, pour la camoufler à la vue de Ryusuke. D'un petit coup de queue, elle la fait glisse jusque sous le lit._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Enfin bon … je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire. »

_Pourquoi le prévenir tout de suite ? Même si la situation ne semble guère se porter sur l'amusement, elle a décidé qu'elle allait se jouer un peu de Ryusuke, non pas par méchanceté gratuite, simplement que la situation semble porter à confusion et que cela n'est pas déplaisant. Après, tout, qu'est-ce qui peut l'en empêcher ?_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Une nouvelle amie

**Chapitre 26 : Une nouvelle amie**

« Bon … Vous êtes une Draco sauvage, rien d'anormal à cela. »

« Draco, dra draco, draco dra draco. » _répond t-elle calmement comme pour confirmer ses propos avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix lente :_

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre. Vous devriez avoir une chambre séparée, surtout pour une pokémon dans un hôpital pour humains. »

_C'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne veut pas se jouer de l'adolescent mais il semble tout faire pour se ridiculiser sans même le vouloir. Elle le regarde avec amusement avant de décider qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter cette farce._

« Oh ? Tu es finalement réveillé une nouvelle fois ? Est-ce que je dois prévenir ... »

« J'aimerai éviter cette fois, surtout si c'est pour qu'on me fasse dormir à nouveau. »

« Je vois, je vois. Oh, je vois que votre pokémon aussi est réveillée, c'est tant mieux. »

« Ma pokémon ? Depuis quand ? Je ne possèdes pas cette Draco, loin de là. Elle n'est pas à moi, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Pourtant, il s'agit bien … Hum ? Où est-elle ? Ah ! Au-dessous du lit ! »_ s'exclame l'infirmière avant de s'accroupie, récupérant la sphère rouge et blanche. Elle la place dans la main de Ryusuke, disant : _« Ne la perdez pas cette fois. Mais que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de votre pokémon, je me demande si vous êtes devenu amnésique. »

« Non, non, c'est bon, je crois juste que c'est le temps que je me réveilles correctement. » _dit-il d'une voix lente avant que l'infirmière ne quitte la chambre. Il se tourne alors vers la Draco, celle-ci tournoyant doucement autour de lui. _« Alors ? Depuis quand tu es ma pokémon ? » _demande t-il une nouvelle fois._

« Draco, dra draco dra draco dra dra draco. »

_Depuis la scène de la cascade ? C'est Kasiopé qui a mis la pokémon dans la sphère. Mais donc, c'est bien sa pokémon ? Ce n'est pas étrange plutôt ? Il vient dire :_

« Et tu es d'accord avec cela ? Vraiment ? Comment c'est possible ? Tu es pourtant une Draco, non ? Tu ne devrais même pas envisager cela. Je ne suis qu'un simple garçon. »

_Il remarque que trop tard qu'il est passé au tutoiement bien que cela ne semble pas déranger la pokémon. Celle-ci attend maintenant autre chose de sa part mais quoi ? Il cligne des yeux, espérant une réponse qui n'arrive pas._

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment cela fonctionne avec toi … mais euh … cela ne te déranges pas de m'avoir comme ami ? Enfin comme dresseur ? Enfin les deux ? »

« Draco. »_ dit-elle en hochant la tête négativement, faisant balancer son corps à gauche et à droite au même rythme que la tête. Pas le moins du monde, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Donc, si je comprends bien, je dois te trouver un petit nom, c'est bien ça ? Mais est-ce que tu veux que je te nommes ? Ou alors non ? Encore une fois, je préfères demander pour être sûr. Je n'ai jamais eut réellement de pokémon, tu sais ? »

« Dra ? Draco dra draco ? Dra draco dra ... »

« Sirénia ? Disons que c'est difficile en soi. J'ai encore du mal à considérer que c'est ma pokémon mais elle l'est. Donc hmm … Un pokémon royal non ? C'est ce que tu es ? Donc je dois trouver un prénom qui te corresponde. »

_Elle vient s'installer à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'il est assis. Elle veut quoi ? Qu'il lui gratte la tête ? Wow … Il est pas habitué à ça, lui. Mais il le fait, doucement, très doucement, avec tendresse avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Alors … hmm, est-ce que tu aimerais un nom bien féminin ? Se finissant en a comme Sirénia ? Un nom qui existe ? Ou que j'invente ? »

_Elle ne répond déjà plus, semblant ailleurs sous les caresses de son dresseur. Celui-ci pousse un soupir amusé. Il faut dire qu'il lui gratte l'oreille gauche, passant un doigt sur les plumes avant de dire calmement, d'une voix tendre :_

« Eleanor, j'aime bien ce nom. Je le trouves assez royal et je trouve qu'il te colle bien à la peau. Est-ce qu'il te convient ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Draaaaaaaaco. Dra draco dra ! »

_Elle se redresse et vient entourer les hanches de Ryusuke, faisant néanmoins attention aux blessures pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Elle frotte son museau contre son cou pendant de longues secondes alors qu'il la regarde, interloqué._

« Je ne … pensais pas que tu serais aussi câline comme pokémon. »

_Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Et pas forcément des plus déplaisantes. Il continue les caresses sur le sommet du crâne de la Draco, celle-ci poussant un petit soupir de bonheur. Visiblement, elle est bien installée et ne compte pas bouger._

« Je me demande si je dérange, non ? Ca va ? Je ne suis pas trop collant ? »

« Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. » _dit-elle dans un profond soupir. A croire qu'il avait des années de caresses à rattraper. Autant dire que si tel est le cas, la crampe à la main risque d'arriver bien assez tôt. De toute façon, avec son plâtre, c'est à peine s'il peut bouger les doigts donc bon … il doit faire attention aussi à son état._

« Je me demande où est Sirénia. J'espère que j'aurais aussi des explications. »

_Pour ne pas paraître encore plus stupide qu'auparavant, bien entendu. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns place une main sur son front, épongeant la sueur qui s'en écoule. Hmm, avec toutes ces couvertures, il crève de chaud. Et puis, le corps de la Draco est assez doux et chaud pour qu'il ne puisse réellement l'oublier. Hahaha. Pourquoi il se sent bien ?_

_Il n'en a pas l'explication. La seule raison qui le pousse à être heureux, c'est peut-être le fait qu'il soit en vie ? Deux fois, il a échappé à la mort. Deux fois, il a faillit ne pas s'en sortir … mais deux fois pourtant, il a survécu._

« Si on m'avait dit que je serais si heureux d'être en vie, j'avoue que je n'y aurais pas vraiment cru. C'est assez saugrenu en y réfléchissant bien, tu ne trouves pas … Eleanor ? »

_Il a dit cela avec tendresse et affection tout en la regardant. La pokémon a fermé les yeux, poussant juste de petits gémissements de bonheur. Elle apprécie tant que ça les caresses ? C'est quand même bien étrange, non ? Mais bon … C'est une pokémon._

« Je dérange ou quoi ? » _marmonne une voix provenant de la porte. Assez juvénile, elle est plus qu'agacée qu'autre chose alors qu'il voit paraître une étrange Kirlia._

« Qui … êtes vous ? Est-ce que je vous … Attends un peu ? Sirénia ? C'est bien toi ? Tu as évolué alors ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Je pensais que ... Viens vite ! »

_Viens vite ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns et la petite moue qui avait parcouru son visage disparaît presque aussitôt. Avec vivacité, elle court et saute pour atterrir justement contre Ryusuke, celui-ci s'exclamant :_

« Attention, je suis blessé ! Fais attention s'il te plaît ! »

_Mais c'est trop tard bien qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques au dernier moment pour éviter de lui faire mal. Et ensuite ? Elle vient se loger dans ses bras, ignorant la Draco comme si de rien n'était. Elle frotter son visage contre le torse de Ryusuke, se mettant aussitôt à pleurer avant de bredouiller d'une voix tremblante :_

« Snif … Ryusuke … Snif … Je suis tellement contente de savoir que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien, je vais bien, ça dépend de ce que l'on pense hein ? Disons que je suis vivant et que c'est déjà pas un mal, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Il murmure cela tout en caressant sa chevelure. Elle relève son visage, le regardant de ses yeux verts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eut peur au moment où elle était apparue dans la chambre ? Il a sûrement rêver ce qui s'était passé à la cascade. Elle vient déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue, continuant de murmurer :_

« Pardon pour tout, pardon, pardon, pardon, j'aurais dut venir plus tôt ! »

« Mais non, mais non, tu ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose, ma petite Kirlia. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je dois aussi te présenter Eleanor. »

« Eleanor ? C'est elle ? Tu as une seconde pokémon ? C'est donc … elle ? » 

_La Draco relève la tête, ayant entendu son nom deux fois de suite. Elle pose son regard brillant sur Sirénia, celle-ci faisant de même pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner la tête d'un air hautain. Aussitôt, elle s'accroche un peu plus à Ryusuke, comme pour bien montrer qu'elle ne compte pas le relâcher de sitôt. Il en est hors de question !_

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends toutes les deux ? De vrais pots de colle. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec autrui, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Il n'est pas question d'accepter ou refuser de partager mon corps. Il est à moi … mais sincèrement, tu n'es pas jalouse non ? Pas entre pokémon ? »

« Je suis jalouse si je le veux, Ryusuke ! Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas le moins du monde ! »

« Et tu es priée de te calmer, tu penses vraiment que je veux me disputer avec toi ? Regarde dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Je n'ai pas la motivation pour cela, pas du tout. »

« C'est pas faux, moi non plus, Ryusuke. On peut faire câlin alors ? »

_Elle n'a pas à poser la question. Malgré ses plâtres, il a son torse à lui offrir et elle s'y réfugie. Il faut juste quelle soit un peu partageuse avec Eleanor maintenant. D'ailleurs, la pokémon dragon quémande elle aussi des caresses.  
><em>

« Ah … Sincèrement, il se peut que j'aie besoin de me reposer … alors ne forcez pas trop, d'accord ? Ne me faites pas trop mal. »

« Je te promets de ne pas te faire trop souffrir … mais seulement si tu me préviens dorénavant dès que tu penses avoir des problèmes, d'accord ? On fait comme ça ? »

_Grumpf. Se faire demander une telle chose de la part de sa pokémon, c'est déplaisant. Surtout quand la pokémon est capable de parler. AIE ! Il se prend un petit coup de la part de Sirénia, celle-ci le fixant de ses petits yeux rageurs._

« Ça te dérange tant que ça que je saches parler maintenant, Ryusuke ? Dis-le moi ! »

« Non mais tu comprendras que si tu commences à parler à voix haute, les gens vont se poser des questions alors s'il te plaît, ne parles pas trop. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

« Ryusuke ? Vous êtes enfin réveillé ? Enfin encore … mais à qui parliez-vous donc ? »

_Une infirmière pénètre dans la chambre au même moment où il s'adresse à Sirénia. Il continue de regarder la pokémon, disant d'une voix calme :_

« A ma Kirlia bien entendu. Je lui dis d'arrêter de trop parler car sinon, ça risque de paraître suspicieux, n'est-ce pas ma petite Sirénia ? »

« Kirlia ! Kir, kirlia kir kirlia kir kir ! »

« Je vois cela … Très suspicieuse. Mais elle a une couleur vraiment très singulière tout en restant des plus belles, il faut reconnaître. Le médecin va venir vous ausculter. Et je vois que vous avez appris à vous rappeler que vous avez aussi une Draco. Vous avez deux pokémon vraiment spéciaux, vous le savez ? Prenez-en soin, vraiment,, c'est un conseil car vous avez une chance exceptionnelle. Ne la gâchez jamais ou vous pourriez le regretter. »

« Je commence à le remarquer que maintenant. »

_Il dit cela sur un ton monotone tout en regardant la Kirlia logée contre lui ainsi que cette Draco. Il en a de la chance, il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas gâcher cette chance avec une imbécillité. L'infirmière quitte la pièce avant qu'un médecin n'arrive._

« Ryusuke ? C'est bien cela ? Tu as plutôt bonne mine, cela fait plaisir à voir. »

« Tant que j'ai le sourire malgré que je n'ai plus mes bras et mes jambes, cela me convient, o nva dire ça comme ça, non ? »

« Oui … Je vais juste faire quelques examens et radio. Nous t'allons t'emmener pour cela … mais donc, il faudrait que tes pokémon te relâchent. D'ailleurs, c'est bien parce que c'est exceptionnel que les avons tolérés ici. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, je tiens à le rappeler. »

« Je m'excuse, je ne penses pas qu'elles pensaient à mal. Eleanor ? Sirénia ? Vous pouvez me relâcher ? Vous restez ici en attendant que je revienne. »

_Voilà qu'elles semblent bouder mais finissent par se « délier » à lui tandis qu'il retrouve sa mobilité si on peut dire ça. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns se retrouve soulevé par un infirmier avant d'être déposé doucement dans un fauteuil roulant._

« Je reviens vite, ne vous en faites pas … et aucune dispute, d'accord ? »

_Sirénia fait une moue boudeuse et il sait qu'il a parfaitement compris ce qui allait se produire. Lorsqu'il quitte la chambre, Eleanor se met aussitôt en boule sur le lit, Sirénia se tournant vers elle avant de s'exclamer :_

« HEEEEEEEEY ! Mais bon sang, c'est ma place ! Tu as pris le coin le plus chaud et douce ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire ou quoi ? »

_Pour toute réponse, Eleanor émet un long bâillement, comme pour montrer que ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéresse avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La petite Kirlia bouillonne de rage sur place, plus qu'agacée par la non-réaction de la pokémon._

« Hey ! Tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit quelque chose ! Tu me laisses un bour d'oreiller aussi ! Non ! Tout l'oreiller ! »

_Elle se téléporte subitement, agacée par tout cela avant de finir sur le lit. La Draco bouge légèrement pour se mettre au bout du lit tandis que la Kirlia s'installe sur l'oreiller, remontant la couverture sur elle. Et puis zut, elle réchauffe la place pour Ryusuke, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Elle peut bien faire ça sans qu'on la juge non ?_

« Ce n'est pas torp demander ? Ou alors, c'est le cas ? »

« Draco ? Dra, draco dra draco dra dra dra draco. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Eleanor. De toute façon, j'étais là la première alors ne te fait pas trop d'illusions, c'est bête pour toi. »

_Pourtant, la Draco en a rien à faire, continuant de s'endormir peu à peu. Elle a put faire ce qu'elle désirait et surtout, elle sait que Ryusuke la considère maintenant comme l'un de ses pokémon. N'était-ce pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle ? Sirénia marmonne :_

« Je vous jure, ça se croit vraiment tout permis ces petites nouvelles. »

« Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. »_ s'exclame l'autre pokémon, comme pour lui signaler qu'elle compte dormir et que ce n'est pas en continuant à parler qu'elle y arrivera. HEY ! Mais elle se prend pour qui ? Tsss ! C'est ça le souci des dragonnes ! Elles croient qu'elles peuvent tout faire ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui a pris à Ryusuke de l'accepter ?_

_Une heure plus tard, il est revenu pour voir qu'on lui avait pris la place. Malgré son état, il demande à l'infirmier de le soulever doucement et de ne pas réveiller la pokémon, finissant par se retrouver à ses côtés. Il la prend doucement dans ses bras, sentant un mouvement sous la couette, un long corps cylindrique se déplaçant vers lui pour arriver juste à côté de Sirénia. Il tapote tendrement le crâne de la Draco avant de soupirer. Il a l'impression d'avoir radicalement changé … depuis cette épreuve._


	27. Chapitre 27 : En tête à tête

**Chapitre 27 : En tête à tête**

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon ! Prends-vite ton portable. »

_Il grommelle légèrement en entendant des voix autour de lui. Portable ? Mignon ? Il a encore les yeux fermés mais il sent à peine ses mains posées sur Eleanor et Sirénia. Finalement, il finit par marmonner en baillant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je peux savoir qui est-ce ? »

« Vite, prends donc une photo avant qu'il ne comprenne ! »

« Je vois que mon fils a quelques amis attentionnés, bien que du genre à s'amuser sur son compte. Tant mieux en un sens, ce sont souvent ces derniers qui sont les plus sincères. »

_Sa mère ? Il entend la voix de sa mère ? Il ouvre les yeux au même moment où il entend le cliquetis d'un appareil photo. Ses yeux se posent sur le portable que tient une main féminine, celle de Kasiopé tout en écoutant la voix de Junon qui dit :_

« Oh ! Tu me l'enverras ? On dirait un véritable portrait de famille. »

« Bien entendu. Il n'en serait pas possible autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Et à vous aussi, madame ? Voir votre fils endormi avec ses pokémon dans ses bras, cela doit être unique, non ? »

« J'avoue que cette idée n'est pas déplaisante. Attendez un peu que je vous donnes mon numéro. Cela sera plus aisé pour cette photo. » _déclare la mère de Ryusuke_

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous là ? »

_Il avait finalement jeté un œil aux personnes présentes. Les quatre membres du conseil des élèves, ses parents, le médecin et l'infirmière. Il a toujours les deux pokémon endormis dans ses bras bien qu'elles commencent à gesticuler._

« Tu es donc réveillé, Ryusuke ? C'est parfait ! Comment vas-tu mon petit Teddiursa ? »

_Quelques petits rires se font entendre de la part des membres du conseil des élèves alors qu'il pique un fard, rougissant violemment aux propos de sa mère._

« Maman, si tu peux éviter de me donner des surnoms devant mes camarades de classe. »

« Est-ce parce qu'il est grognon comme un Ursaring mais aussi mignon qu'un Teddiursa, madame ? » _demande Junon alors que sa mère hoche la tête positivement._

« Oh que oui, c'est exactement pour cette raison. Il est bien plus attendrissant quand il s'y met, surtout quand il a l'air bougon. »

« Je crois que j'ai put le remarquer brièvement mais bon, en priorité. Comment est-ce que tu vas, Ryusuke ? » _questionne Kasiopé en se rapprochant de lui, posant une main sur son front._

« J'ai connu mieux. Tu n'as pas vu mon état, Kasiopé ? J'ai l'air d'un éclopé ou presque. »*

« Tu es en vie, non ? Ce n'est pas le plus important ? »

« C'est pas faux ...et toi ? Ca va ? Aucune blessure ? Rien de grave ? Rien de cassé ? »

_Elle hoche la tête négativement tout en lui souriant. Elle lui montre ses quelques pansements sur ses bras avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Pas le moins du monde. Il faut dire que me servir de bouclier pour la chute m'a permis de ne pas avoir réellement mal. Même pour Naro, je n'ai eut aucun souci. Pour mes pokémon, ils vont bien malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes longuement, tu pourras normalement sortir d'ici une semaine ou deux. Par contre, interdiction de tenter d'aller au lycée à pied. Vu l'état dans lequel tu sortiras, je pense que tu as compris. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais … j'ai parfaitement compris même si je pense avoir mérité quelques explications non ? Tu ne crois pas ? Par rapport au reste. »

« Plis tard, si tu veux bien, je préfère quand ça sera plus tranquille, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. On ne va pas se disputer alors que tu es dans cet état. »

_Pas vraiment, il n'a pas le courage pour ça. Il remarque le regard suspicieux des autres personnes sur lui. Quoi ? Y a un problème ? Il cligne des yeux pour voir quel est leur souci tandis qu'il prend une profonde respiration. Les pokémon sont maintenant éveillés._

« J'allais oublier de vous présenter la petite dernière : Eleanor, cette charmante Draco. »

« Une Draco ? Oh oui ! C'est celle qui t'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas, Ryusuke ? C'est vraiment aussi beau que les rumeurs le disent. Est-ce qu'elle est amicale ? »

_La mère de Ryusuke se rapproche de la pokémon mais celle-ci recule légèrement la tête, son corps s'enroulant autour du torse de Ryusuke, sa tête cachée derrière le crâne de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Celui-ci rigole faiblement, disant :_

« Au final, les rumeurs comme quoi les dragons sont vaniteux et prétentieux sont assez fausses. Je ne mentirais pas qu'elle garde son côté majestueux mais au final, une Draco, c'est juste une boule d'amour très timide. »

« Chaque pokémon a son propre caractère mais oui, il semblerait qu'elle soit très attachée à toi, Ryusuke. Et Sirénia ? Comment se porte t-elle ? »

_AIE ! Il doit éviter de faire que Sirénia parle ! Surtout en présence des autres ! Il regarde Kasiopé avec un peu de peur dans la voix. Il n'est maintenant plus sûr. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ou non ? Il préfère ne pas trop se poser de questions mais voilà qu'il transpire rien qu'à cette idée. Finalement, Sirénia s'exclame :_

« Kirlia ! Kir kirlia kirlia kir kirlia ! »

« Elle me semble en pleine forme elle aussi, d'après ce qu'elle vient de me dire. » _déclare Ryusuke en tapotant doucement le crâne de sa pokémon avec une extrême tendresse. Celle-ci se laisse, visiblement contente de voir que ses petits « cris » plaisent à Ryusuke. _

« Au moins, tu sembles aller mieux. Il faut laisser le docteur nous dire alors au sujet de ton état. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? »

« Bien entendu. Alors, outre de multiples entailles sur le corps, tu as des fractures un peu partout mais sur certaines parties, elles sont plus graves que d'autres. Néanmoins, étrangement, ton corps guérit très rapidement et c'est pour cela que je pense qu'en une semaine, tu seras guéri et remis sur pied. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui est étrange. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne chose mais la raison de cette guérison est pour l'instant un mystère absolu. Mais bon, la science n'explique pas tout. »

« C'est étrange d'entendre cela de la part d'un médecin mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Pour les visites, est-ce que je pourrais en recevoir ? »

« Seulement aux horaires décidés. Pour le reste, Jeanne, la jeune infirmière à mes côtés, répondra à tes différentes questions. Sinon, veuillez ne pas trop le déranger. Il doit quand même trouver du repos. »

_Les visiteurs acquiescent ensemble avant que le médecin ne parte. L'infirmière se rapproche de Ryusuke, se tournant vers les personnes présentes avant de dire :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais il va être l'heure de la toilette de Ryusuke. Si vous voulez bien quitter la chambre pour une quinzaine de minutes, je vous en remercies. »

« Hein ? Que … Mais je peux me laver seul et ... »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, outre vos parents, je vous aies déjà lavé dans votre tenue d'Adam. Hop, vous me suivez et plus vite que ça. Quant à vous, je vous pries de bien vouloir partir. »

_Visiblement, l'infirmière, bien que jeune et jolie, prenait son métier très au sérieux. Tout le monde fut jeté dehors alors que Ryusuke est emmené dans la pièce adjacente à l'intérieur même de la chambre, forcé d'être lavé par la jeune femme._

« … … … … … Ne m'adressez plus la parole. »

_Il a dit cela avec lenteur, les yeux baissés pour ne plus avoir à les relever. Il ne veut plus regarder quiconque. Il n'ose plus les observer en face. La Draco comme la Kirlia le regardent, étonnées, cherchant à voir ce qui cloche._

« Et voilà, je reviendrais dans quelques heures pour vous apporter à manger, Ryusuke. »

« D'accord, bonne journée. Bonne journée. »

_Ils sont tous revenus alors que lui-même garde les yeux baissés, étudiant longuement le drap dans lequel il se trouve. C'est un joli drap, n'est-ce pas ? Il est très doux, très soyeux. Il entend le bruit des pas des visiteurs qui reviennent dans la pièce alors qu'il se cache presque aussitôt sous les draps. Kasiopé se rapproche de lui et lui chuchote :_

« Allons, Ryusuke, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir te marier dorénavant. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Mais … C'était une femme et … enfin … je suis presque aussi majeur ! Je suis au lycée ! On ne devrait pas faire ça ! »

« Ryusuke, ton père et moi, nous allons te laisser. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas laisser trop longtemps la maison sans surveillance. Tu dois te douter pour quelle raison, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les pokémon restés là-bas, on est jamais trop sûr. Une simple mesure de précaution. Je te laisse aux bons soins de mademoiselle l'infirmière mais aussi de tes compagnons. »

_Il ne réplique pas aux propos de sa mère alors qu'elle quitte la chambre, accompagnée de son père. Il ne reste plus que les membres du conseil des élèves et il finit par sortir la tête de sous les couettes avant de murmurer :_

« Maintenant, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que Naro m'a raconté ? »

« De quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que ce professeur fou a put te mettre en tête ? Tu sembles ne pas apprécier quelque chose. Tu peux me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au sujet que tout ce que vous avez fait ces dernières semaines, c'était simplement pour que je reste sous votre protection. Que vous étiez juste là pour vous occupez de Naro quand il reviendra mais au final, c'est qui qui vous a envoyés ? Et surtout … Non, rien. »

_Kasiopé lève un sourcil à la dernière réplique de Ryusuke. Les deux jumeaux ne parlent pas, se tournant vers Junon, la présidente du conseil des élèves qui fixe longuement l'adolescent. Elle semble réfléchir à chaque parole qu'elle va prononcer, finissant par déclarer :_

« Tu te fais des idées, Ryusuke. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Et si je m'inquiète, comment est-ce que cela va se passer ? Car au final … Rien. »

« Je pense que nous en avons trop dit, de toute façon. Il vaut mieux partir et te laisser tranquille, Ryusuke. Nous reviendrons demain pour prendre de tes nouvelles, d'accord ? »

« Comme vous le voulez, Kasiopé. Junon, Pik et Rik, faites attention à vous en rentrant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tout va devenir problématique. »

« Tu te fais de fausses idées, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, c'est à nous de gérer cela maintenant. Reposes-toi donc. »

_Junon lui rétorque cela alors qu'il reste enfoncé dans le lit. Cela va être ennuyeux. Il espère que Sirénia sait utiliser une télécommande. Heureusement, bien qu'il ait une chambre pour une seule personne, il a au moins la télévision, c'est mieux que rien._

« Passes une bonne journée, Ryusuke. »

_Il remercie Kasiopé du regard alors que voilà, ils partent tous en le laissant seul dans la chambre avec ses pokémon. Heureusement pour lui, Sirénia et Eleanor peuvent rester mais qu'est-ce qu'il serait ennuyé sans elles. Il émet un long bâillement en clignant des yeux._

« Sirénia ? Est-ce que tu arriverais à prendre une télécommande ? »

« Je sais comment cela marche. J'ai déjà vu tes parents l'utiliser et toi aussi. Mais bon, si tu veux me prendre pour une idiote, tu peux continuer hein ? J'apprécie toujours ! »

« Non, désolé, je ne voulais pas … t'embêter. Mais tu peux le faire, s'il te plaît ? »_ murmure Ryusuke alors qu'elle sourit. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour allumer la télévision._

_Voilà qu'elle s'installe contre lui, Eleanor faisant de même. Comme il est blessé, elle ne se bagarre pas trop avec la Draco mais il voit parfaitement qu'elle est mécontente du rapprochement très rapide entre lui et la pokémon._

__« J'avais oublié à quel point la télévision, c'était nul mais vraiment nul. »

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à vos émission de toute façon, Ryusuke. Et je crois qu'Eleanor s'est endormie une nouvelle fois. Tous les pokémon dragons sont comme ça ou quoi ? Tes livres au lycée en parlent ? Car là, ça fait peur ! Ca s'appelle comment ? »

« Narcoleptie, rien que ça. Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit atteinte de ça. Juste qu'elle profite pour trouver le sommeil, rien de plus, rien de moins. Puis, c'est assez mignon de a part, tu ne trouves pas ? J'aime beaucoup personnellement. »

« Je ne sais pas mais .. je suis ta première pokémon, je te rappelle. »

_Encore un petit coup de jalousie de sa part. Il ne relève pas les propos de la Kirlia, continuant d'observer la télévision en silence maintenant. Malgré la fatigue et les yeux qui piquent, le téléfilm arrive à être assez intéressant bien qu'ils soient à peine en milieu de journée. Mais au final, ça ne change rien qu'il aurait aimé faire une balade plutôt qu'autre chose. Une heure plus tard, alors que le téléfilm vient de se terminer, quelques coups à la porte de la chambre se font entendre avant qu'une petite voix ne dise :_

« Est-ce que je peux rentrer, Ryusuke ? C'est Kasiopé. »

_Kasiopé ? Mais elle n'est pas partie avec les autres ? L'adolescent lui répond qu'elle peut rentrer, chose dont elle ne se prive pas. Tiens ? Elle semble gênée alors qu'aussitôt, Sirénia émet un grognement de mécontentement._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kasiopé ? Les autres ne sont pas là ? »

« Je suis venue sans les autres. Après tout, je suis la première responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé, si on exclu Naro bien entendu. C'est pourquoi je compte passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Si c'est pour me dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave et que je me suis imaginé des choses, je ne te retiens pas, tu es libre de partir sans revenir. »

« Je ne veux pas de cela et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu t'emportes. Je peux m'asseoir à côté du lit ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Ryusuke ? Ca a l'air assez intéressant, non ? Encore que … Ah zut, ce n'est pas le premier film de cette série. Tu a sûrement compris qu'à moitié. »

_Il ne répond pas alors qu'elle s'asseoir, oui, mais à côté de lui sur le lit. Pendant quelques minutes, elle regarde la télévision avec lui, sans un mot, Ryusuke ne cherchant pas à faire la conversation. Mais finalement, elle chuchote :_

« Tu sais, Ryusuke, est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste encore un peu ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne te retiens pas, tu es une grande fille non ? Tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'emmène à agir ainsi par contre. »

« Oh, rien de spécial, rien du tout. Mais … hmmm, Ryusuke, est-ce que tu veux la vérité ? »

« Je me fiches de la vérité. Vous n'avez rien à me dire à ce sujet alors changeons-en. »

« Mais arrêtes de bouder, purée ! J'essaie de me montrer gentille et agréable ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Surtout que Junon, Pik et Rik ne te diront rien ! »

« Tu n'as pas à essayer. Tu l'es naturellement alors arrêtes, c'est plus simple. »

_Elle s'immobilise dans ses mimique. Ah … Oui, s'il le prend comme ça, elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire par là. Bon, le second téléfilm a déjà commencé depuis vingt minutes. Elle ne va pas chercher à discuter pour le moment, elle attendra qu'il soit terminé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas si déplaisant non plus. Finalement, elle s'installe bien à côté de Ryusuke, Eleanor posant sa tête sur le haut de ses jambes, le reste du corps sur celles de son dresseur._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un peu de temps ensemble

**Chapitre 28 : Un peu de temps ensemble**

« Les téléfilms, c'est vraiment l'une des pires choses qui existent dans ce monde. »

« Il ne faut pas dire cela, il y en a des biens. Dison juste que pour 99 % de déchet, tu as au un bon téléfilm ou presque, rien de plus. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois apprécier cet anecdote. Hmm ? Il est quelle heure ? Dix-sept heures au grand maximum, c'est pas mal du tout. Mais tu comptes partir quand ? »

« Tu comptes me faire jeter hors de la chambre, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, Kasiopé. Pas du tout … Enfin bon … Pfiou, il fait chaud avec toi sur la couverture. Ah … Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir un peu la fenêtre s'il te plaît ? »

_Elle se releve, quittant alors le lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvre la fenêtre, comme le désirait Ryusuke avant de retourner auprès de lui. Retournant s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, elle murmure d'une voix douce :_

« Ah … Junon et les autres ne t'ont pas menti. Mais ils ne t'ont rien dit en un sens. Oui, nous avons fait tout cela pour te protéger. Naro allait sûrement contre-attaquer, nous avons donc pris nos précautions pour que tu sois en sécurité. Malheureusement, parfois, toutes les précautions faites ne servent pas à grand-chose. »

« Surtout si la victime ne réagit pas de la manière que … hmm … non … Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça. Toutes vos discussions et vos tentatives pour vous … rapprocher de moi, elles consistent juste en ça ? Au final, rien n'est vrai ? »

« Oh, je vois de quoi est-ce que tu as peur et … je peux alors te rassurer sur ce point. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout est vrai de ce côté. »

« Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr ? Et non … j'ai l'air stupide de parler de tout ça. Un vrai gamin, j'imagine. Je dois être vraiment ridicule. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu peux alors être rassuré de ce côté. Je te promets que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. La preuve n'est-ce pas le fait que je sois là ? »

_Elle marquait un point. Elle aurait put partir avec les autres. Il a un petit sourire qu'il tente de cacher avec discrétion mais Eleanor releva la tête, se tournant vers son dresseur avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait lente :_

« Draco … Draco dra draco ? Dra ! »

« Comment ça, tu trouves que c'est mieux quand je souris ? Je ne souris pas, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Kasiopé risque de se faire des idées sinon. »

« Je ne me fais pas d'idées … mais je suis contente, Ryusuke. Vraiment contente. Est-ce que je peux voir tes blessures ? Ah ! Attends, c'est plus facile si je fais ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ? HEY ! Mais c'est privé ça ! »

_Elle était passée près du bord du lit, récupérant un bloc-notes avec les informations au sujet de Ryusuke. Celui-ci voulut se relever mais Sirénia marmonne, lui disant de ne pas en faire trop vu son état et qu'elle n'a pas envie qu'il soit blessé._

« Ah passage, Sirénia, tu peux parler quand je suis là. Et ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai parler à personne de tes petites crises même si elles sont assez violentes. »

« Merci mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire … et arrêtes de te rapprocher trop près de lui. »

_Elle ne veut pas se montrer vulgaire mais elle n'aime pas voir l'adolescente qui finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise, récupérant une pomme qu'elle se met à éplucher et couper devant Ryusuke et ses pokémon. Oh ! Un quartier pour chacun, elle est sûre que ça plaira !_

« Eleanor ? Sirénia ? Voilà pour vous. Ryusuke, tu veux que je te le donnes en bouche ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais parfaitement manger une pomme. »

_Il tend ses bras plâtrés alors qu'elle y dépose le quartier de pomme. Elle le regarde tenter de ramener le morceau à sa bouche sans y arriver, le morceau tombant à côté de lui sur le lit._

« Ryusuke, Ryusuke ! Fais attention à toi ! Il ... »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ... » _s'écrit Ryusuke en se tournant vers Kasiopé, un morceau de pomme s'enfonçant dans sa bouche. Il le mâchonne pendant quelques secondes avant de l'avaler, déglutissant pour reprendre : _« Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? J'ai ... »

« C'était bon ou non ? Normalement, aucun pépin ou aucun morceau de peau. »

« C'était bon mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je veux dire par là que tu dois ... »

_Elle rigole et récupère le morceau tombé sur le lit, venant le mettre dans sa bouche alors qu'elle étudie sa réaction et celle des pokémon de Ryusuke. Ce dernier soupire tandis qu'Eleanor a déjà fini son propre morceau._

« Au moins, il semblerait qu'une certain Draco apprécie les pommes. On testera aussi avec les oranges, d'accord ? Mais attention, il y aura beaucoup de jus. »

« Draaaaaaaaaaaa. »_ répond la pokémon en frottant son museau contre la joue de Ryusuke, comme pour essuyer sa bouche sur lui._

« A part réussir à faire de l'oeil à mes pokémon, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

« Que je suis bien contente de voir que tu vas bien ? Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse de ma part ? Savoir si je réfléchis à une autre ou non, Ryusuke. »

« Non, ça me convient, on va dire ça comme ça … tsss, je vous jure. »

_Il ne semble guère être content de la réponse mais il va devoir s'en satisfaire visiblement. Mais bon, il est … heureux néanmoins. Il ne veut juste pas le dire. Il observe la télé._

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, Ryusuke ? Je vais partir de la chambre environ une dizaine de minutes. Comme ça, je peux faire un aller-retour qui te sois utile. »

« Hmm … Juste l'oreiller qui me fait mal mais à part ça, peut-être un peu de lecture ? »

_De la lecture ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Comme elle venait de lui dire, elle quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il a relancé la télévision, zappant sur les chaînes. Du moins, il aurait bien voulu mais c'était Sirénia qui décidait. Et bien entendu, elle était d'une humeur massacrante … comme à son habitude._

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de te mettre en boule pour rien, Sirénia. »

« Je me mets en boule si je le veux, compris ? Et je ne veux rien savoir de toi. »

_OUCH ! Très méchante la vilaine Kirlia ! Elle avait de la chance qu'il ne peut rien faire mais ce n'est pas un problème de son côté. Tant qu'elle n'abuse pas de ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal inutilement, çà passera à ses yeux._

« Il y a vraiment rien de bon à la télévision. AH ! Tu peux laisser ça ? Hey, Sirénia ? »

« Non, tu mérites pas de regarder ce dont tu as envie donc tu ne regarderas pas, voilà tout. »

_Ah oui ? C'est comme ça ? Ca ne se passera pas ainsi ! Il ferme les yeux et cherche alors le sommeil. Il n'aura qu'à attendre que Kasiopé revienne. De toute façon, regarder la télévision, c'était bien loin d'être nécessaire à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être ce soir ? Les minutes s'écoulent mais voilà que Kasiopé n'est toujours pas revenue. Il est plus de dix-sept heures trente tandis qu'il attend son retour. Est-ce qu'elle est rentrée à la maison ?_

« Peut-être que c'est mieux … au moins, je ne serais pas dérangé. »

« Oh ? Dérangé ? Tu insinues que je te pose quelques problèmes, c'est bien ça, Ryusuke ? »

_La voilà de retour mais avec un sachet en main. D'après un rapide coup d'oeil elle a les livres dont ils parlaient tous les deux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pris ? Car il n'était pas sûr que cela lui convienne. Elle ouvre le sachet devant lui, reprenant la parole :_

« Alors, il y a un polar, un roman à l'eau de rose, un peu de fantaisie et … Hmm, je viens de penser à quelque chose, Ryusuke. Comment est-ce que tu comptes lire ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Et me … Hmm, euh … Eleanor ou Sirénia iront tourner les pages pour moi, du moins, j'espère qu'elles se montreront coopératives pour tout cela. Car sinon, je t'avoue que je pense que je suis plutôt foutu, hahaha. »

« Ou alors, je peux lire à ta place. Comme on le fait à un enfant. Prenons les aventures de Wiwi, le petit Teddiursa. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Qu'elle se moque ouvertement de lui, il s'en fichait complètement, surtout que ce n'est pas bien méchant mais bon … les aventures de Wiwi le petit Teddiursa quoi ! En fait, en la regardant, elle remarque que Sirénia et Eleanor semblent intéressées._

« Bon, vas pour ça, ça sera bien u nconte comme « Fais-moi peur » on va dire. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment cela mais bon … Alors, il était une fois, Wiwi le petit Teddiursa et ses amis de la forêt. Ils étaient heureux tous ensemble, vivant dans la forêt. »

_Et voilà qu'elle se met à raconter. Il a l'impression de rêver. Pourquoi cela ? Car elle joue aussi le jeu de la voix. Une voix différente pour chaque personnage. Et Sirénia est devenue bien calme maintenant, surprenant mais pas déplaisant, loin de là._

_Il regarde les deux pokémon qui ont les yeux rivés sur le livre de contes. Il a l'impression qu'elle fait ça depuis des mois, voire des années mais bon, il ne va pas l'arrêter en si bon chemin alors qu'elle fait de grands efforts pour tous les intéresser._

« Et voilà, ils vécurent heureux, Wiwi partageant son miel avec tout le monde. Fin. »

« C'était plutôt joli, raconté par toi. A croire que tu as des talents dans ce domaine. »

« Disons qu'il n'est pas rare que je m'occupe de mes petits frères et sœurs qui sont bien moins âgés que moi. Il faut bien cela pour les calmer, hein ? »

« Oh. Je ne savais pas. Pour ma part, je suis fils unique même si je trouve cela dommage. Je me demande comment tout cela se passerait si j'avais un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Est-ce qu'ils te rendent la vie infernale ou presque ? Tu dois avoir du mal à les supporter non ? Encore que si tu arrives à me parler et à me supporter, c'est gagné. »

« Disons que je me suis bien entraîné pour ça, monsieur tête de mule. »

« Je ne suis pas d'un naturel facile … et je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais bon … Dans le fond, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je t'en remercie. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier mais … Bon, un autre livre ? Ou tu veux peut-être mang... »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses propos, clignant des yeux. Avec vélocité, elle se dirige vers le placard, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur alors que l'infirmière rentre dans la chambre. Celle-ci regarde à droite et à gauche avant de dire :_

« C'est bizarre, je pensais que tu parlais à quelqu'un. »

« Non non, à part ma pokémon, je ne discute avec personne. Au moins, elles me tiennent compagnie, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre alors. »

« Je dois m'en douter, Ryusuke. Hmm, le repas va bientôt arriver. Tu veux de l'aide ou non pour manger ? Malgré ton état, peut-être que tes pokémon … »

« Sirénia s'en occupera, oui. Merci beaucoup néanmoins. »

« Comme tu le désires. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te fais dorloter par tes pokémon. »

« Héhéhé. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai de la chance de les avoir. »

_Il est tout sourire alors qu'il réfléchit et évite de regarder le placard. L'infirmière repart avant qu'une autre arrive, avec un plateau repas. Presque aussitôt, Sirénia se prépare à servir à manger à Ryusuke, la seconde infirmière le laissant seul._

« Pfiou, rester une dizaine de minutes enfermée dans ce placard, non merci. »

« Surtout que je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça … Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Il est tard, normalement les visites ne sont plus autorisées, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact ! Un peu d'interdit ne peut pas faire de mal, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Toi ? La vice-présidente du conseil des élèves qui fait ça ? »

_Elle rigole alors qu'il fait de même, Sirénia continuant de nourrir Ryusuke sans un mot. Elle ne laisse pas la jeune demoiselle ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement vers lui, émettant un grognement dès qu'elle tente de bouger._

« Hmm, visiblement, interdiction de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, Ryusuke. »

« Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Par contre, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si tu te fais repérée. »

« Je me cacherais une nouvelle fois dans le placard si ça s'avère nécessaire. Et oui, j'ai vu une sortie par la fenêtre. Tu n'es pas très loin de la branche d'un arbre. »

« Euh … Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. Tu es blessée toi aussi non ? Donc évites. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, je ne risque pas de chuter. Et puis, ainsi, on passera plus de temps ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

_Ce qu'il en disait ? C'était surtout un peu … perturbant de voir une jeune demoiselle s'intéresser autant à lui. Surtout au point de braver les interdits. Et puis, surtout, elle était là pour parler avec lui pendant des heures et des heures. Il chuchote faiblement :_

« Bah … Hmm … Euh … J'aime bien, je dirais. J'approuve complètement. »

« Tu vois, je m'en doutais, Ryusuke. Donc bon … OUPS ! Je repars me cacher, j'entends encore quelques bruits de pas. »

_Voilà qu'elle ne se dirige non pas vers le placard mais la salle de bain dans la même pièce. L'infirmière qui s'occupe des repas arrive, félicitant Ryusuke pour son appétit avant de repartir tandis qu'une autre lui demande s'il aura besoin d'aide pour se laver. Encore une fois, il désigne ses pokémon, l'infirmière signalant :_

« Mais … Ahem … Nous sommes là pour ça. Il ne faut pas être gêné. »

« Une fois oui … mais là, non. Donnez-moi juste de quoi couvrir mes plâtres sinon, le reste, je vais me débrouiller. Et oui, sortir aussi les affaires, ça sera suffisant. »

« Bien bien bien … Mais ne soyez pas trop difficile, jeune homme. »

_Trop difficile ? ARF ! C'est juste qu'il tenait un peu à son intimidé. L'infirmière sort ses affaires, les plies correctement tandis qu'il attend que Kasiopé ne se présente lorsqu'il n'y a vraiment plus personne. Elle pousse un petit soupir, lui disant :_

« Est-ce que tu auras besoin d'aide de ma part ? Pour les plâtres ? »

« J'ai dit non pour l'infirmière, c'est la même pour toi hein ? Bon, je suis plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Je te laisse partir sans attendre, d'accord ? »

« Tu me jettes donc dehors car tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ? Soit ! Mais je reviendrais alors. D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre, tu ne vas pas rester trop longtemps ici. »

_C'est exact. Il remercie Casiopé pour la journée passée à ses côtés, l'adolescente l'embrassant sur la joue tout en l'aidant pour les plâtres. Lorsque c'est bon, elle le laisse alors se laver seul. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il en ressort, elle est toujours là, venant lui retirer les sachets pour éviter que les plâtres soient trempés. Et enfin, elle se dirige vers la fenêtre, Ryusuke l'arrêtant brièvement, prêt à aller se reposer dans son lit._

« Euh … à demain, n'est-ce pas ? «

« C'est ça. A demain, Ryusuke. J'ai passé un bon moment »_ lui chuchote t-elle avant de grimper à la branche. Il n'ose pas la regarder partir mais demande à Sirénia de vérifier au cas où qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Voilà, elle n'est plus là._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Dans les rêves

**Chapitre 29 : Dans les rêves**

« Alors, Ryusuke ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de rentrer chez soi après tout ce temps ? Ce n'est pas si déplaisant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas du tout, maman. Bon, j'ai juste l'air pitoyable ... »

« Mais non, mais non, et puis, tu n'es pas seul hein ? »

_Oui mais bon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa condition actuelle. Il se regarda pendant quelques secondes, poussant un profond soupir. Mais bon … la joie était là. Il regarde la Draco et la Kirlia. La première vient s'enrouler sous ses bras, glissant son visage contre son torse tandis que Sirénia grimpe sur son épaule._

« Attention, s'il vous plaît, toutes les deux, je sais que vous le ferez attention mais bon … C'est juste une mesure de précaution, d'accord ? J'espère que vous comprendrez. »

« Oui oui, ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. On va juste faire attention, d'accord ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répéter mais merci. » _murmure Ryusuke dans un petite sourire._

_Le genre de sourire qui se permet d'être rassurant et tendre, le sourire qui plaît tant à la petite demoiselle Kirlia qui se laisse alors automatiquement faire. Celle-ci vient se placer correctement sur ses épaules, s'accrochant à son cou, ses mains posées sur sa tête._

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas trop, Ryusuke, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, Sirénia. Bon … Maman, je suis prêt. J'espère juste que ma chambre n'a pas attrapé trop de poussière pendant que je n'étais pas là. »

« Tu me vexes terriblement, Ryusuke. Tu donnes l'impression que je ne m'occupe pas de ta chambre pendant que tu étais absent. J'ai même découvert l'une de tes cachettes. Ne t'en fait pas, ces livres n'existent plus à l'heure actuelle. Il ne faudrait pas que tes pokémon tombent dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait problématique. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, maman. Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener dans ma chambre ? Au moins que j'aille déposer mes affaires, ça sera mieux. »

_La Kirlia hausse un sourcil, remarquant que cela perturbe Ryusuke plus que prévu. Est-ce que sa mère a dit quelque chose de dérangeant ou perplexe ? C'est très étrange. Elle remarque que Ryusuke est perplexe et un peu perdu … et inquiet aussi._

« Merci beaucoup maman. Je range tout, tout seul. Du moins, je vais demander à mes pokémon. Si je peux avoir un peu de tranquillité ... »

_Sa mère quitte la chambre mais il attend quelques minutes avant de se mettre à fouiller sous la moquette sous son lit. Pfiou ! Qu'est-ce que sa mère a raconté ? Il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Loin de là ! Tout est en place pourtant ! Il pousse un soupir soulagé, entendant Sirénia :_

« Qu'est-ce que ces livres ont de si spécial, Ryusuke ? »

« Rien du tout, Sirénia et s'il te plaît, ne t'avises plus de lire dans mes pensées. »

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui est gênant. D'habitude, tu es toujours très sérieux. Je vais aller prendre ces livres et ... »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Et ne me force pas à me répéter, est-ce bien clair ? Ne t'avise surtout pas de me contredire sur ce point, je le prendrais VRAIMENT mal, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris mais … »

_Il place son bras devant les yeux de Sirénia qui deviennent roses. Il a compris ce qu'elle tente de faire mais le regard furieux et apeuré, comme une bête prise au piège, l'empêche de continuer cela. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être réellement ? Pour le mettre ainsi ?_

« Sincèrement, j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup comprendre, est-ce que tu peux me dire ? Qu'est-ce sont ses livres pour que tu réagisses ainsi, Ryusuke ? »

« Des livres qu'il ne faut pas que des pokémon regardent voilà tout. Tu es trop jeune. »

« Trop jeune ? Je suis déjà une pokémon adulte ! Du moins, j'estime être adulte. TU es trop jeune, Ryusuke, c'est la différence, voilà tout ! »

« N'échange pas les rôles, s'il te plaît, loin de là. Mais bon, maintenant que tu as compris de quoi je veux parler, merci bien. Eleanor, je te fais confiance contrairement à Sirénia. »

« Moui, si tu le prends comme ça, je vais aller voir ce que sont ces livres. »_ marmonne la pokémon aux cheveux rouges tandis qu'il ne se préoccupe plus d'elle._

« Fais comme tu le désires. Eleanor, tu viens m'aider à tout ranger, s'il te plaît ? »

_RAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ca ne marche pas le moins du monde ce qu'elle tente de faire. Agacer Ryusuke pour en savoir plus sur ces livres. Elle est intéressée mais pas au point de se mettre Ryusuke sur le dos non plus ! C'était pas ce qu'elle désirait !_

« Bon ben, je te laisse tranquille, je te le promets, Ryusuke. »

« Aucun souci. Tant que tu comprends qu'il y a des choses auxquelles on ne touche pas car c'est vraiment très important, tant mieux. Sinon, ça peut vraiment être problématique, j'espère que tu saisais tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai parfaitement compris. Vraiment … Encore désolée, Ryusuke. Câlin ? »

« Oui, on peut se faire un câlin. Bon, avec mes mains … ça risque d'être problématique mais au moins, l'intention est là, non ? »

« Attends, je vais le faire moi-même, Ryusuke. »_ s'exclame la Kirlia avant d'aller sur le lit, Eleanor se déplaçant pour que Sirénia puisse s'installer contre les bras de Ryusuke et le garder contre elle. Quelques minutes passent jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui laisser la liberté une nouvelle fois. L'adolescent soupire d'apaisement : Pour lui, c'est résolu._

« Bon, par contre … je me demande si ... »

« Oui ? De quoi ? Tu es encore en train de penser à elle, Ryusuke ! C'est agaçant et énervant ! On dirait que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ou quoi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu t'imagines des choses, Sirénia. Pas du tout. »

_C'est juste qu'il se demande si … elle viendra le voir ou pas. On lui a conseillé de rester une semaine à la maison avant de reprendre les cours. Le souci, ce n'est pas ça, pas du tout. C'est juste que … bon … enfin … comment il peut s'exprimer correctement ?_

« Enfin ça ne te concerne pas, de toute façon, si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Justement, ça me concerne un tout petit peu, Ryusuke. Mais ce n'est pas grave pour le moment. J'ai juste envie de me coucher sur ce lit et … HEY ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ma place, toi ? Je peux le savoir ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Eleanor, c'est sa première fois qu'elle vient ici. Tu peux dormir aussi sur le lit, Eleanor. Je ne refuses pas Sirénia, je n'aurais pas à te refuser toi. »

« Draaaaaaaa ! »_ répond la pokémon avec joie tandis que Sirénia s'approche d'elle, comme pour la juger. Elle préfère la mettre en garde, se montrant un peu menaçante. Ryusuke passe une main plâtrée sur le sommet du crâne de la pokémon, la regardant doucement._

« S'il te plaît, pas de bêtises, Sirénia. Bon … Mes affaires … AH ! NON ! »

_Il s'exclame en voyant finalement son bureau. C'est quoi ces dossiers ? Un rapide mouvement de la main et voilà qu'il fait une tête dépitée. Sincèrement ? Grumpf, elle abuse ! Elle abuse vraiment ! Il quitte la chambre à toute vitesse, disant à sa mère :_

« Maman ? Est-ce que Kasiopé est rentrée dans ma chambre ? »

« Bien entendu, Ryusuke. Il le fallait bien pour ramener tes cours. Comme tu as put le voir, tu as beaucoup de retard, malheureusement. Bonne chance ! Mais tu as toute la semaine pour rattraper tout ça. Évite juste de te faire trop mal par contre. »

« A force de réfléchir ? Rien qu'à cette idée, je souffre déjà. Je vais voir si Sirénia pourra m'aider, tout simplement. Pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. »

_Il disait cela tout en souriant, haussant les épaules, comme amusé par la situation. Pourtant, celle-ci n'a rien de drôle mais le garçon semble avoir changé. Sa mère l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant mais c'était encore plus visible maintenant. Et pour sûr, c'est loin d'être déplaisant. Cette épreuve l'a totalement modifié._

« Je t'appellerais lorsque l'on mange, Ryusuke. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre tout de suite au travail, non ? Allez, hop hop ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

« Pas besoin de me pousser maman, j'y vais, j'y vais dès maintenant. Bon … Sirénia ? Eleanor ? C'est l'heure de la torture mentale après celle physique. »

_Assis sur son bureau une demie-heure plus tard, Eleanor se trouve sur son épaule tandis que Sirénia est sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il faut tourner la page, la seconde le fait à sa place tandis qu'il pousse un petit soupir de soulagement._

« Ca va au final, je n'ai pas tant oublié que ça. Ça devrait passer aisément. »

« C'est vrai ? Même moi, je comprends un peu tout ça. C'est peut-être parce que je peux lire dans tes pensées ? C'est plus facile comme ça, Ryusuke. C'est un peu étrange non ? »

« Non non, ça ne l'est pas, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Mais bon, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, évite de lire un peu trop mes pensées, d'accord ? »

« Oui oui, le message est très bien passé la première fois, Ryusuke. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas à ce sujet. Je ne t'en veux pas hein ? » _dit-il tout en cherchant à caresser son crâne avant de mettre une main sur son front._

_Un petit bilan était nécessaire : s'il faisait six à huit heures par jour et qu'il séparait cela en trois heures le matin, trois heures l'après-midi et deux heures le soir. Oui, ça lui semblait être un juste compromis par rapport à tout cela. Ah …_

« Ryusuke ? Il faut aller manger, j'espère qu'elle a aussi préparé pour nous. Je ne mange pas beaucoup mais Eleanor est une gloutonne. »

« Draaaaaaaaa ! »_ s'exclama la pokémon au long corps comme pour expliquer que si elle mangeait autant, c'est qu'elle appréciait une nourriture qu'elle n'avait jamais eut auparavant._

« S'il te plaît, Sirénia, ne te moque pas d'Eleanor. Elle a tant de choses à rattraper. »

« Je ne me moques pas, je dis simplement ce que je penses, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de dire ce que tu penses. Certaines paroles peuvent blesser si tu ne fais pas attention. Heureusement pour toi, Eleanor n'y tient pas vraiment compte. »

_Heureusement pour elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si Eleanor lui aurait fait quelque chose aussi hein ? Il fallait peut-être pas trop pousser non plus. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns soupire avant de se relever pour quitter la chambre. Il était l'heure d'aller manger._

_Sirénia, malgré son statut de pokémon, mangeait à la table tandis qu'Eleanor, exceptionnellement, avait ce même privilège, entourant doucement Ryusuke de son corps tout en mangeant dans une gamelle à ses côtés._

« Ca me rend si heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, Ryusuke. »

« Plaisir partagé, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison après tout ce temps, vraiment. »

« Alors, n'hésite pas à te reposer cette nuit, ne te force pas à travailler alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer. Je pense que cela peut attendre demain matin. Je te réveillerais à huit ou neuf heures au grand maximum. Maintenant, manges donc ! »

_Aie ! Sa mère qui veut le forcer à s'engraisser ! Il fait un petit sourire, terminant vite son assiette. Encore une ou deux heures à lire et étudier, malgré ses dires et voilà qu'il est enfin l'heure d'aller se coucher. Bon, le souci, c'est que Sirénia a grandi._

« Je devrais peut-être demander un autre lit pour toi, Sirénia. »

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ? Hors de question ! On ne change pas nos habitudes maintenant ! Je refuse, je refuse, je refuse ça ! C'est clair, net et précis ! »

« J'étais sûr que cela ne te plairait pas. Eleanor, tu peux aller au bout du lit pour te mettre en boule ou alors à côté de moi. Comme tu es une dragonne, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de l'odeur, tu sens très bon, je peux te le confirmer. »

« Quelle galanterie envers elle, Ryusuke. Et moi ? Au final, je dors où ? »

_Question fâcheuse ? Elle n'en savait que trop rien alors qu'il regardait Eleanor. Elle n'en a rien à faire non ? Il finit par se coucher dans le lit, Sirénia grimpant aussitôt à son tour pour arriver à a hauteur et se placer à côté de lui, tête posée sur le torse. Eleanor avait décidé au final de dormir en boule à sa gauche, Ryusuke caressant ses oreilles à portée._

« Bon, maintenant … Il faut dormir, j'espère que je n'aurai pas de crise à cause de la douleur cette nuit. Ca me fait bizarre d'être à la maison. »

« Et j'espère que tu y resteras cette fois. Je ne veux plus te voir blessé comme ça. »

« Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on rassure les jolies filles, Ryusuke. »

_Ah bon ? Dommage, il ne s'y connaît pas en femme, hahaha ! Il suffit de voir avec Kasiopé, il a l'impression de parler à une inconnue malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Il finit par fermer les yeux, haletant légèrement après une dizaine de minutes. Eleanor redresse la tête, poussant un petit cri comme pour réveiller Sirénia mais celle-ci a déjà ses yeux ouverts._

« Impossible de dormir. Dans l'hôpital, ils l'assommaient avec des somnifères mais ici, c'est un sommeil tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. »

« Draco ? Dra dra draco dra draco dra ? » _demande Eleanor, légèrement soucieuse alors que Ryusuke se met à haleter de plus en plus, gesticulant légèrement._

« Ne t'en fait pas, il ne va pas mourir ou autre, je ne le permettrais pas. »

« Draaaaaaaa draco draco dra draco dra ! » _s'exclame aussitôt la Draco en se redressant, rapprochant son visage de la Kirlia qui soupire, ses yeux devenant roses :_

« Je vais m'occuper de ça par moi-même. Pour la peine, si tu veux, je vais te laisser m'accompagner. Tu comprendras pourquoi il est aussi important pour moi … et que je ne peux absolument pas le laisser dans cet état et seul. Et que je ne laisserai aucune personne me le retirer, qu'importe s'il faut utiliser la violence pour cela. »

« Dra … draco ? » _demande une nouvelle fois Eleanor, peu rassurée par les propos de la petite Kirlia. Pourtant, celle-ci est des plus sérieuses. Comment cela se fait-il ?_

« Tu vas voir … suis-moi, tu comprendras bien assez tôt. »

_Elle place une main sur le crâne de la Draco, l'autre sur celui de Ryusuke avant de fermer complètement les yeux. La Draco se sent comme happée par une force prodigieuse avant de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une forêt en flammes._

« Et voilà, nous y sommes. Voilà ce à quoi cauchemarde Ryusuke chaque nuit à la maison ou presque. Cela lui prend sans que je n'en saches la raison. »

_Et voilà qu'elle se met à chercher Ryusuke du regard. Elle le voit, tout simplement statufié face à une étrange créature à la longue robe noire et blanche. Elle tourne le dos à Sirénia et Eleanor mais la première est en train de l'observer._

« Qu'est-ce que … cette griffe ensanglantée ?! »

_Elle remarque la griffe droite de la créature qui lui tourne le dos. Entièrement blanche normalement, elle est pourtant tachée de sang alors qu'une voix ne murmure :_

« Tiens donc … des invités ? Comme c'est étrange … Vous êtes plusieurs maintenant ? »

_La voix provient de cette créature avant que tout ne disparaisse complètement, qu cela soit Ryusuke, la forêt ou le décor. Il n'y a plus que les deux pokémon et cette étrange créature en face d'elles. Lentement, son visage se retourne, deux yeux verts fixant les pokémon avant que tout ne se brouille. Sirénia se réveille en sursaut, avachie sur Ryusuke, Eleanor étant de même. Déjà la matinée ? Et la mère de Ryusuke qui le secoue légèrement :_

« Il faut que tu te réveilles. On avait pourtant prévenu : pas plus tard que neuf heures. »

_Yeux … verts ? Et cette tenue ? Et ce sang ? Mais surtout : cette créature savait qu'elles étaient là ? Les deux pokémon se regardent pendant quelques secondes, plongées dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Premier jour à l'école

**Chapitre 30 : Premier jour à l'école**

« Ryusuke ? Tu es prêt ? Comment vont tes pieds ? »

« Depuis que je n'ai plus le plâtre, j'ai encore du mal mais je devrais pouvoir marcher à peu près correctement, maman. Bon, je suis prêt pour le lycée, oui. »

« Bien bien bien, de toute façon, la jeune Kasiopé t'attend en bas. »

« Ah ? Je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas ! PFFFFFFFFFF ! »

_Il pousse un profond soupir bien que dans le fond, il ne soit pas réticent. Il finit par se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrant tout simplement alors qu'Eleanor entoure sa taille et que Sirénia lui tient la main. Il regarde l'adolescente en face de lui, toute souriante :_

« Bonjour, Ryusuke. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Comment te portes-tu ? »

« Disons que si je pouvais utiliser mes bras et mes mains, ça serait bien mieux. »

« Oh, ne te presses pas trop. Ca ne sert à rien de trop vouloir si tu es incapable de t'en servir pour les prochains jours. Tu devras t'entraîner et réapprendre tout, voilà tout. »

« Je le sais, je le sais … ah … bon, maman, papa, j'y vais. Je reviens ce soir alors. » _marmonne t-il alors qu'il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec les cours. D'après ce que Kasiopé lui avait donné, il était à jour, même dans les devoirs et autres._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela te fait, Ryusuke ? »

« De quoi ? D'aller au lycée ? La même chose que les autres fois hein ? Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel et en même temps, je ... »

« Non pas un petit peu anxieux quand même ? Par rapport aux regards des autres ? Tu sais, ils ne parlent que de toi depuis des semaines. Ils attendent tous ton grand retour. Alors, quand ils vont apercevoir que tu as une Draco, je ne te dis pas l'effet que cela va produire ! »

« Euh, si je pouvais éviter, ça serait beaucoup mieux, je te l'avoue. » _dit-il avec calme, déglutissant néanmoins à cause de ses paroles._

« Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher, Ryusuke. Et Sirénia ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Bien bien … bien … on va dire ça, comme ça. Je vais bien, oui. »

« De méchante humeur ce matin ? Pourtant, d'après ce que la mère de Ryusuke m'a dit, vous dormez tous les trois dans le même lit non ? Ryusuke, au final, tu es très proche de tes pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Contrairement à ce que tu voulais faire croire. »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, Kasiopé. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop. »

_Il pousse un soupire alors qu'elle rigole gaiement. Elle respire vraiment la joie de vivre, hein ? Difficile d'ignorer une adolescente comme elle. Elle doit être souvent courtisée._

« Oh ? Ryusuke ? Bon … jour à toi. Kasiopé ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'accompagnais Ryusuke jusqu'au lycée, rien de plus. Bonjour à toi aussi, Junon. »

« Oh ? Bonjour Junon, je ne savais pas que tu m'attendrais. Pik … Rik, bonjour aussi à vous. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'attendait. »

_Et c'était peu de choses ! Car c'était vraiment le cas. Dès qu'il pose un pied sur le sol du lycée, toutes les têtes se retournent vers lui. Bien entendu, comme il est accompagné par le conseil des élèves, aucun ne cherche à s'approcher mais bon … tous les regards …_

« J'ai une tâche sur le front ou quoi ? Je n'aime pas du tout ça, de mon côté ... »

« On va aller directement dans ta classe. Nous t'accompagnons jusque là-bas, d'accord ? »

_Il hoche la tête sans répondre. Voilà que les murmures se font entendre, évoquant alors la Kirlia mais aussi la Draco qui sont à ses côtés. Blablabla, il sait que Sirénia a évolué ! Oui, il sait qu'il a une Draco aussi ! Avec vivacité, malgré que ses jambes sont encore frêles et fragiles, il court vers le couloir, se dirigeant aussitôt vers sa classe._

« Ah ! Ryusuke ? Tu es de retour ? Enfin ! On avait presque aucune nouvelle sauf de Kasiopé et de la présidente du conseil des élèves ! »

« Je … vais bien … oui … pardon … besoin de souffler un peu. »

_Il pose sa tête sur son bureau, prenant une profonde respiration. Kasiopé s'approche de lui, posant une main sur le sommet de son crâne avant de lui dire :_

« S'il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à te rendre à l'infirmerie. »

« Oui, oui, je le ferais. Mais je pense pouvoir tenir le coup. Tu devrais te rendre plutôt dans ta classe. Merci à toi et aux autres. Tu feras passer le message ? »

« Aucun problème. » _dit-elle avant de retirer sa main tandis qu'il redresse la tête. Encore une fois, quelques têtes sont tournées vers lui mais bien moins nombreuses. Auparavant, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être le centre d'attention même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait._

_Voilà que le professeur et le reste de la classe finissent par arriver. Aussitôt, le professeur lui demande de bien rappeler Eleanor mais lui-même demande d'une voix lente si pour la première journée, elle peut rester pour qu'elle voie ce qu'elle fait._

« D'accord mais pas comme avec ta … Kirlia ? Oh, elle a visiblement évolué. Néanmoins, il va falloir vraiment que l'on fixe quelques règles à ce sujet. Mais bon, tu peux pour tes pokémon pour aujourd'hui, mais pas plus, compris ? »

« Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension, professeur. J'ai aussi rattrapé mon retard par rapport aux cours. Je n'aurais peut-être pas le même niveau que les autres mais je devrais pourtant comprendre ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter et à ralentir parce que je suis de retour. Tenez, voici les derniers devoirs qu'il fallait faire. »

_Voilà. Il tente de sortir ses devoirs mais c'est Sirénia qui le fait, accompagnée par Eleanor. Les autres élèves les regardent faire, Sirénia tendant les devoirs à Eleanor qui les attrape dans a petite bouche avant de les emmener jusqu'au professeur. Celui-ci les récupère avant qu'elle ne retourne aux côtés de Ryusuke. Le professeur se masse le front, murmurant :_

« Jusqu'à ce que tes bras ne soient plus dans le plâtre, Ryusuke. »

« Comme vous le désirez, professeur. Merci à vous, nous pouvons commencer. »

_Il se montre sage et agréable. Et tout cela ne semble guère surjoué. Il veut vraiment recommencer « sa vie » en tant que lycéen. L'heure passe agréablement alors que c'est Sirénia qui écrit à sa place bien qu'il lui chuchote ce qu'il faut écrire._

« Tu n'as pas besoin, Ryusuke. Essaie uniquement de penser et je ferais le reste. Si tu avais un contrôle, tu risquerais de donner les bonnes ou mauvaises réponses. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, désolé. Faisons comme tu l'as dit alors. »

_Voilà qu'il se remet au travail comme si de rien n'était. Il tente de tenir un stylo entre ses doigts mais c'est à peine s'il peut bien le presser. Le stylo quitte ses doigts alors qu'il soupire. D'accord, ce n'est vraiment pas pour lui._

« Je te laisse gérer tout ça, Sirénia. C'est pathétique de ma part, vraiment pathétique. »

« Ne dit pas cela, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ryusuke. »

_Oui mais qu'importe ce qu'elle dit, ça ne change pas la situation actuelle. L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns ne peut qu'écouter les paroles du professeur et alors espérer que celui-ci ne lui en voudra pas de ne pas prendre des notes. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_Finalement, les cours se terminent pour la matinée et il est déjà prêt à partir. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne prend pas le même chemin que d'habitude. Laissant son sac dans la classe, il invite ses pokémon à le suivre alors qu'il quitte le bâtiment par le rez-de-chaussée._

« Il fait plutôt bon, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? Autant profiter du soleil. »

« Ryusuke mais … et le toit ? On n'y va pas alors ? » _demande Sirénia tandis qu'il hoche la tête négativement. Bon, c'est elle qui tient leurs repas mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas de a faute, il ne peut rien faire avec ses mains, voilà tout._

« Trouvons un coin tranquille et ça sera alors réglé, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais et le toit, il n'était pas assez tranquille pour toi ? Pourtant, c'est le meilleur endroit possible. Tu ne crois pas ? J'aimais bien, moi. Personne ne nous embêtait. »

« Oui mais ça, c'était auparavant. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, Sirénia. Ah. Regardez ce petit coin de pierre autour de l'arbre. Il n'y a pas grand monde. »

« Comme tu veux, Ryusuke. C'est toi le dresseur, pas moi. »

_Voilà. Ils sont maintenant en train de manger bien tranquillement. Bien qu'il ait ses mains dans le plâtre, il tente de donner à manger à Eleanor, chose particulièrement difficile mais qu'il arrive à force de travail. Il ne remarque pas que Sirénia l'aide faiblement grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Mais bon, tant qu'il est heureux._

« Bon appétit, la toute belle Draco. C'est bon ? »

« Draaaaaaaaa draco draco draco dra draco. »

« Tant mieux. Sirénia ? Tu veux que je tentes de faire pareil de ton côté ? Allez, on va essayer quand même au cas où.. Fais aaaaaaaaaah. »

_Il cherche à la nourrir et elle se laisse faire. Encore une fois, elle l'aide du mieux qu'elle le peut. Une nouvelle fois, quelques murmures se font entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine n'arrive à sa hauteur, criant en sa direction :_

« Ryusuke ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'étais pas à l'endroit habituel ! »

« Junon ? Vraiment ? Tu me fais la tête juste pour ça ? Et oui, désolé, je voulais changer un peu mes habitudes, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. »

« Oui, je te fais la tête et je te boude. De plus, Pik et Rik vont arriver. On va pouvoir manger tous les quatre. »_ s'exclame la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux argentés alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Il ne manque pas quelqu'un dans sa liste ?_

« Et Kasiopé ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle n'est pas là ? »

« Elle a du travail en tant que Vice-Présidente. Et oui, passer autant de temps pour te ramener les devoirs et les cours, c'est bien beau mais elle a aussi des obligations. Ainsi, chaque midi, elle doit rattraper son retard. »

« C'est dommage. Si je peux l'aider, je le ferais plus tard. Là, aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas. Je passerai la saluer pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. »

« Comme tu veux mais c'est moi ou tu es souvent accroché à elle ? Je vous vois toujours tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre. Il y a même certaines rumeurs à ce sujet. »

« Les rumeurs sont des rumeurs. Mais elle est la seule à m'avoir dit la vérité concernant Naro et vous, à partir de là, c'est la seule à qui j'ai confiance pour le moment. »

_Voilà que Junon fait la moue, s'installant à côté de lui. Elle commence à manger de son côté alors que Pik et Rik viennent saluer Ryusuke. Finalement, ils sont tous, côte à côte, discutant de tout et de rien. Il évite le sujet de Naro pour le moment puisque visiblement, ça semble déranger Junon. Mais oui, Kasiopé n'a pas eut peur de lui dire la vérité et rien que pour cela, il respecte plus l'adolescente aux cheveux verts que les autres._

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de cette vérité pour être satisfait, Ryusuke ? »

« Dans certain cas, elle est nécessaire, oui … mais bon, ce n'est pas l'heure d'en parler. »

_Il coupe court à la conversation car il n'a guère envie de se battre avec les autres. D'ailleurs, les cours vont reprendre et il salue les membres du conseil des élèves. Il tente de s'éloigner mais Junon tend la main en le hélant :_

« AH ! Attends un peu, Ryusuke. Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Tu sais que si on ne t'a rien dit, c'était tout simplement pour te protéger, hein ? »

« Oui oui, bien entendu que je le sais. Bon, je retourne en cours. Faites attention à vous. Ah … Je passerais vous voir dans la soirée. »

_Du moins, après que les cours soient terminés. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas vraiment pas. Reprenant sa classe, il écoute le nouveau professeur pour les mathématiques. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là._

« Tu as toujours été fort en mathématiques, c'est bien cela, Ryusuke ? »

« C'est exact, Sirénia. Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que je connais tout sur tout. »_ murmure l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns avant de placer une main sur son front._

« Je me doutes mais tu es très intelligent et très patient … car tu as bien voulu tout m'apprendre. Alors, juste pour ça, je tiens à dire ce que tu es réellement. »

_Ce qu'il est réellement ? AH ! C'est quoi cette expression de la part de la pokémon ? Eleanor relève la tête, le fixant de ses beaux yeux de dragonne alors qu'il lui fait un petit sourire tendre .Et oui, il n'est pas forcément le meilleur dresseur ou homme dans ce monde. Il lui chuchote tout doucement pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :_

« Pas trop déçue que je ne sois pas parfait?3

« Dra. »_ répond t-elle en tapotant sa face contre la joue de Ryusuke. Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, personne ne l'était réellement alors bon hein ?_

« Bon alors, pour la peine, ce soir, on fera comme d'habitude. Il ne reste plus qu'une heure de cours et on peut ensuite rentrer … ah peut-être que non. »

_Il a presque oublié Kasiopé mais heureusement pour lui, il s'en rappelle bien vivement. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va pouvoir aider Kasiopé … mais au moins faire acte de présence non ? Les cours se terminent et il range déjà ses affaires._

« Hey, Ryusuke, tu veux que l'on t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi ? »

« Non, pas besoin, je vais me rendre au conseil des élèves. J'ai quelque chose à leur dire. » _dit Ryusuke avant de mettre son bras plâtré contre son coeur._

« Oh, pas grave alors. Peut-être une prochaine fois donc ? Si ça ne te dérange pas trop. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment même si je pense que vous avez mieux à faire de votre côté. Je ne suis pas vraiment très … social dès qu'il s'agit de communiquer. Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué depuis tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais bon, tu sembles totalement différent. Déjà que Kasiopé nous en parlait un peu pour nous tenir au courant mais maintenant qu'on le voit, on le remarque plus aisément. »

« Oui mais bon … d'ailleurs, je vais aller la voir pour la remercier. »

_Il signale cela alors que quelques sourires se placent sur leurs lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ? Il n'en a aucune idée mais bon, il finit par sortir de la salle de classe, marchant lentement tandis qu'il chercher la salle du conseil des élèves. _

« Kasiopé ? Kasiopé ? Hmm … On dirait bien que c'est le bon endroit. »

_Il prononce son prénom tout en voyant sur la porte ce qu'il recherchait. Il toqua plusieurs fois de suite à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne dise :_

« Rentrez donc, je suis seule mais qu'importe ... »

_Bof, c'est tant mieux en un sens. Il pénètre dans la pièce, regardant Kasiopé qui s'y trouve. Assise à un bureau, elle a tout un tas de dossiers à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle griffonne sur des papiers devant ses yeux._

« Ahem, mademoiselle ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Il va être l'heure de la fermeture. »

_Elle finit par relever ses yeux, un sourire illuminant son visage alors qu'elle aperçoit Ryusuke. Celui-ci referme la porte derrière lui, accompagné par ses pokémon. Sa première journée à l'école depuis cet incident lui avait fait le plus grand bien._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Envisager un avenir

**Chapitre 31 : Envisager un avenir**

« Ryusuke, Ryusuke ! Je suis venue te chercher ! »

« Oh ? Ce n'est pas Junon, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que son nom est ... »

« Kasiopé, je m'en vais dès maintenant, maman. Je ne reviens pas à midi, comme d'habitude. Peut-être que je vais veiller un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je suis désolé. Faites attention à vous et ne mangez pas de cochonneries ! Au revoir maman ! »

_Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, celle-ci le regardant, interloquée par ce geste dont elle n'avait guère l'habitude de la part de son fils. C'était étrange mais non forcément déplaisant. Elle ne peut pas nier que si cela peut être commun, ça ne la dérangerait pas._

« Fais attention à toi, Ryusuke. Ne te force pas et ne fait pas d'exercice physique, d'accord ? »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, maman ! Enfin, ne t'en fait pas non plus hein ? »

_Voilà qu'il retrouve Kasiopé. L'adolescente aux cheveux verts lui fait un grand sourire avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser à son tour sur la joue. Elle se laisse faire, faisant de même avant de se mettre en marche à ses côtés, lui demandant doucement :_

« Tu n'as pas oublié de faire tes devoirs ? Je vois que Sirénia nous suis en arrière. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait cela mais je ne vais pas la forcer. Sirénia, tu ne veux pas venir à nos côtés, ça serait mieux non ? »

« Je ne préfère pas, Ryusuke. Je préfère vous laisser discuter entre vous, c'est beaucoup mieux, oui. Profitez-en tous les deux. »

« Draaaaaaaa ! »_ s'exclama subitement une belle voix de pokémon avant qu'une pokéball ne s'ouvre dans la poche de Ryusuke, Eleanor en sortant. Elle fait un petit geste de la tête en direction de Kasiopé, celle-ci la saluant doucement tandis que Ryusuke caressait ensuite ses oreilles sur le sommet du crâne de la pokémon._

« Comment vas la plus jolie des Draco ? C'est moi ou tu sembles briller encore plus que d'habitude. Est-ce que cela veut dire que Ryusuke s'occupe très bien de toi ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Tous les soirs, un coup de brosse car bon, peigner des écailles, je dois avouer que ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée, hahaha. »

« Je t'avoue que ça pourrait être drôle mais les poils qui passent entre les écailles, cela risque de chatouiller ta pokémon et je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire. »

« C'est pour ça que j'évite. Mais oui, comme Sirénia, je prends mon temps lorsque je m'occupe d'elle. Je trouve cela bien plus plaisant. »

« Mais Sirénia n'est-elle pas jalouse que tu fasses un tel traitement à une autre ? »

« Un petit peu … mais elle niera et fera tout pour affirmer le contraire donc bon ... »

I_l entend un petit grognement de la part de la Kirlia mais il ne le relève pas. Il ne veut pas chercher la provocation à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas son but, loin de là. Bon bon bon … Il se retourne, tendant faiblement son bras en direction de Sirénia._

« Tu veux bien venir par là, Sirénia ? Je n'aime pas te voir bouder. »

« Pfff, puisque tu le prends ainsi, je veux bien venir mais c'est juste parce que tu me le demandes hein ? Et pas parce que je le veux car sinon, j'aurais refusé complètement. »

« Oui, oui, je m'en doute, Sirénia. Je m'en doute parfaitement. Bon … Tu viens ? »

_Elle ne se prive pas et va tout doucement dans ses bras. Il remarque qu'elle décide de flotter au-dessus du sol pendant qu'ils marchent tous ensemble. Ainsi, elle peut se coller à lui sans le déranger dans ses mouvements. Elle aime bien cela, c'est plus aisé pour chacun._

« Bon bon bon, Ryusuke, on se retrouve à midi, comme d'habitude ? »

« Avec les autres ? Aucun problème. Et surtout, évite de faire que ce soir, tu sois encore en train de travailler. Que je n'ai pas à te forcer à venir te chercher. »

« ROH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc, je ne suis pas comme ça hein ? «

_Elle a un petit éclat de rire avant de le quitter. Il entend la petite Kirlia qui murmure un « bon débarras » qu'il décide de ne pas relever. Qu'elle se comporte de la sorte, il devait avouer qu'il n'acceptait que moyennement cela._

« Fais attention à tes paroles, Sirénia. On ne doit pas parler ainsi au lycée. On y va. »

_Sauf que la journée calme qu'il avait prévue venait visiblement d'être chamboulée. Dès que leur professeur principal arriva, celui-ci tenait quelques feuilles dans ses mains, déclarant :_

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons remplir des questionnaires sur vos projets d'avenir. Vous allez devoir donner trois de ces derniers et les raisons qui vous poussent vers ces voies. Prenez votre temps, rien ne presse, loin de là. »

« Vraaaaaaaaaaaaaiment ? C'est juste nul ! On est que des adolescents ! »

« Et justement, adolescents veut dire bientôt adultes. Vous avez une heure pour cela. Réfléchissez bien à tout cela ! »

_Vraiment ? Des projets d'avenir ? Comme s'il avait envie de penser à ça. Une petite idée sombre trotta dans sa tête mais le regard de la Kirlia le fige sur place. Hmm … Elle a lu dans ses pensées et elle est visiblement peu contente de ce qu'elle vient de trouver._

« Ne t'avise plus d'avoir une idée comme ça, compris, Ryusuke ? »

« Oui oui … mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? C'est juste … ainsi… Je peux pas penser autrement malheureusement. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je me demande vraiment si je peux avoir un avenir ou non. Donc bon, c'est tout. »

« Alors c'est bien de ça dont je parle. Essaye d'y réfléchir sérieusement ! »

« Je vais le faire, je vais le faire, ne me frappe pas, c'est bon. Le message est très bien passé la première fois hein ? Pas besoin d'utiliser la violence pour arriver à tes fins. »

« C'est pas une question de violence … mais de sécurité. J'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup changé depuis cet incident. Je me demande si tu ne t'es pas pris un mauvais coup sur la tête et c'est pour ça que je me dis que je devrais peut-être surveiller ton état. »

_Un mauvais coup sur la tête ? Il semblait différent ? Peut-être que oui ? Il n'y avait pas pensé réellement. Mais dans le fond, il avait remarqué que Kasiopé passait beaucoup de temps avec lui mais aussi inversement. Ils étaient souvent collés ensemble l'un avec l'autre. Et le plus surprenant ? C'est qu'il ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant, loin de là._

« Grrr ! Concentres-toi ur tes projets d'avenir au lieu ! »

_Elle s'exclama avec un peu de colère tandis qu'il préférait ne pas continuer à la chercher Une simple mesure de sécurité. Même si ce n'était pas de la provocation réelle, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle croit qu'il lui cherchait des noises. Alors des projets ? Pfiou …_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ? Ah … Oui, peut-être cela dans le fond non ? C'était tout simplement ridicule mais les yeux de la Kirlia deviennent roses avant qu'elle ne retire un objet du sac de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Son cahier ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle …_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Tout simplement pour que tu aies une idée, c'est tout ! Tu ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne chose ? C'est un projet comme un autre. »

« Non, c'est tout simplement ridicule. Tu me vois faire ça ? Sincèrement ? » _dit-il en montrant ses nombreux croquis … dont la plupart concernaient Sirénia._

« J'en suis sûre et certaine. Je pense que c'est une excellente chose. »

« Je ne vais pas écrire styliste pokémon ! » _s'exclame l'adolescent, les murmures dans la classe se stoppant pour que quelques têtes se tournent vers lui._

_Et zut … à cause d'elle … il ne peut plus le cacher. Il commence à griffonner les mots avant de regarder sa feuille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait devenir styliste pokémon ? Ce n'est pas un métier facile, loin de là. Il n'y a que peu de débouchés et …_

« Car regarde comme c'est beau. Eleanor, tu en penses quoi ? Est-ce que ça me conviendrait comme tenur ? Cette jolie robe avec des nœuds ? »

« DRAAAAAAAAA ! » _s'exclame la pokémon dragon sur ton ravi mais envieux, frottant son museau contre le visage de Ryusuke. Sirénia reprend d'une voix lente :_

« Elle est tout à fait d'accord avec moi mais surtout, elle aimerait aussi que tu fasses un costume pour elle, Ryusuke. Tu vois ? Tu peux y arriver si tu le désires. »

« Oui oui, je vois ,je vois … Ah … Vraiment, vous allez réussir à m'user toutes les deux. »

« Tant mieux car c'est le but ! Alors, maintenant tu écris pourquoi. »

_Car c'est son plus grand rêve, bla bla bla. Il connaît la chanson, il sait ce qu'il faut écrire pour que cela paraisse bien sur le papier. Son second choix est tout aussi surprenant que le premier, évoquant l'idée de continuer à jouer de la musique. Surprenant ? Car oui, Sirénia et Eleanor le regardent avec étonnement._

« Tu sais jouer d'un instrument, Ryusuke ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu et ... »

« Cela fait quelques années mais j'aimais beaucoup le violon et le piano. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'écoute beaucoup de musique classique ? C'est car j'en ait fait quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais bon, là, c'est un rêve bien dérisoire malheureusement. »

« Mais non ! Ecris cela au lieu ! Tu verras que ce n'est pas stupide ! »

_Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, elle peut lui expliquer ? Il marmonne cela alors qu'il a déjà deux métiers sur les trois. Et le troisième ? Il n'en a aucune idée malheureusement. Pourtant, il sent qu'il pourrait trouver s'il le désirait mais … rien de tout cela n'arrive. Pourtant, il était normalement … AIE ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une violente migraine ? Il pose sa tête sur la table en gémissant. Bon sang ! Ca fait mal !_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ryusuke ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu souffres ? »

« Non, non, c'est bon … vraiment … c'est vraiment bon ... Je sais mettre quoi pour le dernier choix. Ça va être difficile à expliquer mais bon. »

_Difficile à expliquer ? Elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire quand elle le voit écrire « Scientifique génétique pokémon. » D'où est-ce qu'il a tiré ça ? Elle cligne des yeux, le regardant longuement comme pour attendre une explication._

« Euh … Ryusuke ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ... »

« Je ne sais pas. Après la migraine, ça m'est venu à l'esprit sans même que je n'arrive à l'expliquer. C'est juste bête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais surtout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Car si tu mets ça, le professeur va te demander quelques explications, non ? C'est … Enfin ce n'est pas pour moi. »

_Pas pour elle, oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit s'arrêter là. L'adolescent aux cheveux brun marque qu'il apprécie grandement le travail de ces hommes et femmes qui découvrent chaque jour de nouvelles choses reliées aux pokémon. Il explique alors les nouvelles découvertes comme les M…_

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'écrire, moi ? On peut me le dire ? »

_Il est un peu encore sous le choc tandis qu'il arrête sa plume en plein sur le dernier mot. Y a juste un souci ? Car c'est juste … stupide mais il a complètement oublié ce qu'il voulait dire._

_Finalement, il arrive à remplir sa feuille sauf sur le dernier point. C'est stupide, tout simplement stupide mais bon … au moins, il a réussi. Il faut espérer que le professeur ne va pas l'embêter à essayer de savoir pour le Scientifique car il ne saurait pas dire les réelles raisons qui le poussent à ça._

_A midi, il décide de manger à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans le parc avoisinant le lycée tout en restant pourtant dans son enceinte. Avec Kasiopé, il pousse un soupir car elle a eut la même chose que lui. Elle lui demande ce qu'il a écrit, Ryusuke lui disant :_

« Styliste pokémon, musicien classique et scientifique génétique pokémon. »

« Euh … Wow … Je ne m'attendais pas à ces choix, je dois t'avouer. C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça, Ryusuke ? Ou Sirénai t'as aidé ? Pour moi, c'est moins compliqué, hahaha ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis exactement ? Que je puisse avoir le sourire au moins. »

« Tout simplement Eleveuse pokémon, je pensais aussi à artiste, comme toi, mais dans les gravures. Tu sais, les statues, toutes ces choses. Et enfin ? Hmmm … Plutôt classique mais mère au foyer. Je ne sais pas ce que mon professeur va dire quand il verra cette réponse. »

« Mère au foyer ? Même si ce n'est pas un « faux » métier, je suis sûr qu'il risque de faire une sacrée tronche. Mais pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait te convenir. »

_Il en était même sûr et certain à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi il laissait alors l'adolescente sans la déranger sur ce point. C'était ses ambitions et il la voyait bien mère de famille. Même si bon les cheveux verts et les yeux rouges, ce n'était pas le plus aisé._

« Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça au visage ? J'ai quelque chose ? »

« Non non, pas du tout hein ? Tu n'as rien du tout, ne t'en fait pas ! Pas du tout ! Je me disais juste que … même si je te vois mère au foyer, j'aurais du mal à t'imaginer dans une autre tenue. Enfin une tenue de mère de famille. »

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu m'insultes ou si c'est un compliment. »

« Dans le doute, prends donc les deux, hahaha ! »

_Voilà qu'il se met à rire franchement en voyant la petite moue de Kasiopé. Au moins, avec elle, il n'a pas l'impression de déranger, loin de là. Du moins, il se sent bien. Une petite pensée traverse son esprit. Il se met à la place de la personne qui allait épouser Kasiopé, rentrant à la maison. Il imagine alors Kasiopé, avec un charme plus adulte, couverte d'un tablier par-dessus ses vêtements qui lui murmure :_

« Bonjour mon amour. Est-ce que veux manger ? Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain ? Ou est-ce que … tu … me … veux ? »

_PFIOU ! Il a une bouffée de chaleur avant de tomber en arrière, dans l'herbe. Kasiopé le regarde en clignant des yeux, lui demandant si ça va bien mais une pomme tombe malheureusement sur le visage de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un cri de douleur._

« Aie ! Mais d'où elle tombe cette pomme ? On est même pas au-dessous d'un pommier ! »

_Et surtout, il voit que la pomme est déjà à moitié épluchée ! Il regarde à gauche et à droite mais ils sont seuls ! Il voit aussi le visage de Sirénia qui se détourne. AH ! Il a la responsable de tout cela ! Bien entendu qu'il s'agit d'elle ! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait penser autrement ? Il se relève avant de se préparer à courir vers elle._

« RYUSUKE ! Assis ! Tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas encore en état pour ça ! »

« Oh que tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite Kirlia ! »

_Celle-ci lui tire la langue alors qu'Eleanor bronze un peu à côté des deux humains. Tout ce petit groupe ne remarque pas l'étrange buisson qui gigote au loin. Ce n'est pas une paire de jumelles mais un objet de haute technologie qui les observe._

« Qui est cette adolescente ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

_Tant de questions qui trottent dans la tête de la personne qui est en train de contrôler cet objet miniature. Mais le plus important était l'adolescent accompagné de cette Kirlia. Ils avaient bien retrouvés leurs traces … après toutes ces années. Enfin !_


End file.
